Pravus
by mushy guillotine
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was meant to jail the Kyuubi. But you never know what life has for you round the corner. The vessel becomes the vassal. Meanwhile an infernal nemesis from Iwa plots his bloody demise. Don't forget the gathering red clouds and his own self-defeating love of a red-eyed Yuhi. Now the question is who will have the last laugh? Check out To Dream Of Uzu its alt version.
1. All is well that ends well, is it?

AN: This is an improved and much more elaborate version of my first story, which ended up not being to my liking. I hope you like it better than the previous one.

So, here are some notes about changes I have made to canon:

Just like in the previous story, Mokuton can calm the bijuu if they want to be calmed. Subduing them is possible for a skilled user. Mangekou Sharingan is a shiny eyeball which imparts to the user three techniques heavily steeped in Yin release, but it is incapable of taming forces of nature. Bijuus are not just beasts here, read ahead and find out.

A consequence of this is that Madara never summoned the Kyuubi in his fight against Hashirama, the pillar on which Konoha built itself. Interestingly, his name too means 'a pillar'. From that, it follows that Mito didn't seal anything into herself. Although I have a doubt whether breast implants can be done by seals. It seems entirely possible. Some seal for the enlargement of the mammary glands would certainly be in her hands.

So Kushina never released the Kyuubi, but the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, and Minato and Kushina gave up their lives to seal the Kyuubi within Naruto. Naruto is the first Kyuubi Jinchuriki. That will not change, as I think that lends more uncertainty to his condition, about which Konoha was afraid and didn't know what to do. It also lets me have a much larger scope to envision.

Also, the rookie nine will be three years older. I don't want to write about children doing the work of adults. It was for this reason that I had originally made Naruto older in the first version. But it was not a good idea to leave the rookie nine altogether out, without having at least five OCs of the same age group prepared, which I didn't have. So, the conventional graduation age in this story would be fifteen, but for the orphans thirteen as they start the academy two years earlier.

The chapter was last updated on 5 April 2016. I cleaned out and swept away a lot of typos and made some changes. I hope you like it. For the benefit of some of my readers who found the prologue to be ambiguous, here is a hint- 'Tribesmen' refers to the Ootsutsukis and the word 'clansmen' refers to the Uzumakis. So in the prologue, we have the tribe of the Sage and the clan of red-headed demon-spawn, the Uzumakis.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto eatable or otherwise.

The Chronicles of the Peerless

Genre: Adventure/Romance?/Drama

Rating:M

Chapter One: All is Well that Ends Well

A long time ago, before the advent of the hidden villages system, there was a man who thought that strength lay in living life unbroken and as free as possible. He travelled the lands looking for thrills and knowledge. Yin and Yang, wisdom and pleasure both he obtained as he became familiar with a woman along the way. He married her and she bore him a son in all his likeness. She was a beauty in her own right, but what attracted him to her was her determination, something he lacked. So, he held on to her like a sailor latches on to a driftwood in choppy seas when shipwrecked.

He eventually learned how to breathe life into inanimate objects as well as create inanimate objects out of his own body's energy. This new energy he termed chakra, after the wheel of life that all monks believed led the world forward. He taught it to his wife, his child, his servants, and his tribesmen; he even spread the knowledge throughout the chunk of land that his people called home. After all, happiness is in giving, isn't it?

But he still wasn't satisfied, as there was still something he hadn't learned: to give his words life as the red-headed demon spawn over the seas were presumed to do. He didn't have proof that they were demon spawn, but he was sure they were not exactly pure humans, for nobody had purple eyes unless affected by youkai. He would know that very well, as he was friends with a few demons.

Thinking nothing of it, he went to them pleading, asking for their knowledge in exchange for his service. They obliged, but not before making him marry a woman from amongst them so that he was bonded to them more intricately. Their knowledge was just not given to any foreigner. It had been honed over many years, begging and cheating forces they could hardly compete with. But they felt this one was worthy, so they gave him a little leeway.

Years passed by. His new wife also bore him a son. A rusty-skinned babe, he came screaming into the world exhibiting his powerful lungs for all. As the years went by, it became evident that the adventurer had not managed to pass on any of his personality or ambitions to the child; and the sage loved him all the more for it. The second son was more determined to make friends with anyone his violet eyes gazed upon. He became the darling of the clan, as well as his father when he realized that he was no longer considered a foreigner amongst these men due to his son.

The elder offspring took the path of power, reckoning that his power would bring people to him like moths to a candlelight. But he was wrong, as he only provoked wariness from them. The purple-eyed clansmen saw him as a bloodthirsty savage from across their island, who had no business being with them. His own tribesmen despised him for his haughty nature, something they tolerated to an extent, as they didn't like the alternative - the naive younger man who didn't have their doujutsu.

Their mothers too took up a competition between themselves, looking to see which was loved more by their husband. The younger woman won and all hell ensued. The first wife, heartbroken and feeling abandoned, committed suicide. Her justification was that she would not live as second to someone else in her own husband's mind. The tribe further distanced itself from the adventurer after this incident, as they saw him straying away from them for a foreign woman. They turned to his elder son whose own problems remained unaddressed.

The adventurer, the Sage as he was nowadays called, prepared to make a decision that would change the flow of time for ever. He assembled all of his tribesmen, his wives and sons included. "It is finally time to take a decision that I have been forever procrastinating in making. I now think it is time. Say children, who do you think is the one capable enough to be my heir?"

"Me," they both answered, without missing a beat.

"Yes, and I do think both of you are capable of doing so. But I ask you again, who do you think is capable of being my successor?"

"What trickery is this, father? You know very well that I, as the eldest, am the only one who is capable of taking on your legacy and making this world our playground, as you envisioned," the eldest hotly replied.

"I think anyone who is capable of understanding people and ushering in a long-lasting peace is capable of being your heir. Am I right, tou-san?" the younger son suggested.

"Yes. And do you believe you can do it?" This was the clincher. The answer to this question would determine his decision, the sage thought.

"Yes, Father. People understand through love as they live their lives. Power is only good as long as the people see you worthy of using it. Otherwise, it just breeds jealousy and hate."

"Very well, my son, you have always been much wiser than me. It took me years to really understand that simple truth."

"Wait. Are you serious, Father? You are gonna appoint this idiot as your heir. He is always fraternizing with these… people…" He wanted to say demon-spawn, as his late mother had taught him, but he checked himself in time. "He ignores our own men for these people who are not our own. He..." He was now grasping at straws; he knew his father was making a mistake, but that in his father's eye, he was the one doing it. His idiot brother was too soft-hearted. He never liked him taking his heritage for granted, always roaming with these practitioners of demon magic.

The Sage sighed. He didn't know where he and his elder son's mother had gone wrong. Maybe they spoiled him rotten before they reached here, where they were one of many. It was not like before, where they were the best for several leagues. His mind was made up now, young Ashura was more worthy. Peace was more important than his older son's bruised ego. "That is the reason I can't make you my heir. You are too bitter to accept the world as it is. You will burn it down to suit your own tastes. But I never knew that you held so much malice in your heart, my child. It sickens me; now be gone from my sight, do not return until you have made peace with yourself."

"You will regret this, Father." Saying that, the dark-haired youth stormed away. A myriad unpleasant thoughts flooded his mind, saying to him the truth that he always knew but had turned a blind eye to- he would always be second to his idiot of a brother.

****The Peerless****

He went to the woods to blow off some steam. Fighting had always relaxed him. On the battlefield, he felt his soul gladden when he smashed someone's nose in, or when his heartbeat quickened as he dodged a lethal strike. He was truly Indra Ootsutsuki only on the battlefield. But today, he was surprised for in his usual spot in the woods there was a red lady. No other word could describe her.

She had a heart-shaped face which bore an alluring, dusky tan showing that she loved the outdoors - just the type of woman he loved. She had a calm aura, which gave out the feeling she was pleased with something. Her crimson red hair invigorated his blood and reddened his cheeks too, when it was let free. He liked long red hair, it was something he felt guilty about. It made him more like his father than he would like to be. Her even-more crimson eyes made him hot under the collar with just a glance.

Her very desirable body was covered with a short orange and red yukata, which made her look demure and sultry at the same time. Orange and red was not something which someone could normally pull off, but she managed to and spectacularly at that. He was of the opinion that she would look good even in hideous rags. Even after getting countless glimpses of her and committing her every angle and curve to memory using his eye he couldn't get enough.

"I told you, didn't I," she intoned quite loudly. "Your father despises himself and anything which reminds him of himself. He won't make you his heir as you have always wished to be. I am always right, Indra-kun."

"Yes, you are," he had to agree; "But what can I do?"

"Kill my father and absorb his power. Then, we can rule together for eternity."

' _How could a man not care about such a statement, especially when spoken by a goddess like her?'_ He called the Uzus demon-spawn, while here he was falling head over heels over a real demon. He was a hypocrite, damn it. But so what? He never wished to be perfect. "How? I can barely defeat my own father, how can I defeat your father? And you forget, I am a husband and father to boot." the man in his late twenties said.

"That did not stop you from making a pass at me. You forget all those trivialities in my presence don't you? Do this for me, and we can be together forever. Human rituals don't matter to me in the slightest." She replied with a magnificent grin, which endeared her even more to him.

It was not noticed by the red-eyed brunette man standing across her that she had always used the word 'can' instead of the word "will." A being like her couldn't lie, so her intrigues were to be always hidden behind words, in between the lines.

"That is true. You have me there."

"Also, I said kill, not defeat," a little more, and she would get what she wanted from him.

"Pluck out his eyes with those precise jutsus that I know you have been creating. The rest I will handle."

"As you say, Kyuubi-chan."

"Kurumi."

"What?"

"Kurumi. My name it is. You can know it now."

Indra was flabbergasted. She said her name to him, just like her father had to his father. Suddenly, a fire started growing within him. He could do it. Yes, his mind was now made up.

"Let us have a spar, Indra-kun. You will know then how much you have progressed and why I think you can be successful." The redhead brought out her chokuto, poised and ready for battle.

In the ensuing spar, Indra won resoundingly, giving him full confidence just as she wanted. He was determined to impress her, assuming that she loved him. _'Assuming I love him...How preposterous! He is a human ape just like the others of his species. How can you love a monkey who says flinging shit and hopes it sticks is his best approach to life. He was not worthy of me. He is a monkey who apes whatever I tell him to do. Simple as that.'_

****The Peerless****

The trees were bare as the spring was crushed beneath the hammer of time, prompting fall to step in. Even the air was silent, as songbirds were not exactly friendly acquaintances with the present mistress of the season. Someone's screaming was heard all of a sudden, piercing through the smothering silence. "You have betrayed me for the last time, traitorous daughter of mine. Blindness isn't going to stop me." a blind man with bleeding eyeholes said. But he was brought to a stand-still, as he was staked by wooden stakes in all the vital points that mattered.

"Treachery. Wasn't it how you yourself reached here? So, you should see the logic of it. Oh, I forgot, you can't see anymore can you?" The red woman smirkingly said. She had a smug grin on her face, like when a child gets what he threw a tantrum for. She continued, the smile now threatening to split open her face. "And you know what, Hagaromo can't revive you now. I just killed him." Now she broke into peals of melodic laughter. "He died like any human ape, by the way, there was nothing special about him once he was dust."

"His children will avenge him, though I can not say the same for mine." The learned man staked on ten blackened wooden splinters said. He was entrapped within a seal, with his eyes gouged out by the black-haired man lying dead some distance away.

"Nothing of that sort will happen when the two branches are busy fighting each other. What? You didn't think I could manage it? Asura is now sure of the opinion that his father was killed by Indra, who was then killed by the Shinju. Indra's progeny think I avenged him here- a lover's revenge. It was foolish of you, Father, to spread your name across the face of the earth. The two branches of the Ootsutsuki will never see eye to eye again. Their young follow Ashura, and the old cling to Indra and his progeny."

"You played us all well. I have a final card to play, even in this state. I hope you enjoy what you have wrought on the fragile peace." Saying that, he started hardening into stone. "I made this in case of something like this happening." A humungous statue was born then from the husk of the Shinju's body. The demonic statue wore a face that was twisted into a perpetual snarl, a snarl promising revenge.

' _A glorified coma, was that what my father had prepared as a measure?'_ She refused to let it bother her that it could be something deeper and left it at that. She just pushed it away from her thoughts. After all, she had accomplished everything that she had set out to achieve. Now she was gonna be the overlord, instead of her father. All the other demons were now in other lands, where only summoners could bring them forth, at the cost of their chakra.

She brought in eight other presences towards her just by the power of her sheer will. The sand demon, the lowest among them and the most attached to the dead man, reluctantly bowed her head. She was her father's pet, she was gonna be hit the most by this. In contrast, the Hellcat just bowed her head and hoped for the situation to pass. She was apathetic to anything which did not affect her domain. The greedy turtle was boiling hot with anger, not unlike two others. Those two were hand in hand in everything- truly brothers in arms. They had even planned such a coup a while ago and were biding their time- but the Kyuubi had beaten them to the punch.

The poison slug silently screamed vengeance in her mind. She would bide her time for now just like the other two. The next two were not bothered, it did not affect them very much. In fact, they liked the new arrangement, as they did not totally agree with their father's policy of befriending humanity. If Jashin could ascend to godhood without befriending humanity too much, they could also do so soon, was their opinion.

"Hello. You have much to discuss with your new queen."

"Your majesty." It was a simple observation and conversation, but it changed too much to comprehend. This was a gigantic turnabout in history, as the demons took a step back from worldly affairs and decided that only their beast selves would be displayed for the general humans to gaze upon. Of course, a blood feud had been born today too, but that didn't bother them. Watching bloodletting among these stupid apes was a pastime for them.

****The Delinquent***

 **Konoha** **, after hundreds of years**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, like many other days. It was bound to be when you are pretty much relaxing in the lap of Mother Nature. Accommodation within greenery was the norm here, not greenery within accommodation. The welcoming visage was mimicked by the people to the best of their ability. Parks adorned the place. Village? Town? City? It was hard to say what exactly to say what Konoha was. Though for the time being, you can call it a town. A population of around ninety five thousand does make you a town, doesn't it?

A vast majority of its population was civilians, which supported the main function of Konoha - the seven thousand-strong shinobi force. It used to be ten thousand-plus years ago, but the Third Shinobi War and the subsequent Kyuubi attack had shaved away at the shinobi numbers. What used to be a ratio of one for every five civilians was up to one for every ten or worse. The recruitment drive undertaken a decade ago hadn't exactly borne fruit. When lowering academy standards, hoping to increase passout rates, Sarutobi hadn't foreseen that it would only serve to increase genin mortality rates. This prompted civilian families to not send their children to the academy, hurting the forces even more in the gut.

"What are you smiling at, you smug bastard?" Sarutobi growled at the portrait of the Yondaime smirking at him from across his desk. It did not register with him that all four, including himself, were smirking at him. "I was an old man even then. You could have asked me to perform it. The village needed a young dynamic ruler to boot them out of the depression that was bound to hit it after the attack."

He then smacked his lips as he savored the taste of the vintage sake that he had brought for a particular occasion, which wouldn't happen now. "Sake from Moon country beats everything else. Now you are regretting it, right? You should be, as I bought it especially for the occasion of your son's birth. Even though I know Kushina would have embarrassed you again by showing that she could hold her liquor better than you." Speaking of the son, he had got the report that Naruto had not attended the graduation ceremony yesterday. Sarutobi hoped that he didn't disappear again.

"Your son has grown up to be a punk. He disappeared almost two years ago after finding out he was discriminated against, I presume. He is smart, no one knows how much though. He knows jutsus too, though no one has taught them to him, as far as I know." He took out a draught of the sake again to wash away the bitter guilty sensation which came to his tongue from that particular sentence. He also didn't want to think of the dull, sideways slide to mediocrity that his village had undertaken during his second tour in charge of the village.

"Neko, you remember her? Of course you will. She was on Kushina-chan's genin team wasn't she? She is now an Anbu captain now. She informed me that he was working on something similar to your rasengan, when he was nine. Don't know whether he completed it or not. But I digress. I have to meet him now as he didn't attend yesterday's graduation ceremony. Don't look at me like that. I have tried to discipline him too, you know. But you know what they say, Uzumakis are more stubborn than a bull with an even more shorter temper."

Saying that, he brought his old, weary bones to action. He was now nearing seventy now, just five years older than Konoha. He and Onoki were all that was left of the old guard now. Hanzo was killed right after the Kyuubi attack by some rebels, according to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya. He was another of Sarutobi's disappointments. No, he was doing what all fathers would do in his position: avenging his daughter's honor. She was his favorite one too to boot, as all of his other progeny had chosen a civilian lifestyle. Using their father's money as capital, each one had a substantial business to look after now. Jiraiya didn't mind though, as each one helped him with maintaining his much-vaunted spy network.

Jiraiya was his strongest student now, having left Tsunade and Orochimaru behind long ago. He had not seen him for almost a decade now, but Jiraiya was his favorite student after all. People thought it was Orochimaru, but Sarutobi didn't like the looks he used to give people, long before he went rogue: as if they were worthwhile only if they were of use to him.

But it still broke his heart even now, when he saw the works of his self-centered student running around him. Tenzo was made sterile due to Orochimaru's experiments with recreating the Mokuton. In his notes, he read that Orochimaru got that brilliant idea from mules. Sarutobi also suspected that his student had implanted something in Danzo's left eye. After all, Danzo could easily pay for a transplant anytime, and Danzo had always bitterly refused to show any weaknesses. The question of why was he going around half-blind remained.

However, he was useful and inevitable for the survival of Konoha. Kumo and Iwa were rapidly amassing forces in numbers that Konoha couldn't, as they had mines and flourishing businesses while all Konoha had were forests. Even Suna had their trade with lands to the west of them- lands where chakra was used in different ways.

The Sandaime Hokage broke away from the century-old oaken table that he affectionately called his 'prison.' He could no longer use shadow clones for doing his paperwork, as the mental whiplash was too much for someone with his duration of seasoning. He opened the door of his room, one of the few things which were older than him.

"Hitomi. I am calling it a day today, a bit early. Give little Suzaku a peppermint candy from me."

"But sir, the Hyugas have an appointment with you today in an hour. They say that they should also allowed entry into the Military Police."

"Fine," he sighed, "I will be back in an hour. It won't take that much time anyway."

***The Peerless***

Naruto was stiff as a board as lay on his bed. If he so much as moved, he didn't know what would happen: for against him lay a beautiful bounty of breasts on an even more beautiful woman. He didn't truly know what was flowing through his mind when he was tricked by her. He really thought she was the spirit of the sword he had filched. Damn him for reading so much manga as a kid.

She pushed against him, making his tool grow, as her nipples felt so heavenly against his well-defined chest. The look of contentment she had, when hugging him to death, almost made him wish that he would die now. He tried to move away as saliva dripped from her mouth, as she was sleeping with her mouth open. He didn't want first-hand knowledge of whether her saliva was acidic, poisonous, or some other shit. Luckily, she turned away in her sleep, and loosened her strong grip on him. He tried to extricate himself from his situation, but it bore him no fruit. Her chocolaty legs were snaked around his own, refusing to let go.

"Tap, tap." Naruto realized that there was someone at the door. He slowly exchanged his place with a pillow and lifted the bedsheets. He almost wished he hadn't, as he saw she was stark naked- not even in panties- as he suspected before. He immediately let go of them in case his tool grew any more. He quickly thought of Sakura calling him Naruto-kun, chasing him all over Konoha, and grinned when his tool fell horrified.

He placed his feet on the cold floor. It gave him a tingling feeling, as he was barefoot as well as being in his boxers. There was a cold wind blowing from the broken window of his modest residence and hence his reaction. He had to fix that soon, he noted. He walked slickly to the door, taking care not to make a sound. He slowly opened the door and kept it partly closed, as he didn't want anyone to see his bed and come to false conclusions. He saw the Old Man who had bothered him for thirteen years, since he was the age of two. It would become fourteen years next month. Guess what, the teeth of time still hold their bite.

"You know, I don't disturb you unless I need to. But this is important, Naruto. Why didn't you attend the graduation ceremony yesterday? You missed team allocation yesterday, you know. Your new jonin sensei is disappointed with you. 'If he was late, I wouldn't have minded. But he didn't come at all.' Those were his exact words. Now come along, you are late for the team meeting today as well."

"Sorry old man. Was busy yesterday." the blond said, yawning annoyingly with an expression which said he could not be bothered to be sorry at all.

Naruto. Years of neglect had changed him. The Hokage inwardly snarled at his own inability. His hands were tied by his council. The civilians had raised their voices after the Kyuubi attack, when they started to outnumber the shinobi by too much of a margin to be conveniently forgotten. The daimyo had responded in their favor. After all, he couldn't be seen as neglectful of his subjects. A civilian council had been instituted with a two representatives from each ward. Now the shinobis were outnumbered in the policy making sphere as well. This didn't help at all with the divide that had sprung up between them. Luckily, Sarutobi had managed to make the civilians ineffective in decisions involving shinobi, as he had managed to bar them from voting on such matters.

"Naru..." a melodious voice whined from indoors, making Sarutobi' s eye bulge out. Oh! It seemed little Naruto was not that little anymore. He had been afraid that Naruto would grow up unloved even further. The civilians weren't exactly on good terms with him. Why, he didn't know, considering that the majority of the losses where borne by both the doujutsu clans on account of their arrogance. In fact, the Hyugas were very friendly with the blond, maybe because of the marriage contract that Hiashi had shown him.

He also suspected that Mikoto Uchiha had approached the blond earlier, but he couldn't confirm it. Itachi's blade in the blond's hands raised too much suspicion. He had questioned Mikoto about it of course, but it emerged from her meeting his interrogators that she hadn't made contact. Now, he couldn't do anything about it. You can't question the dead.

While quickly thinking of something to say, he was blown out of his mind as a face crawled out from the blond's back. No doubt they were pressing their bodies together, and she rubbed her closed eyes open, so she had just woken up. Her dazzling crimson hair and her alluring ruby eyes reminded the Hokage of that genjutsu mistress, and her cute pout all but made his nose bleed. She blew into Naruto's ears saying "Sorry, Hokage-sama. We were very busy yesterday, so he couldn't come to whatever appointment he had."

The Hokage was now blushing. _'How did this brat do it,'_ he wondered. Oh, if Jiraiya could see him now, he was mighty sure he would be worshipping the blond. _'Minato would have said, good choice,_ _son_ _, and Kushina…'_ He didn't know what that crazy woman would have done- maybe be a good mother and fight with the son's girlfriend. Or maybe she would just inspect the woman's hips for childbearing capacity. She would probably hug her son to death for finding a girlfriend just like her. She had after all promised that she would ensure that her child would be a mama's boy. He dared not think any further, or his brains would demand more pay from him. Nobody is crazy enough to think Uzumaki-crazy.

"Still, he has to reach the Academy in an hour."

Naruto without expression looked at the redhead, looking for permission, he surmised. Sarutobi giggled inside. _'Seems that Minato's fixation with redheads had passed over to his brat. He has inherited Kushina's legendary temper to boot.'_ He wondered what else he had inherited. It would be revealed soon anyway. The Academy was under the jurisdiction of the High Council, but the forces were under his sole authority so he could manage it.

"Fine. You can go. But I will be cold without you in bed," she whined again. It broke Sarutobi's heart to see such a beautiful woman with such a pitiable expression on her face.

"Naruto, you can stay for now, but come to my office in an hour to meet your sensei and team." Sarutobi turned to finally depart and took a few steps, but abruptly he turned around and said two sentences which haunted the blond. "I am truly proud of you today, Naruto. Don't ever let her go." Sarutobi now smiled a true smile, and walked away. _'Truly the boy is the future of the village. A little gallivanting with the opposite sex will awaken his will of fire that hasn't had an opportunity to surface.'_ He was partially to blame for that. He had at first thought the seal would not hold, so he had isolated the boy, not wanting anyone to get caught in the crossfire.

' _She will give him someone to fight for. A reason to keep Konoha safe.'_ Though Naruto may not be ready to give up his life for the village, Sarutobi would go along with what he could get. Naruto, at the least, had a reason to ensure Konoha's survival. He would have to look into the redhead's background soon, Sarutobi noted.

Years had passed and the seal held, but Sarutobi couldn't change people's opinion back. Now he was left with a jinchuriki not wholly loyal to, nor having bonds to the village. He had tried to instill in Naruto a dream- a dream of being Hokage- but it failed spectacularly. He was like Kushina in that respect; once she got to know that being Hokage meant desk-duty, she immediately left the dream behind, Sarutobi recalled. To her mind, if Minato became Hokage, he would still have to take care of whatever brat they had full time, while she could still have adventures being a active ninja and all. She had not wanted to be a housewife, not ever.

****The Delinquent****

"Darling, you don't have to dress now. You heard the Hokage, we can stay here now. There is the 'Adventures of Princess Fuen' on tv today." The elephant in his room teased him.

"Kill me." Naruto pitifully said. This woman would be the death of him.

"Of course not. Especially when we haven't had our honeymoon yet." Saying that, woman blushed a pretty red that almost made him forget that this was a bloodthirsty demon. That was when he noticed that she was wearing his clothes, along with a tight panty which barely did its duty of covering her.

Wait a minute… she was wearing his clothes. "What are you doing in my clothes?"

"It is normal for a woman to feel comfortable in her husband's clothes, darling." She intoned with visible laughter in her eyes, "Especially after they consummate their marriage."

"We did nothing of that sort, you horny woman."

"I am horny all right. I have seen your body countless times from within the seal and still I can't get enough of it."

"You looked at me like that when I was a kid." He couldn't believe this woman.

"Well, I could always imagine you like that, can't I?" She had a point alright. "Still where are you going?"

"The fridge is empty."

"Then husband, I am coming. No self-respecting woman who calls herself someone's wife should allow him to shop without her."

"Now listen here." Naruto was enraged. "I didn't want this. You can live with me, I don't care about that. But you are totally not coming shopping with me." A beast of destruction or not, this was still a woman he was talking with. He was not going shopping with any woman if he could help it.

"What you say?" Kyuubi now snarled, her hair moving about in the air branched up into nine parts. "You dare reject me," she now bared herself to him. "You dare reject this. Say you don't want to gaze upon my face until you memorize every part of it. Don't you want to feel your hands all over my body until you remember every curve of mine?" she coaxed him. _'Yes, let the lust blind you.'_

She was gonna continue, but the blond beat her to it. "I don't care how the fuck you look," the blond replied, stunning her. "I don't care how you look, as I know that your beauty is only skin deep. And anyway, who am I to judge?"

"What?" She had shot in the dark, and now she got the perfect man. No, he was still not worthy of her, she reminded herself. Suddenly, she stood and embraced him. Mumbling thank-yous, she gushed, "I am so happy, Naruto-kun. Now we are going shopping, then you are taking me out for a nice date."

"What?" This woman didn't make any sense.

"You don't know how hard it was for me in the seal, Naruto-kun. I was in my heat when I attacked Konoha. It was hard to control myself. I have always been alone, Naruto-kun. People only see me as a demon; otherwise, they just see me as a sex-object. Nobody saw me as a woman. You are the first one who did. Albeit you see me as an annoying woman, but still it counts." She sniffled a little, then closed the distance between them which had crept up while she was talking.

She engulfed the blond's mouth with her own, and closed her crimson orbs to imagine the next step she should take. Then she breeched his mouth with her tongue. The sodden tongue slithered and danced with his own.

Just before he thought he was in heaven, he had to change his opinion as nine tails sprang up from behind her. ' _What! Naruto never admits defeat.'_

He listened to his instincts and let loose. He embraced her voluptuous figure, letting his hands roam towards the firm ass-cheeks that he had been eyeing ever since she got up from bed. He replied in force to her kiss. She felt right in his arms like this, right now. Her scent was wafting all the way around him. To be honest, he didn't know what it was that she smelled like, but whatever it was he liked it. It was always shifting but never lifting. _'Maybe this could work out. After all only a monster can love another monster.'_

He quickly found out that he had bitten off more than he could chew, as she started grinding her body against his. Her hot wetness was already tempting him. Her dark, pointed nipples were tantalizing him very much. "Look at how my nipples became hard for you Naruto."

"Stop it. It is not amusing anymore. " Sighing, he ran his hands through his hair begging it to stay down for a little longer. He had to stop it here, or he would become addicted to her.

"I have to go. You can come," he relented.

"And you're taking me on a date. You forgot it."

"No. I am not. Not today. I have a feeling it will be on a better day than this."

"Ok, Naru-kun." She was happy inside. She had met a person who didn't just judge a person by their appearance. _'He said that he didn't care what I look like.'_ She didn't want to lose this man, her vassal, her reluctant husband. She tilted her head to the left and looked at the walls, as she reminisced how this actually came up. Maybe she didn't get it right on the first go. She would have to try it in a different way. After all, even after years of tempting him in his dreams, he had responded only when he wished to. He was foolishly brave. Even now, after being deprived of common decencies by the local society, he was not clinging to her like the countless others she had enticed over the years. Maybe what she did won't be a total hassle for her, later on.

"Kyuubi, are you coming or not?" He was already dressed. Did she just daydream?

"Tsurara. That's my name." And the ball was set.

"Tsurara." He didn't know what to say about that.

"Yeah! We are husband and wife now, right? So we should know our names at the least. I do you owe you a lot for the trouble I caused you. I may be a remorseless demon, but I always pay my debts."

"It's nice to meet you, Tsurara-chan. And I forgive you for the public opinion of me that you may have caused. Though you are not to blame for that." The rest was unsaid, and with that Naruto gave one of his million-volt smiles that warmed her up. But she noticed that the warmth never reached his eyes, as always. She was bored in the seal, OK.

"It is good to meet you too, fishcake." She smirked when it was apparent that she had successfully annoyed him.

"It is not fishcake," the blond demanded.

"Well, you are my fishcake. So I'll call you fishcake-kun."

This woman was naturally mischievous, he realized. He quickly buried away memories of another crimson-eyed woman who filled a hole in his heart long ago, before she was killed. _'Murdered by Konoha,'_ he thought bitterly.

"You are staring. I would have been happier if you were staring at my birthday suit, instead of this." She twirled around, showing off her long, green summer dress. It accentuated her derrière in unholy ways. She knew he was daydreaming about that woman as he had been doing that for some time. She didn't know what was the feeling that boiled up from her gut when she thought of that woman. Why would she, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the de facto ruler of this world, be angry with a human ape? Whatever it was, she was not going to allow any other woman to have her claws in him. Only hers would be in him. This feeling she could understand, after all, she was pretty possessive even a millennium ago. She never let go of her playthings. ' _You are mine,'_ she said resolutely in her mind.

"I wasn't. Let's go." Naruto draped the white jacket over his shoulders, which earlier had been in her possession. He turned off the seal which ran the house. Seals were everywhere in Konoha, to provide amenities to all. There was a seal which allowed you to capture what you see ahead on specially-crafted paper. The paper would preserve that moment as long as it existed. Then there was the TV seal which allowed you to watch all those shows and movies in your house. Seals intrigued him, but they were prohibited to anyone not a chunin. However, he was pretty sure the clan children had already started learning it. After all, he was pretty sure sealing was something you could learn over the years, experimenting along the way.

Seals had given him the woman beside him too. He didn't know what to think of it. It was entirely possible that she was lying. He would know, for he had the silver tongue of the devil himself. He would give her a chance, for who was he deprive others of such things. He too was a monster, after a fashion. So making up his mind, he took her hand in his and went to buy whatever it was that they needed. Though a part of his mind was busy congratulating him for being so brave, he managed to sense someone who was tailing them. Keeping whoever it was in his sights, he entered the first shop with Tsurara. It was a apparel shop, quite an upmarket one to boot. Normally, he couldn't afford this, but the owner was a friend.

Organized crime had got a new breath of life after the Kyuubi attack. The Sandaime was busy in stabilizing the situation, driving away the depression and avoiding having tensions flare up, considering everybody had a culprit or a clan already in their minds responsible for the incident. So, in this quagmire of hurdles, he forgot to check the influx of yakuza men into Konoha. The yakuza brought along with them drugs, black money and other possibilities of employment for the orphans. The Hokage tried to control them, but they had firmly entrenched themselves in Konoha. His shinobi were also not the cream of the crop. The best had taken the Kyuubi head-on, in a futile effort. The will of fire had been extinguished, leaving only the embers. The yakuza had even brought Iwa to its knees, according to Jiraiya's sources. Half of the Iwa shinobi were addicted to the 'shit', as the yakuza's drug was called in society.

The owner of this particular clothing shop, Hideyoshi, was a sort of influential person in the yakuza and was Naruto's boss.

Naruto wanted to live respectfully, not be treated as scum. And in a situation where the divide between the poor and the rich had increased, he wanted to be a part of the latter. After all, the root of all fortune is a crime. So he became their enforcer, their delivery boy, and black marketeer- anything that they wanted a body to be. In return he got benefits like training, jutsus and basic accommodation among others. Families were torn and people destroyed, but it didn't bother him. After all, why should he be expected to cross the bridge more than halfway, for people who didn't bother even to set foot beyond the pedestal of their side of the bridge?

"Good morning, gaki. What do you want today?"

"We want some outfits for casual wear." Tsurara said.

"Oh! Who might you be? The gaki hardly brings anyone here."

"My husband seems to have a lack of friends."

"You married. When? And you didn't bother to call me." Hideyoshi said, affronted with a grave expression on his angular face. "I thought we were friends."

"It's a long story and we married yesterday, I could guess. I was drunk."

"And you are still together! Wow! You are very lucky. My own marriage didn't last more than the proposal stage." The middle-aged man said with a longing expression.

"Maybe it was because she caught you cheating on her, you old goat," the blond said with a mocking grin.

"Hahaha!" The black-haired middle-aged man laughed heartily, "You got me there."

During all this time, they had forgotten the only female in the store. She came to the counter and deposited enough clothes to fill the blond's room. "I'll have all of it." She beamed.

"As you say good lady. Take something for this knucklehead while your at it. He and fashion sense are not on speaking terms, you see." The man grinned, crinkling the scar along his right cheek. His pale skin made the reddened, angry scar stand out.

"Oh! Yes, I will." She promptly disappeared to the men's section.

"Where did you find yourself such a good woman? She is exactly what you need."

"She was always with me." Naruto said, matter of factly, with a "totally, I-am-not-shitting-you" expression.

"Does the Hokage know?" The now-serious man said. His hands crept to the drawer where he had kept his trusted tanto.

"No. There is no need. After all, Konoha is just a job for us."

"For us, yes. But to you it's personal right?" The owner of the shop spoke with a smirk clear on his visage.

"The monthly rent is coming. I want a discount." Naruto said quickly, changing the topic.

"How much? Forty percent?"

"Yes."

"Thirty, and I won't charge for these." Hideyoshi said, as he picked up a lacy black bra that Naruto's female companion had picked up. He wore a shit-eating grin too, which seemed to give his scar no trouble. "I always maintained that you were just picky."

"Maybe."

"Remember your roots. Do not forget where we came from," the man with a spiral on his back said. "We remain always, as the Spiral has no end." Hideyoshi said with a with a hardened face which gave away no emotion.

"Konoha is personal to you too, old man."

"When you become as wise as me, you will understand that if you need to relish something, you need it cold first. And sometimes, you realize it is still not worth it."

"Bye, Hideyoshi. It seems like I have to meet the Hokage soon." Naruto said, as he spied a cat mask through the window-pane of the closed door.

"If he asks, say she is my niece." The brunette man with hidden seals all over his body suggested.

"Yes. I will."

"Bye, my favorite Uncle." The redhead exclaimed, as she embraced the man. He responded with a throaty laugh. The shop "Burning Leaf" was just a front.

"Naruto-kun, the Hokage wants to meet you. You were to meet your team there, and you were late again."

He hadn't noticed the passage of time, first grocery shopping, then he was dragged here. "Can't it wait for tomorrow? I seem to be occupied here," the blonde explained matter of factly, raising the shopping bags.

"Very funny, Uzumaki-kun. Now chop-chop, get right to it. The Hokage doesn't have all day for you," Neko chastised him. "Use the shadow clone and send him home." She hinted to him.

"I don't want to be alone with a strange man." his companion countered.

"I don't care. He is coming to the Hokage now. You take the clone." Neko refused to give an inch.

"You take the clone. I need him more than you." Now, let it not be said that Kyuubi can't throw a tantrum. Both women were now in each other's faces with teeth snarling.

"Now be quiet, both of you. " Naruto said, as he made a clone and sent it home with the bags."Whoever said she can't come with me?"

Tsurara's eyes went wide. She didn't think that he would go along with it. After all, she was just fooling around with this female ape.

Neko squinted her eyes; _'_ _Seems like what the Hokage said was true. I have to keep an eye on her. She doesn't seem like a spy but you can't be too sure.'_ She promised to herself to be like a shadow and to get to know this woman. Her instincts screamed at her that this red-headed woman was a disaster waiting to happen. It was also because it was partly her fault that the blond opposite her had disappeared for three years. She should have noticed that the cheerful child was not as cheerful as he looked. After all, he was smart enough even then to make up his own jutsus, and effective; they were not an attempt to garner attention.

Even Kakashi-senpai went around tossing flashy jutsus without restraint. The blond even then knew that the secret to being a shinobi lay in being invisible as long as it benefitted you. He had managed to keep away from them for three years. If anyone knew how to hide, it would be him.

"It is a shinobi matter. She is a civilian." She tried her last hand.

"She can wait outside the room. You don't have to be a shinobi to enter the tower nor to have an appointment," Naruto retorted.

"Get there fast, I will be expecting you in five minutes. I can't take you both along for the ride." Saying that, Yugao Uzuki the Anbu operative shunshinned away.

"I will learn that one day."

"You just had to ask me you know."

" Well, Tsurara-chan, please for me?"

"I will look into it," she vaguely answered with a playful smirk, and walked towards the Hokage tower. Her red hair blew like waves in the wind. He was beginning to enjoy spending his time with her. She was fun.

He and his partner eventually reached the tower. He sped up to the second floor where the Hokage's room was located. He entered the door and sighed as he saw the two children he disliked the most in the room.

"Hnn." The emo-princess said.

"Naruto-baka why are you here? Only those who passed are allowed to have a team."

"Old man, I don't like this team. Can I get another team?"

"You are a shinobi now, Naruto. You should listen to your Hokage now. And this is how teams are traditionally made. The rookie, the deadlast and the best kunoichi in one cell. It is called Team seven, and it has always produced exceptional ninja."

"Team seven is bound to fail. Your team, his team," Naruto pointed to the Fourth "All failed. You should have learnt from it by now." He brutally got his point across.

"Maa maa, Naruto-kun, we haven't even introduced ourselves yet, don't jump to conclusions." A silver-haired Jonin with his headband obscuring his left eye said, with an eye-smile. He thought it was a smile, as more than of his face was covered.

"And who are you? You seem like a lazy, perverted, secretive person to me." Turning to the Hokage, Naruto continued, "I wonder if he would even be on time for his own funeral if he could help it."

' _Have we met before?'_ Kakashi wondered. For the deadlast to have such a fine-tuned deductiveskill was surprising.

"Hello, Inu-san, " Naruto said with an inflection. "I thought you were an old man before with your hair and all. Didn't know you were Kakashi Hatake." This team was meant to contain him, he realized. All the other three showed promise in genjutsu, something he was supposed to be weak in. _'I am only supposed to be that way. Times have changed,_ _'_ he thought with a grin.

"All Hatakes have silver hair." He forgot that.

"I would say it is grey."

"Whatever. I don't have to answer you. Team, meet me on the roof."

Naruto met his intended team on the roof. Inu-san was there, reading his orange book as usual. Sasuke and Sakura soon came in through the door. Sasuke was glaring at him for God knows what. That child really needed some counseling, Naruto noted.

Sasuke was glaring because the blond was again reminding him of someone.

Flashback…

It was taijutsu day at the academy, and the last fight of the day was between Sasuke and Naruto. The lead-up fights were tame, compared to this match-up, always. Sasuke was someone who expected you to follow the course that he thought you would. Anything to the contrary hurt his pride, and he blamed it on the fact that his Sharingan hadn't awakened yet.

Naruto was the blueprint of an unorthodox fighter. His fighting style was considered by the instructors to be native to Kiri. The feints and parries he utilized were something they would expect in a budding swordsman from Kiri. How the class dobe knew it it, even better, how he used it effectively, were mysteries that nobody had the guts to solve. The blond was extremely tight-lipped in regards to his secrets, and if someone pestered him for it, he would retaliate. Mizuki was still angered at the blond, after Naruto filled his house with erotica books right before his girlfriend came over- leading to their break up.

"I will win here, dobe, for all you know is taijutsu from some other village. Have you no honor?" The raven-haired one taunted.

"Yeah. You are right, Sasuke. The dobe is nothing but a lowlife," a pinkette screamed. If her hair color didn't scream that she wasn't made out to be a ninja, her rail-thin body did.

"You are a dumbass," the blond spat, and rushed towards him head on. He stopped right in front of Sasuke to throw a punch with his closed fist, but it opened...and he threw sand in his eyes.

"Ahhhh!" Sasuke screamed. Take away a man's most priced possession, and you will get to know his real self hidden behind all the securities worldly possessions offered him. Sasuke was now desperate. Without his eyes, he was weak. He was not an Uchiha. He wanted his eyes to forecast his opponents' intentions. He doubled over as he was punched in the chin and then kneed in the gut. He fell down huffing and rubbing his eyes furiously. He was given no respite though, as he was picked up by the bigger blond and hefted to the ground.

The soft but still painful play sand of the taijutsu ring was becoming acquainted with his face as he managed to open his eyes. He looked around, but the dobe was nowhere. He then gazed upon the blond high fiving with the Inuzuka. Growing confused, he looked down and raged. He was thrown out of the ring in under a minute, like a first-year academy student fighting against his instructor. Now enraged, he readied the only jutsu he had picked over the years from the various instructors he had had. "Katon: Gokakyu…"

He couldn't complete it, as Iruka kneed him from the back. "That is extremely childish of you, Sasuke Uchiha. You lost, he won. The matter closes there. If you take it any further, I will have to remove you from the program."

"Hnn. " he eloquently made his point across.

"Ok. Today's best taijutsu user is Naruto. If you made this much effort in the subjects I don't teach, you would be the rookie of the year, Naruto."

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei, I'll try," the eighteen-year old said.

"What? That baka cheated," the pinkette screamed again.

"Geez! Some people have sensitive hearing in here, pinky," Kiba groaned, as his ears were temporarily deafened. It was alarming how such loud personalities could become ninjas. He was brash and talkative, yes, but he didn't scream every other sentence.

"He fought like how a shinobi ought to, utilizing any weaknesses they can observe, not giving out their own. Which is more than I can say of you all." Iruka looked disappointed with them.

"An Uchiha fights head on. He doesn't have any weaknesses."

"Sure, whatever you say Sasuke. We don't have another Uchiha to say otherwise." Naruto knew that was quite low of him, but Sasuke left it wide open.

Birds flew away as they sensed a disturbance in the force.

End flashback

From that day, Sasuke had decided that Naruto would be his stepping stone. The older blond fought unlike any of his other classmates. He fought very stingily, without showing any of his styles or jutsus. He fought fully aware of his surroundings, utilizing them to their fullest potential. He fought like him… Itachi.

In retrospect, he should have seen that. Even Itachi had managed to pass without being the rookie of the year. He showed his skills only after graduating. It was the only reason he wanted to be in this team - Naruto. He was sure the blond would show his skills soon, and he would be there to copy it. Or at the least, learn from it. It would give him insight into the world of Itachi Uchiha.

"Now team, we will have to take care of our introductions. I will go first. I am Kakashi Hatake, your Jonin sensei from now on. I was a member of a team 7, as Naruto here all enlightened us. My likes are, well, too adult for you all. I dislike very few things. As for hobbies, ehh, they are again too adult for you all. Well, come on pinky- introduce yourself." Kakashi was sporting a blush on his features, quite visible even through the mask.

 _'The only thing he stated explicitly is that he is a pervert of the highest order.'_ Everyone thought and sweat-dropped.

"Yes, I am Sakura Haruno. My father is a member of the council, and my mother is a civilian from the Yamanakas. My likes are..." She blushed as she looked at her crush opposite her." I dislike Ino-buta and Naruto-baka,"she vociferously screamed this time.

"And I'm scared. I'm quaking in my boots, you see." The blond blew her off.

"Ah, that is enough now, you tough guy. Let us see what you have to say." Kakashi extinguished the situation with his quick planning.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. I like fighting and training. I dislike those who form opinions of others without taking the effort to know them first. My hobbies are the same as before. Dreams, don't have any in particular, but they may be being strong." Naruto said, taking care to only say what was beneficial.

"You forgot to mention the red-head woman that Hokage-sama told me about, and who I saw not moments ago, as one of your likes."

"I don't like to butt in your personal matters and I expect the same courtesy from you." Naruto snapped.

"Maa maa, no need to get all snarky. I'm your Jonin sensei, I need to know these things." Kakashi tried that route. He needed to know what his sensei's legacy had been up to in these past few years. He had not seen him as close as he would prefer to, after his disappearance. He had been out on a long-term mission to the Mist to look for surviving Uzumakis. He was successful in finding two servant families, nothing more.

The other two were looking at the blond in confusion, not getting what was being said. Sasuke let it go; he wasn't interested, he came here to be a better ninja not to be a news reporter. Sakura didn't believe what her sensei was saying, because everyone knew no one would go out with the the lowlife. Her parents had explicitly detailed to her how he was a nuisance to society. No self-respecting woman would allow herself to be seen with him.

Kakashi still remembered that day; he had searched every nook and corner for the blond, but he failed. Another notch on his long list of failures, it was. What frightened the Hokage and many others was that the blond seemed unwilling to make bonds here, as if, they didn't matter. In short, he was acting like Orochimaru.

Now he was charged by the Sandaime to give Naruto some bonds here, and at the least, to avoid having Sasuke blow up. The Uchiha's psych files revealed Sasuke as a backstabbing, apathetic and empty person. The child had tried to fill the hole with pride, but it didn't work as well as the Uchiha thought it would. Karachi was determined to take care of both of them, for both were legacies of the people he admired the most.

"I'm still not saying. I may answer the Hokage but not you."

' _Looks like I made the blond wary. Oh well.'_ "You brooder with the brooder pose. Introduce yourself now. Or Uncle Kakashi won't give you any cool jutsus."

Sasuke, glaring at the grey-, sorry, silver-haired man, huffed in impotent rage and replied, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I'm the only Uchiha left in Konoha. My likes are very few and my dislikes are…" This time, he looked at the blond as he thought of his brother. "A particular man. My dream, no ambition, is to one day kill that man."

"So, I have got a teenage girl with an eating disorder. An Uchiha with a God complex and vengeance providing the wind beneath his wings. A jinchuriki who is dressed like a samurai wannabe." Kakashi said as he looked at the blond's choice of clothing. He was wearing a white yukata with black pants, making him look like a samurai trainee. "Naruto. I'll have to ask you to change your attire for when you come in for the test tomorrow . We will be doing quite a strenuous survival training. "

"Test?"

Aah.. Now he had their attention. "What you passed was just like an aptitude test showing that you all have what it takes to be a ninja. But for actually becoming one, you have to pass my test. This test has always seen a passing rate of thirty percent to forty percent, in general. But as for me, I haven't passed a single team, as not a one had that something needed to be a worthy of Konoha." He looked at them, eye-smiled, and continued, "Go home for now, but tomorrow at 7 sharp we will have our test."

The hopeful Team seven went to back to wherever they came from.

A tiring day it was. Sakura didn't even stalk Sasuke. They had waited three hours for their sensei. Then they had to wait another for the blond.

***Peerless***

At Naruto and FemKyu's house, the atmosphere was so thick you could cut it with a penknife. It was all because… "Tsurara-" The blonde screamed, "You made ramen." He looked cross-eyed at her.

"Of course, silly. It is your favorite dish. Isn't it?" _'After all, the way into a man's heart is through his stomach.'_ She giggled.

"Damn right." He broke the chopsticks cleanly and then began to inhale the ramen in front of him. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at the red-headed goddess in front of him. She was looking at him expectantly. "Tsurara, you made this, really? This is better than Ichiraku's. Feed me more." He whined as he knelt and embraced her legs. "I will take you to Yakiniqu Q. Please…"

"Yes. Silly, I will give you more." Her face had brightened up now. "But you have to tell me, no, explain to me why you like it so much. You know it is not healthy for someone of your profession."

"All I had was ramen when I was young and before…"

"I came. Now, you won't have instant ramen every day. You, my husband, will have real food."

"How does this thing work, actually?"

"You mean, how am I out and free?"

"Yes."

"I just went from one seal to a more likable seal. When you accepted me, the Shinigami's duty was done, and he unsealed the two souls, which were sealed one inside the other, to each other. They had been reconciled, so they were bound together."

"So, we are not actually…"

"We have accepted each other for life. Marriage was the easiest thing I could help you to relate it to."

"Ok. I may not be able to afford it, but I will still go through with it," he said as he threw a magazine into her hands.

She opened it and saw rings on the marked page. _'Wedding rings. He is buying it for me_ _._ _'_ He was buying a ring for her even though she tricked him into it. "Why?"

"I know how it feels like to have no freedom. So, I can understand why you did what you did. As for the ring, Naruto Uzumaki always keeps his promises." He smiled his smile again but this time there was warmth in his eyes.

She looked at him with glazed eyes. There was something irresistible about this human. How could he do this to her?

"You," she said, standing up with her expression shadowed by the hair which had fallen over her eyes. She swiftly crossed the distance between them, and embraced him, "Make a good husband, my idiot vassal."

"I'm the one who is stupid over here." Naruto said, not amused.

"No. You are an idiot but not stupid. Tell me, why don't you leave?"

"I don't know. I don't have anywhere else to go for now, I guess." He understood what she meant.

 _'So he intends to leave.'_ "Uzumaki were a clan of Kiri. They had their own compound separate from the village but…"

"I know it already, or have you forgotten your favorite uncle so soon?" Naruto looked at her with a lilting smile.

"You are an infuriating husband."

"I have a test tomorrow. I may be late; what will you do to pass your time?"

"This and that. Though you may get a reward because of it, later."

"I look forward to it," he said, kissing her and going to bed.

Tsurara looked at him, shook her head, and joined him in bed. He was already sleeping soundly. He was very tired. It seemed like her release did take a lot out of him, although he didn't show it. The Shiki Fuin was a bitch to get out of. It was a divine seal, not a human one like the other villages had tried on her siblings- though calling them siblings was a stretch of the imagination. Beware world, the Queen is back. She would stay here for now, to understand some things.

She honestly liked the feeling that this ape was giving her. He saw her in less than glorious circumstances, but still accepted her. He accepted her even after knowing who she was. In fact, he didn't think less of her because she was the Kyuubi. Blinking away more of the insane thoughts she had been having ever since she was unsealed, she made herself go to sleep wrapped up in his arms. She should have made him think that she was an angel or some other shit, before tricking him into marrying her. It would have been less a hassle that way.

All's well that ends well.

****The End****

And that's it. The rebuild of Peerless, with a re-edit by Illuminated, my new beta.

How did you like it? This one has better scene transitions, something I worked extensively upon. Although, it is still not up to what I would like it to be. I will work on it further and make it one of my strengths just like I did for action sequences.

Don't be mistaken by Tsurara's now specified name or her sweet personality. Nothing is true with her. She is a classic femme fatale taken from a noir movie.

I can't specify a update date for this. But it will be slow at first then pick up speed. Please review to let me know how you liked it. Was it ok, good or superb?

Now, ok guys, this may look like a harem story at first, but I am not sure if it will stay the same. Let us see where this story takes me. I have two endings ready for it, one with a harem and the other not so harem-y.

As for the women, it will be Naruto and some of older women. Guess who:

Ages:

Naruto-17, genin

Rookie 9 - 15, genin

Kakashi - 33, Elite jonin

Gai- 35, Elite jonin

Asuma - 36, Elite jonin

Kurenai- 20, jonin

Anko- 23, jonin

Ibiki - 39, Jonin and T&I head

Hiruzen - 70, Hokage

Yugao- 28, Anbu

These are the people you will see in the next chapter. Bye bye, see you in the next chapter.


	2. The plot thickens as much as new bonds

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Naruto, edible or otherwise.

Review replies: Thank you all for the support for this rebuild.

Six reviews for the first chapter, that's more than I count for the first version.

Javi30: I can't spoil you man. The way I have envisioned it, Kurotsuchi nor Mei are in the harem as there is no harem. But I can always change it so stay tuned.

King Naruto x queen kushina: Yes no Hinata I totally agree with you. But I will do no bashing of her or Sakura, or even Konoha, though it may look like that in the beginning.

Thor94: loser? I will make you change your mind. Believe it.

Roger9481: I did pm you but whatever. I think you are talking about a fishcake's affair. All that my story and that one share is that both our protagonists are delinquents and the lead female is a free Kyuubi. Mikoto is dead and the cards relating to her, I'm keeping very close to the chest. As for grammar, it is an endless snake- an ouroboros if you are correcting it on your own. If you are Illuminated, my new beta, it is an endless game of Whacka-mole.

A/N: In this story, anybody can kill anybody. Madara can't know the secrets of anyone's Mangekyou just by inserting it into his eyehole. Kakashi and Obito share the same kamui dimension, I'm gonna retain that deus ex machina.

Chapter II

Plots thicken as much as new bonds

Training ground 7

Team seven had been sitting on this training ground for almost three hours now. All the while, there had been massive surges in the mercury. Each one had inwardly relented and started obeying their inner natures. Sakura had regressed to fawning over her crush, said crush had started brooding, and Naruto slept.

It was a stressful night for Naruto. Suffice it to say that he had some errands to do for Hideyoshi yesterday, and leave it at that. _'To hell with this test, we will get passed no matter what.'_ He knew that the council would make sure of that.

Before any morbid thoughts came, smoke materialized in the middle of the training ground, signalling the use of shunshin by someone. The shunshin was a jutsu used by the Anbu. It was mandatory and exclusive to them. "Yo," the scarecrow greeted. He saw at once the angered, hungry faces of his three little genin. _'Wait,'_ he noted, _'the blond ate.'_ He was an Anbu, so he could detect that very well. "Didn't I say to you all to not to eat breakfast?"

"No. Maybe you forgot." The blond groaned as he shook the sleep away. He leisurely cracked his knuckles, a habit he had picked up from Hideyoshi, and paused to examine the specks of dust that had taken up residence on his clothes. "You never even told us what type of test we are having. Quite an examplary sensei you have been so far." This man, along with the Hokage, had always been meddling in his life since his childhood. _'What right did they have? I will have to do something about my genjutsu weakness. Otherwise I won't feel safe in this team.'_

"Oh. Sorry, my bad. I totally forgot about that. Now my potential cute little genins, we are gonna have a survival test." He pulled out two bells. "The only ones to pass will be those who have a bell at sundown. Come at me with the intent to kill, otherwise you will return empty-handed. Show me now how a team of Konoha should perform."

"But sensei, there are only two bells." This was Sakura.

"Very astute observation, Sakura. " Kakashi mocked her. "Now I will count to ten to give you all a head-start." He counted ten and opened his eyes, only to see that the blond had not moved an inch. _'At the least the others knew how to hide.'_ "Not very smart, are you?" Kakashi said to his blond, whiskered student.

"I prefer fighting head-on." Naruto blatantly lied. He rushed towards the silver-haired Jonin. He then brought his hands to the cross seal that the kage bunshin required. Smoke covered up the area.

Kakashi breathed in the air. _'Smoky. He still does not have enough control for smokeless shadow clones. Naruto was just like what the academy reports said - a stupid and headstrong person with a major attitude problem.'_ Kakashi stepped to where his sensitive ears had picked up movement. He struck at a blond, only for it to disappear before he even touched it. He was then restrained from both sides, as two clones gripped his arms in a chokehold.

"When was that a shadow clone, fool?" The blond challenged, as he kicked Kakashi in the head.

Kakashi was stunned. The academy file had said that the blond was incapable of strategizing. He had a big fat zero on the strategy paper, according to Nanashi-sensei. But now, he had shown that he was capable of committing basic intrigue- against an Anbu captain! The smoke wasn't from a shadow clone imperfectly forming, but a smokescreen to hide the blond's speed.

Squinting his eyes as the effects wore off from the advanced kawarimi he used, Kakashi ran towards where he had chakra-located the blond. Frankly speaking, he was impressed by the punk. There were not many people who had managed to deceive him and lived to tell the tale. Thinking nothing of it, he strode ahead. "Quite a lot of cats you seem to have in your bag. Anymore you feel like pulling out now?"

"You know what I feel is funny about this village? It is that for a ninja village, you all fight like samurais." Naruto cut short his monologue and made a single seal, the horse seal. In fact, it was a horse seal for a wind jutsu. Each element had a seal, without which, theoretically, it couldn't be performed. These were tiger for fire, snake for water, boar for earth, dog for lightning, and horse for wind.

"Renkudan (drilling wind projectile) no jutsu," Naruto exhaled as he blasted three impressive projectiles of wind at the Jonin. In reaction, the Jonin made a tiger seal and sent the Grand fireball jutsu towards it. The fireball ate away the wind jutsu, then advanced towards the blond, who promptly ran towards the lake in the ground.

He jumped up and sent another wind projectile at the lake surface. Water rose up due to the impact and hit the fireball. Fire and water battled each other, each wanting to finish the pitched battle they had fought for millennia. As usual, water won with a great sacrifice. Steam rose up before it was funnelled into a cone of a dervishly spinning wind projectile and sent back towards the Jonin who had aided in its birth.

Kakashi was again impressed by the blond. He could have simply evaded the fireball, leaving him wide open for the next one. It was what was expected of a genin. It was what he expected the delinquent, who only appeared at school for the taijutsu lessons by Iruka, to do. He had underestimated Naruto, and on the battlefield he would have been killed by such an amateur mistake. Swiftly, he made a mud wall which protected him, but was corroded by the steam. Kakashi stood all alone in the middle of the ground, and some of the steam had still managed to interact with his skin. It was now chafing red at his left arm as the skin made boils appear there.

The skirmish was over and the scores were out. It was now copy ninja 0, blond delinquent 1.

"You are good. I will have to take you seriously," the copy ninja intoned. The blond had left him astonished. He still had two more to test, so he would have to finish this fast. Normally, he wouldn't use this move against a genin, but this was a desperate time. He went underground as he used the earth jutsu, underwater fish, which required prior knowledge of the hiding like a mole jutsu. He swam underground towards Naruto, using his scent as the focus. The blond's smell had undergone a drastic change... maybe it was puberty, the masked jonin noted.

He would have to report this test to the Hokage. For a three-time failure to display such impeccable strategy and improvisation during battle, revealed some gaping holes in their teaching methods. His clone above-ground would keep the blond busy, while he would strike strategically from below. ' _One, two, three.'_ He struck upwards and got in a jab at the target's chin. He then held the boy in a chokehold as the blond was momentarily stunned.

But shock was not able to fully or effectively sink her claws in the blond, as he shook off his sensei. Yelling, the blond delinquent substituted himself with a kunai he had thrown before.

Kakashi looked on wide-eyed. ' _How? How could a seventeen year old gaki have the physical strength to overcome a grown man like me? Maybe the Kyuubi. Only Gai was this strong at his age.'_ He only trained himself enough to make his body able to handle the loss of chakra during jutsu usage anyway. Kakashi saw that the whole ground was suddenly filled with kunai. ' _What?'_ Then his question was answered, as the blond used kawarimi to teleport towards him. The blond had just made a cheap alternative to his sensei 's jutsu. Kakashi was speared from behind and lit hurt like hell.

But Kakashi was a bit successful, as he had managed to grab hold of the blond's arm. He then gave the whiskered delinquent a punch to the head. Momentarily dazed, Naruto couldn't do anything as he was laid on to quite viciously. He received an elbow to his gut which was not exactly beneficial to his health. Naruto then was again assaulted by a kick and punch salvo.

After getting those hits, Naruto knew he was now losing. He was then mildly shocked by a C-rank lightning jutsu whose name he couldn't be bothered to remember. He promptly switched out with a clone. Retreat was the best option now. He would fight another time.

Kakashi sighed, _'Now that was a kage bunshin.'_ The blond that he had just hit in the head burst into smoke.

****The Delinquent****

Sakura blinked as she watched something which she had trouble believing. The blond delinquent had fought against a jonin like it was not a new thing for him. She thought, no, knew, that only Sasuke could do that in her team. The blond was just a stop-gap measure, a deadlast meant to fill in her team's vacant place. There was the rookie and the best kunoichi in this team, so they had the weakest in the last spot so that the team was not overpowered.

 _'But... but...'_

"Sakura," a groan filled her ears. It was Sasuke-kun, it seemed like he was in trouble. It was now time for the best kunoichi to show her worth to her one true love, and snare his heart. She rushed to the voice, her mind already filled with thoughts of a blissful future as Mrs. Uchiha.

As she reached the place, her heart fell. Laying across the bark was her love, with spears shoved through his chest. Her poor Sasuke-kun was gonna die even before he accepted her confession of undying love. She ran towards him with tears filling her eyes. It was too unfortunate, as, if she had listened to her senses, she could have felt the slight discord, the slight twisting of her chakra, and most importantly, the rope laid out there as a trap.

CRACK

Now she was dangling from the tree, with one foot ensnared in a noose. She was now enraged; she finally understood what happened. _'How dare that unpunctual, rude, grey-haired of a sensei of mine play with my emotions so heartlessly? He will regret the day he thought of interfering in true love! Shannaro!'_

***The Delinquent***

Kakashi sighed. His village had truly gone down the drain. According to the academy reports, Sakura Haruno should have at least detected the genjutsu. It was not taught how to cast an illusion in the academy, as the authorities thought that teaching fifteen year-old, untested children how to mess with people's minds was not a good idea. But, they were taught how to detect them, how to break free from them. In addition, the potential to do the same was also tested, as well as theory. In all of these, his kunoichi was the top in her class. He was unhappy with how she handled the situation, or rather, he was disappointed and enraged at how she handled it.

Blah... He had one more genin to test, the one for which he had the most expectations. Sasuke Uchiha reminded him a lot of himself, and Obito would not be happy if he didn't take care of his legacy. He owed an eye's worth of payback.

***The Delinquent***

Sasuke smirked as he slid out of his hiding place to blindside his new sensei. He immediately started making handseals at an alarming rate. He had dedicated two hours worth of practice every day to make handseals, six a second, with unblinking accuracy. If he faced Itachi, he couldn't trust himself to do sealless jutsus or ones where he had cut down on seals needed. Itachi would make sure of that by twisting his chakra control, using those genjutsus he reportedly loved.

And that's how Sasuke Uchiha functioned: everything he did, he did with a singular goal of combating Itachi. He observed the blond, because the kid reminded him of HIM. He learned to do seals at such an alarming rate because he would need it against Itachi. He refused to study hunting and tracking or any supplementary skills, as they wouldn't help in his quest.

Finishing the seven required handseals, he sent the Uchiha's signature jutsu against the Jonin with all the subtlety of a sledgehammer. He was disappointed when he saw a mud wall rising and snuffing out his jutsu, as sand came onto it. The wall then broke apart as the j,onin came hurtling towards him.

"You may be the one that has the most potential in this group but I have not seen it till now. Show me what the last of the Uchihas has to offer to this team."

"I am not like the other two. I'm an Uchiha. "

"Nice bravado you got there. Care to put the money where the mouth is?"

"Gladly." And so Sasuke flew towards Kakashi, who, still looking bored, swept him aside. He took the Uchiha's fists and batted them aside only to place his jolting fingers on his arms to give Sasuke a tickling jolt. To Sasuke, it was an insult to his pride, ego, and skill all at the same time.

To Kakashi, it was fun. Annoying potential cute little students was his favorite hobby every six months when a new batch was promoted. Though he had to say, both of his male genin showed promise in ninjutsu. Sasuke would be more well-rounded in the future. His pedigree, his kekkai genkai, and his drive would certainly help him get there. However, he didn't know what the Hokage meant about Sasuke blowing up. He was like Sasuke in his childhood, and look at him now. He was perfectly fine, with some small niggles that's all. He also didn't understand what the Hokage said about the blond; being the future he was better than what was shown on file, but he was still not convinced.

All Sasuke needed for stability was an Obito, and there he was in the blond. Speaking of the blond...a shinobi needed finesse, skills, and first of all, control. Naruto had only improvisation to help him along for now. Kakashi feared he would have to set him to chakra control lessons for at least a year before he could teach him anything.

And Sakura, well...the only good thing about her was that she was a blank slate. He would take a wait and see approach with her. If he was still dissatisfied later, he would politely tell her to take up an administrative position in the Hokage tower or more possibly as a med-nin.

Suddenly, he was blindsided as a blond blur crashed into him. He splayed on the ground as the blur started punching the daylights out of him.

"Naruto Uzumaki wins!" Naruto screamed as he raised his skinny fists with the bells to the skies. Promptly, he was thrown to the ground as the jonin took the bells away from him.

"Sasuke, we totally have to fight together to teach this bastard a lesson." Naruto made his opinion clear.

"Don't slow me down, dobe." Sasuke said, but he was promptly socked in the gut.

"What have I told you about calling me that, princess?" Naruto said smirkingly.

Sasuke pouted like a princess and growled. "Let us get to the matter at hand. " he huffed.

Then the alarm went off, signifying their failure of the test. _'Too bad, they had just realized the meaning of the test too.'_ "Too bad for you all. You seemed to have failed. What can you tell me about what was the intention of this test."

"You were too lazy to teach three, so you made something up so that you only had to teach two," was the caustic reply of the blond.

"Who cares. We lost." The Uchiha admitted, surprisingly.

Sakura came panting and enraged. She totally was not in a good mood.

"You all didn't work as a team until the very last, and it was just two of you. Sakura, you were totally unimpressive in this test. Sasuke, you have a lot to learn, but you showed the intent to do so, so I should cut you some slack. Naruto..." he paused as he heard the chinging of bells.

"Has the bells. Did you really think I would just announce when I had got the bells so loudly without motive? I wanted you to believe that I had lost them. As I said before, for a ninja village this village doesn't have many to offer." The blond was smirking now. He liked the taste of how the cookie crumbled.

"You pass. But who will pass along with you? Who will you give the bells to?"

"I would like it better if it was just me. "

"So then you fail. This test wasn't about getting the bells. It was about how you could work as a team even if the odds were against you. For all your denial of authority figures, I would have expected you to just give them to these two and say you wanted a better team. Guess I was wrong." Kakashi then gestured to the memorial stone, "See over there. Those are the names of all those who did their job too well. They will forever be remembered for their sacrifice. For their courage. This is who we should strive to be like. "

"I am not inclined to die for this village, so thank you. " the blond countered.

"I never told you to. I told you to die for your friends- those who have acknowledged you to be worth their time. "

"Not interested." The blond was now infuriating him.

"Be with us for some time and you will sing a different tune. Of that, I assure you. " Kakashi truly believed that. His team would be like Obito if he could help it. Blinking away tears, he continued. "You all pass. Not that I have much say in it. You are not the best team, but you have been the best team I have gotten up until now. At the least, two of you willingly fought. So, ja ne, meet you all tomorrow." Saying that, he shunshinned towards the Hokage to give his report.

*** The Delinquent***

The Hokage tower

All jonins who had genin assignments were assembled together in the council hall. Genma, Aoba, and Raido were together as always. The only one missing from their group was Hayate, who didn't manage to get promoted beyond tokubetsu jonin due to his illness.

Kurenai, Anko, and Yugao were, as always, together. Yugao, as one of the Anbu captains, was required to be present. They were chatting away like all women do when they meet in their spare time, about the latest fashions. What, you might ask? Just because they had a job which was not that feminine didn't mean they couldn't appreciate things that all women do.

Asuma was leaning against a pillar with Gai, who had tagged along. Asuma had been eying Kurenai ever since he got here. Asuma had to agree, she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. But, they had a huge age gap between them. Bah. It wouldn't stop him. Though Yugao was another who had got his fancy. Ageha-san the libararian also took his breath away with her careless beauty. If anything, he could at the least say the women over here were better than in the capital. No, even there he was wrong.

He was now eying retirement, you see. He was nearing forty. He had seen enough of fighting, now he wanted some loving. From whom it didn't matter, only it needed to be a buxom, sassy woman. Anko too filled that image very well, but... he might not be man enough to handle her. He knew his limits very well and his inherent laziness wouldn't go over well with her.

The Sandaime Hokage came in with his advisers. Danzo was oddly not present. "I think we should start. All those who could be bothered to be on time are present here. Team one, let's start with you. "

"They failed. " Genma yawned and said. He didn't know why he had to come here, if he had failed his team. He winked at Anko. They had had a really good time yesterday night. They had been friends with benefits for two years now. She winked back. He was getting lucky tonight.

Pulling his attention back to the proceedings, he saw something which he thought was impossible. Kakashi-sempai was only late by fifteen minutes. "Kakashi-sempai is it you?" Everyone craned their heads towards the spectacle. It was even rarer than a blue moon for Kakashi Hatake to be on time. _'The only time he was on time was when Jiraiya's books were released. Every month, at his favorite bookstore. Now he was here, and...'_

"Hokage-sama, team seven passed. "

"What?!" everyone started screaming. First, he comes without being late, then he says he passed a team this time. What the fuck was going on?

"It's good to see you before half an hour has passed Kakashi, but what did you say? I was blown over by shock you see."

"You all are so mean. I said, I passed team seven."

"Was it the Uchiha?" Raido asked. He knew that Kakashi had a soft spot for that boy for a variety of reasons, chief among them being that he saw the kid as the best of both him and Obito. A point that was still up for debate.

"No. It was Naruto."

"What?" This was Aoba, true to his foot in mouth tendencies. "What did the delinquent do? Did he threaten you? I thought he wouldn't even bother coming, with all his history and all."

"Silence." the Hokage ordered forcefully." We need to have a talk after this, Kakashi. Team 8, Kurenai Yuhi," he continued.

"Team 8 passed, Hokage-sama. Hinata has some confidence issues which I will look into, as well as Kiba, who seems like he will give Jiraiya tough competition in perversity. Shino is a very outstanding example of what a Konoha shinobi should be. I reckon he will be promoted very soon."

"Thank you. And last, Asuma."

"Team Ten pass. They are a remarkably good team for a team that had just started. Each member meshes out the others both in personality and skills," Asuma fondly said, and everyone could see that he was indeed very happy with his lot.

"Good, I told you so. Every one who has passed his or her team stay, the rest are dismissed." The Hokage said sweetly, although it was plain to see that it was a order as well.

After the unwanted jonin filled out, the Hokage 's advisers asked Kakashi, "What do you have to say to us about the jinchuriki?"

"He has a name. Use it," the Hokage coldly ordered.

"It doesn't change facts. Fine. How is he? What did you gather from him? I know you, Sarutobi was looking on through his crystal glass, but still first-hand telling still outweighs that." Homura relented.

"Well, after the test, I can only say this, Hokage-sama. The academy instructors should be imprisoned. They have blatantly tried to harm a prodigious talent of Konoha for petty reasons. I went in expecting a stubborn knucklehead who only understood the language of fists. But, what I saw was a very competent shinobi who has turned his weaknesses into strengths. I would say he will be a Jonin in two or three years, if all goes well. Even Sasuke, but he was almost true to his file. But Sakura and Naruto's files did not at all represent the facts."

"What, jonin! " Kurenai exclaimed. It had taken her six years to even attempt the exam. During her time they used to pass out of the academy at thirteen, the Kyuubi attack had forced it. She and her friends had experienced a lot due to that. She had made jonin at just twenty, but not many of her friends had. Both of her teammates hadn't. The usual time for a person to become jonin was a decade, that is if they survived.

"Yes, Kurenai." Kakashi said, then he continued, "But I have to say, he has major attitude issues, Hokage-sama, and some contempt for the village to boot."

"What did he say exactly, Kakashi-kun?" The Hokage softly ordered, before the situation worsened.

"He said, and I quote, 'For a ninja village, this village has few ninjas to offer.' He also shows great reluctance to work in a group. This team will not work in the long-term, Hokage-sama. And no, it is not him, nor Sasuke, who has some emotional issues of his own but not so dangerous. It is the kunoichi. She hates Naruto and Sasuke seems to hate her. She is also not of any worth militarily, and no, not because of her heritage, but due to her attitude in general. I'll give her some time to improve, but after that I will turn over her resignation to you. Tch- to that think this was the best kunoichi of that group."

Murmurs were now passing to and fro between the three senior-most people in the room. +-

"We agree, but maintain constant scrutiny of Naruto. Does he have any close relations with any of the graduates?"

Kurenai wasn't sure if she should speak up about the case that she knew of. But she was beaten to the punch by Gai, who had stayed. "My youthful student Lee is a good friend of his. Tenten seems to be very fond of him too. They were all together in the same orphanage, you see," the married man said.

"Kiba and he used to bunk classes together." Kurenai went with the safe option. Embarrassing Hinata wasn't required for now. "They seem very close." Not to mention, she was also mildly interested in the boy now. _'Not like that, bad Kurenai. Anko will kill me with embarrassment if she finds out.'_

"Hmmm," the Hokage thought, "Call tomorrow a group training session, and tell me the results. Mix the genin, I want to know my options." The rest was unsaid. "Dismissed. The genin team placement proceedings are done." The Hokage stamped at a paper, most probably the meeting report.

***The Delinquent***

The jonin were now discussing what to do about the training session. Asuma had got back to smoking his signature cigarettes imported from the capital.

"I will handle Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji," Kakashi laid out his preference.

"Then I will take on Shika, Tenten, and Shino." Asuma added his two ryo. "Tenten has interests in weapons, I hear."

"Then I will take Choji, Kiba, and Ino," Gai said, "Lee will enflame his youth if he trains some with the genjutsu mistress."

Kurenai blushed; if she didn't know better, she would say that Gai had just complimented her. "That leaves me with Lee, Naruto, and Sakura. Will it bother anyone if I bring along Anko?" she asked.

"No problem, genjutsu mistress." Asuma mildly teased her.

Kurenai left to pull Anko from whatever bar she and Genma, her current conquest, were occupying. Asuma followed her. Gai apologized that his team's training had suffered enough, and promptly left.

Kakashi was left all alone to ponder different things. Sakura and Sasuke had detailed and extensive files dictating their strengths and weaknesses. Naruto's file was correct, nothing more. After the test, his suspicions had been raised.

Naruto had got no marks in ninjutsu. It was blank. It was not even a one or two out of ten, it was a big fat zero. Before, he had thought the poor orphan had had no one to teach him, so it was a zero. But seeing the flawless execution of the one jutsu Naruto had shown had set his alarm bells ringing. Why did the blond find it necessary to hide it from the academy? Or, Kami forbid, did the academy alter his grades?

With all these thoughts, he walked towards the academy. An investigation was afoot. He would start with Iruka. The taijutsu and homeroom teacher was the only one to give favorable feedback about the blond to him.

He looked at the scorecard of Naruto Uzumaki, the great mystery he had to solve:

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Origin: unknown( possible water country)**

 **Orphan (state sponsored)**

 _'Sensei had made him a jinchuriki, so that's a given.'_

 **Birthdate: October Ten**

 **Age: Seventeen.**

Two time failure, passed under special circumstances.

 _'And what were these special circumstances?'_

 **Taijutsu: 6/10**

Since it was Iruka, he would have to agree there, although fighting him had shown to Kakashi that his instincts were like a jonin. It was a decent score nonetheless.

 **Ninjutsu- 0/10**

 **Genjutsu -0/10**

 _'Which is again false.'_

 **Strategy -2/10**

 _'This was gross misinformation, and I have the welts to prove it too.'_

 **Loyalty- 1/10**

 _'I will have to agree, here. Or maybe he didn't like his team. Either of the two.'_

 **Potential- Career genin**

He was an elite jonin, and the person who wrote this was a chunin or desk jonin at best. His own word obviously had the greater value. Kakashi sighed. Not even a day, and he had already found out three gaping errors in this.

***The Delinquent***

The Sandaime Hokage was smoking his pipe leisurely, letting all his thoughts have free play in his mind. He stopped when Koharu coughed, which signified that his teammates were ready to ask him some questions.

"Saru, you are making a mistake. We told you to erase his mind. He is now untamed and disloyal to Konoha."

"And what will you advise when the mindwipe breaks, as I know it will. He will then never give us a chance."

"Weren't you the one who said the seal will fail? Why are you supporting him now? I say mindwipe him and be done with it. The Yondaime sacrificed Naruto for the betterment of the village. The village comes first."

The Hokage banged his desk and got up. "If I get any inkling that he has been mindwiped, I will personally execute you both. You went behind my back once, which is more than enough."

"At least you placed him on the Uchiha's team. We will have insurance if he does go out of control," Koharu responded mildly.

"That was just rumors and boasts by Madara. There was no proof whatsoever. In fact, I totally disagree. "

"Then you should have put Anbu operative Tenzo in team seven. "

"Naruto-kun is already paranoid and distrusting of me. It will just tip him over. I don't wanna fail Minato and Kushina. Also, he is the last Uzumaki around, or did you forget that? "

"They did not have any kekkai genkai. So what does it matter?"

"You are fools. Did Kushina look a day over twenty even in her early thirties? Did Mito-sama look a day over fifty when she was in her nineties? And I also know for a fact that the youthful face of my little Tsunade-chan is not an elaborate illusion. So tell me, what will my serpentine student do if he finds out that what he is looking for was right beneath his nose? He will come for Naruto-kun, and I will be there to kill him then." Hiruzen took in a deep breath and continued, the embers of his pipe were still refusing to die out even after the tobacco was over. "And after that, let me tell you, he will be the future of this village. I have faith in that. I won't fail him like I did Orochimaru." The embers were still giving light just like he believed Naruto still did.

"That's all good, but do we know what he did in the two years he was missing or even what he did prior to that? He left the orphanage when he was six, the matron said to us, didn't she?" Koharu wondered.

"Yes. What she is saying is right. How do we even know if he will be faithful to the village? He has shown no inclination towards it." Homura objected.

"We have not given him any reason to be, but I hope Kakashi would." Hiruzen said.

"Does Kakashi know?" Homaru wondered.

"I honestly don't know. If he found out on his own, then his battle scars are not as big as we thought; if not, we can hope he is not too judgemental. And no, we won't tell him, his balance between sanity and depression is on a razor's edge as it is." Hiruzen answered him on the subject of the blond's heritage.

"Let us hope so."

*** The Delinquent****

Kurenai was absentmindedly checking out the dango rolling it on the plate. This was irking Anko, as it was an insult to the Gods of Dango.

"Kurenai, have you finished? "

"No... just thinking of Naruto. What Kakashi said has set me thinking. Kiba did say to me that he looked up to Naruto. I didn't pay it much mind then, but now..."

"What is this that I am hearing! The ice bitch has at last found her prince in the resident jinchuriki. I do not condone this. My best friend Kurenai will totally not date a ramen lover, of all the fish in the pond," Anko said, as she got up and thumped her breasts. All the patrons of the dango bar were now looking at them.

"Anko! Stop being ridiculous. And no, this is not me saying I would like to date him. My student Hinata has a crush on him," Kurenai said, trying to calm down Anko before she got them in trouble… again.

"So Kurenai is not going after the love of her life, as her precious student loves the same man. Kurenai, this is why you are my best friend, but do not despair. Anko will help you win his heart, even if he is a ramen-lover." Anko was now laughing like a villain from a third-rate Bollywood movie.

"Anko, your again being ridiculous. I never said I needed your help in winning Naruto's, or anyone's heart for that matter." Kurenai was now pulling at straws. Seriously, Anko could be such a pain in the ass sometimes.

"This is why your still single and so stuffy, Nai-chan. You never have any fun. I will now totally have to help you snag a man. You will have all the help you need from me, even if you don't ask for it." Anko proudly exclaimed.

But inwardly, she was laughing. It was so much fun to tease her younger friend Kurenai. She was so stiff and proper that people always thought Kurenai was older than her. But it was refreshing to see that her friend did appreciate some of the male sex. Anko was honestly starting to wonder if her friend was a lesbian. Bah! She liked cocks just as much as her father loved Tsunade's boobs.

***The Delinquent***

Asuma was now lazily gliding along in the smoke of his death-stick. Six years away from the village, and he comes back for this shit. His team was good but still needed a lot of work. But at the least, he had already started instructing them, which was more than he could say for his two colleagues. Of the three that he got, Shikamaru was his favorite. He didn't ask for any training, unlike Ino. Speaking of her, the chakra paper he had bought would keep her happy tomorrow. Choji would like the boken he had bought for him. As for future plans, well, he would sleep on it.

"Asuma sensei, My name is Tenten. My sensei told me you could help me in wielding knives and swords."

Blasted Gai, he was gonna start only tomorrow. _'I didn't even sense her coming here. Did Gai teach his whole team how to move undetected like him? It was certainly plausible. Who knows what goes around that maniac's head.'_ "Well, Tenten, let us find your chakra affinity first." Now he would have to buy another one, or maybe he could shadow clone it.

***The Delinquent***

Kakashi went in search of Iruka Umino. The academy was the prime feeder to the Konoha military system, only the Hyugas and Uchihas didn't bother attending it. Instead, they trained with their clan and then joined the forces immediately, or in case of the Uchiha, joined the military police. At the time of their clan's demise, only six Uchihas were in the normal active forces: a very low number for a clan of seven hundred members.

Driving away morbid thoughts of the babies he had seen murdered, he entered classroom 201B, the class from which his squad graduated. Iruka was there, going through exam papers of the next batch, most probably.

"Iruka, can I have a moment of your time?" Kakashi inquired.

"Yes. What can I do for you? Is it Sakura?"

"Yes, among others. And what did you mean by Sakura?"

"Just that her scores don't reflect her battle-worth. She was so good in theory that she managed to overcome Hinata, who should have been the Kunoichi of the year."

"Ok. What about Naruto?"

"I don't know. He rarely came, and for my classes only at that. We didn't have any records for genjutsu marking, and also he didn't submit a single assignment to mark for strategy. In taijutsu I could have marked him more, but he never showed anything worthwhile even though he managed to defeat anyone I sent against him."

"How? Wait, I get it, don't say, he pushed everyone out of the ring didn't he?" Kakashi said, getting an inkling of an idea about his blond student.

"Yes. The only time he showed anything skillful was when Sasuke provoked him once. Even then, he only showed that he can kawarimi like a pro."

"Yes, I saw. He fights like Itachi a lot. Give him genjutsu and he may reach their heights."

Iruka was now flabbergasted. "Mizuki preyed on him and made him steal the forbidden scroll. What if it was a ploy? I will look into all his files, Kakashi-san. He killed Mizuki without remorse, as if it was necessary."

"Most of his files will be confidential and might require the Hokage's approval. If that issue comes up, contact me." The Yondaime was his sensei and he knew what that sappy man would keep as his security password. There were two more places to go with regards to this investigation, but for now, he had to meet his female squadmate's parents.

***The Delinquent***

When he arrived at the home, he internally reviewed: Sakura Haruno was civilian-born, fifteen years of age, pathetic in all things practical, ineffective in combat but still Kunoichi of the year. She was an enigma indeed. All he wanted to find out was if some foul play was involved. Kakashi knocked at the ancient birch wood of the door. _'Hmmm, imported from Forest country. 200 x 200 x 60. No shortage of money it seems. Not even Obito's house had such opulence, and forget about Rin. Inuzukas were not known for their grandiose clan houses.'_

A blonde-haired woman opened the door: Mebuki Haruno ne Yamanaka, a civilian of the clan, he observed. "Hello, Mebuki-san, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I am your daughter's jonin sensei. I would like to discuss something of importance to your daughter's career. May I come in?"

"Of course, come in. " She went inside and called out, "Dear, it's our daughter's sensei."

A plum-haired man came in; "I am telling you for the last time, pink hair is not a detriment to my daughter's ninja career."

Kakashi guffawed, " No good sir, it is not that. I just wanna know, what is her diet? "

"I told you, Kizashi, she needs to eat more. My sister and brother used to eat more than three times her quantity and none of that junk food that she has. Did you believe me?" Mebuki said, as she laid tea on the table for the guest and her husband.

"I don't care. She is there in the program only to get me the ninja benefits after ten years. I don't want her to advance beyond even genin. And after she is done with that, who will marry her if she comes out all masculine and butch like most of the kunoichi I have seen?"

"I just informed you, Kizashi-san. Our jobs are very dangerous; she may get killed if she goes into it undernourished. Now, it is in your hands. If her performance doesn't improve, I may be inclined to terminate her from the program."

"We will look forward to that. Now get out." Kizashi snarled.

Kakashi eye smiled, "Hope you sleep well at night."

He exited through the door without drinking the tea. You don't dine with hostiles.

He shunshinned to the memorial stone. _'Seems like Mebuki knows something.'_ All the time he had been there, she was quiet and smiling as if biding her time. She was also holding the spoon in a kunai grip. Her movements were also screaming 'kunoichi.' A unassuming civilian had shinobi training. It all pointed to one person - the one-eyed warhawk Danzo. "Maa maa, seems like I have uncovered another plot of yours, Danzo." Kakashi happily remarked. He really liked to shove a blade up the wrinkly old man, whenever he had a chance.

 _'I might as well go home. I have had enough adventure for one day.'_ Kakashi mused and set out towards his apartment. He had a modest house with a meticulous garden, all passed down to him from his father. But maintaining it was not meant for the bachelor in him. He yearned for an apartment where he could live how he wanted to live. He wanted to sleep early today; he couldn't be late tomorrow, or Gai would be angry with him. If he was angry, then his wife would be angry. It all boiled down to avoiding having to eat out on Sunday instead of eating Gai's wife's delicious cooking. A bachelor's life is full of sacrifices day after day.

*** The Delinquent***

It was the next day already, and the four teams discussed the day before had assembled at training ground 13, a fairly big one, with rocky outgrowths meant to simulate the situation of Kaminari no kuni.

Asuma sighed and bid his precious cigarette goodbye for a few seconds. "Ok, Shika, Tenten and Shino, you are all with me. We will enhance your real time strategizing and yes, Tenten, your Boken. "The girl had tested positive for earth yesterday, so boken was the way for her. At the least, he would get a subordinate for when he started teaching Choji.

"You're all said to be good strategists, show me that it is true." Asuma challenged them. Shikamaru eventually got up from the grass, as Tenten had pushed him. Shino had, without anyone knowing, already got into position. It was remarkable stealth if nothing else, perhaps a career in the Anbu, or at the least the Hunter nin corps, awaited Shino.

Meanwhile, at the other places, training had already started. Kakashi had started training what amounted to a doujutsu team with Sasuke, Neji and Hinata. However, only two had managed to activate theirs, and only one had it strong enough to make a difference, he observed. Their skills were not having a single effect on the jonin, as he was weaving effortlessly in and out of their attacks. These three had no teamwork- not like the clones of the blond he had faced; nor did they have his natural slyness.

It also didn't help matters much that Neji constantly berated his cousin. Hinata was wilting under her cousin's hurtful words. "That's enough. Neji, you are dismissed- you have been a detriment to teamwork."

"Is this more of the favor towards the main branch at play? I was being helpful, not like her, getting in everyone's way." Neji scowled while making his views clear.

Suddenly, he was met with a fierce uppercut which sent him to the ground, then hitting a rock and busting his nose in the process. Neji lolled up with blood oozing from his lips.

"I am a firm believer in teamwork. It is something me and your sensei practice together. I don't know what the real problem is, but if you are picking on a girl who thinks of you as her big brother then you are scum to me. Let us also not forget that she is big-hearted enough to not hurt you out of petty feelings. Yes- did you honestly think that she didn't know how to use the seal?" Kakashi snarled while he made this known.

Neji looked with confused eyes towards Hinata, who seemed to wilt a little more. Now that he thought about it, he felt such an ass about it. Of course, Hinata was just four when it happened- even he couldn't do anything at that age, and he was said to be a prodigy. But forgiving her wasn't so easy. He had, after all, conditioned his mind for a long time to hate her and her ilk. "It will take some time for me to forgive her or even accept her," Neji said, letting out a breath he didn't he had held.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "Maybe. That's all I can ask of you for now. But you will be punished. Go and sit this out."

"Yes." Neji went to a nearby tree and sat there but he didn't let this opportunity go. He did a handstand and started doing vertical pushups.

Gai was watching from yonder; he smiled at Kakashi and gave him a classic Gai grin complete with a thumbs-up. Kakashi just eye-smiled.

Gai himself was having a good time with his appointed students. Kiba was a natural in taijutsu. Choji had size, which could be an asset in the grappling-type style that Gai would direct him to take up. Ino was very flexible, though she wasn't using it to the fullest potential. Maybe Hebi style would work for her; he would try to talk with Anko. Taijutsu was his life and he would do everything he could for the betterment of it in everyone. Taijutsu was the most important facet for a ninja, in his mind; you didn't need chakra or any expensive weapons for it, only strength and speed.

Choji ran up to him and shoved him. At last he made the connection between his size and superior force. Choji was, until now, using a taijutsu style meant for people a lot smaller and quicker than him. This new one which he had spontaneously come up with would do him more justice. "Well done, Choji, for thinking of it on your own. After this, we will go to my house, where I have scrolls for you."

"Thanks, sensei," was Choji's reply.

Meanwhile, Anko and Kurenai were looking over the students they had gotten for the day. Kurenai was very happy with her lot in life. The jonins who took on genin were given a teaching allowance, along with many allowances, as after all, a jonin working with jonin will score more bounties than the one teaching genin.

The fangirl in front of Anko had Anko itching to set her straight. She really wanted to, she was a proud kunoichi who had always strived to live up to her father's name. This little girl was mocking her profession by acting like a lovesick child.

Kurenai examined her portion of students. By the gleam in Anko's eyes, she would hazard a guess that the pink-haired girl was gonna get handled. When Anko got like that, nothing could stop her. She had a stubborn streak a mile wide, something that could probably be attributed to her father.

She and Anko had been friends for more than ten years now. It all started when she was retrieved from Orochimaru after a three year break. As Anko hadn't graduated before Orochimaru took her away, she was put into Kurenai's class. The years passed, and by the time they graduated, they had become the closest of friends. Anko even told her about her mysterious father. She was honestly blown away when she got to know.

"Pinky, you are with me," Anko matter-of-factly said.

Kurenai winced when she saw the look in her best friend's eyes. "Ok, Anko. Go with her, Sakura-chan," she smiled and said. After they were gone quite a few distance, she said, "Look- I was given you both, as both of you have a weakness in genjutsu which I will be happy to set right. But for now, we will spar two against one. "

"You will regret this, sensei," Naruto said. "We have been sparring together for years now. We know how to work together very well."

"Yosh! Naruto-kun, your flames of youth burn brightly."

"Are you implying that I am weak, and I can't handle two genin working together?" _'How dare that punk say that to my face.'_

"I never said that. Only you did. You are a jonin, so you should be strong."

"Good," Kurenai said before dissolving into a shower of sakura petals.

"Shit." Naruto exclaimed and went and stood back to back with Lee. "Lee. "

"I am already in it. Gai sensei has taught me well. " Suddenly he lashed out at the air, only to hit Kurenai right on the side of the head. She fell down but she backflipped and sent the water jutsu Suiton: Daibahakufu (Great Waterfall) at the two genin.

Lee dodged it with his superior speed, but it hit squarely on the chest for Naruto. Naruto felt chakra leaving him as the jutsu leeched away a major portion of his chakra. Water is a universal solvent. Water dissolves chakra, among many other uses. If this had hit Lee, it would have sapped away the minute chakra he was able to manifest. It was a misconception among people that Lee had a small chakra reserve. In fact he had a lot, but the chakra coils were so deformed that only about one-fifth of it was able to be used for jutsus.

If Tsunade had been here during his birth, it would have been rectified then and there. Now, it was too late. But that didn't mean Lee would be stopped from being an awesome ninja. Naruto knew that for a fact, and he intended to be there to make it happen. No matter what happened, he would be loyal to his friends to a fault- if they won his trust and affection. It was a part of his personality that defined him.

He found his legs wobbling as strength left him. Steeling himself, he got up and took a ready stance. There was no need to tell them that his reserves were not as unwieldy high as they had imagined them to be. He calmed his mind and breathed through his nose. Being Tsurara's container had given him a better olfactory sense than his fellow man, bar the Inuzukas. She was wearing a very distinctive perfume. It was the same perfume that the most important woman in his life had worn before her death. He ran towards it and sent out a probing punch. He was gladdened when it met a blocking palm.

"You have a very distinctive perfume, Kurenai-sensei. It is my favorite too, so I was bound to smell it. How does that work anyway, aren't ninja supposed to leave no trace of their presence?"

"Shut up." Her cheeks were now red. Her student's crush knew very well how to flirt. "This was not a field day, so I made myself up. Got a problem with that?" She retorted quite childishly too she realized. She sent in a hook that had all of her anger embedded in it.

"Sorry. I didn't mean anything bad by that. I just said I like the perfume you're wearing. I will make it up to you. How about I buy you lunch after this session?" Naruto stopped the icy hand with his warm palm, melting away her anger with his words.

"Fine," she said, while giving him a roundhouse kick that had Anko written all over it. He caught her leg, only to realize that was a trap. She used her other leg to put his arm in a pincers hold, and then she used his own weight against him as she toppled them both with her above him.

When all was done, she had pinned his arm in a painful manner, and she was now on top of him. Naruto groaned, he couldn't get her off of him. Her hand-to-hand was good.

"Your taijutsu is just like that Anko lady, although she does it better. Did she teach you that? " Naruto asked.

"Yes, this is the Hebi style that her previous master taught her. Don't ask who he is, it is a sensitive topic to her. Wait a minute," she now looked at him, eyes narrowing. "How did you know I fight like her?"

"You see I'm just a clone. Bye." and the Naruto below her vanished with a pop.

She got up, alarmed. She never thought it possible that someone could alter the shadow clone jutsu. It was chakra intensive as it is. To be able to experiment with it needed a humongous amount of chakra. She knew he had it big, but her sensor never implied that it was that big.

"Teppodama-" a young man's voice came along with a single wind projectile. She dodged it just in time to see him dashing at her in that vulnerable moment. She lashed out with a sloppy kick which was caught, and then he shoved her ahead. Another drilling wind projectile came from his mouth, which was again harmlessly swept aside- this time by a water wall she had smartly applied.

The Suiton: Suijinheki was one of the most versatile defensive jutsus. It was fast, requiring every little time to conjure, and it was very easy to improvise. For example, now Kurenai was turning it into a column of rotating water using the momentum of his own attack- it was sure to be launched on him shortly, Naruto realized. "I surrender. You win, Kurenai sensei. Lee, it's all up to you now." He was really caught by her, he had just somehow managed to substitute with the clone he had put to watch over the other Kunoichi.

Also, his secret was out of the bag, and he didn't know if she knew any genjutsus affecting the nose. Best to be cautious. Genjutsus which attack the sense of smell were more common than the ones which attacked hearing.

"Yosh. Naruto-kun, you can have faith in me. I am the blue beast of Konoha, student of the green beast of Konoha- Maito Gai." Saying that, Lee engaged in a fierce taijutsu bout with Kurenai who somehow managed to beat him using a combination of genjutsus and water traps. Once Naruto had surrendered, it was easy to take on Lee. It was true that Naruto covered all of Lee's weaknesses. They made a good team.

"The training is done. Take some rest, the next session will be individual one-on-one after an hour. " Kurenai informed the two. Neither looked tired though.

It was at this time that Anko came in with Sakura laid across her haunches like a gunnysack. "Bah! Kunoichi of the year, she says. She can't even become a medic nin at this rate. Kurenai, I will start her training in half an hour. Her ass belongs to me."

Sakura didn't object as she was too scared to give her characteristic angry retort with a punch combo. She really didn't want this. She had thought that being a ninja was an adventure. She would go to faraway exotic places with Sasuke-kun, fight alongside him, and if she fell, he would come along to save her. But not this, not what this crazy woman was telling her: slave camps, prostitution rings, trafficking, and most of all, death. She was made horribly aware that she was very lacking in terms of field effectiveness. She told Anko that she was 'just a civilian' so it was all new to her, which Anko refuted by noting that both she and Kurenai were brought up as civilians. It didn't stop them from performing satisfactorily.

Sakura huddled with her knees pulled inside and her head buried between them. It was time for deep thought on what she meant to do in the years ahead.

Kurenai and Anko went to where the jonins had assembled. Gai was hugging Kakashi like a madman, shedding manly tears and proclaiming to everyone that his rival had a huge youth. Did the man even realize the innuendos he was spewing with his youth talk? Asuma was looking on amused. Anko started howling, and Kurenai had to stifle her laughter with her hand.

"Let me go, Gai. I understand, and you don't have to pay me back for that," Kakashi said, embarrassed.

Gai now finally left him alone. He was still wiping away manly tears which had burst out as he saw his eternal rival set his least youthful student straight. Now, even Neji had as much as Springtime of youth™ as his youthful Lee.

Asuma looked at all of them and finally let out the question everybody had on their minds, "So what's the verdict? Kakashi, you first."

"Well, Sasuke is fine, I only have to beat out the lone wolf characteristics out of him. Neji hopefully will be better behaved after this; as for his skills, they are truly awe-inspiring. Hinata has a lot of heart; if she gets a little more confident, she will be very good."

"Yosh. Well done, my rival. Kiba is as youthful as my Lee. His taijutsu is spotless. Though he needs to up his maneuvers and the number of skills that he knows. Choji was using a strike not suited to him, but after today he will be rectifying it with me or Asuma- same difference. Ino was also using a style that would, not bring out the best in her. I ask Anko to spar with her and see if she can teach her the Hebi style," Gai said sagely. Anko grinned too sweetly for everyone's tastes as she heard this.

Asuma took a long drag before he said anything. He had to admit that he was the one who did the least work until now. He needed time to make up something which made it look like he had done more work than he really did.

"There was nothing I could teach Shika in strategy. He is a strategic genius; I want a IQ test done before I come up with a training strategy for him. I reckon it to be as high as the high 130s. Shino is equally good; his hand to hand is weak, but that can be easily remedied given time and his natural proficiency. Tenten has already got the hand of using a staff. I have given her one of the beginner scrolls of my clan. She will learn it quickly, given her enthusiasm. What about you, Kurenai?"

"I battled Lee and Naruto while Anko took care of Sakura. Let me say, they work seamlessly together. Lee has already found novel ways to break out of my genjutsus; it's the same with Naruto. One utilizes his hearing and the other his sense of smell. Anko?"

"Well, Sakura is pathetic, but she won't be for much longer. I took a swim or sink approach with her."

"Well, you know nothing else." Kakashi said, mildly offended at the comment about his kunoichi.

***The Delinquent***

In a darkened cave, eight figures were assembled. Each was unbelievably powerful in their own right. These were the best of the best that you could get outside a hidden village's aegis.

"Welcome comrades, to our yearly meeting. How did the recruitments go? "

"Deidara complied, but Itachi-san was a little bit harsh on him," Kisame said with a shark grin. He really liked the look that the blond kid had when he realized how he was duped by Itachi.

"The idiot that you assigned me joined, the moment we said we had a lot of people to slaughter," Kakuzu let everybody know. He and Pakura were a good team. All the more, she didn't annoy him too much. But he was sure that this new person would, and Leader would most probably put him with that religious moron. _'Why did I join again? Yeah, the bounties and the jingle of the money associated with it.'_

"Sasori refused, Leader-sama," Zetsu apologized. "He says he isn't suitable for the jobs we specified. He then ran away before we could devour him."

"That is surprising. I want him terminated- it is not time yet for the Akatsuki to show the world a new dawn. Zetsu, you will work alone for some time. There will be a team reshuffling later. For now, everyone give what you know about your targets to Konan. "

After the specified work was done, everyone went back. Konan sifted through the photoseals that they had got of their known targets: Gaara, nicknamed the sand demon, Yugito Nii the container of the Hellcat, Yagura the Yondaime Mizukage, and the container of the greedy turtle who was presumed to be dead, Kirabi Yotsuki the container of the raging Bull-octopus, and last but not least, Naruto Uzumaki, the container of the Nine-tails. She looked closely at the boy, aged ten in the photo. Iwa paid them well, so theirs were off the table- to be saved for last when no one could stop them.

"He does look like Yahiko a lot, doesn't he?"

She freaked out and no matter what Nagato said later she didn't scream. "Nagato, what the hell- when did you get here?"

"Call me Pain when I'm in this body," said the man who looked identical to the photo in her hand. "It is ok if you think so, even I thought so when I looked at his visage."

"Is he an Uzumaki really?" Konan asked.

"Not to me, he's not. He is just the container of the Kyubi to us. Moreover, he is not a redhead, so I think it is just Konoha boasting as usual." Pain gazed over the raining horizon. This country was still mourning Yahiko's death, just like Konan after all these years.

"Sleep, Konan. Tomorrow we have much work to do."

"Yes Pain-sama."

THE END

Sasori didn't join the Akatsuki. The reason is that he relies on poisons and all jinchurikis are naturally immune to them. Does that mean he won't feature in this story? Not at all, he just won't die stupidly fighting two unworthy opponents.

What plot of Danzo did Kakashi uncover? Only he knows, and maybe myself.

Sorry to all those who expected a harem story. This will be a narutoxkyuubi and hopefully, Kurenai, just like the Peerless. No changes to it. But if you vote for it, I may change my mind.

Also, let me know if the approach I am taking with jutsus is okay. They will be specified along with the sentence- rarely will they occupy a single line of prime importance. That said, my belief is that it is not the jutsu, but how you use it that matters, as illustrated by the fight of Naruto and Kakashi.

The next one will be the start of the wave mission. I don't want to waste time over in Konoha writing mundane things.

Thank you for reading.

,


	3. Life is a liminal animal

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did would I be writing fanfiction?

Review replies:

Dragonpony022: That kyuubi will eventually be fairly common knowledge but not in Saru's time. It won't work out peacefully.

Geassdragon: Water is a chakra dissolver in my story. Don't like it tough titties. Fire is a poison , earth is an impenetrable shield, Wind is the invisible blade, lightning is the best steroid chakra can buy. As for why Water is not the sole used style maybe the reason that you actually need a water source nearby. Only Kisame and the Nidaime have been known to pull water out of the moisture.

That said jutsus would be used sparingly but to the most potential I really don't like those stories where the shinobi is a walking fountain of jutsus during battle. Where is the strategy and deception to see he is a mercenary trained to kill and not a martial arts enthusiast showcasing his skill.

Where does the chakra go after dissolving? It can then be used by the water to do work- form columns, pressurized projectiles or even injected back to its user. And why did I do it? Otherwise water will be grossly underpowered and offer no incentive to learn it.

Forgotten kami- the reason I didn't show their training is because as Gai said they are not working in optimum condition and also the fact that the chapter had become quite long. Until I feel more confident in my own ability to minimize grammatical errors I will try to not exceed eleven thousand words.

Javi30: At the least someone agrees with me. Thank you.

Moonlight slayer: I am saying this for the second time for all the readers, this is no Naruhina story.

So let's start another chapter.

Chapter3

Life is a Liminal Animal

Training ground seven

Kakashi was hiding from his cute genin behind a mighty oak's canopy. He wanted to understand the dynamics of the team he had obtained. So far what he saw he didn't like. Sasuke was the epitome of the lone wolf. Sakura was just an insecure teenage girl not a confident kunoichi. And Naruto the less said the better. What he expected was an Obito. Both his parents were reported to be so.

Minato-sensei had a lot of trouble starting out. He was smart sure but he lacked the strength of an Akimichi or a Senju. He didn't have their chakra reserves it stamina either. He was also not good in genjutsu like an Uchiha or a Kurama. He also didn't have any bloodlines. So he practically was the lowest kind of shinobi starting out.

But did that stop him. Jiraiya- Sama took him and changed him into the Butcher. That was the name Iwa gave him. All because he desperately wanted Kushina Uzumaki.

Kushina wasn't expected to do anything just marry the Senju heir she was betrothed to. Then Uzu fell , Minato- sensei became the next big thing in shinobi affairs and Konoha won a war solely leaning on his kunai. The bethrotal was cancelled by mutual decisions. A child was born to them and they died.

A very anti-climatic ending indeed. But after that Konoha had started its dull slide spirally downwards. That left Konoha to leave Naruto to his own devices. They couldn't afford anything else to be done. Every Anbu was required and the normal forces could not be trusted with such a sensitive job.

Not a day passed by where Kakashi didn't think about what could have been. How could he not? Deciding that he had observed enough he set out to greet his team.

"Yo." He drawled only to see the blazing eyes of his kunoichi.

"You were late for two hours is that all you have to say?" Sakura screeched loud and shrill enough to break a few window panes.

"Maa Maa, I saw a black cat on the road you see. So I had to take a detour to avoid bad luck but an old lady accosted me to help her with her grocery. And me being a perfect gentleman helped her." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Yeah we totally believe you Kakashi." Naruto said abrasively. He was angry that two hours had gone totally wasted. He honestly got more out of the one hour he got spending with Kurenai yesterday.

Kakashi sighed. What an ungrateful bunch he had!

"Fine be like that. Sasuke come with me. You asked and I am delivering. Naruto I want you to practice your chakra control. Your chakra control should be pathetic at best, right? Sakura I want you to go to the shinobi archives and read up on Rin Raiga Inuzuka registration number 010789IRM. Ja ne. "Kakashi wished cheerfully before taking Sasuke with him in a shunshin.

"Fucking bastard. He basically left us to twiddle our thumbs while he trains the Uchiha. I am done with this shit." He voiced his opinion out loud and went to meet someone who may help him.

But who? Not Asuma. He was sure that he was somewhat of a relation to the Hokage. He didn't Kurenai enough. That left Gai maybe Lee will help convince the Jonin. They seemed really close. Lee had basically become a clone of that man. Even Tenten was on that group.

He was not all that unlucky after all.

***The Delinquent***

 **Training ground 14**

This training ground was where Yugao had told him Gai probably was. Something to do with mountain-climbing. And was Yugao livid when he told the reason why he wanted to meet said person. She told him that she had a present for him. Unfortunately she was on patrol duty so she couldn't train him.

Naruto stepped cautiously inside the boundary into a training field with rolling plains abruptly changing into hillside. Earth jutsu perhaps. He saw a meticulously laid out range with targets in a close 360° formation. Probably for Tenten.

He immediately saw her and Lee fighting. She was using the boken he saw yesterday. Lee was fighting blind. Though it may look ridiculous to others he was quick to uncover the reason. Lee had a deformed chakra coil system, making him very susceptible to illusions.

Most genjutsu users only knew how to alter sight and hence the reason for Lee's current getup. He was just dedicated like that. The other guy was meditating somewhere under a tree.

He took a deep breath of what an ideal team feels like. Then he disturbed the setting, " Hello Lee, Tenten. I would like to meet your sensei. " He gave a brilliant smile for added effect.

Suddenly he was attacked by the requested person. "What the hell? Are you crazy? Why are you attacking me?" Naruto said while dodging a bullet jab. He twisted out of the way from the ensuing hook. He then ran towards the jonin and flipped over him making the cross seal. This match was on.

Two grinning blondes immediately materialized holding the hands of the jonin forcibly pinning him in place. Gai then with pure physical strength broke out of the hold and faced the blonde who had taken out a katana. He had positioned himself into a well practiced kyuhonme stance. The guard stance where opponents are kept at a distance. He had a feel that the jonin was a Juggernaut up close.

"Fists are useless in a swordfight jonin-san." Naruto said totally shaken. He knew what he just said was a big hoax.

"Oh! You are burning with youthful zeal Naruto-kun. You fight remarkably well for someone with no experience. Did you by chance come here for training?" Seeing the nod he gave a dazzling grin." Then the green beast of Konoha is at your service. Say what do you need help in?"

"I will like to spar with you hand to hand. My taijutsu has no dominating style and I am a novice with the blade."

"Surely you jest. Taijutsu is not all about style it is about the correct mindset which you have. Use anything which works for you. From my observation you fight by positioning your opponents where you want them. By forcefully manoeuvring them or by deceiving them like just now. Your flexibility isn't that good but still appreciable. Your musculature is tending towards a runner type. The hummingbird style or the Mantis both will benefit you. The latter for your positioning while the first for your agility. Now you get as to why I attacked you?"

Naruto looked on dumbfounded. This man could glean so much from not even a minute's worth of exchange. "Gai-sensei you are amazing. Teach me I will do anything for you to the best of my ability."

Gai was internally now doing somersaults. He had at last got the ultimate chance to one-up his eternal rival for ever and ever. He unsealed one of his Tracksuits of Springtime™ . "Naruto-kun I want you to wear these whenever you have training with Kakashi. That is my only request of you."

"Yes sensei as you wish. " No matter even if he had to wear these ridiculous Tracksuits.

"Then let's start right away Naruto-kun. First we will start with the customary hike to the top if this hill that all my potential students have to take. Race you to the top." Gai immediately shot towards the top. Naruto followed him.

Naruto applied a thin screen of chakra from his feet. The trick to treewalk was to make the chakra screen to resonate with the natural chakra signature of the surface. When that happens the screen will behave like an adhesive. Sticking to the rocks Naruto hop-skipped towards the top. It was certainly better than just running up with sheer swiftness like what that Gai was they reached to the top, Naruto quite a few minutes after Gai.

"You seem to be a very resourceful person. I think the Mantis will fit you very well. Now come with me. " Gai remarked happily.

"Gai-sensei, what about your students? "

"Don't concern yourself with that. You are not the only person who knows the Shadow clone jutsu."

"Oh." He didn't expect that.

They entered a dojo which seemed to be made only of green. So this training ground was probably Gai's baby.

"Before we start let me ask you. What is taijutsu to you?" Gai said looking like those monks he saw on his TV. A crazy monk dedicated bashing in evil men's noses.

"Taijutsu is a way to fight. Fighting is a way of life to me so I guess it is a way of life. For it to be a way of life it should have beauty to it so I guess it's an art. I certainly think so whenever I see Lee or Tenten fighting. Even the only Hyuuga I know Hinata."

"You are spot on there. Taijutsu is a way of life so you should use Taijutsu the way you live your own life. You live your life bowing down to no other higher authority so the style you choose should be unbent, unbowed and unbroken. My style dictates the user to be an all-absorbing earth. Yours should be free. So be free. So chin up, calm yourself and have a spar with me. Listen only to your instincts. Let's go wild."

Saying that both the Six feet tall, too tall to be ninjas started fighting. Gai with his all-encompasding style striking only to return the damage twofold while Naruto used his hash-mash style developed over the years observing everyone and fighting everyone he was acquainted with.

The punishing uppercuts and hooks of Kiba, the swift jabs of Sasuke and even the liquid feints of Neji. The whiplash motion of his forearms after a jab is executed that he had seen from a kid called Masao in the previous year and even the footing of Lee which was in fact taken from Gai himself.

"You favor punches over kicks. You have already got the first lesson. Kicking sacrifices your balance so use it very sparingly. " Gai remarked. " I want you to internalize the chaos and hit only at the vulnerable points. Don't worry I can take it."

Naruto complied and did as he was told. He cocked back his fist and readied himself. Slipping into his present teacher's guard the son of the Butcher gave a hacking punch to Gail's solar plexus only to be blocked. Wasting no time he gave another one to the last rib on the right. The last rib was not connected to the spine leaving it to be very susceptible to fracture and subsequent rupture of the lungs above.

The affected would then most likely suffocate himself in his own heart is situated much more inside than the lungs so it was relatively safer. But all of it was more nought as Gai beat him to the punch as he gently shoved his arm aside with a punch to his elbow.

"Crap. Why do you have to hit so had?"

"That was a move of the classic hummingbird style. By the way good judging that would have been a killer punch. Now let us go down. My clone must be out of chakra by now."

***The Delinquent***

Kakashi was actually having a good time taking Sasuke down the beatdown alley. To get rid of his attitude he had the one and only solution beat it out of him. It was a tried and tested solution one which certainly worked on him with positive results.

"So Sasuke-tan what did you learn today?"

"Kawarimi can be extremely effective." Sasuke grunted. It was true too Kakashi hadn't used any other jutsus while he had literally peppered the place with his fireballs. And each alternate time he used one he was bludgeoned from behind to show him that Kakashi could have stopped him from doing the jutsu right at the start.

It was frustrating but also very enlightening. So it was not jutsus which made you win battles so now he knew how the done managed to defeat him always. Or maybe when you get as strong as Kakashi it doesn't matter anymore. He was still a genin he hadn't seen enough of the world to know how it worked.

'Maybe once we go on real missions instead of chasing cats and walking dogs I will get closer to killing Itachi.' Sasuke thought in the back of his mind.

But that left him with another question, " Say Kakashi if you and Itachi were to fight who will win?"

"Hmmm. Me if I can defeat him within five minutes after that it will be Itachi. I can use this eye without repercussions for only five minutes after which the eye devours my chakra. The eye was implanted on the field without proper equipment. My body has not entirely assimilated the eye and it probably never will. It is still functioning as a separate entity from my body so it siphons away half of my chakra."

"So you have got very low reserves right?"

"Yeah." Kakashi admitted.

"So how can I activate my Sharingan? You might know how Uncle Obito did. "

"No. I don't and it doesn't matter your mother was a very capable kunoichi even though she did not awaken her Sharingan. She was on a team with the Yondaime my sensei."

"Really. She didn't tell me that ever. " Sasuke wondered.

"There are some things which don't come up unless you ask for it. "

"Then how strong do you think is Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a fire in his eyes.

Kakashi just sighed. Sasuke had a typical Uchiha view of thinking about strength. Who was stronger? That was the burning question in their minds. Not who is more capable or effective or even more efficient.

He won't fall for that, " You are more capable than him. " Certainly that was the truth, the blonde's unique circumstances had limited him from even attempting two disciplines - genjutsu and iryojutsu. Two very important facets one being a core one at that of ninja life.

The blonde could have unique jutsus of jinchurikis but Konoha didn't know how to go about it. Iwa and Kumo were the forerunners in that department. The reason why they in particular Kumo were currently more powerful than Konoha. The blonde had great chakra reserves but he was wind-natured. Wind and lightning were two natures more suited to people with small reserves. Water and Earth was best utilized by people with enormous reserves.

The blonde did know a wind jutsu how he didn't know but it was evident that the blonde had worked extensively on it. To the point he could do it with a single horse seal. It meant that his wind affinity was too strong , stronger than his father. It was an affinity he had no experience in.

All of it boiled down to one fact- he didn't know what to do regarding Naruto amd he was running out of time. The Hokage had ordered him to find out a solution. Also if it went like this the team would be fractured. He knew that today's actions may disgruntle the blonde in fact he was hoping on it so that his cline could see what he does. Maybe that will give him some insights.

"Then he is stronger than me. " Sasuke angrily remarked. His face set into a scowl.

'Oh man. Not again of his inferiority complex. ' Kakashi wistfully thought.

"No. I didn't say that. You are more capable and effective not to mention rounded than him as a shinobi. So who is stronger?"

"The dobe defeats me always."

"A dobe defeats me too everyday. This profession is after all only most suited to fools who don't understand fear. So we smart ones will always lose to them. Now enough brooding let us start training again."

'It was best that way. Otherwise Sasuke would go back to brooding.'

***The Delinquent****

Training ground fourteen

Four genin and one jonin were now relaxing after a long day of training. Tenten had untied her buns and let her hair free and was combing it down to get rid of the dirt and grime that had come uninvited to her hair. Lee was doing a handstand and Neji was now doing some kind of a training though it looked like a dance to everyone present there.

"Gai-sensei what will you suggest about my genjutsu weakness?"

"Ask Kurenai. She won't mind and she has an obligation to help you. Konoha gives a twenty percent hike to any shinobi taking on extra students. If it is an orphan the jonin would get tax benefits as well."

"Thanks sensei. But why not you?"

"I know genjutsu but I don't think I can teach it to anyone only she can. I would suggest the Kuramas but they will bleed you dry." Gai advised.

"Oh!" Naruto said while making a big circle with his mouth. "Thanks sensei. I will make it up to you somehow."

"You do what I told and it will be payment enough." Seriously it was enough with that he would have defeated his eternal rival for all eternity.

"Ok. So..." he drawled he didn't how to say it without appearing as cold-hearted and selfish.

"I understand but you will have to treat my team to a lunch someday." Gai cleared the blonde's regrets. No matter what people said about the blonde being a hard-ass Gai found him to be a big softie at heart. Probably on the scale of Kakashi. That brought his attention to another problem. This clash that had creeped between his eternal rival and his blonde genin. He did not want to interfere but this was grave.

Maybe seeing his own genin wearing the Tracksuit of Springtime would wake him up before matters worsened. Kakashi was a good friend once you befriended him. He will go to any lengths for you. What other person would honor a friend so much that he basically adopted all your characteristics just to make sure no one forgets your best friend?

***The Delinquent***

Sakura was busy in the library trying to finger all she could about Run. So far she had found that she had found that she was her sensei's deceased teammate. She was a medic so she guessed that she was being advised to be one too. So she had got the application form for the hospital. She honestly liked being a medic.

It suited her well. Her control was good. She hadn't decided whether to be just a medic or a battle medic. She wanted to be the first type but that would mean admitting defeat to Ino. She will ask her sensei about her options.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing with that big book?" Hinata asked her. She didn't know why but the whole team was here.

"Sensei told me to study about his teammate. What about you what are you all doing here?" Sakura questioned the shy kunoichi.

"Ano , Kurenai-sensei told us to come up with atleast five ways to get out if a genjutsu." Hinata answered.

"Yeah. I thought studying was done once we graduated."

"You are an idiot. Did you really think that fighting was all we do? No matter what you wanted was harming yourself to shock you out of the illusion, letting someone else disturb your chakra, flaring your chakra but that works only if you have more chakra than the applicant. Others would be relying on the sense you are sure is not tampered with and lastly the mist effective preventive measure condensing your chakra enough that no genjutsu slips through." She ranted from memory

"Figures a bookworm like you to know that." Kiba brashly accused her.

"Kiba-kun that is not nice." Hinata lightly admonished him.

"Yeah whatever you say Hinata-chan." Kiba complied it was hard not to disagree with such a sweet girl. No he didn't like her like that. She is too shy for his tastes.

"I am done here anyways. I have to meet my sensei now. I also have to say to sensei that Naruto-baka didn't do as he was told to. I don't know how he passed. Didn't he fail the test? I bet he bribed Iruka sensei somehow. They were close. Wait! I now remember Kakashi-sensei said that Naruto was going out with an older woman. How scandalous! Now you see why we told you that he is not worth your time. Really Hinata you could have even Sasuke-kun and you go behind the lowlife." Sakura began to rant again not seeing the pained expression of Hinata.

Hinata got up moved from her chair and said, " I only said that I like his bravery if he likes someone else then good for him. I am not a bitch like you that would harm any woman just because she chased your supposed man. You make me sick. It is clear that Sasuke is probably a fruitcake and you all chase him because he is gonna inherit the whole Uchiha fortune. Yes you all want to marry the heartbroken, dark Knight Sasuke Uchiha. Have you ever wondered he is just a child like us? And what I saw in this child I didn't like. He is even more of a heartless specimen of man than my father. So you all can chase your Uchiha I will chase who my heart says to. Thank you very much." Saying that she left the library.

"Hey Shino! When did Hinata get I don't know so...brave, telling us what she meant. I mean..." Kiba started and was promptly answered by Shino.

"Perhaps you imply assertive. Yes Hinata-san was uncharacteristically assertive at the moment. I think it has somewhat to do with the man she adores. Illogical but she doesn't seem to be governed by logic. She just put sand in our eyes by that display of false bravado. She is I say it in a very firm manner in a hazardous liminal stage. She will overcome it or she will drown."

"Shino man! What the hell did you just say?" Kiba angrily remarked. He honestly didn't like such moments when he couldn't understand whatever Shino was talking. Why couldn't he just use simpler words?

"It is not my problem that you disregarded your grammar and vocabulary learning. We will not forever remain just Shinobi but clan heads in the future and reflecting our role in society we have to maintain enough sophistication. " Shino then pointed to Sakura who was screaming at Hinata. "Or perhaps you want to be a howler monkey like her."

"Forget I even asked." Kiba gave away his thoughts on the matter.

Little did they know that Hinata bawled her heart out that night at her home.

***The Delinquent ***

(Soundtrack- Future warrior from Palms)

 _I slipped into your sight,_

 _but didn't feel anything deep inside._

 _Then looked out,_

 _through clean eyes,_

 _but didn't see anything that I liked._

 _The closer I am,_

 _I notice something's wrong with you._

 _The closer I am,_

 _I know there's something wrong._

Kakashi was sifting through his clone's memories. He didn't like what he saw. It was disheartening to see that his suggestions were met with such frustration. He was disappointed that the one genin he wanted to make a bond with had been hurt by his actions. Perhaps he should foreseen this. But as they say hindsight is 20/20.

At the moment he was giving his report to the Hokage. The Hokage had marked his team to be of prime importance to the future. So he had ordered daily reports from him.

"I took Sasuke on with me to teach him the importance of teamwork by showing him that nothing could be done on his own. I advised Naruto to better his control but he disregarded it and sought out Gai. Gai acquiesced to his request and trained him. Can't blame them both. My actions were foolish. After that Gai seems to have advised him to seek out Kurenai. "

"That may be so but it is still not helping matters. Yugao what have you found?" Hiruzen intently asked her.

"I could find nothing of the woman. It is as if she just dropped from heaven and we don't even know when she dropped."

"I was afraid of that.I give you five days more after that she will have an appointment with Ibiki."

"Ibiki! She is just a civilian Hokage-sama. I can't sense any amount of utilizable chakra amounts from her and I am the best sensor you have. Maybe she is just an illegal immigrant we do have lots of them here."

"We can't afford to take chances. We can't have our jinchuriki befriending anyone who is not from here. Especially if he doesn't have any recognizable bonds with reliable shinobi here. " Hiruzen painfully said, " It is not looking good I know. But we really want him to serve this village wholeheartedly otherwise we will fall if Kumo decides to attack us."

The tensions with that particular village had worsened even further after the Hyuga incident. They had stuck to their side of the deal but Kumo didn't send their Jinchuriki to Konoha. After the incident Ai had publically ridiculed the old Hokage. Konoha licked their wounds and retreated.

Iwa had smelled it and renewed their treaty of friendship with Kumo. That had cemented Juno's place as top dog. As they had managed to poke mighty holes into the self-righteous image of Konoha. This had caused a lull in Konoha's business which was salvaged at the expense of relations with Suna. It was a piranha fight between the villages and Hiruzen was determined in doing all he can to maintain his village at the top.

After all he had heard stories of the place to the west of Suna where chakra could be used in a more spontaneous manner and they were united. So how long till they decide to attack their lands?

The Elemental Nations had to be ready for that. From what he had managed to get from Jiraiya it showed a land with fewer problems than the lands of Elemental Nations. Lands which could invade them if it ever united. The Fire nation over there, the one with the upper hand over there did have a population which was more than three times the population of the entire elemental nation.

So it was in Konoha and the elemental nations' interests that a stalemate was reached there. Jiraiya's agents were very effective there. Kiribati could not enter the competition simply because it was in civil war though it used to be the strongest once upon a time.

"Kakashi I need you to repair your relation with Naruto. Give him sensor training. Yugao how goes his kenjutsu?"

"He is really good though he uses it rarely. He says he doesn't want to be a cripple if his sword is separated so he is learning to fight with his bare hands now." Yugao answered truthfully.

"Good any news you have to say to me about the rasengan he was replicating?"

"He must have completed it by now. He hasn't shown it but I believe that he completed."

"Anything else?"

Kakashi was brought out of his stupor by that and he replied ," Naruto seems to have somehow made Kurenai to agree training him in genjutsu. But I don't see the value in that how can a jinchuriki do genjutsu?"

"Just like how a genin made rasengan and modified it, just like the same genin can do a wind jutsu which no one taught him with just a single seal. The boy is smart he had even you fooled to believe he has pathetic control. The seal that he has is different from the others and has never been used before. I think it has something to do with that." The hokage voiced his thoughts which cleared some of Kakashi's misbeliefs.

Kakashi wistfully sighed. He should have seen that. Minato-sensei never did anything half-heartedly.

***The Delinquent***

Two hours ago

Kurenai was returning to her apartment with Anko when she saw Naruto at the lobby. He and the landlord were laughing and exchanging drinks. That couldn't be true. Her landlord was a ridiculously miserly man. Not to mention he was pretty much a loner opting always to just make more money. She hadn't seen the man go for any social event that the civilians were famous for or him spending something for even his few friends.

"Naruto." Kurenai called out to him suspiciously. May be this was some other blonde blue eyed boy.

"Kurenai-sensei I was waiting for you."

"Why? And how did you even befriend my landlord? "

"Well I wanted to ask if you could help me in genjutsu and as for him well we just talked. Then he started saying about his problems. His wife died in an accident last year and he is supporting his son's magistrate education in the capital. His daughter goes to the same school as Ayame-nee so she has told him about me. I don't know I just met her once and she didn't even talk to me always blushing and stuttering. So I asked him about that. He laughed and said he wanted to know what kind of a person I was over a drink. Now I don't normally drink but when he offered... That's about it." Naruto scratched the nape of his neck sheepishly as he said all of that.

"He said all of that to you!" Kurenai was now stuttering disbelief clear on her face. Was the man just now setting him up for his daughter.

"But forget I came for you." Naruto looked at her eagerly.

"Whatever you say. When should we start?"

"Well I am free after eleven in the morning anytime after that. If Kakashi stops me! Fuck him."

"Don't curse. There is no need to. And you have to call me Kurenai-sensei. I insist. And I am free after four in the evening. Meet me outside the Kurama compound gates every Tuesday and Thursday. I am teaching a girl there so I will take both of you together." Kurenai gave away her plans.

"Wow! You train your team till four?" Naruto asked not believing her. Kakashi arrive late and leaves early. So he just couldn't believe that.

"Well. Yeah they are rookie genin. They need all the help they can get even though all if their parents has assured me they will train their children to their utmost ability I can't just myself be lazy like Asuma or Kakashi."

"Man. I am so jealous of them now. Getting such a smart and hot pretty sensei."

"Pretty!"

"Sorry I call them as I see them. Your one if the most beautiful women I have ever seen not to mention I already like you more than Kakashi as a sensei."

"We will talk later. First you go to the Hokage Tower and fill out the tutorship form in my name. Then we can start from tomorrow itself. I want to see how you managed to break through my genjutsu again. It was very novel. So you help me make illusions affecting the smell and I will help you in whatever you want." Kurenai smiled this was a good way to know this enigma.

"Oh. As you wish Kurenai-sensei. I will treat you to Ramen one day." He saluted her and ran to his home happy.

"You didn't tell me you had a younger boyfriend Kurenai Yuhi. Not that I am forbidding you or anything. But it's just something I saw your friend doing." Her drunk landlord said to her.

"He is not my boyfriend."

"He is a great guy once you get to know him. He protected my daughter once when Housen Takeda and his goons were harassing her and her girlfriends. Also I have to admit it was good to finally meet my niece's boss as she calls him."

"Boss ?"

"Why yes! The kid though wants to make us believe he is a hardass is actually a big softie. He spends time with a lot of children playing with them 'ninja ' ." At this the landlord started laughing, " and the Hokage's grandson has designated him as his boss I dunno how it came up but it is a fact. But he is the Kyubi's container so those endearing values are blinded to other people. I didn't lose anyone to the Kyubi so I have no problem but it is not true everywhere. So don't push him away just because what he contains killed your father."

"Thank you I will keep it in mind." Kurenai honestly said and she entered her apartment that she shared with Anko. It was empty Anko had said that she will be late today. She sighed she will now have to clean everything up. Anko always made such a mess. And worse she had to tidy it up.

Then her thoughts went back to what her landlord said. He was right. She shouldn't discriminate against him like that. Most probably he was the one who had lost the most that day. Yes definitely. So she will not be like those ignorant fools.

She was Kurenai Yuhi the smart and confident Kunoichi who was now being called the genjutsu mistress of Konoha. She was just B-rank but in the bingo books. The ranking had a set method.

Ninjas who were rookie genin were given E-rank and were not even mentioned. The experienced ones were Ds while chunnin-level was a C-rank. While a jonin level shinobi had an A-rank and some higher than that.

But this was all just informal and not recognized way to identify someone's skill. That had no reliable tool to go through. A Hyuga could become a jonin without knowing a single nin or gen jutsu but a ninja like her would have to have a specialization. This was the only few moments were Konoha had a parochial attitude otherwise it was pretty free-minded.

All her genin were of the privileged section. Naruto was like her and he will have to work harder than even her due to circumstances.

"Ok. Naruto I will you help you to the best of my ability. After all we clanless ninja have to stick together."

(Soundtrack: Kerosene from Baronness)

 _You'll take your time_

 _I'll take mine_

 _And I'll wait so...patiently_

 _Drown my love in Kerosene_

 _And in the final hour_

 _Absence told my heart to wander away_

 _When I am done I'll lay in the sun_

 _And when I am done I'll lay in the sun_

 _***_ The Delinquent***

 **Ichiraku Ramen**

Naruto was playing with his Miso ramen. He had a lot in his mind. He was finding it hard to continue attending his own team's training sessions. He had thought that getting Kakashi as a sensei would let him finally get a dedicated teacher. But it was not to be.

Kakashi had shown no inclination to train anyone. He was going out of his way to avoid teaching him and Sasuke particularly. It made him wonder if he had been given orders to not teach him until he shows loyalty. But then Gai's and Kurenai's actions were surprising.

It didn't make any sense.

"Naruto-kun eat it before the broth gets cold." Ayame nudged him ahead.

"Ayame-nee you passed high school with distinction. Why didn't you study ahead or take a better job? Why did you stay?"

"I like it here with you, my father and this ramen stand. I love to see the smiles on our customers when we serve them with all our love." Ayame answered. It was out of character for him to be so introspective.

"Thank you for helping me."that answered some of his questions." Eh nee-chan what if you knew this man who just loves to tease you but you don't know if he really even cares about you because you really don't know her well to honestly know?" Naruto said not noticing that he had changed genders mid-sentence.

"If your having troubles with such a woman Naru-chan, then I advise you to know her well before diving in." Ayame had a wide grin on her face. The greasy bandanna and the messy clothes did not at all harm her innocent beauty in his eyes. Because he knew from the bottom of his heart that she will be the most important woman alive in his eyes for some more time hopefully.

It was she who was with him at all crucial stages. Ayame was there when **she** died. And someday he will pay her back for all of it. For feeding him when he was penniless. For making him eat healthy when everything was being done by practically everyone to the contrary. For being there for him when the academy finished so that he did not feel lonely. For being his best friend.

And most of all for being there for him when everyone had decided he was not even worthy of the air he respired.

No wonder Tsurara hated man Stealer was what she calls Ayame. With how he acted towards her anybody with think he loved Ayame profoundly. He did but not in the way Tsurara thinks.

"Thanks Ayame-chan you are the best." He then left the stand. The bowl had meanwhile had been finished without anyone being the wiser.

"How does he do that?" Ayame wondered.

***The Delinquent***

Naruto was very happy as he ran to his home. He cheerfully dashed through the door. He had at last got someone to keep take care of his genjutsu problems. Maybe he will be able to use some of them too himself.

But as he stepped his foot into his room a bone drill flew at him. He dodged it and sank to the ground. When it got like this there was only one way to get out. Hope that she has calmed down.

"Ara ara, Naruto-kun why are you hiding from me?"

"You crazy woman! Why did you try to kill me? " Naruto pointed at her.

"Just reminding you at what an idiot you are. If you had wanted training couldn't you have asked me?" Kyubi smirked as the realization dawned on his mind.

"You are not too angry right. I thought you wouldn't want to teach me with you all being a mighty biju and all. You might be pretty busy. I didn't do anything much honest. I just made Gai and Kurenai-sensei to agree that they will help me in the future. "

"Why Naruto, are you cheating on me with that woman. Are we not happily married? You promised remember?" Tsurara tried her best attempt at demureness. But it was pretty pathetic.  
" You are being ridiculous Tsurara what happened? " Something was troubling her and like all women that he knew she expected him to find out. He was pretty good in it by now.

"I met someone I thought I had killed long ago. His death was necessary for my plans but he seems to have survived and is stronger than ever. Not stronger than me but I can't kill him as he now fights to flee. "

"Tsurara. I don't know if you ever thought about it but I really care for you. We are married and don't married people tell each other their problems?" Now he bent down with his eyes level with Tsurara who was sitting on the bed.

"We can tell me whatever is bothering you so much." Saying that he gave her a passionate kiss. It managed to bring her out of her shock. She took a leap of faith.

"He goes by the name of Zetsu now." Tsurara gave the name of the person worrying her.

"Come on Tsurara your the strongest person I know. It is not like you to be of afraid of someone." Naruto said while nuzzling her neck. She was finding it oddly erotic and heartwarming.

"You are right. I was needlessly worrying. Together we can take on the world." She smiled when she said that.

"As if. Don't you already do that?"

"I like to stay away from you shinobi. I like to wander and I have seen many lands across the earth. I can't be bothered to rule anyone it is not my style . You shibobi are not the only ones who have unlocked chakra but you are certainly the most militaristic. "

"Weren't you bored being all alone?"

"I like the quiet. " She knew he was gazing at her intently now . "Ok. I was bored. It was literally my first battle in fifty years when I attacked Konoha. And I was pretty excited but I didn't just attack mindlessly as Konoha wants us to believe. I had a very valid reason. "

"I never let it color you. So why are you trying to convince me. Good or bad. Those are just people's perspectives. In reality there are just adversaries both dabbling in grey." He strikes her hair and let the softness of her hair pamper his hand.

She leaned towards it and said, "Your the best husband ever. But you know I can teach you if you ever wanted anything."

"No. I will be strong enough to stand by your side without your help." He now got up and looked at her with a piercing gaze. It was resolute but not cold.

"If I do that you will lose some respect for me. But if I do it my way you will have to acknowledge me won't you? " Naruto smiled now looking more vulpine than ever.

"Hmm. You do have some point. But your still an idiot. "She giggled when she said that. A gorgeous grin had also adorned her exotic countenance. She looked like a billion ryo now more than ever.

"What!"

"Asking me for pointers is still not training. It is called asking for help my pride is not big enough to not allow you that leeway." Tsurara looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I will ask you when the time is right." He smiled

***The Delinquent ***

Two people were laying peacefully on a single bed. The only reason they even fit was because they were so snug. The man had promised the woman that as soon as he gets his paycheck they will sleep on a larger bed but for now she was happy laying her head on his chest.

Tsurara looked lovingly at her husband who had promptly gone to sleep. Her freedom had robbed him of his previously god-like stamina. So he was pretty exhausted after a hard day's worth of training unlike before where it was not even a drop in the bucket.

She was also happy that he had passed all the tests she had laid out for him today. He even got some brownie points by comforting her like that. Her husband was turning out to be a very interesting specimen of a human.

She knew that most men in his position would have just went to sleep stating exhaustion or pretty much pounced greedily on the chance given to them. But he listened.

She tinkered with the new seal they both shared. She opened the gateway and put some of her chakra inside his seal. She just had a thought that he will need it soon. It was foolish of the Hokage to think that he could have shackled her to his son like that and ensured world peace.

Peace.

It was a forbidden dream. A warrior craves it and when he finally gets it he understands it is his death.

Though she really liked her present circumstances because of the hokage's foolishness.

She was not but totally unaware that there were Anbu investigating about her. Now no one could separate them so why try?

She thought of the present Hokage who was trying all he can to keep her husband shackled here. How dare he!

She was also reminded about Kurenai and Ayame those damn husband stealers she will show them.

She also regretfully was reminded of the pitiful man that was his sensei. Living in the past not aware of the present. Fuck him and his teamwork. Her husband was better than even him.

'I never let go of my possessions Konoha '

'It also seems like my father is ready to enter the world again. Maybe Zetsu thinks that I am still sealed. Stupid is always a stupid. Not like an idiot.'

***The Delinquent***

 **Kurama grounds two days hence**

Naruto was staring at a frail girl who needed to be assisted by her servants to even come here. He had to congratulate her determination. She wanted to train in genjutsu maybe the only thing she can do as a ninja. Maybe if she could walk for longer periods she could function as a moderately powerful nin but she was now pretty much useless.

"Yo! I am Naruto what's yours?"

"Yoko." She said as she sat on the grass. He walked towards her and pickef her up.

"Your a ninja stand on your feet. "

"But I can't. "

"Who told you that?"

"My body is extremely weak due to a sealing. I get tired fast. I can only walk only for a few minutes at the most."

"I asked you to stand not walk." Naruto deadpanned.

"Yes you did." She agreed." But that still doesn't chamge it. I am weak."

"So you wanna remain weak. Don't you want to grow stronger that's why asked her right? So take the first step. Stand." He pretty much ordered.

The servants who were there all this time nodded not interfering. They liked how this man said it. Their mistress wanted to grow stronger.

"You do know that I am supposed to teach her." Kurenai came in with a genuine smile across her face.

"So nothing stops me from helping her." Naruto said in his typical brash manner.

"Yes that's true." Kurenai agreed." But there is a reason I am not upping her physical capabilities. As she simply can't at the moment. She needs to first get strong enough to combat the demonic entity sealed within her. Only then can we unseal her body."

"I don't like it but if it is as you say I will keep quiet." Naruto relented.

"Ok. Yoko I want you to continue what we were doing the last time. I will have to set right this delinquent here. " She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Tchh."

Yoko bowed her head and sat down again. She started doing the leaf balancing exercise. Making it rotate all over head.

Naruto looked at her dumbfounded. He couldn't even make it flip all over hand like how she started let alone making it hop,skip and jump all over body.

"So Naruto how do you want to be taught?" Kurenai asked him.

"As equals." pat came the reply.

"Woah! You think we are already equal in skill." Kurenai looked at him eyes narrowed.

"Oh man. That totally did not come out right. I meant a partnership of equal benefit. I don't want to freeload of you. I held Gai to that when I asked him some help so I in turn offer the same thing. "

"Oh! When you say it like that...but I already asked you to help me with coming up genjutsus for smell as well as hearing so no need." She looked at the young man standing not a few feet away from her before continuing.

She didn't notice it before but he had pretty fierce eyes. But they looked much better when they radiated passion just like how they were doing now.

"Listen intently now for the next few minutes. Genjutsu ate illusionary techniques. Each ninjutsu has a set pattern of handseals but genjutsu nothing. You are free to do whatever you can in here. As long as they can be sustained by your imagination and chakra.

So we can't proceed unless your chakra can be controlled adequately by you." She then looked at him the unsaid question was excellently conveyed by her expression alone.

"I know water-walking if that is what you wanted to know."

"Who? "

"Long ago Yugao-chan taught me the treewalking exercise then I just applied to moving surfaces like a pond not knowing it was the next step. "

Kurenai was now intrigued even her own team didn't know water-walking and she has two members whose clans were notorious for their control.

"I didn't expect that but well done Naruto-kun. So we can start on trying to help you get out of one. So I want you to start dispelling genjutsus first knowing you are in one then without being informed. At the last we will have a spar."

And what followed blew her socks off. She never expected him to be so good at thinking of such innovative ways to throw off all her tricks.

"Hummmph." She fell to the ground as he fell over her. They were now sparring for a few minutes now. Not once did she catch him off guard for more than a few was getting frustrated which she had to admit affected her ability.

Naruto was now blushing to a point which could put Hinata to shame. He was on top of Kurenai-sensei. The hot sensei of team8 who had a very ethereal beauty. Maybe it was the red eyes , deep red lipstick and the fashionably messy black hair altogether which gave her a very alluring look.

He quickly got up and scratched his nape. A nervous tic he had picked up growing up." Sorry for that I think I got a little eager to fight you. Your very strong. I won only because I have much more chakra than you. "

His red-headed wife had let him know that condensing his chakra suffocated the illusion if the caster had much lower chakra than him. If that inefficient way didn't work he only had to excite his chakra and the genjutsu couldn't maintain its form for long. He had spent the whole of yesterday trying both these methods.

He smirked when he saw that his testing had borne fruit.

Kurenai had a light blush on her face. She totally didn't want to get all chummy with him. He was her Hinata's love. Though interacting with him was steadily silencing that thought. Getting her bearings in order she thought what to do next.

"Naruto I want you to describe to me how you navigated your way that day using only your nose."

"I wasn't. I was using the sound to locate you the smell only gives a guess about your distance and the sound tells me about your state of motion. You see for everyone sight is dominant. No matter what you hear or smell you always trust your sight more."

"So you are saying I'll have to target both those senses. Your the perfect training dummy now."

"Just a dummy. I am offended." He mock gasped. He also gave an offended look to boot.

"Do you think me so shallow? I am not your pinkette teammate. Seriously how did she pass? I thought there was a psychological screening. Same applies to your other teammate."

"I dunno and I don't care."

Kurenai was now thinking. Slowly everything fit into place. Him asking her for help, his twitchiness when asked about his team. All was not well in team 7.

"Naruto how is your team treating you."

"So you realized. I should have realized that you will found out. They treat me like a leper. I'm the deadweight to them. The extra on the team who has no reason to be there. It is moments like these that make me wish to just leave. Common decency is something I am denied here. I get that the Kyuubi destroyed a lot of people's lives but that is no reason to treat me like a ticking bomb. "

"The Yondaime had no other option."

"But you all did. Snooping on my life, holding me back and what is next forcibly marrying me off? Sending me away if there is trouble? They treat me like shit and if I fight back I am held guilty."

"Stop. Say no more." Kurenai came up to him and surprisingly hugged him. "You are strong Naruto. Don't break now. I will be your friend if you don't have one. " She had her eyes opened just now the landlord's words echoed.

"It gets harder Kurenai. I am quite sure my grades were tampered with. No way could have everything I done come in for an F. This year I knew the required the three jutsus but Mizuki put me in a genjutsu right at the moment I was gonna do the Bunshin."

Kurenai gasped.

"So you see why this is important for me. I am now put in a team all of whom are gonna practise genjutsu in the future. " he couldn't argue further as his mouth was covered by her hand.

"Kakashi will not harm you even if both the two of you have differences." She hesitantly said before removing her hand.

"What assurance do I have? I am just the orphan they found convenient to sacrifice. They say they don't even know who my parents were. Bullshit. "He screamed at the last line.

"Naruto calm down. This is not like you. Fine I will learn another way to discover smell-based and sound-based illusions. As your friend it is my duty to start right?" the red-eyed jonin looked at him hopefully. She had to do something before he blows up. Just like she did for Anko.

"Life isn't as grim as you think Naruto. Say what you are my apprentice from now on. My squad is not that interested what I specialize and your sensei is not interested in teaching . It is a win-win for all."

"What!"

"Come on Naruto. It is for the best. It is tough for us without a clan or families to back us up. So I'm offering my help to you. I won't ask anything for it just let me be your friend."

"Why do you want to help me?" Naruto didn't know what was her game.

"Anko was in the same boat as you a few years back. And I helped her then. Now you are in need of help and this time I won't be alone even Anko will help you. I promise you won't regret it."

"Can I think on it? I'll let you know tomorrow."

"Fine. And what you shared with me stays with me. Count it as a master-apprentice secret."

"As you say. I don't care."

"You may think your alone but your not. I'll prove it you. By the way what prompted your outburst?"

Naruto eyes glazed, "A long time ago there was a woman who coaxed me to not give up. You look a lot like her. I'm going now, sensei see you on Thursday. " he said before disappearing.

The wheels of her brain were rolling at full tilt. 'Was he talking about some Uchiha?'

***The Delinquent ***

"Yo." Kakashi said in his characteristic lazy way. He even lazily waved his hand all the while giving his precious all her wanted attention.

"Your flames of youth have extinguished." Naruto said as a matter of fact.

"Kakashi dropped his book. He didn't know Gai could have such an effect.

"I'll try to get it aflame then. The embers still remain Naruto."

"Yeah whatever. So what do you want me to do, concentrate on a leaf because I'm pretty busy today. "

"We are taking on D-rank missions today. Atleast five then we will see about a C. And Naruto don't wear that ever again when I am there."

"Why should I listen?"

"Because I'm your sensei? "

"Nice joke. Train me and I'll think about it." Naruto smirked this was going good.

"Alright. I will help in your kenjutsu I used to wield a sword in my chunnin years."

"Nothing that the Swordswoman of Konoha doesn't already know. What else do you got?"

Kakashi sighed. Why did he have to get Kushina-sama's stubbornness? He took out a slip of paper which looked very ordinary.

"Here pass your chakra through this. It determines your primary affinity."

Naruto complied and the paper promptly tore into into two halves.

"Well. You have a wind affinity and a pretty strong one too if the cut was anything to go by. Weaker affinities would have created more strips but yours is so strong that it connected into a complete blade and tore it into two."

"Hmmm. But aren't you a lightning type? I saw you use Earth too so that means I am unlucky." Well a jonin was supposed to know two affinities and a person like Kakashi he took a guess did the bare minimum.

"Well Naruto I am not the foremost expert on ninjutsu here in Konoha for nothing. I know enough about Futon."

Clouds had silver linings after all.

***The Delinquent ***

 **Kusa**

At the Grass country daimyo palace Shinno was waiting patiently. He had an important meeting with him after all.

He was given a new job. With this he could jumpstart many of his plans. He could also bring back his brother after their estrangement a decade ago.

But Shinno will have to find that idiot first.

"Enter Sousui-sama . Daimyo-sama will now meet you." The page informed him with a crisp voice.

He entered an opulent room of the luxuriously furnished court. He looked around at the people who was gonna spend his foreseeable future with. There leaning against the wall was the dark-skinned Samurai from Tetsu itself. The whole world knew that only a samurai from Tetsu was worth the money.

Eagerly passing pages of the lengthy dossier was Ahriman another swordsman but from across the ocean. He employed a strange form of chakra manipulation that his land was famous for. He will research on it later.

There at both sides of the Daimyo were the prime minister the real power behind the throne. Osamu Kinoshita was the only reason he had even agreed. The man was a force of nature even when barely making any action.

"Shinno . Come come we have prepared the best Sake and the best Unagi you can find other than in perhaps Kiri. Then we will discuss business Sousui-dono." The pot-bellied daimyo heartily chuckled while calling out to his now most important soldier.

And it had begun, the slow climb of Kusa to the status of the Great five. Kiri was in shambles and Suna was too damaged by the previous war to challenge them. Konoha was too weakened to check them while Kumo was too busy amassing bloodlines from Kiri.

The Daimyo had a lot of faith in these two people. Osamu was someone he knew from his childhood. He was extremely dependable.

And Shinno was a extremely proficient seal master and medic-nin. He was an Uzumaki after all. That man was a goldmine he struck when he had joined his country half a decade ago. Now practically everything was run by that man and his cronies from the sky fortress.

Shinno was peering at them like he had something important to say.

"Yes Shinno what is it?" Daimyo Oda Nobunaga asked.

"Akatsuki did you reject them as I said to."

"Yes. They have been helpful to us in destabilizing the area. Now we can move the invasions ahead. First to fall will be Bird country. Note we will always take only those sharing border with us and Suna not Konoha. We can't confront them as of yet."

"Yes my Lord. Also the Artificial bijuu I envisioned is complete. We can now infuse it to my daughter then we can infuse it to a few select shinobi. They will be our elite forces. Another method would be making them our puppets using the bijuus chakra. What is your wish Oda-sama? "

The Daimyo took counsel from his minister Osamu who nodded and whispered back.

"Shinno-dono first try the method you mentioned earlier. We don't want to be villains in others eyes we need to provide safe haven to the jinchurikis running away from Akatsuki eventually. The second method will be done only in emergencies. Also try to recruit some of the missing-nins you trust. Weary ones from Kiri, angered ones from Iwa and suppressed ones from Konoha. " the Daimyo said as he passed a seal photo towards him. "Look at his name."

"Uzumaki! Those worthless ingots they are keeping Kushina's child to themselves under lock and key and total secrecy. Daimyo-sama I implore you, this child I want him."

"Kushina who is she? Your first?"

"Preposterous , she was like a daughter to me. You know that I and my wife couldn't concieve for ten long years, didn't you?"

"Who do you think is the father?"

"Why ask? Just look at him , any idiot will know within moments."

"So it is true. Can you really get him over to our side? "

"I will try. He is too important to them in many ways. We will have to fight them hard and convince him afterwards. If he got even a smidgeon of her stubbornness, that will be tough."

"Can you kill him if he opposes us? "

"No. I don't kill family no matter what the others believe."

"Good. So I can trust you quite well. Good day Shinno-dono, the thirteenth Sousui of Kusakagure. I trust you to become the first Kusakage. We are attacking bear country the next fortnight get all preparations done."

Shinno got ready to leave but he was stopped on the way as Osamu spoke for the first time during this meeting.

"How is my brother doing?"

"Well he is a master with the sword. He may very well be the first recipient of the Jiongu I have created."

"And your plan about the fortress?"

"Readying to deploy. I always deliver. Project Valhalla is underway."

***The End***

Okay I couldn't start on the wave mission thought I'll put it on the next one. I need to make it completely mind-blowing. So forgive me if it takes some time. Any and all suggestions gladly accepted.

I also have to get back to my other story. To all my readers of The Lysean worry not here I come.

Next chapter: Watch out for my first OC ever. His Bio straight from the latest bingo book.

The Inferno.

Real name: Towa Takamatsu

Status: Iwa nin

Rank: S

Description: Brown hair and blue eyes. Hair is wavy in nature and he often puts it in a ponytail.

Height is around 5'10 and has a very stout build.

Towa or as he is better known as the Inferno is a foremost user of Doton. He has found a way to encase himself in thick earth which can sustain immolation. A bastardized Lava release is reported to be used by him. He is known to have raped his Konoha POWs. He has an intense hatred of the Yondaime for killing his elder brother.

Very prone to anger and extremely condescending his arrogance is not however unjustified. He was able to go head to head with Suna 's Pakura when she tried to drive into Iwa's Golden plateau with a fifty strong taskforce. He was assisted by the Red division of the Golem branch of Iwa that day.

Danger level: Flee at sight

Updated- 13 February: I changed the OC's character background a little. I think popping S rank missing nins out of the woodwork is self-defeatimg the purpose if ninja villages.

Was this chapter good ? Let me know from your reviews. Shower me with reviews. I need moar.

There was a reference to my good friend Tyrannitor's fic Pain,hunger and betrayal in this chapter. Find it bro.

Before anyone asks I plan to take whatever Kurenai has in mind for Naruto slowly. She seems to me a very patient woman who will first get to know the person inside out, then forge a meaningful friendship with him before jumping to date him.

Hence the song. From now on I will try to put in some songs which I listen while writing. I think it will add to the reader's experience. Say it to me if I should continue that or not.

Zetsu is no more Kaguya's will in here. Then what is he? Any guesses. The one to get it right will get a sneak peek.

Before I cut it here are some of the elite troops of the villages.

Iwa- Golem branch

The Explosion squad

Suna- Puppeteer brigade

The Wind Mistress faction

Kumo- S.P.A.R.C - Sabotage ,Protection, Assasination ,Recon corps

The Storm corps

Konoha - ANBU

The Twelve ninja guardians

Kiri- The Ten Swordsmen

The Extinctionists (Aka Yagura's Gestapo)

The Amphibian corps

I plan to have each one of them feature in this story.


	4. I am Inferno: Part one

AN: This chapter is gonna deal with the wave mission mostly. The changes I did I will explain at the bottom when you finish reading. As for people thinking why I have refrained from giving Naruto a specific fighting style, slick and fancy then blame Jack Reacher. I have always envisioned Naruto to be similar to him in fighting style only a lot less brutal due to their age difference.

Also does anyone know Haku's clan name or anything like that. I am putting it as Yukina for now. Pm me if anyone knows.

And I know I may have rung quite a few warning bells with my last chappie announcing an OC. Now this OC is not some Mcnonexistentant who is the most powerful ninja after the Shodai and cooler than cucumber. His depiction will be very real ,his impact will be very real. I needed a more edgier version of Haku for this story- someone who sets Naruto on his right course so Towa was created.

Did anyone else notice that most of the Konoha jonins are two-dimensional characters in canon? The most glaring character of this sort was Maito Gai. Well in my story I will ensure that they have somewhat of a decent character profile.

And Haku is female no other suggestions accepted. Let us just assume she misleaded Naruto on that day to avoid being raped. You know ninjas are not the most morally sound people. And what kind of a sixteen year old doesn't have an Adam's apple if Haku was a male then. So let us not fry our brains with that and just let Haku be female.

Review replies: As usual thank you for reviewing, Reviews make my writing juices run faster.

Javi30: As you say no more soundtracks, I can concentrate more on the story that way. Yeah Tenten has her charm which is barely used. Now read this chapter and say your view about what I have envisioned for team ten.

Kyo no kitsune: Your review has been noted and I made the changes. Thanks for pointing it out.

Shadow: Thanx I guess but elaborate on what you liked next time. It will be very helpful to know what my readers really liked.

Dragonpony022: Sorry man I don't do bashing. It's my belief that you can't make a good story with characters you yourself don't like. Also I prefer Sakura to be in her wonderland until the chunnin exams. Sakura should have been a bit- part character and she will be that in here. So why bother bashing her? Much more interesting females for me to concentrate on. As for Kakashi as I have written he is a good friend but a horrible teacher go figure out the rest.

The first flame has just been added but still it is very vague no name no reason so I'll just ignore it. If I got one flame imagine how much Kishimoto got after Kaguya was introduced.

Plums: Did say I am bashing Sarutobi? The most awesome and capable Hokage ever. No I don't think so and if you did the above line will let you know my thoughts on him. It is just that out of all the Hokages he has been in the most trying times. Konoha is declining and he is tired. Damn tired not to mention he doesn't have the strength, the fortitude and many other things he had in his first reign. His own advisers and allies are also against him. But the old geezer will strive till his last breath. I am saying no more or there will be spoilers.

Thank you for reading my rant go ahead the chapter just starts now. It's called ...

 **Chapter IV: I am Inferno**

 **Orochimaru 's base Sea Country**

A small base in the middle of the nowhere that is how you can best describe this place. A hundred cases of cryo-preserved corpses adorned it just like how someone would imagine a mad scientist's lair. And they would be right as it was.

"It is done Orochimaru-sama. You have successfully incorporated the Kaima skin."

"Good now kill the girl and the failures. We don't want any evidence." The sannin dutifully informed.

"But my research!" Amachi threw a tantrum. He had spent a seven years on this, he refused to lose it like this. What right did that snake bastard have?

"You will get your due Amachi-san. You only have to have a little patience. I will send some of my tissue material and DNA sample to you through Kabuto. You both knock yourself with it."

"Make due with what you get. I am leaving." He really had to considering what he had sensed.

"Why Orochimaru-sama? We can run a few other tests. We still don't know how much your mobility has been affected. "

" I will give it a field test." Orochimaru lisped at the end and he cursed himself. He never liked ending with that dreadful 's ' sound. It was something that was used to ridicule him when he was a child.

"But that is dangerous. We...we."Amachi tried to come up with a valid reason. He needed the snake bastard here otherwise his plan won't work.

"Amachi, get to it. I am not gonna repeat myself." Orochimaru threatened.

"Yes master." And Amachi immediately got to his chore.

"Kukuku...Amachi you are gonna get a gift from me soon. You will like it very much."

Amachi stopped whatever he was doing. For him to get rewarded must be the Cursed seal matrix he was interested in it. The wonders he could accomplish with that. A never ending source of chakra corrupting as it was it could make the Kaunas skin much more impervious.

Right now it could only withstand B-rank techniques. Shit! He forgot to tell Orochimaru about that. Guess that will have to wait. If he didn't finish orders by the time the snake damning returned he will be punished.

****The Delinquent***

Orochimaru breathed in the air. His lungs were stronger than ever so the breath that he took in surprised even himself. He was one step closer to being the perfect being.

"Hello Jiraiya how do you do? Fancy seeing you here." Orochimaru said addressing the reason he had left the base.

"Cut with the crap. This is not gonna end like the rest with you running away to your castle. I am gonna kill you this time for good." Jiraiya proclaimed.

"Oh I do agree with that. This is gonna end differently." Saying his piece Orochimaru flared his chakra. His body took on a dark green color. Gone was the pale skin as scales took its place.

"Orochimaru the Kaima has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

"You monster what have you done to yourself you look more hideous than usual. Wasn't it enough to experiment on those people...my own daughter. You are a blight on this land I will end you. What turned you into this?" Jiraiya ended his tirade. He wanted to know what changed his once upon a time friend so much.

"Our dear sensei. He asked me to find a way to use a bijuu without a jinchuriki. He did not like what I had to give. And he made me a damn missing ninja. Why not Tsunade? She has at best in exile and a missing-nin from all other angles. Why not you Jiraiya? When was the last time you were in Konoha? I was the only one who stayed loyal and what do I get for all my troubles? Marching orders when I blow it up! "

"Quit your pathetic whining. That has got even more pathetic breast-hater." Jiraiya quickly made a **rasengan**. A perfect sphere of chaos. Chaotic energy made chakra, hovered over his palm ready to grind into anyone at a moment's notice. Jiraiya leaped not thinking a step ahead. After all it was useless when confronting his one-time friend. Years of being with him and then subsequent years of training his team had ingrained in him how people like Orochimaru worked.

They will think ahead a few steps thinking out all ways they will confront themselves in his shoes. And if he himself does a move unexpected or totally unexpected they will be at a loss. That is unless your name is Minato Namikaze. His student had learned to be on his toes by dealing with his totally crazy girlfriend.

So the best way to fight them just confront them and make up a plan on the fly. Simple? Not as simple as it sounds. Thinking on the fly involves improvisation and spontaneous decisions which unless youvcan think outside the box is useless.

So here he was with a rasengan in his hand and he improvised. He let it cover his fist and act as a gauntlet for his fist. Now his punches will rival Tsunade's.

Baaaam!

Orochimaru was stunned. His skin was meant to be impervious but he knew a rasengan could damage it. So he had made up a plan to disengage a rasengan user. Hit at the elbow, imbalance his focus and hence the rasengan. But Jiraiya was one step ahead of him this time too. It was time to retreat he had overstayed as it is.

"Hope you like my present inside, Jiraiya. Kukukuku." And Orochimaru slithered away by a **shunshin** and then his **Underground fish** technique.

"Fucking coward. I will kill you one day." Jiraiya screamed to the heavens. He had said there was something inside that fake-looking cave. Thousand ryos say that he has the experiments inside all dead and taken care of. If he wanted to guilt-trip him let him try. His skin had too thick foe that sorry. He walked and true to his thoughts he saw a scholarly looking doctor trying hard to get rid of a corpse by putting it on kerosene.

He promptly put a explosive seal inside the cave to be activated by his clone he had deployed earlier. The clone will look for the snake's next plan. Hopefully he will get a big enough clue. He had never shown his serious side to his male teammate but he had always seen his. So he was pretty sure where to start.

"This will be a long day." Jiraiya said as he got the relay from his clone. The Akatsuki ring was found out by his clone. Looks like his teammate had betrayed even the betrayers-the missing nin organization he was hearing so much about these days.

For Orochimaru to join it meant they offered something which Orochimaru couldn't refuse and for hon to leave it meant that offer was fully cashed in by his teammate. Well Akatsuki will have to wait in the queue. He was there first.

***The Delinquent***

Kakashi was having a gala of a time looking at his team work themselves to the bone. For his plan to work it was necessary. After all only Naruto had the stamina of a demon. No pun intended. After the seventh D rank today his team was famished and ready to drop except the blonde his team possessed.

"Okay my cute little genin it is enough for today. All can go home except for Naruto."

Sasuke looked both of them suspiciously then grunted and went back to his home in the Uchiha district. Sakura eagerly following him. While Naruto looked disinterested.

"It looks like we have some issues to talk over. Now listen and don't interrupt. I am sorry for not looking deeper but that has not been my style for sometime. I don't like you going to others for help when I am perfectly fine with helping you."

"Forgive me if I don't believe that." The blonde blew him off.

"Well I was following what my sensei did in regards to my team. He waited till we showed commitment and asked him for help. I didn't think someone would interpret my silence as indifference and ask others. So here I am trying to help you. Yugao told me you are good with a blade. So here take this." He threw a katana to him.

Naruto gingerly catched it with both hands his teachings from Yugao kicking in.

'Never receive a blade with a single hand. Give it respect and hold it with both. Treat your sword as you would to yourself. '

"So she taught you well."

"How do you even know that I thought that nobody knew but from the first day you have let on that you know."

"I was an Anbu too you know . She also couldn't stop gushing about how you were a natural at kenjutsu when she was drunk." Kakashi chuckled at the thought of that silly woman.

"If this was your pathetic attempt at reconciling and saying that you are sorry I have to say..." he stopped letting the suspense cut the atmosphere with its sharp edge.

"You have succeeded." He finally let on. He was pretty impressed by the blade. A white beauty it was. Single edged like all katanas were with a slight curve for slashing. Thrusting would be an issue as the point was not well kept and the saya looked like it had seen better days but the tsuba was fine. Likely it had been damaged before and repaired but the Cyclops before him didn't take well care of it afterwards.

But nothing that could not be fixed. A well deserved well oil bath and a session with the whetstone of a therapist and Shiroi-Chan would be ready for duty.

Kakashi eye smiled again. He knew this would work. Now no need to tell him it was his father's and spoil the mood.

"How much did this cost you?"

"Nothing it was there in my house collecting dust. I am not much of a fan of Kenjutsu so you can as well have it. So what have you named it?"

"I will in my first battle for now it will be Shiroi-Chan."

"Then it was good that I picked up a C rank for just us both. Come on let us go and are what is it."

"What about the team?"

"They can wait they are not ready for this."

"You know Sasuke would be pretty pissed when he learns that." Naruto wanted to know what was his game. A man who constantly raves on about teamwork ditching that all of a sudden smelled fishy.

"Oh he will survive and he needs to slow down and smell the roses to speak. Our life is hard so we need to have as much fun when we can."

They talked on many subjects as they walked to the Hokage tower. Naruto was surprised to see that he had warmed up to the man. Once you get under his nonchalant attitude you notice that he had a dry wit that you enjoyed. Also he was as big a pervert as he had portrayed himself to be.

"So my cute little genin how is your training with Kurenai. Can I expect an Icha Icha : Sensei's dirty training methods soon."

"What how could you say that?"

"Well it is well known that Jiraiya-sama gets his majority of inspiration from Konoha shinobi and whatever happens here is bound to come into his focus one day. So Naruto spill for the glory of Icha Icha. "

"Your totally incorrigible. Remind me to tell this to Kurenai so that she can put you in the anti-pervert genjutsu. You will like it as your a starring member in it."

"How the hell could she put me and anti-pervert in the same context?It is virtually impossible. "

"She put you and Gai together hugging and announcing to the world how you both were gonna fan your youth." It was now Naruto's time to chuckle.

"Remind me to kick Gai in the nads the next time he announces his youth." He was straight no matter what the general populace thought. It was all Gai's fault. Damn him and his innocent gay innuendoes.

"Hahaha. Sensei even if I can't see your face I can just imagine it right now." Naruto broke out in peals of laughter.

"Whatever we are here. Hello Gai. " Kakashi greeted.

"Hello, my eternal rival ready to go on a youthful mission with me? Tenten has been itching to use her staff and Lee is more youthful than ever. Even Neji has stopped being unyouthful."

"Gai. Let's go, don't talk otherwise I will kick you in the nads ." Kakashi spoke and went away to the mission allocation room. Leaving Gai dumbfounded. "What happened?" Was all he could say.

"I will tell you later sensei. For now let's take our mission. I fidnt know we were doing it with you guys . Seriously Kakashi could have told me that before. "

They entered the room to see a sulking Kakashi in the corner and Team nine standing at full attention. The Hokage as well as his advisers were with him. What was the Hokage and his advisers doing here for a simple C rank allocation. The old man couldn't let him be, could he?

"Enter Tazuna-san, the Hokage ordered the soft voice belied the weight it held. A man in his late fifties entered- a drunk waste of a man. Age didn't gray his hair though signifying that the man was a workaholic in the physical sense. The man was drinking sake clear out of the pitcher. It was mind-boggling that the man could still stand still let alone walk straight but he was doing it fine.

"I am Tazuna." He chuffed ahead, "I am the super bridge builder of Wave Country. I need you all to protect me from all trouble when I return to continue my work. I expect you all to lay down your lives for me. I thought I was going to get some brats from what I heard outside but you all look pretty good though that girl looks a lot manly." He finished his monologue as disturbing as it was.

"Neji is a male, Tazuna-san." Tenten said giggling. She looked towards Neji whose eyebrows were twitching the only sign of anger he ever showed.

"He is a Hyuga Tazuna-san and they can get away with keeping long hair. I assure you this is the best genin team we have though that is gonna change soon isn't it Gai?" The Hokage genially asked.

"Yes Hokage-sama my team is youthful enough to become chunnin now." Gai proudly said. And he was. His team was the best. Period.

"I am taking Naruto and Kakashi along with me in his mission. Hope you don't mind Hokage-sama. "Gai asked politely.

"No. Not at all it will be a good experience for the rookie. Take care Naruto." Hokage said trying to make small talk with him." Hmmm nice sword is it Hatake's? " he said hoping that Naruto would respond.

"Yes. Yugao-san told me that Naruto here is a natural with the sword and well that particular blade was just rusting in my house." Kakashi shrugged. It was not a big issue he honestly didn't sword anywhere near him.

"Okay. Take good care of it Naruto-kun. It is a national treasure." Hiruzen smiled as he said that the weight of the words finally reached Tenten's ears.

Now Tenten 's eyes were as big as dinner plates. "The Hatake White chakra sword." She quickly approached and started requesting to have a look at it.

To which Naruto replied, " I will let you play with my sword after the mission. "

"Oh ho. Naruto such a naughty boy. And you dare call me a pervert." Kakashi playfully teased.

"Kakashi have you no shame. You are supposed to be our role model." Naruto accused.

"Then you are looking at the wrong place. Ninjas are not role models. Remember that. The forerunners of our profession are often murderers, rapists and child abusers." Kakashi said as a matter of fact.

"Leave it alone Kakashi. Take your team and get ready mission will commence in Half an hour. Pack for a week's leave. Get your hitai-ate sealproofed. Gather your supplies and meet at the gates with your senseis. Team nine this is not your first so help the rookie. Dismissed."

***The Delinquent***

Naruto was whistling a tune as he was walking nonchalantly along with team nine and Kakashi. Kakashi was as usual keeping his book company. Gai was acting youthful with Lee. And Tenten was playing with Naruto's sword.

"Nice but you will have to repair the tip. It's damaged. " She said about the white blade.

"Yeah I noticed it is not like I am going to use it soon I will have to get used to it. I just got it a few hours ago."

"Man. I wish Gai sensei gave me one but he can't distinguish a tanto from a Yoroi Toshi. " Tenten groaned.

"You can always ask the shopkeeper nicely. You do work there."

"What do you think I am doing? I have to work for two months for a naginata I saw there."

"Oh you poor girl. You are overworked, ne?"

"Yeah and you don't know half of it. All idiot who come to the ship just want a katana without even knowing if it will suit them. What the hell is so special about a katana anyway?"

"Are you really Tenten as the one won't say bad about any weapon even if her life depended on it." Naruto lightly teased her. Tenten blushed as she didn't have an answer to that.

"Well you see, after the hundredth idiot coming in and demanding a katana you do tend to regret it."Tenten tried to justify herself.

"You do realize that I am now one of those idiots " Naruto said as he brought his katana out of the sealing scroll.

"He does have you there did call him an idiot not that I disagree." Neji said smirking from his position at the back. The light ribbing only endeared Naruto to the pale-eyed ninja. A Hyuga was the only species of ninja who could see backwards so they always brought up the rear in any squad. Otherwise that position belonged to a sensor.

"Even you Neji and I thought you were a stoic one. What happened to my stoic teammate who always took my side when things got too youthful?"Tenten accused back.

"He thinks a little youth will help him down the lane." Neji said giving a grin with all his teeth sparkling. It shorted all the brains.

"Damn you have just got the award of the funniest Hyuga. I wish I could do the same to my duckass teammate. He is always grunting when made to respond to anything." Naruto whined. The whole team laughed at that. The peals of laughter resounded in the grassy well beaten pathways. Their jonin were observing them from afar.

"Hmm Kakashi I think they will make a good Chunnin team what do you say?" A chunnin team did have four chunnin as members.

"We will see."

"Leave the past behind Kakashi. I know it and you know it your team is bound to fail. Can you imagine Naruto acting like that with his given genin team? " Gai asked shaking Kakashi out of his denial.

"No. But that doesn't mean I won't try. I have to make this team work Konoha's future hinges on it."

"But that is not the reason you do it. So don't try to bullshit me. The Uchiha and our blonde is an explosion waiting to happen. I say let him go. Just because you think you are indebted to teach him doesn't mean he will like it. Both of them. Let them fly we jonin-sensei are also their defacto parents. So when your child asks for space you give it , coddling him will only bring sadness."

"And that is your motto isn't it no obstructions, from when?"Kakashi indignantly asked.

"You know I got a three man taijutsu cell and what do I have now? She could be am outstanding Hebi taijutsu user on par with Orochimaru with her flexibility and dexterity. But now she is on her way to become the next Mangetsu Hozuki. It saddened me then but now all I can is I am proud of her."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Just remember he is not Obito." Gai said pointing to Naruto ," Sasuke is not you and Sakura is not Rin just like Lee is not me."

" Will you be surprised if I say nay to the last one?"

"Lee is his own person I make a bet once the celestial gates force open his tenketsus he will have a wider arsenal than me."

"Celestial gates! Gai what the hell were you smoking? No child should learn that!" Kakashi was now angry teaching a child such a technique was a task of futility.

"You are wrong Kakashi. Only unmotivated children can't. "He snarled. "Lee has the drive and the right mentality. I don't want my children to be shinobi Kakashi. So this is my only legacy. And I will be damned if I dont let them fly as far away as they can. "

"You know Gai you never told me why you don't want little Kai to be a ninja. He is now ten and he is still in the cooking school you put him."

"Kakashi why did I become a shinobi? Was it because I was patriotic or I was very proud to be of Konoha no I needed money and shinobi work was the fastest to achieve that. Most of the orphans who join the force have the same mentality but only ours were thrown into war and most of them developed sudden patriotism. But my priorities were straight then and even now. I am a shinobi to earn my livelihood and nothing else. This is the best approach for an orphan to take. So I don't want my son to have this life he can be a world class chef, an actor at the scale of Yukie or even a magistrate whatever his heart says."

"And what is stopping an orphan like the one you just described from defecting and turning out like Kakuzu the legendary bounty hunter?" Kakashi asked genuinely interested.

"You forget an important thing but I can't blame you. The one thing that an orphan craves more than anything is a family. That is the only way to tie an orphan down. A person like you who has a family won't understand."

"So I have to make team seven a family."

"You are too late for that. An orphan appoints people as his family you have no choice in that and you shouldn't. Naruto sees my team as his family. Lee is his brother who he finds annoying. Tenten is his little sister with whom he can share anything and even Neji is the rich far off cousin who really tests his patience. And I am now his father and Yugao his mother why do you think he lets her scold him?"

"But..."

"Accept things as it is. Work with what you have. "

"But sensei would be ashamed if he serves Konoha only for money."

"Will he? Or will he ashamed of you and everyone else. He was an orphan too though his motivations were different."

"What about Kurenai? What is her connection?"

"I dunno maybe as the woman he has to impress. I seriously think he has a soft spot for her."

"Man and here I thought he will go for the woman with the most exotic looking locks."

"Really you thought he will settle down with the pinkette of all people." Gai deadpanned.

"Well I thought so. Anything is possible, right? Though Hokage-sama said he was involved with some redhead civilian without citizenship papers most likely an immigrant. We do have many of those. But I have not seen her till now. And I was a young kid when sensei was trying hard to woo Kushina-sama."

"Get to know that civilian and through her, him. Your team is now a lost cause. Naruto thinks of them as children not worth his time. He is after all two or three years older than them. And we both know the only reason he is on that team in this particular year. So the only way you can find a place in his heart will be helping him settle down."

Maa maa ,that will be too much trouble. He is already paranoid about Konoha in general, me investigating might push him too hard." Kakashi sighed. He had his work cut out. He had until the chunnin exams to forge a bond with the blonde.

"Kakashi one spot is still vacant in his life. Be his friend." Gai said with a gentle smile ," but remember he is not Obito trying to gain acceptance he is Gai, Maito Gai looking to earn his livelihood in a rough world."

"I will try. Why can't things be ever simple and uncomplicated?" Kakashi sighed," My father's sword won't suit him will it? " Kakashu casually remarked trying to change the subject. And he succeeded.

"No, maybe yes. He is certainly innovative. He fights by positioning his opponents where he wants them to be then striking at their weak points. A straight blade like the chokuto or even a Yoroi Toshi would suit him better but he will manage. He will just find the correct moment to slash and hack like he already does." Gai responded giving his approval. It was not that much of a deal whether it be a blade or a fist Gai was the one to go in melee. And again you don't change the sword to suit you, you change yourself.

"You are right. You know what this means? I will annoy you with my hip attitude as soon as we reach Konoha." Kakashi childishly threatened.

"And I will try my level best to turn you into a youthful paragon." Gai playfully remarked.

***The Delinquent***

All this time Tazuna was in a nail-biting suspense. He had got more than he had thought possible. All the money Wave could spare was only enough for a C-rank. The rest was diligently put into the construction of the bridge. Desperation burns as someone had said. With the bridge completed he could take the fight back to Gato.

The last he had heard Gato had called up ninja freelancers. He just hoped that both the so-called jonin were enough for this mission. Otherwise Kami help his country.

"Be quiet Tazuna-san." The only blonde said to him. Tazuna wondered what happened but immediately his eyes supplied what had happened. Gato had played his hand and now the ninjas will either support him or leave him behind. He will beg on his feet if he had to in order to avoid the latter.

Tenten rushed ahead with a kodachi towards the chained duo. Their gauntlets were surely poisoned as a green liquid was oozing out of it. She cut the chain in two. This was made possible as Neji and Lee had seized the duo's attention to themselves. As the chain was cut, Lee and Neji each took care of their opponents.

Lee broke one's jaw while Neji immobilized the other with his juken strikes. Gai smugly looked at Kakashi who huffed annoyed. It was so Gail's nature to rub it in his face his team's teamwork. The bastard hadn't even worked on their teamwork as their skills grew they just fit into place like jigsaw puzzles. Maybe he should try the same with his team. But he was following his sensei's plan. And he was determined to follow it.

"The Demon brothers seems like Gato has employed Zabuza Momochi , Kakashi up for it?" Gai asked nonchalantly.

"You know about Gato?" Tazuna asked dumbfounded.

"We have the best spies Tazuna-san. " Gai said snugly. It was true Konoha had the best espionage team courtesy of Jiraiya-sama. "We have been ordered to kill Gato. Your mission was convenient to hide our real objectives."

"Gai-sensei what do we do to the prisoners?" Lee asked

"Kill them. Their association is known to the whole of the elemental nations. Be on your guard Zabuza was capable of staging a coup and escape unhurt."

"Yes sensei." And Lee promptly broke the neck of his prisoner the one with one horn on his helmet. Neji slit his prisoner's throat with his kunai. A quick and efficient strike from his team he did not even have to intervene. He was proud of his team they were all ready to be chunnins. They only needed one more to complete their chunnin squad. He will request the Hokage for Naruto to fill that spot.

The Blonde will cover their deficiencies in ninjutsus and genjutsu. Yes Genjutsu he was sure the blonde could learn that his gut said so and it was never wrong.

"Well done team I am proud of you and even you Naruto you didn't even panic for your first battle with a ninja." Gai said from the bottom of his heart." Kakashi any ninjas nearby?"

"Zabuza is the master of silent killing. I am sure only a true sensor can sense him even that is up for debate. "

"Team surround Tazuna-san. Don't let anything or anyone harm him. Naruto keep your blade sealed your not proficient in it yet. Tenten use the boken and take unseal your strength Neji byakugan and bring up the rear. "

Shouts of yes sensei soon followed in the silence. The stage was set and all it needed was the chief guest to come in.

The group of two jonin and four genin struck up a path ahead. Gai was at the front and Kakashi brought up the rear with Neji. Soon their premonition was fulfilled as a thick mist came rolling over them. The visibility reduced to just a few paces in all directions.

"Kakashi of the sharingan and Gai the green beast of Konoha looks like I am gonna have some fun." A throaty voice hit their ears with the force of a sledgehammer. "But it isn't good if I have all the fun. Open fire."

A few hundred senbons were fired into their location hitting each of them soundly.

"Zabuza has an accomplice. Be on your guard." Kakashi said as he brought up mud walls on all directions. The senbons managed to pierce it but did not venture ahead of the thick walls.

"Daitappa." Naruto bellowed and the mist cleared but the mist soon covered its mistake.

"The mist is held together by his chakra Naruto. It is not so easy to dispel. "Kakashi informed his genin.

"So true, so we have a wind-user here do we?" The voice inquired." No problem I will take care of him first."

Naruto disobeyed orders and took his new katana out. He sensed a rustling of the air and he brought his blade there parrying it successfully. He managed to stall Zabuza. And now that he was in his sight he had a good look at his assailant.

He had his jaw bandaged. He had dark hair which were already showing gray though the part of his face which was uncovered indicated he was in his late twenties. He was very well built that may be because his Zanbatou was not exactly light on the body. A six feet monstrosity of grey steel it had a peculiar hole in the middle which could be gripped.

The guy was physically strong even now he was forcing him backwards. And just before he was running at full tilt without making a sound. His heightened senses informed only when he slashed his sword.

Zabuza was surprised but did not show that on his face. A genin had stopped him and cost him his surprise. The other genins were now charging. The Kunoichi's staff was just a few moments away from hitting his sides. Zabuza twirled and ran into familiar territories, inside the safety of his mist.

"Drat. We missed him." Was all Tenten could say. Neji was straining his eyes he was in a compromised situation here. He couldn't even look beyond the mist it was so thick it was blocking his sight to even outside the mist. Though he swore he saw a blur when the silent killer moved.

"Sensei make him move. I can make out if he moves."Neji boasted hoping that Zabuza hearing it would move. It was human instinct.

"Nice bluff, Hyuga-chan. But you are all too young to be a match for me. At your age my hands were already bloodied with blood of my academy mates. There is a reason I am called the Demon of the Mist. The graduation exam of Kiri was a deathmatch. Between Academy brats. It didn't mean crap if your opponents were your best friend or the one who gave his lunch that day you didn't bring one or even the one you had a crush on." A chuckle filled the atmosphere.

"But a child changed that practise when he murdered the whole class when he had not even finished his education. The child scared the authorities and made them change the system. He was then called the Demon of Mist 'Kirigakure no Kaijin ' and given the Kubikiribocho when he was inducted into the Swordsmen faction. If you all still doubt me let us play. I will make believers of you as I carve out your insides."

"I am afraid Zabuza-san you will find yourself busy with us to tell your bedtime fright stories to our genin." Kakashi said coolly.

A kunai was clenched tightly in his hand. Lightning was coating the blade of the kunai for sone reason. Then the kunai was thrown at the Kiri jonin who promptly dodged.

Gai rushed ahead and punched at something. To everyone's surprise it hit the Kiri jonin. The punch was soon followed by a kick which had Zabuza clenching at his teeth. The next jab was blocked by the steel of the Kiri jonin's sword.

The exchange was then continued by Kakashi who had coated his kunai in lightning chakra and attempted a slash at Zabuza. When it failed he used it as a projectile which again resulted in failure.

"Idiot, lightning is not the best at cutting. My blade does not conduct electricity. Surely the copy ninja knows that."Zabuza taunted.

"Well the lightning was not for that **Raiton: Electromagnetic murder ."** Kakashi explained as a white bolt of lightning paralysed the jonin for a second. Only a second, the kunais were for creating an electric field for shocking the silent killer into inaction for the next combination.

The opening offered was utilized by Gai as he used the reverse lotus manoeuvre on the Kiri jonin and permanently immobilized him breaking a few limbs in the process.

"Well Goodbye Zabuza. I thought we would get to play more but I am running short on time." Kakashi said as he readied the chidori and rushed ahead.

Zabuza's eyes widened. Where is Haku when you needed her. His plea was heard as a ice slab materialized and he was taken into it. Both of the figures disappeared right under Kakashi's nose.

Kakashi stopped and sniffed,"They are gone. A Yukina was here with him. And the jutsu was similar to my sensei's. By the way when did the Yukina make the ice mirror?" Well that was a question indeed as nobody had noticed the water or ice forming. It indicated a high level of proficiency from the Yukina in Hyoton.

"I don't know Kakashi. Nor do I know how many more accomplices that man has. But seeing us injure him would surely affect his support ,ne." Gai reasoned with him.

"Yeah let us hope so. And no more ninjas are here with chakra suppressed that means not battle ready." Kakashi said while he looked towards the bridge builder," Where is your dwelling? We need to rest for the night."

"It is a few hours walk ahead. " Tazuna said he still didn't believe his good luck. Ninjas were supposed to be self-serving and look out for only themselves. But this team had dispelled some of his ideas about them.

"Lee carry Tazuna-san we have to reach there in an hour. Tazuna-san give directions to Lee we will follow him." The civilian complied he had no choice any way you look at it. The shinobi were after all doing him a mighty favor.

In a few minutes they reached Tazuna's cottage on stilts to keep out the water. Wave was a swampy land waterlogging was a major issue here. Tazuna got down from Lee's back thanked him and then called out. "Tsunami I am home and we have guests."

A pretty brunette in her thirties came out. Her long dark hair swept up in a ponytail. Her apron in the front indicated that she was busy in the kitchen preparing food for the so-called guests. A small child was hiding behind her. Probably her son everybody thought.

Tazuna didn't seem like the person to have a hot young wife. So that meant...

"Father your back. You had us worried when Gato hired those new mercenaries. " she said worry clear on her face. Tazuna went to her and embraced her, he wasn't sire if he could see his family again when he had gone to Konoha and now seeing them all fine and unharmed filled his heart with joy.

"I am back Tsunami and I have brought guests. Daughter meet the shinobi who are gonna save our country." Tazuna spoke with conviction.

"Yo. Lady I am so hungry I could eat a horse what have you cooked up for me? " Naruto asked her not noticing the annoyed sighs from his companions.

"I have prepared mushroom in coconut sauce and some fish with rice." Tsunami answered him.

"Your father duped me with payment so I am gonna eat him out of his house. Hope you don't mind." The blonde said which provoked an amused giggle from the brunette.

"Father. Don't steal small children out of their pocket money." She said knowing that it would irk him.

"Small. I will let you know I am big in all the places." Naruto said with his characteristic grin.

"Oh! You shameless lecher. Have you no shame in front of my father and son no less."

"What? I didn't mean it like that at all.I ...bah" where is the food?" He said before rushing in.

"Mom that big guy was funny. But why did you call him small he was so big."

"You will understand one day son." Tsunami knelt down and whispered to her son. Inari nodded his mom was always right. Tazuna was smiling down at her too sweetly from his place.

The party moved in and Gai along with Lee were immediately occupied the table. Kakashi dragged himself in and let everyone know that he was going to rest.

"Kakashi is such am old man. I bet Hokage-jiji has more energy than him." Naruto exclaimed.

"Some of us don't age gracefully Naruto." Gai said amused at the barb. He did always point out to his rival that his hair color was a perfect match for his personality.

Tenten and Neji gave out a suppressed chuckle. They didn't want to be caught disrespecting their seniors.

"Lee , tomorrow take Kakashi on a youthful Marathon my rival needs to be light up his flames and your the best one. " Gai ordered or rather pranked Lee.

Lee none the wiser agreed. During all this the table was filled with food made by the matron of the house. A heart-filling affair of simple foods was laid out on the table for all the shinobi. Tazuna and his daughter sat down but Inari was moving away yo his room with his plate.

"Hey kid don't you want to eat with us? We won't bore you, you know." Tenten said to the little kid.

"I don't wanna eat with dead people. You all are gonna die. Gato is too strong for anyone." Inari screamed out his pent-up frustration.

"Still kid we want you here we want to know if the stories about you that your grandfather said were true. Your grandfather couldn't stop talking about you. " Gai said to the kid gradually winning him over.

"Yeah and if you go how are we gonna learn why you think Gato is too strong for us. He scared you a lot didn't he? Don't worry it takes much more than that to scare us. I killed the monster under my bed with these bare hands." Naruto said showing to the kid his sinewy swimmer's hands.

"Really." Now Inari was interested

Ever since his mother's boyfriend died he slept with his mother afraid of the bed monster. Kaiza needed his big fisherman's knife to kill the monster and this ninja said he did the same with his bare hands.

At this Team ten and the Wave adults all of them suppressed their giggles but Tazuna did not. He gave a belly rumbling laughter and went on his knees facing the only blonde in the room.

"Please Naruto-sama kill the bedroom monster of my poor little grandson. He has been afraid ever since my daughter's husband was killed by Gato. "

"Bah! It will cost you a jug of sake old man."

"Stingy but I understand. Killing the minster under your bed is very tough." Tazuna said with a smile. The blonde and this team were getting successful in making his grandson get out of his depression. If anything he will trade his sake for that.

"Naruto-kun are you sure up for it? I think you should leave that to more youthful people like Lee over here."

"Yosh! Tenten I will take care of this monster you all speak of. No worry." The innocent Lee proclaimed to the kid giving him a youthful grin as well.

"Okay I will eat with you all." Inari complied to these brave ninjas. It brought a big smile to the adults and Tsunami let Naruto and Gai know it through her smile.

The guests began to eat down the lunch wolfishly. They were ninja and each one should eat thrice the amount of a normal human. Not that it was known to the Wave gasped looks like the youth could really eat her family out of their house. Even the girl was eating more than what a grown man would. Only the feminine boy was eating like a normal human.

"Tsunami-san did you or the village have any problem before we came? I think Gato would have hired more than Zabuza. So it would be helpful to know." Neji asked her.

"Gato has many ninja guards. Mostly Iwa-nins but also Kiri nins who sell their own citizens off in slavery behind the Mizukage's back." Tsunami answered it was common knowledge here in Wave.

" of them. Sensei does Konoha..."

"We are a bloodline-loving ninja village. But we can't match the wealth of say Iwa. The second war was mostly fought for the possession of the new mines Iwa had acquired."

"But didn't we win so why does Konoha not have the mines?" This was Tenten.

"It was a mutual ceasefire Tenten. Nobody won that war." Gai sadly said. The sadness on his face was not because Konoha did not win.

"I always knew something was wrong with the history thought so I didn't learn it. It was a smart decision don't you think so sensei." Naruto spoke with a smirk.

"Yes I agree with you." Gai laughed as he said that.

"Oh! So that is why you failed that year heh Naruto?" Tenten inquired with a shit-eating grin.

"That was maybe because you were fucking Nakagawa sensei's girlfriend. " Lee said somewhere along the way he had ingested Tazuna's sake. Now he was spouting rumors left and right. Truthful or not any human's first instinct is to believe it.

"What? Lee what the fuck are you saying?" Naruto said with his eyebrows twitching ever since that day everybody had teased him with that. " Rei-chan said that Nakagawa was not even her boyfriend."

Rei Yamanaka was the taijutsu instructor for team nine for two years before she got a promotion to Tokubetsu jonin.

"Ofcourse *hic* she would say that to you while she was flirting with you in taijutsu us not forget that time we saw you both get out of the cafe holding hands. Or that day you had a wide smile on your face when she called you for personal correction on your stance." Lee giggled as he said that.

"Gai-sensei what happened to Lee?" Naruto fearfully asked Gai. Damnit his reputation was on the line. So a little fear was allowed.

"He can't keep his alcohol down." Gai smirked as he said that, " might as well listen to whatever he has to say."

"Mommy what is a fucking?" Little Inari asked. Tsunami blinked she had thought that she had successfully distracted the six year old from the adult conversation.

"Rei-chan...really Naruto-kun? Why didn't you tell us before?" Tenten ribbed her childhood friend.

"He obviously didn't want his pseudo sister to know he was fucking an older woman what kind of a big brother would he be then." Neji joined in the fun.

"I have a girlfriend god damnit." The blonde now screamed at the end of his tether." It is not Rei-chan, former taijutsu instructor."

"That doesn't make you innocent in my eyes of what they said Naruto-kun. The Hokage told us she was older than you too by five years atleast." Gai said. This was too amusing for him to let go.

"No. I can explain." Naruto grasped at straws. General laughter filled the house as banter and food was shared by all.

Upstairs Kakashi was depressed. He was hearing now the proof of what Gai said earlier to him. ' Seems like you are right. Naruto-kun really doesn't feel comfortable in team seven.'

That will have to change soon. He couldn't meet his sensei in the afterlife if his son came to distrust him. Kushina-sama will just find a way to kill him in the afterlife. But he couldn't appear to show the blonde any favor in front of both his other genin. One had a direct contact line with the council and the other was a councillor's daughter whose mother was also a agent of Danzo though he could not prove it.

'Rin what would you have done? I was never good with kids you were the one who was supposed to help me there.' Kakashi looked at the ceiling a spider was spinning a cobweb there he blew on it and broke it. But the spider still went back to work on it not minding the magical shinobi trying to harm her web.

She spun again her web of silken workmanship. Again Kakshi blew as a thought held his head in a vice.

The spider spun again her web of silken defiance. Kakashi got what the advice he was looking for.

He just needs to try till he succeeded getting all the help he could. Kakashi smiled a true smile, " Looks like all hope is not lost. Naruto for better or worse I will make you a part of my team seven."

***The Delinquent***

Zabuza was lying on a table as he regained consciousness. He was entombed in an ice bath and he broke out of it. Haku cared too much about him.

"I was not that harmed Haku. You did not have to freeze me."

"Kakashi of the Sharingan and Gai Maito you fought them both at the same time. You know how much I worried me." Haku asked with tearily.

"It will be all fine. I assure you."

"How? We lost the brothers all we have now are Hayabusa, Chojuro and Ayano."

"Don't sell us short ice maiden. We can take on the genin. You and Zabuza take on the Jonin . The Hyuga was a genin if we take care of him Zabuza-sama is free to use the hidden mist jutsu." Hayabusa the dark-haired youth answered.

"He is right. We can handle them Zabuza-sama." Chojuro reluctantly said.

"You are all idiots. You don't need to. Didn't you hear they are here to kill Gato. We just have to bide our time then we can free our brethren." Zabuza spole out his loud voice instantly snapping them into attention.

"Now what have you all gathered?" Zabuza inquired.

"Gato has the support of Kumo. He has sold two Terumi and a Hozuki infant to them. He has sold a Kaguya before , the inmates say it was to Orochimaru the sannin. The midget seems to also have the support of Iwa and Konoha as well. So I don't think we can handle them on our own. I also saw the Iwa nin Inferno with him. One of the five Iwa Nins who know their flight technique." Ayano spoke out what she gathered.

"Iwa ninja still guarding him? " This was the most clincher. The answer to this will decide their next step.

"Yes." And there it was the answer they all dreaded. Now they will have to think of some other way-out some desperate way. Zabuza sighed as he said the next words.

"We will have to seek help from the Konoha team. The team of genin itself will be enough. They are the famous team ten of Maito Gai after all." Now Zabuza gazed at Haku. "Recruit them Haku, use your womanly charms as Ayano surely can't.

"What was that? Was that a quip on my height?" The gigantic blonde girl said.

"A six foot woman like you will let everyone in the vicinity know about your shinobi status especially when you walk and run faster than any male. Your not the most civilian looking here."

"Look who is talking? Mr Shark teeth and no brows." Ayano shot back weakly.

"Zabuza-Sama did you just call me plain-looking?" Haku said with tearful eyes.

"No pumpkin never. Now what kind of a father would call his beautiful daughter plain-looking." Zabuza explained.

"Don't you think she has him wrapped around her little finger? " Hayabusa whispered to Chojuro.

Chojuro was the present wielder of the shape-shifting sword. Zabuza had all the missing swords of the mist with him. It was his trump card to be used against Yagura.

Chojuro had been accepted by Mangetsu Hozuki's sword but the others had yet to. Though Zabuza could use the Nuibari fine he didn't saying that wasn't his style. He was gearing up Hayabusa for it was the belief among the four youths.

And Ayano probably was going to get the Kiba blades Zabuza had acquired from Raiga.

"Yeah man." Chojuro whispered back.

"I can hear all fine you ungrateful bastards." Zabuza growled.

"Sorry Zabuza-sama." Ayano piped in but it was clear she didn't mean any of it. "We didn't mean any disrespect at all."

"Not at all." The boys agreed.

Zabuza cursed Haku inwardly, he had taken in these brats only because of her. The Demon of the Mist had been softened by the Ice maiden. And the demon didn't mind it the least bit.

***The Delinquent***

That night as the stars made their presence felt with their luminous warmth two Leaf genin were finding themselves to be incapable of sleeping.

"Naruto when did you get so good with the sword? Yesterday you were barely able to wave it? " Tenten asked as she twirled her naginata overhead deflecting a blow with the bladed tip.

"Shadow clone." That explained everything.

"I can't still believe they let you use it." Tenten whined.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that I am their weapon."

"Nonsense if that was the case you wouldn't have failed. Why can't you just let it be and be happy for once." the brunette sword mistress gave her opinion.

"They killed her just because she said her husband was plotting a coup. She was the informer why did they kill her." Naruto kept his voice low but the anger was clear on his face.

Tenten sighed. He was like this ever since that Uchiha woman died.

"I know it wasn't the Hokage but some other higher up. The council? Whoever it is only Itachi knows and when I do meet him at my own terms I will make him beg to tell me."

"But he is an S-rank." the twin-bunned girl let it known of her disapproval.

"So I have the most powerful being by my side."

"The Kyuubi when did you meet it?"

"I met Tsurara a few weeks back." Naruto gave a knowing smile at that. Tenten was so gonna freak out at that.

"Whaaaat! Your girlfriend is the..." Tenten stuttered not able to continue. It was not everyday that your childhood friend said that he was dating a natural calamity causing entity.

"the wifey." A voice said in the clearing prompting both of them to look towards the source. A redhead woman. A pissed off redhead woman.

"I thought you could keep secrets better Naruto." She was not pissed truly but she didn't want him to know that.

"How did you get here? What the hell are you doing here? "

"I was bored in the house. The TV soaps were not getting any good so I decided to pay my dear husband a visit. And what do I see? You have been a very naughty boy Naruto-kun."

"I am sorry Tsurara. I promise I will make it up to you. "

"Fine but you will make it up to me you hear. And tell me the next time before you say about me to anyone else. "

"You have him whipped." Tenten deadpanned. Her childhood friend was prone to boasting. This was just another of those instances.

"Was there any doubt on my husband-taming abilities?"

"No ma'am. Just thought you may need some practice but now I don't think so." Tenten gave a grin which both the women shared.

"Now Naruto why didn't you tell me before disappearing on this mission? That cat masked Anbu had to inform me that you were gone. "

"Shame on you Naruto. I am displeased with you. " Tenten nodded her head at that.

Naruto crumbled under the overwhelming offense of both the women. He did not think they will gang up on him so easily.

Now both of them were talking about beauty products. Tenten speaking on bath oils, he never thought that was possible.

"How do you take care of such long hair Tsurara-san I have to chop down my hair every three months or so otherwise they get unmanageable. " Tenten asked eagerly.

"Well I am no shinobi like you. But I think you can get away with more length in your hair. I know of this nifty jutsu which can weaponize your hair."

"Really?" Tenten again did that widening of her eyes like a moon technique.

A cold wind blew against Naruto he had a bad premonition that he shouldn't have let these two women meet ever.

***The Delinquent***

"I am back Gato with the approval. " the dark haired man across the hall from the door spoke out loud.

"Now you have the approval of Kumo and Iwa to be the Daimyo of this shithole. I don't know why you wanted that." Towa said. Not that he was known by that name anymore popularly.

He was known as the Inferno the world over. The one who had the ear of the Tsuchikage and likely the next Tsuchikage himself.

Though he was known for a lot of atrocities, to the Iwa nins he was kind of a saviour and hope. Someone who could go toe to toe with Jiraiya. The strongest of the Sannin. After the war he was one of the reasons Iwa could hold their heads up high.

The two red golem brigade members behind him were at attention and stiff.

"Man why are your friends so tense? Tell them to have fun. All of this is due to all your efforts too." Gato happily said. He was not a greedy man when it came to his good friend Towa.

"Leave us. Find a good Water country pussy for yourself and don't disturb us till tomorrow." Towa said to them to which they immediately complied.

"And take care of the seals idiots." Towa called out to them.

"Dumbasses the both of them. Just promoted you see. Still new to the high-flying club they are." Towa informed Gato.

"That explains it. But we have a problem it needs the Inferno. " Gato smirked his friend may take care of it just for free.

"What is it?"

"Kakashi Hatake is here with Gai Maito the green beast. They have a team of chunnin with them."

"That man will die by my hand I will ensure that. Nothing of that Namikaze butcher should remain." Towa growled out.

"I think I should also inform you this." Gato said as he passed a photo. "It is the new wielder of the Hatake chakra sword. Your Iwa nin captured the image. And he was shocked. Said he will wait for you."

Towa took the photo and flipped it. He stood still for a few moments then promptly laughed from the belly like a mad man. Tears of happiness too were beginning to materialize.

"Gato your the beat friend a man can wish to have."

"I still don't understand how that man could kill so much of your people weren't you all prepared when a few fell?"

"Who he killed that day were just a handful of ninjas most of them were our prominent citizens we were evacuating. The most notable of which was half of our Daimyo's family. We lost face that day." Towa continued from that point with a devilish smirk.

"So I raped all the POWs in my camp. Even the men I impaled in the ass." The Inferno broke out in laughter at that.

"In your absence I hired Zabuza Momochi of Kiri. He has not exactly delivered what do you think I should do to him? The Guy wasted a lot of my money. "

"Leave him be for the time being I will take care of him." Towa said." As for the money Onoki-sama says he will give another million if he can get a pair of Lava users male and female. Another million for a Hozuki not an infant like the one you gave to Kumo but around four or five not more than that."

"I will look into that. I think I have what your Kage is asking for. In the meantime why don't you check out the new stock."

"Well Gato good luck on being a Daimyo. This lowly ninja has to take care of his carnal needs." The ninja said though it was not entirely true. He had a courtier position in the Iwa daimyo's court.

"Go have fun. I won't charge you. A daimyo doesn't charge he gifts right? " both of them chuckled at that.

At that moment Zabuza walked in. His whole group was with him."Is that the demon you talked about? Hiding behind children how the demons have fallen."

***The Delinquent***

Zabuza was heading towards Gato's room. His companions had accompanied him for some reason. Though their presence was welcome for what he had cooked up to work. He had to appear weak for sometime.

"Now whatever he says don't blow up. Even if he insults your mother, my mother, your height got it?" Zabuza ordered them to which they accepted. Zabuza without knocking just shoved the door ahead.

"Is that the demon you talked about? Hiding behind children how the demon has fallen." The Iwa ninja spoke out trying to provoke him. Did he really think he was a moron? Attacking that guy in here was suicide.

"Say whatever you want. I am here to just inform you about the Konoha nins that are after you. Konoha wants your head and they have sent their best after you. Kakashi Hatake and Gai the green beast. Hope your Iwa nins are up for it." Zabuza grinned at that he was getting successful. Now all it needed was for Konoha and Iwa to butt heads as usual.

"We already know you puny demon. My Iwa comrades have even showed me what they look funny business when I am out Zabuza. Iwa doesn't have a bounty on you but that can change anyday." Towa warned Zabuza. "I think I have a Hatake and a Namikaze spawn to reap while our demon here goes after the beast. A demon and a beast a match made in heaven don't you think Gato."

"Kirigakure no kaijin(demon), my ass he is the Kirigakure no koinu(puppy) ." Gato laughed out at that to which Towa joined. Both of them were totally not paying any attention to the plotting 'demon ' beside them smirking.

"Hey puppy demon I am the Inferno if you cross me I will just burn you up. My lava though self-taught is hotter than your Terumi buddies." Towa boasted out to the Kiri jonin.

Zabuza nodded a man should be allowed to boast once in a while. Especially when he was being tricked.

His plan was a and Konoha were so gonna blow out at this. A Fourth Shinobi War was just lurking down the corner if all went according to plan. It will be a bloodshed between Iwa and Kumo in one corner and Konoha all alone in the other. Suna might help them if Konoha sonwhow manages to make it up to them. But the putcome will ne the same. Konoha will fall from their top dog status.

He will free the prisoners in the ensuing chaos. And Kiri will get the much needed time to recover.

Kiri will again sit at the top of the Hidden village pecking order. He will ensure that.

 **THE END**

And that's it folks. Sorry couldn't update it on Thursday as promised. I was one of the event heads at my college's cultural festival so was damn busy. I will make it up this week as I will try to update twice I have a three day holiday ahead.

So how was it? Was it good? Towa has just been introduced how do you feel about him? Let me know through your reviews. Less than two percent of the readers have reviewed what is up with you guys. Review please. How am I gonna know what you liked?

As for why I changed the teams from seven to nine. Well you have to admit if Konoha didn't know what was going on in Wave then they should all retire and go home.

So in such a scenario they will send their best genin team to avoid stepping on Iwa's toes too much. Which is Team nine under Gai and not at all the disjointed, dysfunctional Team Seven. I don't even understand how it could exist for the short time it did.

Bah! If we talk about Canon foolishness I will require another five thousand words and the chapter is already too long.

Also I changed Towa's allegiance as I think it will give me a lot more flexibility in the future.

I am of the opinion that if the hidden villages whose primary aim is to churn out the toughest ninjas day in day out don't have a single S-rank in their ranks , then they are not doing their jobs right .

Towa's pecking order I will put below Jiraiya but on par with Tsunade. Even that is doubtful. Ninja rankings are not absolute in my mind.

The next chapter will see the first usage of Naruto's new personal techniques.

AN: This is a request. If anyone is willing to be my beta for thia story please let me know. The beta's main modus operandi would be to correct my spellings which many a times escapes my notice. PM me if you are interested.


	5. I am Inferno: The Demon's sacrifice

AN: Five chapters now. This story is going pretty strong. This chapter will be the continuation of the Wave arc. The most awesome mission in canon.

 **Review replies:**

Dragonpony022: Thanx for the review I hope I continue to impress you with my story.

Hellwalker: Keep reading this I intend to keep it interesting.

Meiszak: The typos are fixed and you will enjoy it more now.

Tyrannitor: It is not a cliche if it is true. Sakura is a howler monkey just like Naruto is ball of energy and Sasuke an unstable psychopath. Sakura is a fifteen year old teenage girl who has a lot of self-confidence issues. Can you imagine her to behave any different? So cut her some slack.

Sarutobi is seventy years old. In normal circumstances he would now be fishing or as he likes to do, write poetry and paint portraits. And he is senile, if not he would have humiliated Kumo instead of bowing down to Kumo, Danzo, his advisers who went behind his back in the Uchiha incident. The civilian council is just fan creation though. Still you can't deny his second reign was one stumble to an another faux pas.

Javi30: Mei Terumi the sexiest woman in canon how can I forget her? She will come eventually but I have nothing planned for her at the moment she will enter most probably after the chunnin exams and before the Sasuke retrieval. Don't know for sure. Do I love her? Yes. Do I want to make her a love interest for Naruto? No in advance.

Kyo no Kitsune: Fuck no Haku Yuki in this story. Let it be Yukina meaning Ice woman/maiden a direct reference to the Asari of ME I am liking that idea more and more. I seriously don't like the name Haku Yuki both the names have the same meanings after translation. Wtf.

Armahgeddon: I will get a beta, dattebayo. After all spelling is the difference between

I helped my uncle Jack off a horse.

And

I helped my uncle jack off a horse.

I have a set plan for Naruto's development. Gen and Kenjutsu is what I have picked up. Of which he will concentrate more on the sword which Kakashi has given him. Now Naruto has more chakra than a chunin on par with a jonin perhaps. But he can't waste it like he does in canon. Nor will he have control problems as it is not unmanageably large.

Everything else Ninjutsus, Sealing will be concentrated once he is a genin. Now that doesn't mean Naruto won't do Ninjutsus he will but very sparingly to account for his dwindled reserves.

luffyrobinxxxluffynami: Grammar will be very very very closely inspected.

 **Chapter V: I am Inferno: Part two**

 **The Demon's sacrifice**

Wave Country- Tazuna's house

Team Nine and Naruto were practicing battle manouevres along with Gai. The jonin was barking out orders to his current team. All of them were flowing into with deadly precision and a robotic efficiency. Gai was very pleased with them and had promised them a favor to cash in anytime.

Neji had cashed in his to get a introductory scroll on fuuinjutsu which even Tenten showed interest in. Lee had asked for tips to open the fourth gate. The sooner he did that the sooner he would get to use ninjutsus. Tenten had asked for money to buy a new naginata, not any normal one but the Rising Dragon's custom one which was double-edged made of pinewood to make it extra springy. As for Naruto he had asked about something Tsurara had mentioned.

"Sensei, I have a question?"

"What is it Naruto? You are free to ask anything." Gai encouraged him to go forward.

"What is a summon animal?"

"Thinking of learning the Kuchiyose? It is too advanced for you right now. But a summon animal is a species of sapient animal you have signed a contract with. They will help for a price or a help in return. The Sannin of Konoha are renowned for their use of the Summons. Why did you ask?"

"They are not exactly animals are they?" The blonde wondered.

"No. I don't think so. But what they are we have no idea either. All we know is they help us for a price."

"But it still doesn't make sense. Why would they help us. What do they have to gain?"

"You know what Naruto, I am the holder of the Turtle summon contract for fifteen years now. Kakashi made a contract with the mutant dogs caused by the Kyuubi attack did we see something different. So that rubbished everything we knew prior to that. So we are back to square one as it is not something we can the summons right."

"Do you think summons are lessor demons? Didn't you just say the Kyuubi's chakra mutated Kakashi's dogs?"

"Entirely possible, but why thr sudden interest? Thinking of signing a contract?"

"I don't think the Kyuubi will let me. The Kyuubi is quite prideful."

"Hmmm. True. Never have I heard a Jinchuriki signing a summon contract maybe the Bijuu creates problems in there. Don't fret though if you perform well in the upcoming chunnin exams I will let you sign my Turtle contract." He said though he was of the opinion that he will have to fight Jiraiya for that.

Surely the Toad Sage must have marked his student's son as the recipient of that contract. Otherwise why hasn't he let anyone else sign it yet? Not to mention it was common knowledge to the elite jonins that his seal's protecting and controlling mechanisms were with the Toads. So there was a running bet on when Naruto would get the Contract with the next chunnin exam being the earliest bet.

"That is not all you wanted right? I have never appeared to be cheap to you have I ? That is Kakashi's shtick." the mega eyebrowed jonin coaxed Naruto.

"Can I get a elemental attack?" Naruto hopefully asked. Elemental jutsus were not given to genin unless they are attempting the exams. Giving a fifteen year old means to grow a fire was considered risky with reason. Also the fact that a freshly minted genin could never attempt the jutsus due to lack of chakra.

"Sure. Wind type?" Gai genially asked.

Now Naruto set his wheels inside his brain thinking. Tsurara's unsealing had cost him a lot of chakra and immunity too. Now he did fall sick which was impossible before. A water technique may solve his problem for the short-term. A C-rank as he was sure he was gonna get would be adequate. He will just overload it and make a C-rank B-rank. Then he will try to do it the minimum seals. It will not be as successful as with wind, his primary affinity but.

"A Water one? A C-rank like the Mizurappa ( Water whip) would do."

"Hmm. I know it and really want to teach you that. But Kakashi has been foaming at tye mouth to teach you something so ask him to teach you. If he tardies just say I am all ready to teach you that. Just remember water is a calm but fluid element. For wind you need to think of a blade for water think of motion. Like a river or even you running. Whatever works for you. Go ask Kakashi for the rest." Gai informed him letting his friend get a chance he so desperately was looking for.

"Fine, but you are a better teacher than him. The few times he did could not even measure up to yours. " Naruto said matter of factly.

"Flattery isn't going to get you everywhere. Now shoo."

The blonde grumbled and went to do what was suggested . He found the man he was looking for in all his lethargic glory leaning against a convenient tree. Seriously why wasn't Kakashi alotted to Shikamaru or someone. He had a pretty good guess if that were to happen they would be best chummies as they navigated the perils of working hard together.

"Hey, Kakashi Gai-sensei asked you to teach me the Mizurappa jutsu to me. " Naruto brusquely spoke to the one-eyed jonin. He was not ready for any shit from him. If he blows this up that's it. He had better and far hotter teachers(as he thought of Kurenai) willing to help him.

"Well let's get to it." Kakashi got up from his perch stuffed his book in one of his kunai pouches. "Here hold this. It is a tissue paper try to make it wet." Kakashi offered him what was obviously a tissue paper.

Naruto took the proffered item and got on to it. He thought of the Naka river he sometimes visited with Mikoto when he was younger and more carefree. Wait that is it carefree! Water was free-flowing not caring at all what its surroundings said.

He gathered on to his carefree moments that was when he made a startling discovery. Wind and water shared a lot in common attributes. Both were carefree, unfocused like a maelstrom. Wonder if he could combine it?

"That is enough, Naruto you can summon water without coaxing a water source. Speed is still lacking though. Not surprising water affinity lends well to large reserve types. Work on it in your free time. Now tell me what is the seal associated to each affinity?"

"Horse for wind, tiger for seal, snake for water, boar for earth and dog for lightning." Naruto listed from the top of his memory.

"Have you ever thought why they are so? Why that specific animal?"

"No...You mean to tell me it is because they show a characteristic of that particular element? Hmm I think I get it. That is why the Mizurappa is the basic jutsu it is just visualizing he seal. Same for the Daitappa where it is mimicking a horse's speed." Naruto revealed one of his thoughts.

"Absolutely right. So with the Mizurappa I advice you to imagine a snake coiling towards your opponent with practice and a few more seals you can make the Suiryudaan jutsu. Now after learning it don't ever use it in public or against civilians or against any Hyugas or any other clan. You will get in trouble, me too. A freshly minted genin is not approved to learn these things for the above reasons. But I will cut you slack this time we need all the help we can." The Cyclops finished bluntly.

"I will take care. You know any other water user? Your not exactly known for reserves and earth and lightning is not conducive for water." Naruto enquired

"Naruto-kun, how many times should I tell you I am the leading expert of elemental jutsus in Konoha? Hokage-sama beats me in Earth but I have him beat in lightning. We are the only two in Konoha who know all the elements." Kakashi said proudly beaming when he saw wonder in His student's eyes.

"Any more tips on water? I will really appreciate it."

"Water is the universal solvent and the most malleable element of all. It is best utilized for trapping rather than outright damage. A war of attrition always favors a water user. The sole reason being this ability of water. For you to enjoy its benefits you will need to be fast and innovative."

"Stop right there. I will learn about the rest when I am a chunnin. I am not even specializing in ninjutsu. Thus is fine for now. Thanks Kakashi." With that the blonde left leaving the jonin alone with his thoughts.

'He wants to focus on his sword for now maybe. Give a boy a sword and he is your best friend forever.' Kakashi chuckled at that. A genin specializing in kenjutsu was fine but as a jinchuriki it was frowned upon. Here he was on specific orders from the Hokage to make him a jutsu powerhouse. But his upbringing and now Gai ensured that he valued a blade in his hands more than fancy chakra gimmick.

Though it was mind-boggling, if he had such chakra to spare as Naruto he would have learned more chakra intensive jutsus of water and earth which he lacked. These two elements typically needed more chakra.

That is a story for another day. Now he will have to supervise the blonde before he does something stupid.

***The Delinquent***

Naruto was now at the small marshy pond beside Tazuna's place. Water was an element he knew he will find a lot of information about. The moment he had found he was wind he had decided that he will ignore it. Wind attacks were usually affairs of precision and control which he lacked at the moment. Water was suitable for his condition.

Leaching chakra, gradually he could realize some of that vast reserved he had before. Otherwise it will be suspicious to the village if the jinchuriki had barely as much chakra as a jonin. Once again he thought of the Naka river. The evenings he spent there with Mikoto there. The woman always tried to make him eat sweet foods as she had a massive sweet tooth which was not appreciated in her family.

He let out a swiff of his chakra. He was a naturally curious boy when young and even now. That was mainly how he learned most of the things he now knew. Water began to materialize at his fingertips. Then he thought of his chases he had after a successful prank. Motion- the next ingredient was dutifully provided. So he could now seize water from a source to his fingertips. The next step was making it faster.

From his adventures with wind he knew the better the imagination the better the shaping and speed would be. The same applied to water as well. He tried to manipulate the chakra encased water blob. It moved!

Zabuza was in for a surprise the next time they met. His primary objective for learning suiton so early was satisfied. Now onto more important things.

****The Delinquent***

The Orange Sun set on Wave country letting the immaculate moon take its place. The Stars had also agreed to come along with her. All this didn't matter to the redhead sitting on the rooftops with her favourite blonde beside her.

The ninjas still hadn't managed to find about her. The blonde with her thought it strange to which she answered that it was a woman's secret.

"Will you let go of that thing, what is the matter with you today? You ate very pensive and moody, missing Sasuke?" The redhead quipped.

"Yeah, Tsurara laugh all you want. I am in pretty big shit now. How is a genin supposed to go head to head with a hunter-nin. None of us are ready for that. I..."

"Here take this." She extended her hand and red chakra seeped into his hand." This will take care of some of your problems. I heard your thoughts Naruto-kun. I have to say I'm touched." She waited to see his reaction and there it was. Nowadays she liked to see that embarrassed scratching of the neck reaction of his.

"You don't have to worry about that for long. My freedom has stretched out your coils. I expect you to have double the chakra you have now in a few chakra I have given you will safeguard you until this mission is over. Now give me a kiss I have to go."

He complied after which she left. He didn't knew what she did though kept him safe was only for her benefit. Otherwise Zetsu would understand that his demonic nemesis is out.

***The Delinquent***

"I need that herb too but the annoyance is sleeping there." A pretty brunette said as she was picking up herbs for her master. She was a medic as no one in her ragtags group could be bothered to study the human body and its intricacies. She also played a role as the infiltrator as she was as gentle looking as a rabbit.

She walked towards the spot she had marked yesterday which was now used by the blonde as his resting place. 'One snap and we won't have to worry. '

She bent down and her hands snakes towards the blonde's neck intent on killing him. But she stopped doing so will make her the equivalent of her birth father, killing people for what they were rather than who they were. Didn't Zabuza-sama always say judge a person only by his actions not his intents?

'Guess I will just wake him up.' She sighed. The hand which was gonna snap the blonde's neck pushed his shoulders. "Wake up shinobi-san. Its morning now and you may catch a cold." She gently prodded.

The blonde opened his eyes only to have a gaze at a brunette woman there. She smelled of herb, tea and of rabbit fur. So she was maybe a local girl here to do her morning duties. Now why was he here , ahhh now he remembered. He had come here to perfect his new jutsu. It was a an idea he got from his wife. Of all things she had chosen now to reveal that to him.

It was a mild genjutsu but was not at all noticeable. So he tied to use it on the civilian in front of him. At least he could trick civilians with it.

"Would you like to have sex with me?" He asked making sire to lace his voice with Her chakra. He hoped it worked. If he could get such a demure girl to agree to fuck him, he could move ahead with the next step.

"What! We are not even acquainted. How could you ask me such a thing? " the girl fumed totally pissed off at the notion.

Oh, seems like he was in real trouble. How pathetic, he couldn't even put a civilian in a genjutsu.

"You dieeee!" Haku screamed and took out her senbon fully intenting on maiming him. She spared his life and he pervs on her. No way is she gonna let that pass.

"Holy shit." Naruto ran ahead. So he could maybe put a civilian in genjutsu.

A brunette, check. Senbon check. Smell of rabbit, check.

Holy shit! This was the hunter-nin. So Kakashi's hunch was right. She was not really one. But now that brought a new problem what if she was that Zanbatou dude's apprentice or something. He will have to be very careful. It was still morning maybe Kakashi was awake. The man was an insomniac.

Naruto ran only to closed off by a ice cage which had walls on all five sides. He was trapped. Now all the ice structures had her face. Confusing him about where she actually was. All the figures took put a handful of senbon and shoved it towards him. A hundred senbon flew towards him.

He will have to use his new jutsu now.

" **Mikoto technique: Taiyyo no tate(Sun Shield)"**

The name was belonged to the woman who showed him love without conditions. Though the name also referred to a guardian deity. So he named his defensive jutsu that, in tribute to his guardian deity.

A disc of pure blue chakra was summoned from his palm which was gradually growing in size. It eventually enveloped his upper body and a little more. He couldn't expand it more or the jutsu won't hold. He crouched down on the ground pulling the shield overhead choosing the most defensive position to take when attacked from all directions.

At the moment he needed both his hands for the technique for now. And he will have to change that the first thing if he survived. That way he could cover more of himself. The shield was translucent another advantage when fighting this opponent. She was continuously throwing what was he had deduced to be ice-senbons.

His jutsu could go on according to his calculation for three more minutes. Short yes but more than the duration she could manage. He readied the only suiting jutsu he knew with his one hand. One hand seals were one of the things he had researched about. The explanation was some long-winded debate he now didn't have the time to remember but the conclusion was something he had time for. It was more difficult but not impossible.

He did the mizurappa towards the nearest tree he could see remembering Kakashi's words and pulled. The next moment he was out of the ice cage as he soar over it on his water whip. Kakashi could teach but the guy still used too much flowery words for his liking.

"He survived.." was all the ice maiden could think of. In fact she hadn't even got a hit on him. Not even Zabuza-sama could manage that. The Konoha nine had just got interesting. And she like a rabbit was naturally curious. She will have to find more about him to sate that craving.

She dispelled her technique and followed her assailant. Yes he started it! How dare he suggest something like that to her! The blonde had slowed down and looked at her. She knew he noticed that she was panting. Wait, he had corralled her inside far away from any water source. This was not good.

"Come on it is enough. I apologize. But you see I was trying out a genjutsu, an art I am quite shitty in it. So I wanted to see if I could at least trick a civilian." The blonde spoke while surrounding on all sides. She gazed at him a little clearer.

He was quite tall certainly taller than the average height of a shinobi which was 5'9". He had quite the beautiful azure eyes that reminded her of that swimsuit model she had seen in one of Zabuza's magazines. Very feminine there. A messy spiky hairstyle which gave him a rugged look which was only enhanced by his powerful jaw-bones. But the sun-kissed blonde hue of it ruined the rugged look as well. He certainly never could go on espionage missions his features were too noticeable. That explained his reliance on ninjutsu and diversionary tactics.

She didn't listen as she continued to rain projectiles on him. The showdown with the clones lasted a good five minutes. Panting and huffing she approached the last blonde which was left. He was shivering in fright.

And all of a sudden he started laughing. "Well bye lady, boss has already got to the safe house. Tell Zabuza the next time we meet it won't be pretty." Saying that the now revealed clone disappeared.

"He tricked me. Bastard." Haku softly said. But she had to say she had fun. Too bad she is now revealed. Still the whiskered blond knew the dreaded shadow clone jutsu, was a budding swordsman and very innovative with water. Seems like Konoha is on to making another Tobirama. She could glean that much from the fight when she had not shown anything new.

****The Delinquent ***

Naruto ran toward the door opened it and sat hastily on the nearest chair. Tsunami who was sitting close by went in. The woman with foresight brought him a glass of water. He drank it all in a single gulp. Kakashi had reached him by now freaked out by the urgency in the blond.

"I met the Hunter-nin. She is not a hunter-nin." Naruto forcefully spoke.

"Hmm. That is good anything else you found out."

"She has a small button nose. She has straight black hair. She smelled of herbs unlike the last time where she smelled of rabbit. She is about this tall. Taller than Kurenai but slimmer. With all this she seems like a medic. She can throw ice senbon for two minutes continuous from this ice structure where she traps you. It looked like a series of mirrors to me. And she was there in pretty damn every mirror. She has very soft knuckles meaning she doesn't prefer short range. In fact she could pass off a cute civilian anywhere." He paused to take a breath.

"So how did you escape? Sounds to me you were in an inescapable trap."Kakashi enquired.

"Well, I used the Mizurappa to sling me out from a tree." Naruto shrugged as he said that.

"Teaching you Suiton was the right thing to do. Well done Naruto." Kakashi turned and moved away then he turned back with the most serious face," You seem to remember how she looked and smelled very clearly, anything there Naruto?"

Naruto groaned. Kakashi just had to choose the worst time to be a shameless pervert.

"That is because it was her face that I saw first when I woke up in the forest. " he yowled only to realize immediately after that , that he had dug a bigger hole for himself with that line.

"So you don't remember? Sad, she sounds to me like a real sub with her trying to pass off as a civilian. Why were you having sex in the forest by the way?" The jonin's eyes twinkled. Naruto inwardly groaned. Trust Kakashi to pick the worst time to reveal his perverseness.

"Go read your Icha Icha. I am going to meet Gai-sensei and get some training done." The blond angrily hugged as he went trying to search for the Sublime green beast.

Kakashi chuckled. He was getting through to the blonde. But he had to admit strange and interesting things always loomed over him. But the information he had just received from his student was very informative if you know what to look for.

Zabuza had more than one girl with him. Probably a whole team. Atleast chunnin level. Zabuza won't settle for anything less.

"Might as well get down some training down. He had been lazing around long enough. He will have a spar with Gai first as he needed to understand where his physical strength lay nowadays.

He shunshinned to Gai at the hammock outside their house, lacing his legs with chakra the speed he managed made you assume he had teleported. And there he was, his best friend currently talking to Naruto. Kakashi came closer and nodded his head. Letting Gai know whatever his genin told he could vouch for it.

"I want you to go with Tsunami-san as she wants to go shopping. While there look for anything to connect to Gato. It will be better if we brought the fight to him. It is getting too risky. Kakashi while I go with my team to infiltrate Gato stay here to protect Tazuna-san. "

"No way. I go you stay." Kakashi replied childishly. No way he was staying in guard duty. As the jonins they will have to take care of the two separate fronts that had now appeared. But he will not be the one to take guard duty.

"I was an Anbu, you were not." Kakashi proclaimed it as if it could end their argument.

"This is my genin team, they listen to me. I'll leave you with Tenten. I will not forgive myself if they catch her."

"Fine. But you owe me one. "

"Hold it as a win in our contests. Now we are 678-677 with you leading. And as the condition of you leading we will hold off for a week." Gai smirked Kakashi always fell for this.

"Yes. I agree. Does Tenten need any help I will be bored here? "

"Just show her some of your earth barrier jutsus. She has enough offensive power what she lacks right now is some defensive skills. And as payment you can come for the small party I organized for my daughter's engagement." Gai mused.

"Will do!" Kakashi was happy. Free food was always welcome in a bachelor's life.

***The Delinquent***

"Tsunami-san, where are we going?" The blonde asked her.

"We are going to a place where we women gather here. To talk about our lives and so on. " the accompanying woman answered.

"So gossiping old women. Life is just peachy. "

"No Naruto-kun desperate widows." Tsunami winked. Naruto did not like the gleam in her eyes. He swallowed and asked," You were joking right? Because I really don't have the energy. I just finished running for my life you see."

"You should have seen the look on your face. Priceless. No we are just woman trying to help our town up. This town is the headquarters of Gato so it is the most affected by him. All you need to know about him will be heard here."

They entered a moderately sized house on stilts which was the dominant style in these parts. A group of about fifty women young and old were gathered here. And true to his hunch all were gossipping. Why the hell did he come here?

That was his thought before two hands covered his eyes. He couldn't point at it but he felt he knew these hands. He was right and it was proved when the owner of those hands asked him sweetly, "Guess who Naruto-kun?"

"Can't remember your name amongst all the tantrums you threw at me." He responded making sure to exchange the word senbon for tantrum.

"Oh yes! And you survived each one of them. " He was pretty sure the woman was smirking from behind. He priced open her hands and turned behind to peer at the woman who prior to this flirting was looking to murder him.

"Haku. My name is Haku." She smiled again with a sickly sweet nature to it. He spike the first words that came to him, "And I am Naruto Uzumaki.I hope we become friends." Saying that he threw caution to the wind and hugged her. If she was gonna kill him he will make sure to make the most out of it.

"Naruto do you know her? You never told me you had friends here. That too Haku-chan."

"I never knew she was here now. And what are you doing here exactly?" The blonde grinned and asked her. Spill the beans bitch.

"I am working for the Genno-sama. I am his doctor never saw me after I passed my doctorate exams thought you weren't interested anymore. "

"I was busy being a ninja you know. It is a stressful job. "

"Maybe for you. I bet if I was one I would be better than you." She smirked as she said that. That will hit him hard. Truth always does.

"Maybe. But enough about me. Tsunami-san who is this Genno-sama?"

"He is our Daimyo's right hand man. He was one of the first to now targeted by Gato. He rarely ventures out now. Has he not recovered yet Haku-san?"

Haku sucked her teeth. She had just given out vital information in her bid to embarrassed the blond. He had a silver tongue. She may defeat on the field but in here he seemed to have an advantage.

"No. Not yet. Perhaps not ever, everything is being handled by his son nowadays."

"Let go of the girl Tsunami. Come here we have much troubling news to discuss." One of the women called out to Tsunami. Tsunami complied and left the two shinobi alone but still in the presence of the women. This ensured that they didn't fight.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have said or tried that. I beg your forgiveness." Naruto finally relented.

"It is fine. Unless you really were gonna take advantage of me. You weren't, right?" She asked.

"No. So friends? "

"It will be the shortest you know that right. Our circumstances will ensure that."

"Oh I do but it still doesn't stop me. I am Naruto Uzumaki the man who does the impossible. The world over acknowledges that. The men are jealous of me while the women flock to me, because I am the biggest badass and the most handsome bastard ever to be found." He finished with a cheesy grin.

The woman gave out a giggle," At the least you are funnier than most Konoha shinobi. What was that girly boy on your team's name? He always looked like he has constipation. He looks fine now."

"Neji."

"And the girl I will have to say has very poor fashion sense. Are all kunoichi like her? The one I know looks like a male pro-wrestler." She grinned as she gave out some information about her team like a person would give a dog a bone. She could ask whatever she needed from the blond because of their position and expect the correct answer. If not his woman companion will correct him in good nature.

All this time, the women gathered at the table were observing them and like typical bored women tried to be matchmakers. Tsunami did calm down the more moderate ones but the aggressive ones were getting more insane ideas.

"I say we make her drop her tea on him. It will be a waste of some of the best tea we have ever had but anything for young love."

"You calm down Asano. He already has a girlfriend why make him go back to his ex? Though his sensei did say she was an older woman of twenty four or something." That was what Tsunami could gather from the shinobi group's conversations.

"How scandalous! I know these shinobi are quite lax on their morals but an eighteen year old going out with a twenty something woman is clearly manipulation. We have to save him from that witch. The sweet Haku-chan will be the best for him." One of the woman adamantly made her point.

"They look like a match made in heaven."

"Even their names match, Naruto and Haku. Both natural phenomena."

"But girls isn't Haku the other woman in this?" Was the query which stopped all the commotion.

"Oh you be quiet, Tsunami! Haku-chan is not at all the other woman here. It is that witch that his sensei told has her claws all over him. Our sweet Haku-chan will never do something like that. And remember she is the ex he is asking forgiveness of."

"Yeah look at him grovelling. Serves him right. How could he leave someone so caring and charming as our Haku-chan?"

"The same way my husband left me." A woman screamed before she began to wail loudly.

"Now you done it. She is still affected by it. Watch your tongue Akira."

Haku had under cover had come here saying she is a doctor and organized this get together of the women so she could get the required information to her master. While here she treated everyone with tea prepared by her and snacks and gave an ear to everyone's pleas. This had endeared the woman to all those who were here. She was like a ray of hope to these women.

Back to the couple that the ladies were trying hard to make. Haku was having a good time. The initial advantage she enjoyed had vanished now the ball was back in his court like the begining. And he was milking it very effectively.

Oh so your colleagues are Hayabusa, Ayano and Chojuro." He smiled he had obtained all he could get from her about her team. Nothing more was necessary.

"Let us stop with the games. Truce? Until we meet again. All of them are getting crazy ideas now. Don't they know we can hear if they can hear us. "

"The crowd has less brains than every individual was what my mother used to say." She depressingly said as she was reminded of how she died by that sentence.

"A crowd killed her right?" Naruto asked her looking gently at her to give her the required confidence. She sniffled the emotions getting too much and embraced him tightly.

"My mother was a Yukina. You know the clan of women. She escaped Kiri to settle in an backwater village so she would be safe. She fell in love with a man and married him and then she had me. We stayed happy until I was ten when I accidently showed some of my friends my powers. The news grew a crowd gathered and tried to kill us. My father died to protect my mother who had suppressed her chakra to escape notice. I was enraged and when they came to me I froze them..."

She stopped as her mouth was sealed by his hand. He had a pained expression on his face. In that moment she too saw the loneliness in his eyes, which prompted a question to arise on her mind. What was his story? She looked around they were outside and she was held in his hands. She was placed down on the ground.

"Don't say anymore. I get it. So you and Zabuza are trying to free the prisoners. When?"

"Two days at the most. Gato's Iwa nins were going to target you all that day. So we decided to use that time to get our brethren free."

"Who is their leader? "

"The Inferno of Iwa. He has two members of the Red golem squad with him. Both are jonin and quite well known as the Red giant brothers for their teamwork. There are atleast five Iwa chunnins in Gato's employ but they are always guarding the prisoners so I doubt they will bother. Most likely we will kill them."

"Why are you all doing this? "

"You may heard my master only to fail and he escaped. But what they don't say is he had rebelled along with some of the other swordsmen as they felt Yagura was going down the wrong path. So Zabuza has always been on the bloodlines side. We will save them and Zabuza-sama will become the Mizukage."

"Good luck. We will do both our parts in two days tell your master that. Thanks for telling us about Iwa."

"Take care Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, home now I will tell some excuse to Tsunami. Seeing your yearned up face I don't know what they will assume. "

"It was good meeting you, even though we got to a bad start." Haku said with a genuine smile on her face.

"Bye. I hope we never meet again. "

"Yeah. Bye Naruto-kun. " Wait _kun_ when did she start referring him by that. Thinking nothing of it she went back to her team eager to tell them about the deal she had just managed to make out.

***The Delinquent***

"We are home. And I have a lot to say." Immediately the shinobi present there encircled him. Tsunami hustled to the kitchen. Whenever this happened the ninja would go for training then come back hungry enough to eat a mountain.

"The Inferno from Iwa is here so is the red giant brothers. And Kami knows how much chunnins and others are there to safeguard the prisoners. Also I saw the hunter-nin again?" He finished at last waiting for it to hit their brains.

"What!" This was Tenten. He forgot that his fellow genin were not informed of it.

"And?" Kakashi asked with a lilting smile. He knew that smile the moment they would be alone Kakashi would suggest to have a threesome with her.

"She agreed to take out the others and free the prisoners. That is if we manage to kill the three who are always together- Inferno and the two giants. She said her team had three others besides her and Zabuza."

"And you believe her? " Neji asked incredulously.

"She didn't lie I am pretty sure of it. If you want ask Tsunami about Haku. Though she and her friends came to the conclusion that we used to be a couple or some other bullshit."

"How do you find yourself in such situations?" Tenten genuinely wondered. Her childhood friend always managed to find himself in the wierdest possible situations almost on a daily basis.

"That's his charm, Tenten-chan. So Gai should we meet Zabuza by trusting on what he just said."

"No. He is of the bloody Mist. I will trust to shake my hands with a scorpion's pincers than with him. "

"True. But I am inclined to agree with him here. Nut from what I could gather Zabuza is trying to free the prisoners. Too bad Gato couldn't find that out. I say we send Naruto out here as a messenger." Kakashi drawled nonchalantly.

"And how do you think I will find them? " the blonde said incredulous at the idea.

"Well she will find you. You have a tracking seal on the back of your neck. Did she hug you?" Kakashi asked smirking.

"Yes. Bitch."

"I really don't like that word." A feminine voice ordered. Everybody looked towards the voice. Haku was there.

Along with Zabuza. "We are here to prove that she means everything she just said. Don't bother coming after us we are just clones. We don't trust you that much for now." Saying that Zabuza's clone vanished. Leaving Haku all alone.

"Why are you not going Haku?" Naruto asked.

"I am not a clone." She simply said. "I really came." She informed blowing each one of them out of their minds. " Otherwise trust will not be given as I tagged you. And we need all your help to free them." She shyly said fingering the hem of her kimono.

"Okay come in. Let us talk about this as we relax." Kakashi amusingly said. He should have guessed something like this would happen. When he was a young boy with his team they all had to suffer the smitten women of their sensei and the suitors of his girlfriend.

They went inside and promptly sat down to discuss the battle plan. And to everyone's amusement Haku gave a slight peck to Naruto's cheeks before she went away.

It was decided that both the teams will storm the holding place together. There the Konoha jonins were supposed to deal with the Iwa ones. All this time Zabuza would try his best to release the prisoners. His team would then escort the freed prisoners out and run only to scatter. The escaped would assemble in Wave later that week.

***The Delinquent ***

The Konoha team was all ready for the action. For the genin it was the first time they were getting action of this scale. Some of the nerves were bound to be frayed. They reached the compound at nightime which was their destination. A gated compound with a row of warehouses on one side and barracks on the other. The first one for the prisoners, the next were for personnel.

Two chunnin were visible at the gate. Which meant three were inside. Very good odds. If only they could be removed without alerting the others inside.

Kakashi turned to Naruto and deadpanned," Your affinity would have been the most ideal here with its silent characteristic."

"Oops. Then teach me that before you take me on such a mission the next time." Naruto chuckled.

"Touche. But water will work fine too but not as effective." Kakashi grumbled and made a seal. Two shadow clones popped up. They each took care of a chunnin and trapped them in the Water prison technique. The chunnin then met their deaths as a small lightning was passed through the technique killing both the caster and the recipient. All was done in seconds and silently. Like an Anbu.

"Now that is how it is done, children." Kakashi gave out a smirk as he amped his appeal. Then they opened the gate and stepped in. Everyone let them through after all didn't the guards let you in only if you passed their security check.

Zabuza and his team came out of a warehouse. He nodded at them. The Kiri jonin approached them as he passed them he dropped the bomb, " The two outside were not shinobi. All five are still inside. This mission has just upped the difficulty level. I killed two and many of the small fry but the trio is still unharmed." It was in a whisper so only those with enhanced senses could hear.

The Konoha jonin took in the news, "We will bring them out. You do the work of freeing them as decided. In lieu of this Gato's money is ours. We will discuss the rest after the operation. " Kakashi whispered back.

Then Kakashi lifted the genjutsu over them revealing them and particularly himself to all of them present there. Zabuza and Co fled to do their jobs as quickly as possible. Haku had stayed behind this time as her stamina was not high and she will just get tired inside.

"Its the butcher's student. To arms men. " an enthusiastic voice hollered and then appeared before them followed by two who apparated in a column of flames. "How nice of you all to come here we were actually gonna make you a visit. The blonde is mine."

"Shit. Gai."

"First gate open. I'm on it." The two golem warriors were already engaged by the beast. The golem warriors were so called as they could cover their whole body in earth making them almost impervious. This technique was employed after the butcher's success in a skirmish.

Gai was breaking rocks with his physical strength alone. The three chunnins were now engaged by their genin. Naruto had activated his sunshield and was attacking from the relative safety it provided. The three chunnins had almost no teamwork as they were at best guards and had not seen active duty for months.

Neji had already activated his byakugan and was busy poking at one of them. In a few precious moments he had already immobilized one. Lee had strayed away from position and was left to fend off a chunnin alone.

Tenten was covering Naruto's back. She had already cut the offending hand of a Iwa shinobi. "Why is he after you Naruto?"

"Don't care. Fight first." Were his words before he was dashed by the said person and flung far away. Now the situation had devolved into a hopeless situation. He was probably gonna have to fend off the leader alone until he was relieved. And none of them seemed to be in a position to finish their own engagement.

"Chakra manipulation. You are really his son. I would say it is a pleasure to meet you but I have never been a liar. Name is Towa. Towa Takamatsu but for now I am the Inferno. " the shorter man said before igniting himself. Earth coalesced by the action of the intense flames hardening itself. Towa flew towards the blond and smacked him only to clash with the sword blade.

Nothing happened. Naruto slid on the ground and screamed out ,"Mizurappa " a chain of water encircled the Iwa jonin holding him in a chokehold rapidly cooling off his lava.

"Nice try. Yoton: Hard body technique." The heat increased, steam rose up and blurred the sight. But his hearing was still sharp. A whistling sound was nearing. A few seconds before impact Naruto did his defensive jutsu. A flaring disc of pure blue chakra again protected him from a fatal strike.

***The Delinquent***

Zabuza was now inside the holding place as he and his three companions were freeing prisoners floor after floor. Three floors were what was holding all of 700 bloodline wielders.

The middle was just over. Ayano had taken away the people of the first floor. Chojuro the next. Now Hayabusa and he were all left for the bottommost floor. Zabuza was now giddy with excitement. How couldn't he when he was gonna meet his lover after so long.

The bottommost floor held the most powerful. The most dangerous. One Iwa chunnin was all that manned this floor but. Zabuza ran him over his decapitation sword. He opened the last door where a lone woman was being raped. She was tied to a cross and her mouth gagged.

Zabuza beheaded the despicable man. The green eyes of his lover made a sweeping look over his body. "Zabuza." Was all she could manage. Not that he could blame her.

"Hi darling. You are free now."

***The Delinquent***

Naruto was finding it harder and harder to survive. Water seemed to have no effect over his lava, the Earth absorbing it before it did it's God given duty.

"You are not as strong as him. What is the issue boy? Has the standards of Konoha dropped so low that they rest on their laurels?"

Naruto remained silent and gathered Tsurara's chakra in his hands. Kakashi's gift had long ago disintegrated. The blade had been not ready for a battle of such an intensity. He breezed towards the Iwa jonin intent on poisoning with the demonic chakra.

Towa flipped over him and burned off a portion of his right forearm. "Youkai? So he resorted to that on his own son. The shocking news that Konoha proudly proclaimed was a lie after all." No more that he said that he was pushed by the blond from behind. Successfully poisoning him in the process.

"That was a clone jonin-san." Naruto politely said.

"Aaaaah. Bastard that does it. Yoton: Melting apparation. " globs of lava rained on the genin who promptly kawaramied with his sword.

"Die. You filthy spawn of the Butcher." The jonin was now flying something Naruto never thought possible. He was now again on the backfoot. He had no ranged attacks that could bring him down.

"How do you like this? Your poison was good but not enough on me." He wordlessly smacked aside a few kunai. Tenten had come to the blonde's rescue.

"Tenten throw all you can."

"Yes the wombo combo, ne?" The twin bunned girl enquired. She only got a nod.

"Daitappa." The jutsu was intoned before a dozen kunai were thrown heavenward. The added force managed to pierce the armor of the jonin. Not that it stopped him from whipping up a dragon from the ground and then standing on it.

The head of the dragon rose up and bended protecting its rider from further harm. It also opened it's mouth to let loose flames.

"Taiyyo no Tate." The blonde screamed the increased decibels for making his intent clear.

***The Delinquent***

"And you are now free of all shackles." The Demon of the Mist softly spoke.

"Come let's move out. I don't wanna stay here a moment more." The Auburn haired beauty let him know.

He had brought up sealing supplies but only enough for her. She didn't know what was his plan.

"Hayabusa take her with you." Zabuza tearfully spoke.

"What did you do now Zabuza? " Mei spoke out exasperated. What foolish trap did he fall into?

"I decieved a couple of Konoha jonin to save you. I bet they will found out any moment now. Take my sword and find a worthy wielder for it. The location of the others everyone of my team knows." Zabuza said while handing her his blade.

"What about your dream? You were meant to be Mizukage. It was what we dreamed of together."

"You fulfill it. You are capable of it. I only have one request kill Kisame before you restart the order. The name of the Seven Swordsmen of Mist has been tarnished by him."

"You seem to have a lot of demands for a dead man. You know tit is for tat. What if I ask one in return?"

"I won't listen. Who will buy Kiri time to recover if I don't? I have to ensure that Iwa and Konoha are once again at each other's throats." Zabuza chuckled. His mind was made up.

"I will wait for you forever. I will hold it over your head if I die as an old unmarried woman." were Mei's last words before she vanished along with his male student.

"Don't keep promises that you can't afford Mei." Zabuza chuckled. His senses were soon assaulted by the chakra signatures of the Konoha team.

"Seems like I have been found out."

*** The Delinquent***

A few minutes prior

Gai was busy pounding the two Iwa golem warriors around. Three more gates had been released which showed them who was the boss of melee.

Then they had brought out golems out of the ground to do their bidding. But that too was to no avail as the sublime green beast had tore into them. After one of the jonin's spine was broken Kakashi had moved away to safeguard his student who was picked out by the leader.

The jonin seemed to know that they were coming. Not to mention he could see one more chunnin coming. Zabuza had tricked them.

"Did Zabuza tell you about us?"

"Yes. Why surprised? He works for Gato as well you know. He informed is the moment you came in as he is a sensor. My name is Ryuka. I am the Inferno's apprentice. That idiot was hindering me so let me show how I can smack you around like you did him."

"I will gladly like to see you last one minute. " Gai snarled and he went wild. This jonin was getting on his nerves. Nobody harms his genin. Neji was already tired. Haku had vanished. Lee was at the end of his limit. The gates were beginning to take a toll on his body.

And Tenten had foolishly fled to protect the blond. He worried about her. She was his certificate of merit. The best swordswoman in Konoha after Yugao, she was gonna be his answer to people who maintained his reportoire was small.

"Wait for me Tenten. Don't die on me before I retire."

***The Delinquent***

At the same time Kakashi had already reached his blonde student. He was holding off massive flames with his defensive jutsu. It was the first time he was seeing it in action and he was impressed. No weakness associated with the respective elements. The shield could equally protect his student from all attacks.

Kakashi placed his hand in position and activated the Raikiri. He ran towards the Earth dragon intent on dispelling it with his lightning blade.

The Inferno hadn't noticed him yet. He had to thank his student for ran away from the burning flames ramming his hand into the dragon and dispersing all the voltage he had stored into it. The dragon crumbled and Kakashi was in for a surprise. The belly of the dragon was filled with flames as a trap for anyone who broke into it.

Flames exploded outwards and tried to embrace him.

Kakashi was not ready. Kakashi was not prepared for it. And Kakashi was burned.

Towa stepped down from his perch and landing on the ground. His face was twisted into a snarl. The poison was now affecting him. He would need immediate attention. At the least he had got Kakashi of the Sharingan with his jutsu. He clutched at his stomach spewing so much fire had accelerated his metabolism prompting the poison to work faster.

"You were saved by him for now. That won't be the case always. One day you will let your guard down and I will be there to burn down your world. Remember my face well, you will see it soon." Towa threatened before flying away. Over the horizon he went towards Bird country - an Iwa outpost.

"Naruto is Kakashi-sensei dead?" Tenten asked her childhood friend. She has been a kunoichi for a year now but this mission was an eye-opener. It was the first time she had been so close to death. Not even the B-rank her team had taken a month before came close to this.

"He hasn't annoyed me enough." the blond sarcastically said as he saw movement from his teacher.

"I will pick him up. Let us find Gai-sensei. Let us hope he knows some medical jutsus."

***The Delinquent***

Naruto had picked up Kakashi and found Gai a few moments later. He was in a very angry mood. According to him, Zabuza had tricked them and set them up.

Gai also healed Kakashi quite a lot. Kakashi was still numb all over but scarring was avoided. Kakashi was at the back now as he was incapable of taking point.

They reached the bridge where it all began.

"Welcome Konoha Shinobi. I didn't get time to get ready for your arrival you see. I had to free so many people after all. " the Kiri jonin then chuckled weakly.

"Where is your sword Zabuza?" Gai stoutly asked.

"Safe and secure for the future Kiri generation."

"I hope you know what you have done. Was it worth your life?"

"Every bit of it. Kiri will get the time it needs while you two are busy tearing into each other. Come on Green beast let me die like a demon."

"I just took care of two jonin and one chunnin but I still have enough left to kill another Swordsman of The Mist. " Gai then swiftly flew towards Zabuza intent on finishing this as soon as possible.

Gai gave a roundhouse kick to the demon and broke his jaw. This battle was over even before it began. Gai then held Zabuza in a pincer hold before knocking the air out of him as he abused Zabuza's solar plexus.

Dark chakra now began to permeate from Zabuza. This technique had made him the demon. Now it was gonna help him die like a man. Fighting and kicking till the last.

The chakra miasma did not seem to bother the beast as he just entered the envelop and resumed smacking Zabuza. And finally it came to a close as Gai lifted Zabuza and swung him on the ground before kicking in the spine.(Imagine backbreaker of Kai, from Mk4 was it?)

Zabuza lay broken on the ground unable to move. He chuckled inwardly seems like the next time he met Mei she will truly melt his balls. A shadow passed over his eyes. It was that blonde boy. He was a good swordsman. Too bad he was from Konoha.

"You should have been born in the Mist kid. You will have been one of the seven by now. Where is Haku?"

"We don't know."

"So Ayano saved her. Good slit my throat and be done with it."

"Is it okay if I don't feel like killing you?" Naruto honesty asked him.

"No kill me I do live I'll be at best a cripple. I don't wanna live like that."

"I can't kill you."

"Do you have anyone you will like to kill? Yes then imagine that face here and be done with it."

"Who are you protecting?"

"My lover, the future Mizukage she will be."

"I understand."

The next moment Naruto slit the Demon's throat. Naruto looked up at the skies. It was getting to him. The body before him was of a true man. Someone who had the courage and strength to die for his beliefs. He prayed that when the time comes he will have the same courage.

"What did he say to you Naruto?"

"Just some bad words."

"Let us go. Any second this village will be overrun by Gato's goons."

"So why are we running?"

"The Hokage will send some Anbu to take care of this mess."

"I am staying. The man I just killed gave his life so that his country could breath a little more amd his lived ones stay in a safer future. He must have started like this one day. So let me start now."

"Are you sure Naruto? I will have to make sure Kakashi reaches home safe and sound. He has already lost consciousness. "

"Totally. I am staying. "

"Then so be it. Team nine we are going to Tazuna's place to patch ourselves then you will head towards Konoha to deliver Kakashi. I and this stubborn brat are staying here a little longer." The team nodded and made their way to their safehouse.

The week after that the bridge connecting Wave and Fire country was finally complete. It was named the 'The Great Naruto Bridge' after the brave shinobi who stood down a wave of fifty of Gato's goons the very next day after facing Iwa shinobi.

A Shinobi is one who endures everything until his goal or mission is complete. That was what the blonde whose name stood on the bridge learned that day. His legend had started as he had got his purpose.

So what if the whole Konoha village saw him as the demon. Another demon had embraced what he was called and made it his shield. It protected him now instead of bearing down on him. If that guy could fight and die for his village he too could for the few people he loved in the village.

***The End***

And cut. This was the second draft of the ending. Initially I was gonna keep Zabuza alive but then changed my mind. The defining moment of his was when he died and I did't wanna snatch it from him. So I just made his death a little more awesome. I also made a reference to the movie 'Brick ' there a digital cookie to the one who finds it.

Zabuza and Mei? That idea only came to me after I read Bleedndreamz's desperation attracts vultures. A truly awesome read and one I would recommend anyday.

The next chapter will probably roll out soon as I have a few days free. I may update my other story wherein I am not getting any ideas or just update this whose next chapter has already formed in my mind.

Do review I want to hit the fifty mark by the time the next chapter is out.


	6. Drifting like worried fire

An: Review reply

Guest: Please put in a temporary username next time I don't wanna call you guest. Now you ask me when was Sakura ever shown to be screeching? Many a times in the academy. Remember where she and Ino fight over who came first in class. Remember when Naruto gave her a bikini as a gift after he came from his training trip. Or when Naruto agrees to have a child with Shion. Let us not forget her mindless physical abuse. Not that it has any effect on Naruto but if it is someone else... I think her's and Sasuke's marital fights would be amusing. Not that it matters, I sense a divorce there.

Others would be whenever Naruto does some really stupid thing or even when she does not have an immediate response. Sakura is a tsundere character and these are some of the characteristics common to them. I am not a fan of Sakura but I don't dislike her as well. Just trying to portray her as I think she should. She is a good medic why to unnecessarily bring her to the battlefield? So I have something entirely different planned for her as it seems I can't just ignore her till the chunnin exams as was my initial idea. She is good in small doses.

In fact I would say all of the women in Naruto except Tsunade have very subdued roles. Their character depth too is quite lacking most of the times.

Guest: Another guest... Never did anyone other than Naruto say that he has a lack of chakra. Say he has chakra worth 1,000,000 dollars and he lost 500,000 of it it will have a large effect on him even though his peers may have only 5,000. That is the situation here in a direct analogy.

Naruto at the age of seventeen has as much chakra a seasoned jonin has what else do you want?

Now on to the chapter this deals with the aftermath. I know I might have ruffled a few feathers with what I did with Zabuza and Mei but it doesn't matter as it does shit to the storyline.

Narucrazy: About your concern this story is an adaptation of my first story a purely Naruto x Kurenai story. The changes I made to my original story came out as very identical to a fishcake's affair. And I have asked permission from ihateheroes. He didn't mind.

I find it hilarious that a story inspired by Freedom has a price by Bleedndreamz and Reaching for a dream by Noodlehammer is being likened to some other story.

Luffyrobin: The capital J changed the whole meaning therein.

In the first sentence the speaker is helping his uncle Jack to get down from a horse. And in the second...do I need to tell.

Ziltoid: Your views are well founded. I have already thought of a few ways to exploit that. I have also borrowed a few ideas of yours about the Uzuki from your story Apophenia in this chapter. Don't sue me.

 **Chapter six**

 **Drifting like worried fire**

Konoha

People were hustling and shouts were heard. The mild yellow sun did not mellow down their nerves. Konoha was in a lockdown. The Wave mission was not the success that the Hokage had thought it would be. Sure Gato was eliminated but it had ruffled quite a few feathers of Iwa.

" And that is all that happened." Kakashi uncharacteristically not drawling. He had recovered after a few days enough to walk, run and annoy Gai very well. Though scarring was present on his face it was not visible thanks to his mask which served more than as a simple custom nowadays.

"Kakashi make your team ready for the chunnin exams. I have a feeling this one would be more interesting than the last one I visited in Taki." Hiruzen said as he smoked on his pipe. His favored tobacco from the capital didn't seem to calm him as much as he would like.

"I have a request, Hokage-sama. I would like Naruto on the chunnin team Gai's team would eventually make."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Naruto is ready to be a chunnin. He hid his skills even from me, but to Gai he was an open book. Gai is much more suited to teach him. I request the permission to teach him Suiton. "

" Suiton? Not Futon. I remember you told me had that affinity like Minato. Why not that?"

"I am hardly proficient in it. A fact he called out on. So I will teach him something where I am pretty good. Also I will like to suggest medic duty for Sakura-chan. She has the control for it at the least chakra wise." Kakashi shrugged as he remembered her short temper.

"What about Sasuke? He is the biggest flight risk on that team. Orochimaru has been sniffing around lately. Jiraiya informed he found his latest den. Filled with notes on the sharingan."

"Sasuke is now fifteen well past puberty. I don't think he will awaken the sharingan.

Hiruzen took a long drag and let the smoke seized up in his throat. The narcotic therein stimulating some of his feelings.

"You know I had envisioned him and Naruto as Danzo and myself respectively. A friendship between them would have been far more benefecial than the alternative. I was not as good as my sensei alone but me and Danzo together were many times better than him."

"Still it doesn't make me feel very good seeing that your comparing one of my students to him. This team is a total failure. The best thing we could do is cut our losses and transfer either of them. Or at least give me some genin experienced enough to hold them down."

"Let the team be until the chunnin exams."

"I won't stand for it. I stood back when you ordered me not to interact with my Sensei's only legacy as the general populace made life hell for him. "

"Your presence would have alerted Iwa."

"Only a glamce was what it took them to recognize him. My presence could have atleast made him ready for it. "

"You were not the correct frame of mind. "

"It was still better than leaving him alone. "

"Enough. I won't listen anymore. Come the chunnin exams I will let you know of my answer. For now I give you free reign with your team. Kuma escort Hatake-san out."

When he was alone, Hiruzen got up and left his office he didn't want to stay there a little longer. He had a weird feeling there that the faces there were mocking him. About being the only Hokage to not die a hero.

Fifty years he kept Konoha safe and now he was watching it all crumble down. Konoha needed a change of the air. It was time to call back Jiraiys forcibly if he had to.

His support base was scattered to the wind as it is.

***The Delinquent***

There was no other way to describe the situation other than embarrassing. Never in his life had this happened before.

The great Jiraiya was not getting any ideas inspire of the nature's bounty before him.

He the writer of fine literature was finding it hard to string together a string of words. Which God did he piss off recently? It probably had to do with the uninviting mood of his Muse.

"Jiraiya is it done? I may have lost the bet but I can still ppund you if you get too pervy. And remember nothing related to me should ever be mentioned. I will castrate you with my bare hands if you do that. "

"Oh be quiet. You are not my wife to nag me so much. You have been the worst model so far."

"Hey! I am not one of your cheap whores. I am an elegant and sophisticated lady."

"Whatever you say my drunkard hime. " He winced when she threw the nearest crumpled up towel his lover could make an innocent towel into a cannonball.

"I called you princess something befitting of an elegant one. "

"Why didn't you write something like your first book again? That was the only one of yours I liked."

"Minato died. My daughter was deprived of her basic dignity. I lost my best friend. And I broke a promise to my fiancée. "

"I forgave you what are you beating up yourself for?"

"You can say I hate myself for it. Also the fact that I will repeat the same mistake again? So I am happy the way things are? And you?"

"As long as you pay my debts and visit me as low as possible it will be fine."

"You wound me. Whatever have I done to you."

"Jiraiya...can you be serious for once. " the woman sat down next to him. "I heard some troubling news. Is sensei okay?"

"As good as a seventy year old geezer can be. He is still strong Tsunade. Don't worry about him. Are you ready to come back? I bet Sensei would send for me soon to find you."

"No. Not yet. How many times do I have to tell you, I am not coming back. "

"You did but you didn't to sensei. All I am asking for is for you to meet sensei and tell him why you want to avoid Konoha. I don't like you wasting your life here. Think about Shizune don't you think she has a life as well. How much will you harass the poor girl?"

"I never told her to follow me. I just taught her this and that out of obligation."

"And she feels indebted to you and you know it." Jiraiya sighed the woman opposite him was as fucked up has he was.

How did his sensei manage to control all three of them at t he same time he didn't know? If the Kyuubi attack hadn't happened his sensei wouldn't have been forced to hand over Orochimaru to Danzo. This could have averted his defection.

The Uchiha massacre wouldn't have happened. Minato the one who was closer to him than his own sons would have now been a proud father.

It was humbling to know how one incident changed the while trajectory of the village. After the attack the village had kind of plateaued.

He still didn't understand how that came about. The last S rank to come out of his village was Itachi. And enemies of Konoha were growing. Akatsuki was getting more active lately. And his spy had gotten into the higher echelons of the group. They will throw a hissy fit if they found who it was.

***The Delinquent***

"So you came! On time as well. What do you have to report?" The bounty collector exclaimed. He was not expecting him now as tensions were quite high and bounties were getting slashed. In wars secrets obtained through dead bodies were next to useless after all.

"Time is money. Of course I will be on time. Tell Jiraiya there are three Uchihas outside Konoha." The informant grunted. The cloth mask over his face muffling his voice slightly.

"Thank you. You will be paid handsomely for it too. Now any bounties?"

"These are two red golems. Last I checked each had a half a million bounty on them. "

"And I charge you twenty percent of it and prices are getting slashed. Expect a fourty percent stop in all bounties issues from Konoha or Iwa and eventually Kumo and come and meet me in a few months everything will be processed by then."

"Acceptable but not a day later or I will hunt Jiraiya himself."

"You do it and it will be your bounty he will be collecting."

"Doubtful. Also tell your master that his ex-teammate is on the run from Akatsuki itself. I just hope the snake's bounty is not slashed. "

"Oh that will never be. But probably only if you capture him alive."

"Hmm, I have to go now."

***The Delinquent ***

Kakashi was pitting his team through the ropes. The news of his and Naruto's mission had spread throughout Konoha. Sakura got to know from Ino and then she blabbed it to Sasuke. Kakashi had to really run damage control due to that.

He had to appease Sasuke with a fire jutsu. The Phoenix flower jutsu a variant of the grand fireball technique. Instead of a big fireball, the Tora seals at the begining split it into multiple balls creating a shrapnel effect.

He had started training Sakura in iryo-jutsu. Due to her small chakra reserves she could finetune her chakra to the frequency of the fish he had given within an hour. Now she could make the fish's body accept her chakra in a co-operative way. The next step would be for her to change her chakra 'medicinal ' so to speak. That will probably take her a month with this progress. So he had begged Yugao for a favor in return for a sword from his father's collection.

Sakumo Hatake was a weapon afficionado and one of the best kenjutsu practitioners of Konoha. It also didn't hurt that the Hatakes were blacksmiths of the Senju. Kakashi didn't concentrate on swords both due to emotional and legitimate reasons. He was more interested in ninjutsu thank you. Amd for that he needed both his hands free. He had tried that at first to Naruto who he thought would be the ninjutsu specialist but that plan fell flat on its face.

But now he had at least a budding friendship with him. Not the respect of a teacher but he wilk reach there in time.

"Naruto come with me."He hollered.

Naruto went to with him with a scowl. It was seven in the morning anf Kakashi had broken his cuddle time. He was not amused.

"The last time I thought like a non-wielder and gave you an unready weapon. I don't know the first thing about them. The only weapon I have ever used is a the family tanto in my childhood. That too only to make up for my lack of girth at that time." Kakashi shrugged. He wanted to be a ninjutsu oriented and he became one. It didn't bother him that in ddoing so he had broken family tradition or some other bullshit. He believed himself to be a progressive liberal forward thinking person.

"So here is the key to my vault. Pick the weapon which suits you from there." Kakashi eyesmiled.

"Is there a catch? This sounds too good to be true."

"This is an apology. So no catch. I was foolish in demanding you to forget about Kenjutsu to focus on being the ninjutsu specialist in this team. And then I botched my apology gift by giving you a second-rate sword die to the fact that i hadn't taken care of it. You could have been killed due to my foolishness. So just take it amd let Yugao have one too when she comes here eventually."

"She is coming here, why? " Naruto couldn't think of a reason for her to come here. Unless Kakashi had bribed her for teaching someone. Then it clicked in his was a medic in Kakashi's squad. Maybe to give a few pointers to Sakura.

"Sakura." He finally let out. To which Kakashi nodded. The next steps were not something he knew. The first step was a basic requirement of the Anbu captain so that he could always ensure his squad was in prime condition during missions.

At that exact moment Yugao came in as a black ball.

"Good morning Kakashi-sempai, Naruto-kun. Where is my studemt for the day? I have to finish this fast, I have to pilfer your inheritance after all sempai." Yugao cheekily spoke to her senior. Then she turned towards her blonde charge and looked at him from top to bottom.

"Have you bought any formal clothes recently? You have a daimyo to visit tomorrow." And it was necessary to show her clansmen that she was doing her duty. The kid was so cute with his whiskers and that mischievous smile that she could hardly discipline him. Coupled with the fact that he could hold your emotions hostage if you give him the chance she could hardly teach him manners when still a hatchling.

Ten Uzuki had come with Kushina here to Konoha as her personal guards. As kenjutsu specialists they were the perfect foil to the seal masters of that seven progeny had been born. The whole first generation died in the Kyuubi attack including her parents. She was ten then an academy student with two years left. Five of the remaining Uzuki's were her seniors but still not by much. Then Konoha came in and managed to take away their master to an orphanage. Her cousin Kaede had thrown quite a fit then. The next day she promptly left for the capital to join the ninja guardsmen and over the years two more of her cousins got into the capital. Two others had opened a ninja equipment shop from which they forced their young master to shop. The last had just become a chunnin.

"I will in due time. Give me some time." He didn't want to go shopping with her. The later time that happened he was stranded in the shop for almost three hours.

"Then I will come with you. "

"No. Tsurara is coming." And that did it. The two women hated each other dearly. No he wanted to do it on his own and surprise Tsurara.

"Fine. You have to make a good impression on the Daimyo party. Be on your best behaviour, two of my cousins are in his guard."

"I will." Why did she say to behave in front of her family?

"Making friends in high places is a past time to this fella, Yugao. He will manage very well."

***The Delinquent ***

Hiruzen was waiting for a very big pain in the ass guest to finally roll in through the gates. Shingen Takeda the twentieth Daimyo of Hi no junior was an unscrupulous man who was looking to make Konoha closer to the throne. The Hokage ruling from the capital, A permanent civilian council apppointed by the Daimyo and the jinchuriki to be reared in the capital were some of the things he had shot down after coming to his second reign.

A wagon came rolling through the village gates made by his first sensei. A posse of Iron country samurais were protecting the wagon another new pain in the ass for him. Three of the ninja guardsmen were there. Unfortunately for him Izumi Uchiha was not there. It was the Uzukis here the ones who lived in the hopes of reviving Uzushio. He was never gonna let that happen

The Shodai in his insane naivety had ordered his clan to be disbanded. He was of the opinion that this was the best option for the village. No clans only citizens. A good idea but was hardly followed. The Aburame refused saying they will never be accepted in polite community. One by one each clan which joined Konoha refused. Of the ten founding clans only two he had disbanded his clan too to show soladarity with his sensei.

Over the years he was looking for any clan to add into the village and in the vaccine of two missing clans there was ample space for a Uzumaki one to come up. Why didn't these people understand that.

Finally the wagon stopped in front of him and his Daimyo got out of it with a goofy smile. This was the biggest pain in the ass, that infuriating smile. The source of Jiraiya's goofy persona. This goofiness was reserved only for the office-holders but.

Shingen Takeda looked around showing his displeasure with the lack of crowds.

"Citizens of Konoha lend me your ears. I have come here today to congratulate five brave souls who helped a desperate country in their most desperate times. And in these ever changing times when war is knocking on your doorstep pray that more like these are born here lest we fall to the same desperation that Wave country was afflicted with. So I beg you go back home huddle your family together call your neighbour and come to the Hokage tower square.

If you don't your not disrespecting me but our way of life, our freedom and lastly life itself."

Shouts of joy rang through the crowd. The rabble fully charged up by the moving monologue.

"Hiruzen my old friend how are you? Where is Jiraiya? Knowing the person I have to felicitate the most today I was thinking he would be here even before me, oh yes indeed."

"He is on a long-term mission. He will be here only by the chunnin exams. How is Izumi coping with the loss of her clan?" This was an important question as they didn't know how much she knew.

"As good as anybody in her position would be. Though she refuses to come here saying opinions about her clan would have gone down here. A Poor girl indeed."

'She knows.' It was expected as she had gone to the capital just a month before Itachi's undercover mission started. Bitterness that is what she is feeling and by his experience an Uchiha feeling that particular emotion was hard to negotiate with. It was a job for Danzo. Thinking of his ex-friend made him do cartwheels in the stomach.

All it took was a blown-up mission by the blonde whom he had failed. Danzo was foaming at the mouth proclaiming in the council that if he was Hokage he would make Iwa bow down to his rule. So he promptly urged the council to send Danzo to the Iwa boundary checkpost. The council agreed.

Hiruzen then made sure to appeal to the council that his old friend who was called the hawk would be better able to shoe his skills if he was rotated through the twenty five checkposts on the Iwa border. The council even agreed to send him to the Kumo line of control checkposts. All in all no Danzo in Konoha for the next three years at least.

After this was done Root was dismantled systematically. Rehabilitating the shinobi desensitized by Danzo's program was not an easy task. But it was necessary a shinobi without emeotions is just like the earth or water dragon made by jutsus. Capable of handling only one job at a time.

All the Root fought in the same manner using the same tactics. A tipless tanto to slash using futon chakra in which Danzo was without equal. A blank Oni mask with the Konoha leaf as the only embollishment and lastly the 'say no evil ' seal which Danzo had probably stole from his vault during the second world war. That was the only time he had given him access to the vault.

There were a few differences ofcourse. A new generation which retained part of their emotions. There was this one child Shin who had sustained all of Danzo's manipulations. A lively child he had half a mind to show him to Jiraiya as he could give Jiraiya a run for his money in perverseness. The child was probably from water country. That shade of hair color he had only seen in the Hozukis.

His two teammates were also masticated. He looked at them by his side. They hadn't uttered a word yet. If Danzo was here they would have already latched onto the Daimyo fishing for favors and what not.

"Come on Shingen-dono we have a speech to give don't we?" Well he liked to think Hiruzen Sarutobi was unleashed at last. He was no longer The God of Shinobi he was just The Professor. Time to teach Konoha a lesson. They have been very bad kids lately.

***The Delinquent ***

Hiruzen was standing on the dias with his two teammates by his side. Both were smiling but to him, it was evident it was forced. They didn't like what he was gonna do now. They were of the opinion it was not the right time yet. He told them they didn't have more time to make it right. Vultures were already circling to poach his jinchuriku and most eligible replacement away.

He saw that every one was on the stage by now, even Kakashi. There was Naruto gazing over at the sky looking bored. ' It is time to set right some of the faults I did in my old age child.' he solemnly vowed. It gave him the courage to do the next thing.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Konoha I am your Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. Let me tell you an incredible story about how a country won its freedom. Three weeks ago a bridge builder by the name of Tazuna came from Wave country requesting help to save his country from Gato. He was a poor man hardly able to even pay for a genin team but what he said moved my heart people. Why you may ask?

Gato was a slaver. He enslaved bloodline wielders of Kiri. He sold the women off exotic whores to Iwa. He sold the men as breeding stock to Iwa. Now I am not unnecessarily demonizing Iwa. All I'm telling is facts as the ones to guard Gato where all from Iwa. The S rank jonin commonly called as the Inferno was Gato's liason with Iwa."

This was propaganda so he hardly bothered with facts. He waited a few precious moments to let whatever he had said to sink in. What he said next was gonna be even bigger after all.

"So all I could send at the maximum was two jonin and their genin without attracting the ire of Iwa. Kakashi Hatake had just started training his team and he thought only one of them was ready for such a mission so all he took was one. And these five brave men and one woman saved a nation in the time it took me to paint my masterpiece." Hiruzen chuckled with the crowd. He had the crowd's attention now firmly in his grasp.

"Amd the more astonishing part, Chunnin and jonin from Iwa fell to mere genin from here. A big round of applause for Neji Hyuga a jyuken wizard not seen in centuries, Rock Lee the second coming of the beast, Tenten Higurashi someone who is gonna be The new sword mistress of Konoha and lastly Naruto Uzumaki someone in just a few months has made his sensei believe that he is ready to be a Chunnin. The will of fire grows strongly in him as he withstood the whole of Gato's goons so that his sensei could be evacuated and get the best treatment from here."

"Now this is what I exactly expected from Ninja of the village whose Hokage defeated the Kyuubi. A being which could level mountains with a swing of its tail. Minato Namikaze born in the humblest of conditions went on to command the proudest of the villages. His genious was evident to not only me but his drive was what attracted my attention."

Though there were sections of society which were sceptical of him due to his interest in fuuinjutsu but iit was that interest that continues o save us." He had finally hurt the popularity of the Hyuga. When the masses ask who were sceptical of their beloved Yonadaime and the reason why, the Hyuga will get it.

"I saw him grow from a talented child to a young man hopelessly in love to a Kushina Uzumaki and finally into a real man who married his childhood sweetheart. He married the very next day after he was crowned Hokage and I was disappointed on that day when tje was more happy to be married than crowned as the leader of this village." The crowd laughed.

"Today he might be here talking instead of me to you as a proud father of an extraordinary man. The Uzumaki were centuries-old allies of the Senju. So Minato had promised me that all his children through Kushina would take the name Uzumaki. And I agreed, it was a crime to let the clan whose bloodied symbol we sew onto our jonin vests to die out.

The Uzumaki had a white spiral as their clan symbol signifying their neverending stamina amd drive. We use a blood red one to show our respect to them, who were slaughtered by our mortal enemies Iwa in the second world war. Their only fault was they were our only allies.

Minato had a son with Kushina." He stopped there letting the crowd finally get in their heads. Shouts of disbelief soon came rushing to his ears. It always was the darkest before the dawn

"Yes, my beloved Konohans. It is Naruto Uzumaki the brave child no now he is a man who is their child. We loved him a lot as a child making our boring lives flow faster with his elaborate pranks. Now he is winning our hearts by being as big a hero as his old man. Well done Naruto my boy you have showed that our belief in you was not misplaced."

Slowly the crowd's beliefs were shifting. Hiruzen saw to it. A squall of silence was thick in the air. The crowd still unsure whether to cry out in joy as their beloved Yondaime was not wholly lost or to cry out in anger that the Hokage was lying.

"What are you waiting for people? Do you really want to disrespect people have the will of fire burning in them the brightest?" Yes question their patriotism and any crowd will respond in the affirmative unless the leader was ineffectual.

Shouts of joy soon echoed as music to his ears. Most of his problems and mistakes were taken care of. He walked to the blond who was the man in the spotlight. Naruto had his face downwards with his expression unreadable.

"Forgive me my boy. I think I have exchanged your enemies from inside these walls to outside these walls." Hiruzen simply said.

Naruto suddenly hugged his jiji. "Thank you jiji."

"I understand child, you may have doubted me over the years. I may have failed you at times. The stupidity of my own people escaped my notice most of the times. But remember I have always looked out for you and always will. Now hiding who are your parents no longer keeps you safe so I told everyone so that it would atleast benefit you. Otherwise you may have known about it in a few months when you make me proud in the chunnin exams. I have no doubt about it. You shall make me and your parents proud."

Naruto was still not saying anything. Hiruzen sighed," You were the only option they had Naruto. Come by my office afterwards if you want to know more about them. For now I'll give this to you, a book whose main character you were given. It was released at the wrong time and though the topicis great the writer hadn't matured by then so sales were not pretty good."

"Now smile the Daimyo wants to talk to you. I am going now brat. " Hiruzen smiled and went away. 'Fuck you Danzo.I should have killed you then.' Were the thoughts in his mind.

Naruto wiped his eyes. The Daimyo was standing in front of him now. "So you are the one Hiruzen was talking about. I can see your relation to Minato your hair is blazing like the sun indeed. Though I know a lot about you already from these two men here. Where is Yugao?"

"Hey how do you know about her? "

"These are her cousins. They love to talk a lot about how you made their life interesting when you were a toddler. A very curious child you were then. Never heard of a child who managed yo tickle a tiger. "

"When did that happen? I don't remember myself doing that."

"I will be alarmed if you do remember after all you were just around two years then according to Tatsumaru here. Tatsu..." Shingen called out to his guard. A grizzled short and stout man more broad than he was tall. He had a impressive beard braided into beads.

They shook hands and the man's smile widened. " A strong grip with emphasis to the bottom of the palm. A katana man ain't you? "

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"Good day to you, young master I hope Yugao has told you about me."

"Eh, no. Why should she say to me about her family?"

"So she didn't say about it. Foolish, naive and soft-hearted girl."

"Hey! Don't talk like that about her."

"Forgive me but what I just said is the truth. Now I will have to enlighten you about what she missed to tell you. Uzumaki and Uzuki have a partnership going on for centuries. Every Uzumaki of the royal line is entrusted to a Uzuki for life. The Uzuki will then oversee his or her development as seal masters and protect him or her until the Uzumaki in question is a seal master. This agreement has been there for centuries now unbroken amd you too have one, Yugao. So I am offended that she didn't say that to me."

"I am happy that she didn't. If she had I'll have juat thought of her as doing her duty in protecting me and not out of love. So I like her all the more for it."

"Oh man she has got to you. Very well my name is Tatsumaru Uzuki. And this is Shirone she is a talented musician."

"What is a musician doing in your group?"

"Well she happens to be my fiancée we are getting married next month. You are invited. Now Naruto, tell me how has my niece been? Any boyfriends? "

"Hayate Gekko. Fun man now he is always coughing after he fell in some trap laid out by Orochimaru as he fled the village."

"Coughing blood?"

"Sometimes. The hospital don't know what is the problem. "

"Tsunade Senju might be able to cure buy who knows where that woman is nowadays. And the villagers. How are they treating you nowadays? "

"They are still idiots."

"Too bad. The Daimyo won't tolerate their bullshit now. But always be wary of Danzo Shimura. I will tell you what he has done to one of our people. Meet us at the party afterwards. Ja ne "

"I think I should go to." Naruto thought as he saw men amd women flocking to meet him. Jiji had many a times told him that changing a crowd's opinion around was easier than changing that of a person. And the proof was right before him. With a few exaggerations of the truth and a little hiding of facts had made him an overnight celebrity.

"Sorry old man for doubting you."

***The Delinquent***

The party was at the Golden Monkey hotel. Hiruzen in a fit of genius had called over the civilian council. It was his opinion that they seeing that Naruto was quite friendly with the Daimyo will make Naruto's and his life a little simpler. All these couldn't have happened if Danzo was here. Fuck you Danzo.

Naruto was entering the door along with Tsurara at his arm. She had thrown a red kimono with purple highlights over her. On it she had on white embroidery of ironically a kitsune. She had hysterically laughed for half an hour when she got that done.

She had on red lipstick which could give Kurenai's one a competition. It just suited them both. She had even forced him to wear formal clothes . He was wearing a red and white ensemble. Not only that training and work clothes too were picked out for him. A black leather jacket with felt lining inside to prevent the leather from sticking to the skin after a hard workout. Her hair was made into a messy bun.

"The party is gonna be lively. You up for it?"

"I'm up for anything, Naruto-kun. Heard you got yourself new minions."

"If you look it that way. Then yes. Though I like to believe they will be better friends than servants."

"True. Have I ever told you make a good leader?"

"No. And how would you know?"

"I have been here for a long time Naruto. And I have seen many of them. You have the makings of a fine leader."

"Let us have a dance. I don't wanna talk about these stuff." Naruto shrugged.

"See we are gonna be the first on the dance floor. A leader indeed." She teased.

"Shut up. I just thought that I should do justice to your dress. You are looking very beautiful in it."

"Are you saying I am not otherwise?"

"I fell for that, didn't I?"

"Yes. Now give me that dance idiot."

"I am not an idiot." Naruto was offended. Why did she have to call him an idiot Anbu chance she got?

"I am not calling you an idiot like the rest of your peers, Naruto-kun. You are a brave and smart idiot. Someone who learns from his mistakes and tries to change. Only an idiot can learn from his mistakes. A genius tries to never commit a mistake never learning the fact that a person learns only through his mistakes." She went on but was surprised when she yanked to yhe dance floor by her man.

"Oi! People I see a dance floor here and a band there so why are you all not dancing? The night is still young and our spirits high."

"Yeah listen to the kid." Gai hollered and he proceeded to do it with a middle-aged woman by his side. Probably his wife. Lee came next with Ino. That was surprising but also not. She was a major gossip. Soon a large number of people came on to the scene.

The band played out a slow number. Naruto grinned it was time to wow his lady with his slick moves. He didn't have that oppurtunity many a times. And he was determined to take it with both his hands.

He pulled her towarda himself dipping her to the ground and then spinning her. She danced extraordinarily for a thousand year old lady. When she came closer he inhaled her perfumed scent. Unnecessary but delightfully accepted.

He was having the hell of a time. Tsurara smiled at him. Oh yes! She was enjoying herself too.

"Life's been good lately, isn't it?"

"Yeah and my father chooses to wake now."

There it was. He knew the other shoe will drop soon.

***The Delinquent***

Two men in black and red garbs were sitting on a rock polished by weathering. One was slightly built with a ponytail and long feminine eyelashes. The other had sharklike teeth with a gigantic moving sword on his back.

At the moment the larger man was talking to his sword as one would to his beloved. " I will feed you myself right now but you know that we have to wait for our idiot of a teammate. He is not as fun when you have to work with him. And Same-chan forgive Itachi. Itachi is from Konoha he hardly knows to even distinguish between a tachi and a kodachi."

"Ain't they the same thing? Just told differently due to the time period."

"See what i was talking about? And you Itachi stop antagonizing Samehada."

"But i was right. You should get a real girlfriend. She will be less of a hassle than your immatire sword. I have seen less demanding girlfriends than your sword." At this exact moment the sentient sword leapt at Itachi only to be restrained by Kisame.

"You behave yourself."

It was then that a particular whiny voice reached their ears. Their teammate for this mission had finally arrived.

"Itachi-sempai, Kisame-sempaiiii... Sorry I am late. You see i had wore my mew leather boots for this mission as it was my first with uou both so I had to look the most presentable. But when I reached halfway i realized my poor new boots will only get spoiled. So I went back double time to change into my ninja sandals. They are so comfy and soft. Then I walked towards here when I realized I had kept my map in my boots. Tobi was so scared that he was lost. Then I followed the sun and reached hereas soon as I could. Am I late sempai?"

"I don't wanna listen to this shit first thing in the morning. I am going." Kisame growled out and went on his way. Aftet he was quite a distance away, Itachi chose to ppen his trap.

"Why do you act like this Madara?"

"Well Someone has to uphold the honor of Uchihas humor sense. It was like all you could do was grunt when I finished off that clan. How is your health nowadays?"

The bastard was taunting him. He knew that Madara or Tobi or whoevwr he really is had the cure to beat the overusage of the Mangekyou but won't share it. Tsunade-sama had tried all she could to make a cure for him. It was one of the few cases where she couldn't find a cure.

"Anger Itachi is deyrimental to us Uchihas. We only make mistakes when angry. Speaking of anger your little brothwr is having quite a anger management issues. His teammate showed him up. You know the one which your mother loved like her lost son. How poor Sasuke will react when he realizes that his teammate stole a mother's love meant for him? You played right into my hands when you filled him with rage." Now Tobi sneaked towards him, his disguised raspy voice taking on a steelier edge.

"I wonder where his kunai will point once I tell him the truth? Will it be towards you his beloved brother who even now looks out for him or Konoha who qiped out his family? Choices and choices and with no maturoty to make them. "

"Stay away from him Tobi."

"I am Madara when we are alone. I told you that didn't I? But you broke my heart right now. You told me I am not needed just like Yuna Yamanaka when I proposed her. Do I look unstable? So I killed her and went away. I know when I am not needed and so I will repeat it now but I don't need to kill you right?" Itachi swore he could see the smile face eeven though Tobi wore a mask.

Tobi returned to his childish voice," Kisame-sempai... Tobi is sorry." and off he went leaving the Uchiha slaughterer alone with his thoughts.

'He forgot to speak in third person right at the start. Is his endgame near?' Itachi asked himself.

Collecting the Bijuu to make a superweapon was bound to blow up right in his face. He had to be ready to ensure that it didn't affect Konoha when that happened. Even better if his brother did that? Glory was of no use to him. He was a dead man no matter how you look at it?

***The Delinquent***

"To all those who paid to come here, Congrats you paid five thousand ryo to feel jealous. Now why don't the following shinobi come up here." The Daimyo bellowed.

"Kakashi Hatake, Gai Maito, Neji Hyuga, Tenten Higurashi,Lee Rock and lastly Naruto Uzumaki." The concerned shinobi came up to the stage.

"You have all set exemplary standards for future generations and I will like to congratulate you. You are now being conferred upon the Order of the Ember. May the ember of your passion grow brightly into a raging inferno."

"I will also like it if Kakashi Hatake agrees to join my guard. Chiriku has been looking to retire for quite a few years now. And I will like to comply with his wish."

"Sorry Shingen-sama, I would like to have a few more years as a Konoha jonin."

"Oh that sucks. But ah well you don't get everything done in one day."

"Thank you for your consideration."

"For the second objective of my visit is to inform you all that emergency has been proclaimed. The council both Shinobi and Civilian have been disbanded. "

Silence reigned in the hall as the coumcillors who had been invited couldn't digest the bitter medicine.

"My minister of the left will arrive here in a month to take over the economic concerns. An advisory board will soon be established. Your appointment letters will have to be forwarded to my minister. At the moment Raido Namiashi is bargaining for our right to hold the exam. If we lose the exam would be held in Tetsu no kuni. To make up for the loss in revenue ahead of a potential war I suggest new taxations. Genin don't pay taxes to me but chunnin and Jonin do. A two percent increase in the chunnins amd three percent for those upwards of that rank."

War was coming and coffers had to be filled. The rest was unsaid all benefits the state provided to non-shinobi in Konoha were probably going to be rwduced if not eradicated. Amd they could not leave too as the village will be in shutdown.

An emergency was proclaimed and Naruto was sure Hideyoshi was probably laughing and partying at this news. Black marketeers were going to strike gold soon. He will most probably be out of the country with no checking done when brought in. Naruto the smuggler is gonna busy... He may even be able to buy that pretty little Yoroi toshi he had seen. Not to mention that absolute beauty of a Bejeweled artisan Zanbatou. I forgot the black katana. A little armor will do him good too. Those Ruby gauntlets he had seen was also worth buying especially for those retractable claws awesome.

Owww. What the...

Tsurara had stomped on his foot amd was now mouthing words to him.

"I want my ring." She said with a firm and unmoving expression on her face." You can buy something for Tenten too. But nothing for Ayame or Kurenai. Understood?"

Naruto just nodded too engrossed in his own internal plans to argue with her.

***The Delinquent***

Cunning and deception he was so engrossed in it that people hardly ever see the real him. But sometimes cracks do appear. Like that time he broke down in front of Kurenai. Or the time he couldn't kill Zabuza.

Naruto at the moment was reading over a parcel he had recieved after the party. It was from Haku. It said she will meet him soon and there was a pendant for him in the parcel too. That was surprising.

Tatsumaru had informed that Danzo had a agent which showed abilities which were characteristic of a clan from Uzushio. Ink constructs.

Apparently the agent was a new version of Danzo's troops. Enough emotions to give a limited variety but still not enough to give him conscious thought.

He wanted to clear his mind, he was begining to feel suffocated. He went out of his apartment. It was midnight now and the park was vacated. He sat on the bench thinking. A war, a fucking war was coming and they were expecting him to solve it all because he was that man's son.

He didn't know what to think of his father. He was the one who started all this bullshit.

He laughed when he saw his own hypocrisy. He had said long back that clans don't matter. He will be the second non-clan ninja to be a Hpkage. Amd look it him now an only heir of a Hokage and of an ancient clan as well. But still he was his father. Naruto looked towards the Hokage mountain.

Towards Tobirama Senju. Of all the kages he considered him his idol and the best Hokage. The first's holier than thou policy was what drew all the villages' ire against Konoha. The fourth abdicated his duty to him without even a by your leave. His jiji was better than them both. He survived with a tenacity of a cockroach through the three wars.

Tobirama chose to sacrifice so that nobody else suffers. Unlike his father who martyred himself and the after-effects were to be borne by him. "What would you do Tobirama-sensei?"

Now sensei was an exaggeration. As a young kid he was intrigued by this Kage and Jiji had given him Tobirama's journal. It was given to Hiruzen by his Sensei's will. Amd he was entirely captivated by the man who had the courage to face down twenty shinobi all on his own so that his students could return to Konoha. He decided that if he was a shinobi he will be like him.

He trained in the Katana over the years with Yugao, tried to devise genjutsu and learn Suiton ninjutsu. And all was paying him in the end. So he liked to think of him as his first sensei. A childish idea but it worked.

"Tobirama-sensei? Are you older than you look? I could swear you were around seventeen still an ample amount of baby fat for you to get rid of. If not man what is your secret?"

"I just like to think of him as my first sensei. I have followed in his footsteps till now. And isn't that what a sensei is all about? Someone whose footsteps you could follow?"

"My my you seem to have a lousy sensei. Who is it ?"

"Kakashi Hatake. He is not lousy. He is just..."

"Extremely lazy not caring about what happens to him or the others around him. Such a pity amd he used to be a good friend of mine too."

"Your his age! Thought you would be older. What's your name?"

"Tobi. I don't think Kakashi even remembers me. He flew ahead of us while I inspite of my name meaning to soar dragged it to the top."

" But what is with the mask? Are you an Anbu or something?"

"Nothing of that sort, the same reason why your designated sensei wears one."

"That is? Your sounding all cryptic now."

"Such a naive boy you are. Ladies love a mystery. They just want to desperately see what is behind the mask."

"And what is there behing the mask? Buck teeth, puffy lips oh yes i know thick eyebrows."

"No idiot! Manly scars. Scars which show my passion and sacrifice."

"You are wierd. The Konoha shinobi hospital offers treatment for all scars."

"But these are manly scars. How can you even suggest removing them. They are the source of my charm, my luck and my power."

"Shut up man. You are freaking me out."

"Mou. You know where to hit a man the hardest. Hit his pride right invthe ballsack."

"Whatever any reason you are here all alone so late im the night?"

"Oh I just wanted to congratulate you on a good job. It is not everyday a genin kills Zabuza Momochi. I know couldn't. It was just a few moments ago my cousin told me about you. He was quite jealous of you. "

"Jealous of me? I don't believe you. This village has not been kind to me till now. But as much shit I got I gave it back doublefold. A man has to stand up for himself. Otherwise no one would respect him. "

"Everyone is blinded by blood to be a loveless vessel. I expected a little more from you. Don't you have a Hokage's blood. A Hokage is supposed to love his village."

"And Uchihas are supposed to be dead." Naruto slickly threw a kunai right at his singular eye. It passed right through his mask. This was followed by invoking the sun shield on the part of Naruto.

"Impressive brat. You saw through my ruse. You are far more deceptive than I could glean off Itachi."

"Your Sharingan is quite visible in night. Though I have never seen one like that. Mangekyou maybe. Who are you really?"

"I am Madara. Madara Uchiha."

"And I am Hashirama. Hashirama Uzumaki. Don't bullshit a bullshitter. I have already signalled Yugao, the shroud you wanted to cover your identity I will uncover."

"You doubt me, ask your tenant about me. I am sure it knows. Oh wait! I forgot Konoha doesn't know how to train a Jinchuriki." Tobi said all the while his body was swirling inside some presumed time-space jutsu.

"So what I will just become a fantastic shinobi."

"That didn't save your father from me. Bye Naruto-kun we will meet soon sometime when the walls of Konoha can't no longer protect you."

"Go hide away. I have got the first clue and you are running on outdated facts." Naruto ran his fingers over the patch of cloth he had filched. Jiji will be able to tell him a lot about this man through this.

Though the time space jutsu was scary. The man talked to him while under the jutsu for almost fifty seconds before disappearing. That meant he could at the moment keep it active for only fifty seconds. It was guesswork. He was quite interested in Tsurara. Was he a servant or accomplice of her father? No he didn't know what he was indulging in. So he is just luusting after tthe Kyuubi like the original Madara.

Questions ! So much of them and nobody to answer them. His frustration gone he started walking to the tower. Yugao appeared in front of him face all grim. "The Hokage has gone home catch my hand firmly." She said before shunshinning them to the place.

An Anbu with the bear mask was acting as the guard today. Yugao nodded her head and he went inside. Naruto followed taking it all in. The Sarutobi mansion was the smallest clanhouse he had because only the Hokage's immediate family stayed here. But the size didn't affect it's opulence. Everything was pristine in its condition. 'Where the Anbus also acting as chambermaids?', his idle mind mused. Hiruzen came in looking sleepy.

"Jiji some Uchiha attacked me in the park. Called himself Madara Uchiha. Here is a sample of his cloth you can get to know who he is from that right?"

"Tell me from the start." The Sandaime Hokage ordered and Naruto complied. After everything that happened was told Hiruzem sat scratching his beard. He looked troubled amd how he couldn't be? Whoever it was must have killed Otter who was patrolling there. He had already sent Kuma over there discretely to check it. It was troubling to also think about that man's technique to phase through anything.

"Naruto-kun listen." He inhaled forcefully. A calming breath to roll this snowball ahead. "Jiraiya has been looking out for a mercenary group of this description."

"Mercenary you say? Anything else?"

"Itachi is a part of it. Orochimaru too but by the latest report he betrayed them. You say the man said his cousin was jealous of you. What did he mean by that?"

"Mikoto-san looked after me behind her clan's back. You were predisposed most of the times. And the Anbu, it was hard to fool them but we managed. I was the son she always wanted." It was time to lay it out. He wanted answers amd for that he had to give some bait.

Hiruzen was thinking how they could actually give the slip to Kakashi's team. Looks like he had to up the Anbu's training and genjutsu awareness. The number of Inuzukas had gone down in the Anbu due to the fact that most of them were now in the Military police. A meeting with Tsume was looking unavoidable. He also didn't miss the predisposed part.

"It's enough, I get the general idea. Do you know anything about the Uchiha massacre that you will like to say here?" The Hokage's voice was stern.

"Mikoto's death was unnecessary." Naruto's voice was firm.

"But it happened and you will have to deal with it." The sternness hadn't reduced but the weariness had increased.

"Oh no that's where you are wrong. I will kill Itachi if I have to but I will find the answers...and the culprits. He took away my mother."

"Revenge hurts you more than the intended. And Kushina Uzumaki was your mother amd Minato Namikaze your father. "

"They were not till a day ago and I will like it to remain that way for awhile. Where were they when the crowds got frenzied during the Kyuubi festival? Or when in the winter I couldn't sleep as the window was broken? Mind you I was six then all alone in a village that doesn't bother to give me common decency. So even if you say to me an Uchiha killed my birth parents I will still avenge Mikoto Uchiha."

"An Uchiha did kill your parents and my wife during your birth. And I think it's the one you were talking to yesterday. And your parents were busy being dead to love you."

"Excuses. That is all Konoha gives me. Sorry I couldn't imagine that your instructors will take their anger on you. Sorry I didn't know the citizens were so foolish to attack you beneath my nose. I lived with the scraps I had, the only reason the way I am now is because of people who took the effort in seeing the real me. Picking me up when I fall. And I will die a thousand times before I let something happen to them. And if it did happen I will not rest until they can rest in peace."

"Stop. You have said enough. Leave we will talk tomorrow at my office when you have calmed down. Close the door behind you, won't you?" The accussations he had thrown at him were too too close to the truth to forget. He was feeling his true age now after many years.

Naruto calmed down and started to make his way out of the Hokage's residence.

"Fugaku, Mikoto's husband was planning a coup. Your chakra would be used like a battery to power their attacks. Itachi nipped it in the bud by eliminating the culprits. Including Mikoto." Possibly this would sow the seeds of doubt in his mind.

"That is where you are wrong, Hokage-sama. We had made a plan to escape to the west. We were gonna make our way out in the afternoon when the business is the largest. But she didn't come. And Itachi started killing at night. "

Naruto went away. Leaving a hundred different possibilities swirling in the aged Hokage's mind. Each one ending before a valid conclusion as it needed a crucial clue- who was the masked Uchiha?

***The End-***

And cut. This is an interlude. I just wanted to introduce some characters and their equations with others here. The next chapter I plan to make it a very interesting affair.

About Shingen Takeda. He was an actual Daimyo of Japan in the Sengoku period. There was a movie made on him too by Akira Kurosawa. Don't Google him due to spoilers.

This has set the pace for the subsequent chapters. I find the fact that a whole continent could not take on a single man a joke on humanity. So I will weaken out the players in the field. Tobi is shown to be a very cunning and careful person so him taking on the world by himself is just out of his character.

I have also realized a major flaw in the way I am writing. There are quite a few loose ends I have just forgotten to address. Sasori, Kurenai,Shinno and many others. I will set it out right in the next chapters.

Also a thought for the chunnin exams. Where should I keep it? Two options are running around in my head. Iron country of the Samurais so as to maintain the neutrality or Konoha. The flaw with the first one would be no showdown with Orochimaru which will give me headaches afterwards and the trouble with Konoha is the story will then be illogical if I put bitter enemies Hiruzen and Onoki against Orochimaru and still Hiruzen dies. If a kage can't defeat a traitor the kage should go back home.

So I am putting up a vote on this on where you all want the chunnin exams. Please vote Hiruzen's very life hinges on it. The vote will be open till Thursday that is when I will start writing on the new chapter.


	7. The Tale of Two Wars: Inception

**AN:**

Review replies.

Sicloup: Pile of shit really? Please elaborate I am looking to improve here and you don't wanna give me a chance.

Molestor baby: Wacky name I like it. Please review ahead dude.

Ziltoid: Thanks dude for approving my use of your idea. Also thanks for letting me tweak on it. You have been a big help in everything you have suggested.

Sorry guys I made a big faux pas 'and's were written as 'amd's. I fixed it within a few moments but the damage was already done. Thanks to the reviewers who pointed it out to me.

The Chunnin exams were an important part of canon that we can with no regrets ignore. Sakura showed an willingness to improve. Hinata showed her first signs of a backbone. Sasuke showed that he is an unstable psychopath. Naruto showed that guts can win you an impossible match, stop an invasion attempt but still not get promoted. Ridiculous.

About Shikamaru I am ambiguous. Yes he showed tactics but he let a rival village showcase their talents more than his own when he was perfectly able to end it there. Now where is the difference here between what Kabuto did and Shikamaru? One chose to forfeit as he was a spy and wanted his skills to be secret the other because he was feeling too lazy to show his talents. Food for thought.

All this gives me lot of fodder to write. By popular request I have decided to let it happen in Tetsu no kuni, the Switzerland of the Naruto universe. I have added quite a few layers onto Mifune as well as the Samurais. They are not intent to play second fiddle in here.

Also a request to all of you reading this please review - critisicsms, genuine compliments and queries anything just let me know.

The only incentive I get from this is the reviews I get. Get up in the morning and I check my mail on my phone if any reviews have come. This is what fuels when I sit down on my laptop and start typing or when I am during travelling typing away at my WPS app.

So for me to learn that only two of you reviewed the last one was a real downer. Come on it was not that bad. It was an interlude so nothing much was gonna happen.

Now the long ass AN is over enjoy the new chapter.

 **Chapter Seven: The tale of two wars**

Tetsu no kuni

Raido Namiashi a jonin of five years esteemed member of the Hokage guard platoon back when he was a special was at the moment prostrating before the Head Samurai of Tetsu.

"And pray tell me why I should let your villages decide their backyard brawl in my house?" The man was sternly asking him. Raido thought why indeed? It was a loss for that country on all fronts and that will have to be paid from the pocket of Konoha. The meagre income that Konoha can get from this event will only be taxation of the merchants who want to attend and also being their guard.

Before it went out of hand he offered the concessions that his Hokage had given him. " Here are all the sword techniques that Konoha currently possesses. All of it is yours without a catch. Konoha will also like a mutually agreeable friendship treaty. "

"No to the latter. Especially when your surrounded on all sides by unfriendly forces. I don't intend to be the next Uzukage. " The samurai blew off the ninja. The Samurai over here held major contempt for the predominant ninja forces of the continent. According to the samurais, ninjas were a perversion of the natural order.

But just high moral standing won't help them survive among these foreigners they learned it well from what happened to Uzushio.

So they made it a business. They became the voice of justice between ninja. They made ninja fight against ninja all the while they were getting paid to do it. Eventually they learned of ninjutsu, genjutsu and other arts. Friction did develop between the old guard and the young about adopting them but eventually rationality prevailed. And so the Samurais of Tetsu no kuni started learning and making jutsus.

"The jutsu scrolls are welcome but I would like it if your Hokage gives us the Shadow clone jutsu. These scrolls you are giving we have better versions of it. So jonin Raido Namiashi tell your Lord Hokage that Mifune wants the secret to cloning your soul- the Kage bunshin jutsu." The aged man told very seriously.

"I will inform the Hokage about this." And Raido promptly went away his duty done. All the chips were with Tetsu, the desperate one was Konoha so it was given that they would be armtwisted into something like this.

And he had to do the other mission too. Spy on the samurais and report in their development. In his Hokage's opinion that was the more important assignment. He gazed at the paper where the names of the genin teams were shown along with their jonins of all participating nations. Fourteen teams from Iwa, Seven from Kumo, Two from Suna. All directly proportional to the intent of their respective village to go to war with Konoha. Nine from Konoha to go to the lion's den.

Why were they forcing children to fight the adult's problems again? Enough self-pity Kakashi sempai was sending his team and Towa was sending his too. He could just imagine the sparks already flying.

Bring out the sake pitchers and call the bets. He still wanted to prove that he is a good gambler.

***The Delinquent***

Iwa

A war council was convened and the topic was as everyone guessed the latest aggression of Suna on their borders. Suna was at best an irritant but new money from the trade across the seas had given them guts to enticing Iwa to attack. The Daimyo of the Wind country had cut their budget and this war was what will change it.

Konoha will support them if Suna promised them some trade too. Kumo could balance it out. So a council was convened to decide what to offer to the mountain dwelling ninjas of Kumo.

Onoki twisted his neck a little so that he could have a nice look on all of the people present. His back was still giving him trouble.

And this new situation was not helping matters.

Towa from his sick bed had probably initiated the next Shinobi war. When the brainless brawn had given him the report he had severely rebuked him. A chunnin should have seen that Zabuza was playing two overzealous rams against each other.

The man was a demon on the field but he was not a smart demon. Losing calm when he saw the butcher's son. Of course that bastard would have children. Weren't responsible men ought to?

He was surprised there was only one. He had secretly admired the young man for his cunning. To hit them right where it hurts in such a clear display without losing anything was mind numbing. But he learnt from it and incorporated a lot of changes in his forces after the war. The same with Kumo.

"As the Tsuchikage, I welcome everyone to this month's council meeting. As always the zero hour starts now. Please voice your queries to me."

"Tsuchikage-sama what I and the council on the whole would like to know is did Towa really encounter the son of Minato Namikaze? "

"True on all accounts. Name is Naruto it escaped our spies as his last name has been kept as Uzumaki probably so that Konoha can brag that they have managed to revive the Uzumaki right under our noses. But he is just a brat graduated the lowest of his class. Rumoured to be a jinchuriki as well. "

"Jinchuriki you say." Roshi enquired.

"As if he is actually deserving of that name. You and Han have actually co-operated with your beasts and work with them. Granted the beasts are quite co-operative after we brought the so called brothers together but still from all reports I have got Konoha still doesn't know what to do with their own. "

Onoki's visage now became serious as he looked at all his villagers. He had full confidence in him. This time Konoha will be defeated decisively. The last two were a costly stalemate for both sides.

He looked at Kurogane clan representative. They were the most important source of income for Iwa with their expertise in mineral transmutations. Gold, silver, diamond all could be manufactured by them by what they called alchemy.

"This time I believe we will win decisively. Konoha has grown fat over their past achievements while we bettered ourselves. We have increased our borders while Konoha stayed the same. Our clans are growing from strength to strength while Konoha has lost their second most powerful clan. Need I go on?"

"No Tsuchikage-sama. But it begs the question what did you offer to Kumo."

"You will know during the exams. Jonins who have their genin in the ensuing exams please come forward." Thirteen jonins came forward all a little nerved up. After weren't they sending their students to a battlefield.

"Train your students hard. Let them sweat, bleed and toil it out for the next few days. It is better if they experience a little of death now rather than afterwards. I want a clean sweep of the exams understood. And remember Naruto Namikaze should not die but humiliate him." The jonins nodded their heads understanding the hidden orders. If the Namikaze was to die he will simply be a martyr for Konoha's cause but humiliated, maimed or disabled he shall destroy morale much better than the strongest dust release jutsu of their kage.

"Hai Tsuchikage-sama." They voiced with full confidence.

"The brat's a tricky one. He poisoned me, bastard. No honor just like his butcher of a father." Towa said leaning on the pillar. He had somehow snuck inside the room. He coughed into the rag he had with him. "Remember to up your genin's poison tolerance. And work on their doton techniques, bastard was quite good with them."

"Oh little Towa got scared of the scary Namikaze. Does he want a Teddy bear so that he sleeps soundly tonight? " A woman's voice filled the room. It's came from the dark-haired masculine looking granddaughter of the Tsuchikage.

Towa looked enraged at her. The little bitch was so jealous of her that he was her grandfather's and her granduncle's protégés. At the age of fifteen he had made himself a name by devising a way to make Upton jutsu inspite of not having the requisite bloodline like the bitch in front of him.

"And you Kurotsuchi, any luck in making a decent lava attack recently? I mean lava not the cooled and solidified shit that you sling around. " Towa smiled genially at her. She huffed and glared at him. He smirked he knew he got her there. But he softened his smirk lying in bed for two days nonstop had made him think a lot. He regretted some of his recent actions.

"Kurotsuchi behave." The voice of his kage wafted in diffusing tension. Someday he had to find out how he did that. Just before he becomes Tsuchikage. He smiled inwardly as he thought of his lifelong dream. Once he becomes that he will just tell the civilian council to pack their bags and go home. Shinobi don't need them.

Shinobi were masters at surviving in any situation so they will manage. He peered at his rival for the spot. They were at each others throats for as long as he can remember maybe it was in the chunnin exam one drastically different from the upcoming one, that things really got sour between them. He had to take care of that.

So when the council was dismissed and all the jonin were gone he ran towards her. She was chatting animatedly with a friend of her.

"Hey, Kuro can I have a moment?"

She glared at him. Walking like a predator towards him she brought her nose with his and snarled, "You don't get to call me that bastard."

He sighed and he shunshinned them both away.

"Honestly Kuro, I am sick of fighting with you. We used to be such good friends what happened? Is it the fact that you think I stole your family's love away from you? If yes I am sorry."

Kurotsuchi stayed silent not wanting to say anything. Towa took it as confirmation to what he thought and he continued," You really don't have to be worried about that anyway. Even a blind man can see that you are still their little flower. Didn't Tsuchikage-Sama scare away that recent stalker of yours? Do you think a grandfather who doesn't love you will do that?Answer me Kuro."

"Fine. I admit I have been a little unreasonable and a tad bit jealous. Happy?"

"Not until we are friends again. So how about it? Friends?"

"Will see after the exams depending on if your students defeat the Namikaze." His ex-friend was after all known to hold a grudge.

"Deal. The little shit won't know what hit him." Towa smile beautifully. Her attitude was a refreshing change from the usual girls he had met. She was bossy and a hothead while the others were meek and compliant hanging on to his every word as he was a rising hotshot. They both were survivors of the third war. And he liked to think she will be there with him after this war too. Pestering him, making each day a new task for him all the while making him fall in love with her.

It was a dream he will strive for.

***The Delinquent***

Kusa was the land of overgrown bamboo forests. The land where a great upheaval was taking place. It was currently annexing the land of Birds into it. Shinno had completed his castle in the air. A floating battery of chakra powered by the artificial bijuu he had created. All of it took him ten years to make and each second of it was worth it. Now no boundaries were an issue to his force. All that mattered was the fuel to run his ship which was the thing he created and contained using his own bloodline.

Amaru looked on wide eyed at her sensei's work. Her sensei was the strongest and wisest man in all the elemental nations. She was currently painting the seals on his back just how he had ordered her to. Three containment seals on the spine in specific points each one coinciding with one celestial gate. One connection seal in the temple to meld his mind without repercussions with the beast. The beast was just a big mass of chakra. No conscious thought it had.

As her sensei continued with the research he eventually realized that the stories about bijuu were entirely wrong or he had created something new. As chakra can't be given thought without a soul and the soul no matter what people think is not chakra. Chakra is merely the will of the soul. The research to this her sensei had turned over to her. And she was bloody Finns finish it to make him proud.

"Is it proper sensei? "

"It is satisfactory. You can rest now when the battle starts you are gonna be overworked. There is not a single decent medic to be found. We Uzumakis never bothered to learn it. Why bother to learn healing when you can heal from practically any non-fatal and even some fatal injuries if you are rested." He asked rhetorically.

"Sensei, Iwa are mobilizing. Should we really continue with the invasion?" His lieutenant asked him from the drawing table

"They will not focus on us for the time being, thank Konoha for that. But it is imperative that we finish this as soon as possible."

"Sousui-sama preparations are ready. It is time to deploy the sky-nins." Someone from the door informed.

"Yes if you say. Let us go it is time for a true Uzumaki to enter the battlefield." Shinno wore his battle armor of gold inlay on a silver breastplate. He didn't bother with armor below the belt as he needed full mobility. His gauntlets were as ruby as blood thirsting for the life-blood of his current adversaries.

His helmet was of an era long gone by. Such masks were now probably only held by the Samurai. A mailed hair cover and a pointed spike at the temple. It was specially sealed to stay pristine white no matter how much it was used in battle. It was worn by his family when it was still ruling over Uzumaki.

There were holes over the seals that were painted on his body so that his chakra Kusari could pass through neatly and without obstacles.

Shinno entered a large hall of fifty of his elite troops all sporting his creations that made flight possible. An array of seals to make the body as light as a feather, then for the propulsion and finally wards to protect the person from the harsh environment. On the back all had a swirl continuously grinding- A chakra battery siphoning from the Reibi he had created.

"It is time." Was all he said .

The fifty warriors stormed the launch pads and activated their seal mechanisms. They dove into the unknown. They had a nation to conquer and simple things like fear had no place in their hearts.

"Children of Kusa come help us to achieve your destiny. We shall be the makers of this world. New world of Kusa reigning supreme." A loud booming voice intoned from the flying fortress all around. It was a new experience for all who were present there.

The awe on the faces of their adversaries emboldened the Kusa shinobi. In a few moments the castle of the Bird Daimyo had been destroyed with the Daimyo buried inside. The sky Juggernaut of Kusa could not be stopped by anyone.

Operation Valhalla was fully successful. The losses on the part of the instigators were only a lonesome jonin whose seals got overloaded after he got burned by a Katon jutsu.

The only ones left were some sellswords the Daimyo had bought who were leading his meagre army.

***The Delinquent***

Naruto was currently being driven through the ringer along with his teammates. It was a welcome change to see Kakashi actually serious. If he had not pushed him probably the bastard would have send his team without the slightest knowledge into these exams. The tension in the air also probably had something to do with it too. Though he didn't particularly like the looks which his Uchiha teammate was giving him.

He honestly didn't know how a kind woman like Mikoto could spawn such a cold-hearted bastard. He was there when years ago he saw someone being bullied and this smug bastard just looked on.

Maybe he had changed from that day maybe Sasuke didn't. Who cares? Naruto had his own personal demons to focus on. After a lot of analysis he had found out the best areas for him to focus on. Kenjutsu, Suiton and genjutsu after he was done with those or even before that. It depended on a few factors like if he could finally learn to recreate chakra flow in his blades.

Speaking of his blades he had got quite a catch indeed.

A pure white katana going by the Hatake tradition to have their implements painted white. The second was a pair of fang-like blades the size of a tanto but curved like hell. The slashed of those almost made him salivate. The curvier the sword the more force its slash had. Though for that to happen one edge's sharpness had to be sacrificed. A decent tradeoff if done correctly.

He stopped and panted as he completed the second round around his village. One more to be done before Kakashi could be bothered to teach him. Sakura had done just one then promptly got back to pursue her medical studies. The memorization of the human body structure, the chemical formulae of various poisons and drugs, the analysis of the various medical practices of the various clans in Konoha all made her feel at home.

Sasuke was trying out his new Katon jutsu the Endan on a poor tree bark and grinning out wide when his inner pyromaniac was satisfied.

All the teams were getting geared up as well. Even the lazy bum Shikamaru was seen practicing a Katon jutsu.

He wiped his forehead with his forearms after he drank the orange juice he had sealed up in his pouch. Then he ran again. Kakashi had advised to increase his stamina as he acoording to Kakashi would be targeted by Iwa. So he would potentially be facing deathmatches more than likely.

Along the way he saw Kurenai and some other woman at the Dango stand and he waved to them. The unknown cheerily waved back and loudly invited him. Feeling that it will be an insult if he refused he approached them and sat down again wiping the sweat away with his hand.

"Eeeww. Wash your hands before you touch the heavenly dango if you are doing that." The violet haired woman accused him. Now this woman was seriously teasing him. There was no need to bend over across the table as she said that. She even crossed her hands just below her breasts like a pretzel to puff up her already sizable chest.

"And who might you be? I didn't know Kurenai-sensei had such a polite friend. And for your information I don't even like dango. I prefer Ramen any time."

"Blasphemy. Now apologize."

"What the hell! Why should I?" He hotly retorted. Who is this woman and why was she acting so childish?

"Anko, calm down. Naruto sit. I am sorry for my childish friend here. She was dropped as a baby so you can see the consequences." Kurenai spoke, the last sentence obviously to the owner of the stall who had narrowed his eyes at them. He nodded and went back to his place by the counter.

"Naruto this is my friend, Anko Mitarashi. And Anko this is my new student Naruto Uzumaki." Kurenai gave her friend a smoldering look which stopped whatever inappropriate comment Anko was gonna make.

"Nice to meet you filthy ramen lover." Anko finally relented but traded in a barb when she could.

"I pity your existence naive dango-lover." Naruto barbed back.

"Enough. Honestly with you around I really would have to request a leave tomorrow. You both are never meeting again ever."

"I am sorry. But what are you guys doing here? Kurenai-sensei has a team to train." Naruto politely asked.

"She gave them the day off no need to overwork the munchkins. Also Nai-chan needs to have some time for herself. She has been so stiff and proper lately." Anko whined as she said the last word.

Naruto chuckled as he watched the addressed woman throw a fit. This was a side of her that he had rarely seen. When she was teaching him Kurenai Yuhi was the no-nonsense private instructor expecting the world out of him.

Now he liked to believe was before him a facet of the lovely woman that was her. He was happy that such a lovely woman had taken an interest in him. And a lovely ass she had too.

Not that her bandaged ensemble hid it well. But her current attire of trousers accuanted it even when sitting.

Now he was not a pervert like Kakashi who he remembers permanently imprints any sexy woman's body into his brain by way of Sharingan. But he was a healthy young man with hot blood mixing with his hormones so he was bound to notice that.

Then Kurenai suddenly focused her eyes towards him. He was caught off guard by it.

'Shit! Looks like I was caught. ' he frantically thought.

Kurenai fluttered her eyelashes and placed her hand on him. She leaned across the table towards him. Now their noses were touching.

'Why the hell was that Anko lady keeping quiet? Wait a minute...'

Naruto agitated his chakra through his cerebellum at the back of his brain. His medic teammate had been rote learning that this portion was the source for the sense of balance in the body.

So he had deduced that genjutsu specifically affected this portion of the brain. Maybe he was on the right path as his genjutsu dispelling speed had doubled. He didn't know exactly but he will confirm with Sakura after she was a little better in it.

That is when she can actually perform some healing.

He dispelled the illusion only to see a pair of amused pair of women waiting to burst into peals of laughter in front of him.

"Well done Naruto you dispelled it within seconds."Kurenai chirped. It was real good too. But she hoped he noticed something else too. She had worked on it with all her wit.

"You attacked my sense of smell. There was never a visual stimulant anywhere. Am I right?"

"Yes. I finally learned it. Thank you for the pointers Naruto-kun. "

"I didn't do anything. It was all you." It was essentially true. He had just told her how a normal nose is different from an Inuzuka's or his nose.

They both then turned to Anko who was making gagging actions with sounds to boot.

"You guys were killing me with your lovey-dovey moments. Might as well kill myself." Anko said with a frown. As they both glared at her, she responded," Okay I won't charge for babysitting your brats when they do come."

"Anko just eat your dango." Kurenai ordered her. Her best friend was such a pain in the ass. Whenever she comes across a man she likes he is driven off by Anko's antics.

"Sorry about that she gets like that when she gets a sugar rush." She apologized to the genin to whom she was confused about her feelings.

"It is fine I was worse when I was younger." He chuckled. Anko perked up at that. She opened her mouth to list some of the things she knew the blonde opposite her had done and still Kurenai had not scolded him. How fair was that? Truly Love os blind. She couldn't even tease her friend's boyfriend while her boyfriend could... do the pranks she always wanted to do.

"Oh! I remember you painting the Hokage mountain. Challenging Hayate to a duel to prove that he is worthy of Yugao. Let us not forget you kicked Itachi freaking Uchiha right on the pecker one day while he was babysitting you. You were six then. You may be the only one in Konoha who can say he took the Uchiha killer by the balls. Man you were a troublesome brat and you still owe me a hairclip."

"Hey! Have we even met before?"

"Oh you don't remember my first assignment as a genin was to babysit your two year old self. In the first hour itself you managed to scare my sensei with your ridiculous stunts, then you poked my poor Mamba in the eye. After that we had a quarrel with me over which was the true food of the gods and when you lost you assaulted me, you sore loser."

"Anko he was a two year old. How could he assault you?"

"The brat only calmed down after we gave him Ramen! !" Anko exclaimed.

"Eh, Could you forgive me if I said sorry?" Naruto ventured.

"No! But I will if you buy me one more plate of dango." Anko spoke while giving a Cheshire grin. And she once again duped someone to buy her dango to keep her quiet. Embarrassing someone like this as only she can always filled her tummy with tasty dango to keep her quiet.

***The Delinquent ***

After treating Anko to dango, they left. Kurenai stayed with Naruto as she said she needed someone to where she was going. He agreed he wanted to ask her something anyway.

They surprisingly entered the Hyuga estate. After the gate guards cordially invited them, the raven jonin and blonde genin reached the doors if the biggest manor in the estate.

"My kunoichi is a little shy. I trying to break her out of her shell so please cooperate. "

"That I will. Hinata was always infuriatingly shy. Come on! She is the Hyuga princess why should she be shy?"

"Why are you shy of being called the Yondaime's son?" Kurenai countered.

"That is a circumstance totally different. Can't we talk about it some other time?"

"As you wish but I will continue to ask you about it." A few moments passed in unsteady silence before Hinata came to them.

She got one look at Naruto ad immediately her cheeks reddened. She poked her fingers against each other a nervous both of the non-Hyuga shinobi deduced.

"Naruto-kun here has agreed to help me with your training in exchange for a date. Isn't he a sweetheart? " Kurenai decided to go with this approach. Envy might shake her out of that literal shell.

"Hai sensei." The Hyuga heir replied coldly.

Kurenai steeled her resolve and said, "Let us go."

The trio trained for over an hour before dispersing. Kurenai asked Naruto to go on ahead while she explained some of Team 8's tactics to Hinata.

She softened her gaze and asked to seemingly no one," What did you learn today Hinata?"

"There might be others fond of Naruto-kun. But you didn't have to shock me so." Kurenai embraced her and stroked her hair.

"You have to prove your worth as a woman to any man you love. Otherwise the relationship won't stay. I have been a teenager myself so I know how it feels. "

"Sensei he doesn't even know I exist." Hinata spoke regretfully.

"Then befriend him and sooner than later or you will lose him completely."

"I will try. But I am not as beautiful as you. I look so plain."

"Don't delude yourself into thinking that. You are a beautiful young woman wig ample assets in your front and back. Can any of your peers boast about that. Both the genins of your graduating class have a child's body? You are a shapely woman who has the same body type as me. Don't you think I am beautiful?"

"Yes."

"So will you be too. Give yourself time you are still young. Now don't slack off when I am gone okay. I wish I could instruct on what you want but Gai would be better. He is not the best Taijutsu user in the world for nothing. Other option would be my friend Anko Mitarashi but she isn't free until the exams are over. She is a proctor for the exams."

"Thank you sensei you are the best." Hinata then went away.

"I am so sorry Hinata. I don't think no matter how beautiful or capable you are Naruto would notice you. I just hope Anko would instill enough confidence in you by the time you get to know that so that you can bounce back."

***The Delinquent***

It was time for the final showdown the mercenary group employed by the Bird Daimyo had chosen to stay for some reason. Even if they had decimated their army. Akatsuki a group based in Ame. Deidara the mad bomber of Iwa was a high ranking member in it.

He was accompanied by Pakura formerly of Suna. It was a good combination - bomb the enemy then scorch the ground making an advance virtually impossible.

But today they were on the recieving end.

Golden chains seemingly unbreakable were chasing them.

"Katsu." Deidara screamed in a shrill voice. His bomb was taken apart by a ethereal chain much before reaching its intended target. "Damnit why doesn't it break? Pakura give me some heat." The heat of Pakura's intense flames always managed to enhance the effectiveness of his bombs.

Pakura sent in a torpedo of fire projectiles. Each one was swept away by a mouth of a large lion like creature. Twenty feet tall if you measure up to his haunches and with golden mane able to withstand an explosion at point blank range. Quite a fearsome summon. Now she could understand how Uzushio gave a tough for supremacy to Iwa and Kumo.

The summoner of this particular species was far away from them were their mid-ranged attacks weren't having any effect. Deidara had the longer range but for that he had to able to fly. And in this circumstance he couldn't fly lest she became vulnerable.

"His summon is annoying. C3 dragon." and off flew Deidara into the sky on the back of his clay dragon. It was fifteen minutes ago that they both had entered the battle and singlehandedly brought down four sky-nins. Shinno had immediately entered the battle retiring his elite troops. They were tired after all. Also he was feeling bored cooped up in his room.

What followed was a battle of bloodlines.

The chakra chains of Shinno completely nullified the bomb-scorch strategy of the Akatsuki duo. Though he was not able to press his advantage. A stalemate was hammered out but with both sides willing to see through it to the end.

One of Shinno's chains flew after Deidara. The bomber cartwheeled dodging the chain but the purpose of the chain was different.

It went on until it hit a vault in Shinno's fortress. A beaming red beacon flared out. The bottom of the fortress was thrown open. The summon was dispelled.

A black snake descended from it with an ever changing form. Its maws which were prior to this the jaw of a snake roared out its arrival like a lion. Wings bubbled up on its back and suddenly the aerial advantage of Deidara was shot to bits. Six chains were what connected Shinno to his new pet.

Pakura encased herself in scorch chakra and became airborne. She was at the moment as light and combustible as hydrogen after all. She could hold this for a few minutes before she went out of steam.

She shot after Deidara the Akatsuki had got a beacon to call upon if they ever fell in danger. It was the ring they all carried. And Deidara was too prideful to use it.

"Deidara I am giving out the signal."

"Don't you dare bitch. I don't want to screw this up. Leader won't be happy. "

"A heavy handed leader. How sad, perhaps you traitors would like to work for me." Shinno grinning voiced out. It didn't't take a genius to say he was mocking them.

"Fuck you old geezer. We killed your clan so we can kill a single Uzumaki without back up."Deidara growled out.

"I guess that was the part where my mental stability was affected, hmm? Sorry to disappoint you but Shinno Uzumaki is built of tougher things. But my dear bomber from Iwa do you know what you are fighting?"

"Who cares which and how many summons you have?"

"Naive child! That is a bijuu I am controlling. A bijuu I made after years of painstaking research and agreement with my summons. Meet the as of yet not mature bijuu Reibi the zero-tail." Shinno clapped as he finished his monologue. He just felt like it. To be an actor was one of his dreams growing up.

This had immediately prompted Pakura to call upon her leader. But the signal of her ring was answered by a swirling distortion in the space beside her.

The clown she had seen many a times came out of the whirlpool. His goofy smile could be imagined by her even if he wore a mask over it.

"Pakura-chan, guess if Tobi happy to see you? Tobi came as soon as leader asked him to. Don't worry Pakura-chan I will protect you with my beating heart." The masked man said with squeaky childish voice.

"It is dying breath you idiot." Pakura corrected him.

"I am sorry Pakura-sempai. Ne, Pakura-chan did that big snakey scare you? Tobi can kill any snake that he wants to if he gets the time. Hey! Tobi hates snakes. " he said as a chain went into his skull passing harmlessly from within him. Soon a dozen followed all failing to even touch him literally.

"You have been a bad boy and Tobi hates bad boys. You will pay." The masked shinobi comically screamed out.

"Perhaps, Shinno Uzumaki. What is yours stranger?"

"Tobi. Tobi's name is Tobi. "

"Good for you 'soaring' child. I imagine that is a codename of yours because of your peculiar techniques. No matter I just have to see how much time you can keep it up. My chakra is now practically limitless after all." Shinno completely serious as he said that pointing to the bijuu on a his leash.

Shinno manipulated his chains and made the Reibi do his bidding. Tobi stood still.

"A sharingan! An Uchiha. It is poetic to see one here. Your clan was started due to the meddling of one and here I am gonna end it with one. "

"Akuma genjutsu." Tobi shouted when it failed the first time he tried.

"This bijuu is artificial, child. It has no soul, no brains or no desires to call its own. It simply does my bidding. Brilliant isn't it?"

"Mokuton: Nativity of a world of trees." Tobi called out desperately one of his trump cards. A hundred gnarled trees twisted out of the ground which went and bonded the bijuu. But then completely defying the plan the bijuu just broke through it. It then flew towards Pakura.

Tobi teleported both of them away from the enraged beast.

"Fool! I told you this one has no desires or a mind to accept the Mokuton's calming influence. You are wasting your time, defiler of the dead. I shall remember you and I promise the most painful of deaths for you. And your nifty time-space jutsu won't save you for ever." He said before forcing the Reibi to flap it's wings at the now revealed Uchiha. Black miasma wafted towards the Uchiha. It boiled away everything in its way.

Its form changed once again. It was now a feathered serpent. The feathers were as sharp as diamonds.

"Pakura let us go."

"But Deidara..."

"Is dead. I felt his ring deactivate. " cutting off all arguments.

The Scorched death and the Ghost vanished though a spectral door which looked like it was created out of thin air.

"And he vanished like a ghost. The ghost of the Uchiha." Shinno remarked. It looks like this mercenary group was not as straightforward as he had initially believed. An Uchiha with Mokuton which was ofcourse implanted was unknown to the world. Such a fact only made you realize that this person is on a strict schedule with a sound plan. What was it but?

Revenge. Like most of those raven sore losers. Not likely.

Redemption. Again totally like them after they have sold their humanity to get their revenge. Again not likely. This Uchiha was smarter than most. He actually had no pride.

So that left the last option and the one he seemed most likely. World domination.

But for that he would need a base country to hide his group. Ame, Kiri, Yuki. Any of these would suit the man's purposes.

"Ahhhh." A blonde from behind him cried out. The blonde just had the gag on his mouth removed and he promptly vented his frustrations out.

"It was good I cut off your hand wasn't it Deidara? The Uchiha thought you were dead by it. The seal on the ring is a masterpiece I have to say."

"Fuck you Uzumaki."

"How eloquent you are? Perhaps you think your an artist of beautiful explosions? Then let me show you my art. An art I honed over unwilling Iwa prisoners. I think it was five years or so back when I got a person looking exactly like you. Was he your brother?" He innocently enquired.

"He was. It was you! And here I thought it was the Sandaime's son as my brother was preferred over him."

"Oh! How delightful to know we have a mutual acquaintance. Now don't be a stranger let me know what you feel about my hospitality." Shinno said before skewering the bomber in all the limbs. If he had a wooden plank he would nail him to it too. Deidara had yet to learn that one Kawarimi and his bombs are practically useless. So what better than to facilitate his death through a wooden log.

"Aaaah."

"Let us take this somewhere private. I have a guess you are not mindful of secrets staying just that." Shinno gave a maddened grin before taking the mad bomber off to only where he can go. His sealed and warded room.

***The Delinquent ***

"Shinno, What do we have here? A member of the group that assaulted me." A raspy voice amusingly voiced out. Though the emotions in the voice was so muddled that only someone who knew him well could gleam it.

"Deidara of Iwa, the S-rank renegade bomber. Thinks he is an artist of the single fleeting moment. How idiotic is that?"

"Art is eternal. "

"It should be able to stay eternal."

"The essence remains the same Shinno."

"And here I came not to chitchat but for you to get a deeper insight on why they wanted you. And they still do." Shinno shrugged as he said that. Sasori had helped him a lot in the past as well as now when he gave the idea to control his bijuu.

"I thought they worked in teams of two. Who was his partner?"

"Oh you might know her. Pakura the scorched death. Burned one of my nins right to the bone. Why the hell did your council antagonize her?" Shinno wondered. If he had such a woman in his employ he would pledge his heart out to her if it meant she would stay.

"I left before she became a ninja and for your second question. Rasa was paranoid of her so he got rid of her." Sasori growled out at the last. He didn't like that man one bit.

"I owe you one Sasori. Just call on me if ever you want help against them. The thing you called Zetsu troubles me."

"And get this Itachi Uchiha and Kisame have been confirmed as members. "

"The Uchiha I fought just now wasn't the Konoha traitor. This one was different."

"So Itachi had an accomplice."

"No. Itachi was the accomplice. This one was too strong."

Sasori ambled through the room in his teenager form. This was his favoured puppet. He still held a soft spot for his own body even though he forsook it for turning eternal. Though he had made several modifications to it so that it was not his most vulnerable puppet any more. He had managed to divide his 'heart' into two. One would be seen quite explicitly the other would be safely hidden for a backup plan inside his spine.

The body of his favourite puppet currently sported flamethrowers, projectile launchers, hovering blades to help him lord it over his opponents and lastly the control unit from where he could control more puppets not at all limited by the number of his fingers.

"I think it is time we called our mutual friend. He was a than both of us." Sasori finally spoke but his words were not entirely welcome to Shinno.

"You know I hate that Guy." Shinno now adopted a slouch which was uncharacteristic to his muscular body and said in a slow lilting voice," Shinno, the Ultimate bloodline needs your Uzumaki vitality to hold all of it together. Please for the betterment of the Human species.." he then snarled out on anger," I refuse to be his experiment."

"I will keep him in line. Just listen out my plan. If he attempts anything..."

"I will feed him to my new pet. Simple and effective."

"What about this moron?" Sasori really wanted to know what all he was permitted to do to the idiot who doesn't understand about true art.

"I don't care. I already know what all he has to say." Saying that Shinno stormed out.

"Now Deidara wasn't that your name? My name is Sasori. Let,us get properly acquainted. I believe we have a long chat between us to iron out some misunderstandings."

Deidara gulped.

***The Delinquent ***

Sakura was pretty excited to be here. She had a lot to prove and this was the ideal team had also gone on a total of five C-ranks. She didn't know about the others but she was quite sure her team had beat all of them in the number of missions.

Also her blonde teammate had an A-rank in his name. The Battle of Wave as it was being called now. Her sensei and Naruto had saved a country from a tyrant who was Iwa's henchman. It was one of the few times her father actually was positive about Naruto. Her mother was neutral to both her teammates.

She fingered the light pain in her triceps region the recent weight building exercises Ashe had undertaken to grow closer to her teammates were having their effect on her. Muscles were developing in her arms and in the meantime it was bothering her.

She also experienced some growth in her chest region at last. She was always jealous of Ino and especially Hinata in that department. He looked in front of her towards Naruto. He had got even more handsome after she had got to know he was the Yondaime's son.

She was so over the moon when she heard about how his parents got together from Ino's parents. True love won.

Hearing that she got even more sure that eventually Sasuke would confess his love to her. But for now she was very happy with the type of woman she had become.

"Welcome to the thirtieth biannual chunnin exam. This exam is divided into three parts. The first will be held in a matter of minutes. Please be seated till then." A monotone voice of a Samurai informed then and left the volatile room. As soon as the Samurai was gone am Iwa hotshot got and growled out at her blonde teammate, " Hey! Butcher where is your babysitter? Not quite bold you are without your father's student to guard you here. What happened scaredy cat? Scaredy cat an apt name for you blond asshole."

The idiot soon found a kunai buried in his skull. The blonde had killed him!

Sakura hyperventilated. Naruto was a killer! How can he kill so callously ...like a demon! Is this why her father told her to be wary of him. She felt her heartbeat rise when Naruto finally spoke.

"He was annoying me." Naruto yawned as he said that. He looked around the room. "Geez, was he alone or something? Where are his teammates?"

Two redheads got up. They took their fallen teammate and went out of the room. The occupants all had their attention on the blonde now.

"If any of you have a problem with my dad, then wait in line as I am the first. If you have any problem with me , we can settle it in the exams. Heard the next two are combat oriented. So feel free to take a shot at me. That is if you feel you can finish what your Inferno couldn't. " he shot back obviously at Iwa.

An unashamedly exaggeration of facts but it did it's job effectively.

Sakura took a clearer view at her teammate. When had he gotten so smart?

"Sakura I take back what I said about Sasuke. Naruto is much hotter. "

"What Ino-buta? Finally decided that you will have no chance with Sasuke." Sakura sneered.

"No forehead. What he just did I have only seen Ibiki Morino my father's apprentice do. My father always said if not for the age difference he would force me to marry the greatest Yamanaka outside the clan. I also like a person who can intimidate with his words alone. A man like that is what every Yamanaka woman wishes for."

"Are you saying what he just did Sasuke can never do?" Sakura couldn't get her head wrapped around that thought.

"I am not saying he can't. I am just saying he hasn't shown that particular quality till now. You know the ability to chamge people by just talking to them. We are not young children any more. So I don't think following a child's dream is worth it. " Ino shrugged after saying that. Running around the prince of her dreams was something she did in her childhood and she was grown up now had more responsibilities than Sakura. She didn't have the time or energy to fix up a broken heart of a brooding prince.

The situation ahead had turned even more horrendous. The remaining teammates of the one who was fallen came barging in straight at Naruto who unsheathed his new katana and sliced off an arm clean through, at the wrist. Then he followed and stabbed the owner of the offending appendage in the liver.To add salt to the wound he even wiped his blade at the now dead genin's village symbol in the back. It now looked like a bloodied Iwa. The message was symbolic. Cross me and I will fucking bloody your village.

Tenten had joined the fray and deflected the boken of the other with her own. Neji then jumped in and disabled him in all the joints with his jyuken. The last genin of that cell was immobilized and on the ground.

It was at this moment that the Samurai came in. He looked at the mess and peered over at the Konoha genins who were surely instigators. Well he had his orders and it was time to follow the second part of it.

"Name and team, Konoha shinobi." He ordered the genin.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Team seven."

"Neji Hyuga and Tenten Higurashi of Team Nine." Neji spoke out for both of them.

"Two teams not one. It doesn't matter anyway your teams pass. You have shown that your not afraid to show your adversaries prompt action even if you are in a situation where intelligence is not given. That was the objective of this test which you have passed. Go on to the second floor. The next exam will be held there."

All was looking good. Chances of war between Rock and the Leaf were still strong. A genin team of Iwa was ruthlessly killed and they had passed the exam because of that. This was bound to rub the genins here the wrong way. And no matter the outcome here all of them were going to raise their voice when they went back home.

The teams from Konoha were looking awed at Naruto who had very charismatically sensed off the assault. The redhead from one of the Suna teams was grinning sweetly at the blonde as if they were long lost friends.

Naruto nodded to their proctor and went up not waiting for his team to follow him.

"Thanks Tenten, Neji. " he said without turning back.

The Samurai grinned again when he saw that. It looks like the Yondaime Hokage's son had major friction with his team. What else can you say when to his rescue not one of his teammates came?

His death could be then arranged in the next portion. He would have to report this to Mifune-sama. It also was such a good factor that Iwa were frothing at the bit to have a piece of the blonde.

***The Delinquent***

Naruto found himself in a spartan room along with his team and team nine. He should be offended that neither of them were there when the Iwa nins were attacking him but he had long ago lost confidence in them.

Time went by and all teams from the major villages had passed. From the minor villages only Oto and Ame still had teams left. Iwa had ten and Kumo had seven. And all of them were looking pissed and the reason was most probably him.

Looking at them he got the first lesson in politics, Kumo and Iwa were still going strong together. Suna was resentful of Konoha. Ame was wary of every single nation and Oto looked like it had a grudge on Konoha. Growing up with Anbu and the Hokage had its benefits.

"Good evening potential chunnins. You are all welcome to the second stage of the chunnin exams. The second stage is always a team based exercise. Protect an object from others simultaneously looking for its pair in a forest. " the proctor looked towards the Konoha genins." Mountains." He said while gazing at the Kumo participants. "Mines." This was for Iwa,"or catacombs in a desert." Which he meant for Suna.

"This year in Tetsu no kuni you are all requested to form groups of two. "

"What!" Somebody screamed.

It was a surprise. Ninjas had long ago gotten used to cells of three. One short range, one mid and the last medic or very rarely long range.

"You all heard me right. Now chop chop form your tesms or I will make them." The samurai lightly threatened.

Naruto gazed over at Kiba. Tenten would ofcourse team up with Lee. Neji would with Hinata die to some other family crap. So Kiba or Shino were open to him.

"Dobe. "

"Stuff it princess. I ain't teaming up with you. I actually want someone who I know watch out for me. Not someone who will drop everything to save his own ass at the first sign of trouble. Go team up with your damsel-in-distress or something."

"Yeah man. Come on Shikamaru already teamed up with Shino. We both are gonna finish this exam first. I just know it."

"No thanks to you it will all be my hard work. " Naruto quipped and when Akamaru tipped back he rumbled. "Looks like your master agrees with me Kiba."

"That joke went stale two years ago." Kiba sarcastically informed trying to keep the annoyance out of his words. He really didn't like that observation. Also those comments by the blonde about his sister's ass. He nearly gagged when he tattled the blonde's words quote by quote to his sister and he had to bear the result the next day. The next day they were making out by the gate. Thank kami their relatationship didn't last long. Otherwise he would have murdered the blonde in his sleep.

But they didn't work out and so he was still friends with the blonde. Life is beautiful like that.

"But I really liked the look you had on your face when even Hana pointed it out. She always had a good eye for the truth. "

"Don't bring my sister into this. "Kiba growled.

"Hey! I am sorry we broke up okay. She was busy with her new position. Also if we continued dating she could be arrested. "

"I am not angry that you broke up with my sister. I am pissed that you even dated her without telling me. "

"Now man I promise I'll take her out on a date as soon as I become a chunnin. We may even take the next step. I bet she's real fiesty under the sheets as she is when kissing." Naruto added oil to the fire.

"I don't wanna hear about that." Kiba roared. Now he was seriously pissed.

"Cool down I was fucking around with ya. Look let us just do this shit and get to the next stage okay."

"No dates with my sister even after your a chunnin then it is a deal. "

"I won't ask her on a date after I become a chunnin. Deal."

"I really wish you had a sister so I can show you my pain."

"Hehehe." Naruto laughed , Kiba was such a sensitive arsehole.

"Now that you have all formed your teams I will tell your tasj of this stage. Since this was an exam actually meant to be held in Konoha we took pointers from that village. Our leader has always been impressed by the saying of the Sandaime Hokage that heaven and earth only together shall make a shinobi. Your task is to find the counterpart of the scroll we give you. Then find the meaning of the saying so that you pass ."

"Why are we divided into teams of two?" Naruto asked the question which was on everybody's mind.

"Well the truth is we are isolated and this exam gives us the much needed exposure so we decided to make it a longer affair so a much larger number of genins are needed in the finals. This was my suggestion." The proctor shrugged.

"There are thirteen gates for you to enter the Three Wolves Mountain so called due to the three species of wolves you can find there. They are the blue, brown and grey though all would have silver fur this time of the winter. The brown ones are the smallest but the fastest. They stay in the foothills of the mountain. The grey ones are found near the rocky outgrowths while the blue ones in the permafrost regions. You may find the first two as you wander the mountains looking for the entrance to the next stage. But I advise you to never even attempt meeting the blue ones.

All the clue I can give for the location of the next stage is this -Look north." The proctor now smiled and wishes them good luck after which all the teams went on their way. All said and done Naruto had got quite the pick in Kiba after he heard of the wolves. Any of them could be coaxed by the Inuzuka into cooperating with them.

They entered through the gate with a blonde and raven pair from Suna. The blonde had tied her hair into four ponytails and the other one had a black Bodysuit which comically sported something like a cat's ears. They both had the same heaven scroll so it was quite peaceful between them.

Kiba started deviating from the set path prompting our own protagonist to follow him. They winded around the mountain path avoiding a few Iwa teams. It was after they dodged the third Iwa team that they encountered their first wolf.

A brown one lying in the scrublands at the foothills of the mountain. Kiba intimidated the canine baring his own fangs at him. Then Akamaru barked put something to the wolf. The wolf calmed down and went away.

Probably Akamaru had barked out that his alpha was just doing a job here and then returning after it was done.

"Let us get going Naruto we have until tomorrow sunset to vacate this mountain. After that we will be considered tresspassers here by them."

"But where do we go? Your wolves know something about that?"

"Are you seriously gonna ask if they know something? Dude they know everything about these parts. First of all in goodwill this wolf, who says his name is green claws will guide us to the springs the only place over here that is hot. Probably a geyser. I bet we will find some lazy-asses over there."

"We can ambush an Iwa team too with their help. They have been annoying us for far too long." Naruto griped.

"Your bad luck. My mother has quite seriously told me to avoid them so I am gonna do just that." Kiba deadpanned. He really didn't want to disobey his mother.

After again a playful round of banter the duo eventually reached their destination after half an hour's worth of running. The geyser's area was the only one not covered by snow. For the genin from Konoha this was welcome. Living in Konoha where it never snows they were curious about it at first but when introduced to it they instantly regretted it. It was just like white muck. Slowing them down due to their relative inexperience with it. It was even more frustrating when the genin from other villages were not bothered by it. They were further depressed when the wolf handled it better than them.

And it was also welcome to their eyes when they saw a team of Kumo there resting. The girl had red hair and the boy white but both had dark skin the likes of which was never seen in Konoha.

Kiba tensed up his claws with claws like these he never had to use a weapon. He ran since he knew the blonde will have his back. Naruto waved his hands and used the first Suiton jutsu he had learned - the water whip. The whip extended and drenched the resting shinobi completely.

Lightning was now taken out as they will be electrocuted first if they used it. The two Kumo genin woke up and instantly took stock of the situation. The boy whistled quite shrilly. A message to his backup Naruto mused.

The redhead then started doing handseals which ended with the Total handseal. Fire. Just his luck!

"Drench me in my sleep won't you treehugger." The redhead screamed a hothead to boot. Naruto smirked this was good he had good experience with handling hothead girls.

"Hey flatchested bitch. Even my flatchested teammate has bigger breasts than you and we used to call her the billboard." Though it was for other reasons he didn't want to mention that.

"I will kill you. What if I am a late bloomer? Doesn't mean I can't get decent tits? Also doesn't mean you can't be beautiful without tits?" The redhead stopped her jutsu to scream at him. She got suckered as Kiba gave her a solid punch to the jaw instantly knocking her out.

During all this time Naruto had managed to encase the boy in a Suiro no jutsu. The boy was sufgocating bit by bit. "Please Kumo-san tell me where your scroll is and I'll leave you alone. Where? I can't hear you clearly be louder. "

"Gghvghhh." The boy gurgled with water choking his oesophagus. The boy from Kumo had a very terrified look on his face. The boy who was called Omoi silently pledged in his mind that once he got back he will put everything into learning Suiton. He was a Raiton like most of his ilk and had disregarded Suiton seeing as it was one of the best conductors for it among the other elements. But after seeing how this blonde had so easily disarmed him and taken him totally out of the equation opened his eyes.

"Leave him alone Whiskers. I got the scroll."

"Check if it is a fake."

"Done. Dude I am dreaming of being a hunter-nin and it will be a smudge on their name if I can't sniff this out." The feral boy explained to the so called Whiskers.

"And for the matter only your hot sister can call me Whiskers." Naruto chuckled as he said that.

"Your ass is mine after we finish this." Kiba growled back. He felt like the blonde was making this into a new running gag on him. They had gone quite friendly towards each other in the one year they were together in the academy but God sometimes he wished they weren't . Could have saved him from the endless embarrassing situations the blonde put him in.

"We will double time to the entrance? Green claws says it is only a two hours journey from here. Let us race till there. The last to reach has to buy the other dinner. "

Naruto grinned and shook hands.

The wolf then ran and the two men followed. The war had just begun in two places. One a proxy waiting to turn into more the other an invasion lurking in the shadows.

***The End ***

That's it folks. Sorry for the wait but really this chapter was something which faced a lot of obstacles some personal some not. I have been trying to get rid of my smoking addiction and it has got me feeling cranky nowadays. Smoking is injurious to health. Bullshit! Leaving smoking behind is injurious to health.

Also exams are coming up and I most probably will have to postpone the next one chapter too. I will really appreciate it if you my readers give me your views on how to take this forward. Through your reviews, PMs anything. The reason is lately I have been feeling like the quality of this story has dropped.

The main suggestion I want is about Pakura's behaviour. How should it be like? With the brief appearance she made the only character markers I got put her behaving remarkably similar to Konan. So tell me your views on how I should make her act?

I have been neglecting my other story too much now and I am going to take a decision on it. So my Lysean fans I have a poll for you on my profile page. Please vote for it whether I should continue in its present form or rewrite it from scratch.

A BIG REQUEST TO ALL OF YOU- PLEASE REVIEW ...

Peace out,

Yours sincerely

Mushy-guillotine


	8. Red and black

**THE DELINQUENT**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto but I have eaten some.

Date: 28 March Chapter Eight spellchecked for all you . There was also the issue of Shino fighting twice which I had to address.

Reviews people!

Where are the damn reviews? I want to reach seventy five by the time we reach the tenth chapter.

Author notes:

Now My exams are starting and I have to clear two arrears so guys please bear with me if the next chapter does come out a little late.

I am putting up my other story up for adoption. Anyone interested? Do PM me. I am thinking of keeping it open just inform me before taking it up.

I also am thinking of making some changes to the fighting style I have employed for Naruto till now. A friend noted it to me that in my story Naruto can't afford to go around brawling. He is not the unstoppable physical Juggernaut as of canon here. He does tire out after an intense training session, he feels the loss of chakra if someone siphons off it(Chapter two fight with Kurenai). A major change in his attitude towards fights is necessary.

And I have to agree no matter how cool Jack Reacher is with brawling half of the time he wins due to his own size and experience. So it set me thinking about what style to give to our blonde protagonist. A fighting style gives direction to your thoughts during battle that is all it is. A tool to help you remember what to do when you fight. As long as a brawler has the right attitude he can defeat anyone. But the attitude is not just made, it has to be cultivated and honed over years. Something in which knowledge of a fighting style helps a lot.

Now I am not the like some of the morons on this site who have invented styles such as Black Raising dragon or the even more incredulous Phoenix or cheetah style! To me a mature fighting style would have a benign name empty hand(karate), gentle way(Judo) or the Plum fist(a dominant style of Kung Fu). I have decided I will give Hapkido to Naruto. For guys who don't know what Hapkido is- Hapkido is the fighting style of Scorpion in Mortal Kombat.

Hapkido is based on the behaviour of water(Ironic if you know who is Scorpion's arch-nemesis). It is flowing with both hard and soft strikes. Circular punches to redirect and hardhitting kicks at mid-range and locks on pressure points at short range. It is a complete package for all ranges something a ninja will look into. Something which I think will fit our lead character just fine.

Why did I come to this decision? Or why Hapkido specifically? I have put Naruto's style as forcing his opponent to be positioned effectively then hitting hard with punches never losing balance. Something which is at the heart of Hapkido. So yes get ready to read about a Hapkido practising Naruto.

If anyone has actual practise of Hapkido please let me know. I am trained only in Karate which is an extremely hard-leaning and linear style diametrically opposite of Hapkido.

Naruto's blade will for now be a Hatake custom issue white sword I will think about changing it later. All and every suggestion welcomed.

So here we are again at the second act of the chunnin exams. I thought for a while and decided I will change up the whole matched and opponents. No credits to me if I just repeat what was there in canon.

Chapter Eight

 **Black and Red**

Iron Country

 _"A seared red sea_

 _dead history is_

 _Delivered and divided_

 _in the line of the Nile."_

Kabuto sang while he looked on as Gaara dismantle an Ame team on his own. The song was inspired by the river of blood that the Suna genin left behind.

He had took his chance and gone and teamed up with Gaara. As for what nobody ,not even his teammates knew was that he was the right hand man of Orochimaru and he was far away in skill from these mediocre shinobi.

If the exam was in Konoha he could have showed then some cards and given out information. The hardest thinking genin would have just written him off as a chunnin plant to give some advantage to the domestic genins. But here his options were limited.

And the only amusement he had got till now was ruling up this unstable genin.

He was a goddamn triple agent! He always played with fire. At the moment he was penning down his memoirs so that sometime somewhere in the future spies would look at him as a role model.

Kabuto Yakushi the best spy there ever was. Usually spies would be caught in the first week itself in a foreign hidden village. Each one had their own excellent counter-espionage departments. Of which ofcourse Konoha's Ibiki Morino was said to be the best. But he, Kabuto had the dubious advantage of having Danzo still think he is his man and also Sasori thinking the same. The reason he was not suspected till now.

"Kabuto be silent. " Gaara rasped out.

"But I am enjoying myself as much as your enjoying yourself too there. Why would I break that up?" Kabuto innocently queried.

"I will have your blood. I will prove my existence with yours."

And that was the jinchuriki's monotonous rabble. Sometimes the Kazekage's kid wanted to wash his sand with his blood, sometimes Gaara wanted his life to petter out in his sand and sometimes the jinchuriki plainly wanted to offer his life to his mother.

Suna was ridiculous. How the hell was it a major village still? Kabuto asked himself.

The only village to ever have been granted the cooperation of the beasts was Iwa. Kumo recently after the Raikage's brother impressed the eight-tails or so rumour goes. Konoha and Kiri never bothered. Both had clans specializing in skills which could restrain the beasts ,though only temporarily in some cases.

But still! Suna should have atleast put some effort into its so called secret weapon. He had effectively dismantled the redhead's seal just yesterday when the said redhead had got too bloodthirsty. A nick of the ink here ,a turn there and basically the boy was restrained by Kabuto's paralysis seal. And he was not even that good in seals. His speciality was iryojutsu.

But no matter, he could safely say to his Master that Suna's jinchiriki was up for the taking. Naruto Uzumaki's seal was sealed shut and could not be tampered without significant sacrifice on your part. Locks upon safeguards and even limiters until the Uzumaki became able to sustain the beast's chakra.

He really had to admire the Fourth's work in there. The beast would likely be bound, gagged and blindfolded in the seal.

How did he know? Guess who was his doctor for the physical after his Wave mission.

He knew just about everything each of his masters wanted to was due to change his body in three months. Sasori had a maddening compulsion to oil all his puppets till midnight. Danzo was a very heavy sleeper.

The point he wanted to make was the world didn't know who he was. And it both saddened him and delighted him. It showed his prowess undercover but also he got no respect particularly from people who were not even a third of his level.

He finished pitting the paralysis seal on Gaara. The idiot did not even notice him moving. He slung the boy over his shoulders and moved towards the exit. They were already late because of Gaara's incessant killing.

Time for the next part of the operation - befriend the Uchiha and make him ready for Orochimaru's extraction somewhere in the future. Danzo wanted him to keep a close eye on Naruto. That was fine the blonde was amusing. What an amazing silver tongue the blonde had. What an inspiring character and conviction. All things as a enslaved spy that was denied to him.

One day the world would know him. One day he himself would know himself.

***The Delinquent***

Mifune was smiling down at the participants for the next stage of the chunnin exams. A total of twelve teams had butted into the next stage. It was always endearing to watch such driven youngsters. Twenty four a large number which he favored but was shot down by the Hokage. So a preliminary round was going to be started. He still didn't like that , why to unnecessarily break these hardworking children's hearts.

A preliminary round where all participants looked for clues about their eventual opponents. And all were gonna be pretty fearsome opponents sometime on the future. So it was beneficial if anyone got a read on them before they become colosusses. The Hokage said it was good for them in small doses. After all doesn't the butterfly have to struggle before it flies?

The man and his poems he inwardly chuckled. He liked the Hokage. He really did. No other ninja that he knew had the civilized and artistic mind that this Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi had. Each and every one of them was simply a killing machine.

He will have atleast do justice to that man as he addressed these young minds. If it was Hiruzen over here the Hokage would have already prepared a poem, a proverb and of given time a painting as well. So he could not disappoint over here.

"A hearty welcome to you, fair visitors to this nation. Hope you like this place and its hospitality. We are a cold land but our hearts are warm that is what I expect you have understood. But I am afraid you will have to wait for a few precious moments before you could savour it again. " he stopped so the feeling sunk in the children's head.

"Yes you all have not yet passed the second stage. Too much teams passed which is a very good indication of all your skills. So good job and continue to make your village proud. A preliminary stage that was what the Hokage told me should be held in such circumstances. Winners will participate in the finals to be held a month away."

"A death match between two randomly selected opponents. Now we Samurai continue this portion with a weighted wooden sword. But you are ninja so fight only ends when one surrenders or dies. Death is frowned upon here I would like to inform you. Hanzo my son here will be your proctor for this round."

His son was now on the stage with puffed up chests. Today was a big day for the lad. And the dial had swung to Choji Akimichi and Kiba Inuzuka. Two high profile members of Konoha. Both sons of the leaders of their respective clans. Akimichi and Inuzuka the most populous and third populous clans resepectively. They were quite a big reveal on how majority of Konoha's armed forces is.

Mifune crossed his arms and leaned into his chair. He had a feeling this was gonna be a long fight.

***The Delinquent***

Down at the match ring, both the participants had gotten themselves ready. The raven with his sharpened claws extended and the fat redhead took up a free-open stance. The Akimichis usually fought by using their weight, holding, locking and choking their opponents to submission.

"Are both combatants ready? Then Hajime." The proctor agreed when he came upon no denial.

The Inuzuka broke a smoke bomb hiding his effort of hengeing his ninken into himself. Then they rushed towards the pudgy ninja who stood his ground. Choji broke into a jog and snatched up one of the Kibas' who turned out to be Akamaru. Choji then knocked out the dog with a vicious jab to the side of the temple.

"Surrender Kiba I don't want to hurt one of my friends. "Choji reasoned out to his feral friend.

Kiba grit his teeth his partner had gotten himself out of the battle quite early. Time for plan B.

"Hey fatty! Pick someone of your size. Wait there is no one your size you obese spineless blind follower." Kiba roared out and grinned when he saw the redhead enraged.

Choji broke all semblance of calm and struck out at Kiba. Kiba took to expertly dodging him and nicking him in just ample time. The pleasantly plump ninja was lashing out at him now in a haphazard manner. All self-preservation instincts forgotten.

Kiba quickly followed with a one-two combination. He brought his clawed fingers forward and formed the claw of the Eagle claw technique a supplementary style taught to all Inuzukas. And on a chubby person like Choji the gripping of the elbow joint arteries were gonna be particularly effective.

Choji approached him with a blundering palm strike that had all elegance of a sledgehammer. Kiba swiftly grabbed his now exposed elbow and the skin under the forearms and judiciously applied pressure.

Choji winced. He should have controlled himself better. But he was still a genin there was time to improve. He did the partial body expansion jutsu on his free arm. He gave a solid strike to the chin.

Kiba painfully held on. He stooped a yelp from escaping his lips the next moment as his too healthy friend brained on him again. He dragged himself backwards and hit the tendon area of Choji's triceps. The elbow broke and Kiba twisted the now useless hand to the side.

"Now who is gonna surrender bitch?" He wheezed. The plump guy really knew how to hit hard but didn't really know where to hit hard. The second hit if it was on his sides of his abdomen instead of his chest would have wounded him quite seriously.

"Your not sounding fine too Kiba. What happened? Did I break a rib there? "

"If your gonna be like that. Then fine ..."

Kiba stepped back to hit the back of his present adversary with the balls of his knees momentarily loosening his hold.

THUD

Choji was onto him now. The giant had manoeuvred his legs so that he was holding on to the feral boys legs securely. With a twist Kiba was on the floor the chief weakness of all Inuzuka combat techniques. None of them had the scope for floor manoeuvres.

Choji broke the feral teen's knee with a sidewards kick. It was followed by him sitting on the teen and bringing him into submission.

Kiba nose was broken the moment he hit the ground and he was steadily losing consciousness.

"Winner : Choji Akimichi." The proctor droned out.

Choji got up with a carefree smile and went to the medic section. Kiba was unconscious and was carried there.

'Has a big heart but not the stomach to back it up.' The proctor mused about the rotund teen.

The dial spun again this time it was a Kumo blonde kid and a Suna blonde girl.

"Shujinko of Kumo and Temari of Suna please come to the stage."

A short sinewy blonde boy came down along with a blonde girl with four ponytails. The boy wielded dual ninjatos while the girl, the fan of the Wind Mistress tradition of Suna. A eclectically pleasing weapon fight was what the crowd was now expecting.

Shujinko rubbed the two swords against each other and maniacally grinned. The girl arrogantly blew him off.

"Are both combatants ready?" The proctor asked again. When he got no denial he continued," Hajime."

"You are gonna burn bitch. My swords don't just cut you it scorches." He grinned as he lit his swords aflame. He then rushed towards Temari at blinding speeds.

Temari gave out a sneer and made three Earth clones each of which began circling the Kumo genin.

"Then burn yourself first." She said before twirling her fans around blowing a harsh wind. This was replicated by each of her clones . As the boy from Kumo was effectively pinned down the original Suna girl began running circles around him still twirling her fan around. Eventually a pillar of flames encased the Kumo genin.

"Winner Temari of Sand." The proctor said before he did a quick water jutsu on the poor charred kid. The kid was gonna be sporting burns for life.

This was decisive and masterful. The girl was vicious and quite heartless too. Hope she didn't become one of those missing ninjas.

***The Delinquent***

"Wow! I think I am in love." Sasuke voiced out sarcastically with a tinge of jealousy. His inner pyromaniac wanted to propose to her but his Uchiha jealousy stopped him.

"Psst. Did Choji hit me too hard or did Sasuke just make a joke on himself?" Kiba asked Hinata.

"No. Kiba-kun he actually said that." Hinata replied.

"You know if you want to know her better you would actually have to talk with her." Naruto teased his teammate. His teammate was like one of those dogs who didn't know what to do after they get their bone.

The heavens had blessed Sasuke with good looks and vast riches but the princess didn't have an ounce of social skills.

"That is your forte Dobe." Sasuke was a man of small words and even fewer conversation.

"Whatever you say, Princess. Excuse me I can see from here that a friend of mine is next. And I would atleast like to wish him luck." Naruto went over to Lee who had got an Iwa genin. After a few enthusiastic shouts from the green beast's student the match started.

Lee was comfortably winning his fight though his opponent was pesky with his Earth clones. One was a raging bull the other a temple monk.

Lee broke another clone into two as the brunette Iwa ninja switched out in time. Time spent with the green beast always borne fruit. Naruto knew that firsthand.

"He is really getting into it." He made small talk with the woman with him there. She made a sneer which would have been ugly on any other face. Maybe that was only his opinion.

"Maybe for you humans he is like a God. I have seen better. "

"He has been a ninja for what, one year? Give him time he may even threaten Raiden himself in speed." He emphatically stated.

"If that is what you think. I only came to see you fight." She answered. Meanwhile there was loud collective groan from the crowd as the Iwa genin escaped yet another decisive attack.

"Enjoy yourself a little Tsurara. We are not in Konoha. How about a date?"

Tsurara peered at him for a few precious moments. Her mouth was open which was closed by the blonde.

"I was serious. Suit yourself." He got up but as he turned away he was stopped by her.

"I said yes,you idiot. I was just surprised for a second there." She snorted unladylike. " You know we don't get as much time for ourselves as before . So do you really think I will refuse such an opportunity, darling ?"

Naruto bent down so that he was level with the sitting seductress. "You really think I don't care for you anymore?" He asked saddened by this new reveal. Granted he didn't exactly love her but he did have a lot of affection for her. Affection which granted time could bloom into love.

"I don't. Just that lately you have been talking a lot with other women and me as a woman feels threatened. You are mine, no one can have you."

"Really! You feel threatened by human women. " Naruto spoke out incredulous with the very idea. How can she, even think that way?

Tsurara palmed his cheeks with her hands lovingly," To you I am not a demon. I am not the Kyuubi who killed your parents. I am just a beautiful woman to you. It is refreshing but it also means that you don't really love me. You do carry a small flame for me but that is still not love just attraction. I may act like a spoiled princess sometimes or a mischievous seductress most of the times but all of it does affect me.

Can't I be loved by the man who I would love to dedicate my life to? Is it too much to ask for? We are married and it is a spit in my face when some other woman gets more ahead than me with you. How am I supposed to feel when I am at the same footing as say that tramp that is coming over here." She snarled out the last line as Kurenai came over to the blonde.

"Naruto it is your battle now. Good luck it is a girl from Iwa. And who is she? Never seen her before?"Kurenai pointed to Tsurara.

Naruto waved her off. He took another glance at the woman who had come from Konoha to meet him."I promise I will make it up to you Tsurara-chan your too precious to me. Now wish me luck you have always been lucky for me."

Tsurara turned her head away as she blushed. Goddamnit why did he have to so good with words. Getting back her bearings she pulled the genin towards her and kissed him full on the lips.

"There will be more if you are back victorious." She licked his cheek as she said. The action sending tingles all over Naruto's body.

***The Delinquent***

Lee had atlast defeated his opponent. His victory required the opening of the first gate. A new match had started between a Kamizaru and Ino. Ino forfeited right at the start. She knew her capabilities thank you very much.

The immediate next match was between Sakura and Shino which was unsurprisingly won by Shino. Sakura got owned by Shino and his bugs.

Shino had sucked the Konoha genin here with the smallest chakra reserves out. She was not even able to move. A very disappointing match and the crowd let know its disapproval.

The next match was between a Suna genin and an Iwa genin who signified the old derogatory word for Iwa-ninjas Rockhead. The Iwa genin at one point encased his body in Earth and started raining blows on the Suna genin. The surprised desert boy had got a busted lip, four cracked ribs and a knee dislocation for his troubles. After which the proctor had intervened.

Naruto came on to the ring with a few seconds to spare. He smiled at the Iwa bitch who only scowled back. He really had to lighten up these guys.

"Come on, a scowl doesn't suit your face. What did I ever do to you?" He retorted quite hotly. He was getting tired of these Iwa ninja. Why were humans so blind?

"You hurt brother. He was bedridden for five days. Now I will put you in one. "

"Your brother couldn't, what makes you think you could? "

"You only won due to your other power. You can't use that over here." She sweetly made it known. Naruto had to agree to that. It was a unwritten rule that you don't bring your jinchuriki to a chunnin exam.

Naruto decided to stick with what he was comfortable with for now. Any and all new techniques he got from Gai would be shown only in the finals.

He took on his stance, sideways with his left side ahead and both arms raised the left a little above the right and palms open to suit grappling. With the arms extended that way the force mainly and more readily came from the back .

"Hold your elbow high as it is weak. Let the power come from the back for the back is strong _." w_ ere Gai's words as he taught the stance. And it was true till now.

He used the flowing kenjutsu style of Yugao and to him this hand to hand style from Gai called the Hapkido was a was a soft-hard style unlike Gai's Goken which was a hard technique or the Monkey style of Hokage-jiji which was a soft style.

The only disadvantage he could see on this style was that it made you less likely to dodge. All attacks would have to be redirected. That could prove costly if he was even a second late.

The girl, Komachi was her name encased herself in earth. With a leap she produced a quake on the ground as she landed a few feet away from Naruto. The quake unbalanced the blond and he fell. He rolled on the ground, going with the flow.

Naruto summoned water with the snake seal. The water aided his ascent as it shot from his palms. The water then shot into Komachi making her wet. And no, not in that way.

She rushed to him with the full intention of blindsiding him. She knew what the water was meant for. Slowing her down every second was the water now being selfishly drank by her Earth armor.

What her brother said was true. The blonde had brains to accompany with that faggot face. She shed her armor it was of no use anymore. Her brain immediately thought of a plan , casting the boar seal she raised a series of rock steps across which she ran steadily working up her armor again. High up here the water was not likely to affect her.

Down below Naruto kissed his teeth as another of his plans were botched up now. She managed to think even in her irrational hatred of him. And people accused him of being lucky.

He made two whips of water in his hands. As a whip he could directly absorb the chakra absorbed by his jutsu. The girl started raining down mudballs at him.

" Ao Taiyyo no Tate.(Blue Sun shield technique)" Naruto materialized a chakra shield in his hand. A blue whirling plate of chakra in his hands made him feel safe and secure as he used a jet of water to approach the girl.

He unsheathed his Hatake katana and slipped into the stance poised to strike. Bent upwards protruding from his waist level the blade would surely pierce her. He took her by surprise and slammed his shield into her nose breaking it at impact.

The next moment he sliced her head off.

She had never thought he will be able to to reach her so deceptively fast. She's didn't expect him to sling his sword so fast. She didn't expect to die here to the hands of a butcher.

Her headless body fell down the man-made stairs. Naruto got back to ground and started walking away. Kakashi descended to the stadium, the question as to why was answered as the cycloptic jonin held off an enraged Inferno.

Kakashi screamed as his back was burned away and the very next moment he was thrown off. The Inferno then glared at the Uzumaki with smoldering eyes. A line had been crossed. Today a fierce rivalry had been born.

"Hellfire." The Inferno shouted and sent a wall of flames towards the Uzumaki. The Uzumaki having already anticipated that, had already started doing the seals to send in torrential wave of water to douse the flames.

"Bakusui Shoha." steam wafted everywhere and managed to cool down the Inferno. Towa was still painfully staring at the Uzumaki. Kurenai Yuhi and Gai dashed in now. Gai went and confronted Towa. Kurenai rushed to the teen's side.

Naruto was breathing heavily but otherwise was fine. Kurenai took his hands and started dragging him away.

"Bastard, the next time we meet I will kill you, burn you to a crisp and crush your skull. If I don't do that my name is no longer Towa Takamatsu." Towa shouted out to the blonde.

"Let us see Inferno. The road of life is full of twists and turns." Naruto blew him off.

"Let us leave Naruto-kun." Kurenai softly urged him.

Towa looked on at them with curiousity. Thinking he had gleaned enough he smiled. The despair he felt at the moment he could make the blonde feel at some point. He was a jinchuriki and Akatsuki were hunting Jinchuriki who according to them were a blight on society an end product of greed and pride.

If nothing works he will join them to get his revenge. Komachi his beloved sister was dead and he was sure when he got back home he will be reprimanded for his outburst. No matter even if Iwa genin won all their remaining matches, Iwa had lost face.

"Namikaze I will make you feel despair. I will make you suffer as I kill each one of your loved ones. I will hold you to be the last. By then you will be a broken man. You will.."

"be like you. It doesn't need a genius to figure out your broken from where I am standing. You lost then, you lost now. And every time you will lose if you face me." Naruto emphatically countered. This war of words went to Naruto.

A thick silence suffocated the atmosphere of the stadium.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki." The proctor embarrassingly said.

"Yeah I am an Uzumaki. Get your facts right." Naruto blew him off.

The Konoha party left the ring leaving the Inferno to mull over the remains of his sister. A hand softly graced his shoulders. Towa looked behind to have a look at the owner of the hand. It was Kurotsuchi.

"Kuro. She is dead."

She embraced him warmly and he bawled. Kurotsuchi to avoid a scene took them away to the top of the stadium atop a rising pillar of quicklime.

"We will kill him and feed him to the dogs, Towa. We will kill him, but don't lose hope yet or ever." She soothed stroking his ropy brown hair.

"Will you be there with me. I feel lonely all of a sudden. "

"I will be beside you always." She reassured.

"Promise me that you will not follow me if I eventually leave the village to kill him. You know your grandfather."

"I will try."

"No promise me Kuro. "

"I can't you are the only friend I have. All others are sycophants. Trying to gain my favor for their own gains. So no I won't abandon you. I have been so cranky all the time we were not talking and I don't wanna be like that again."

Towa recovered a little and lightly offered to lighten the mood," I didn't know you liked me that much. "

"Who said it was for you? It is for Komachi. She was such a sweet and bright girl." Kurotsuchi hotly retorted to him.

Towa inspite of everything that happened smiled.

***The Delinquent***

The adrenaline of the previous match was quickly abated when the next match was called. Hinata was pitted against anotyer Iwa genin. She forfeited after showing enough of her skills. Neji saw to it that she wasn't killed.

The next was Akado Yoroi against Samui of Kumo a match the Kumo girl won comfortably. It was embarrassing to Konoha as Yoroi was defeated with a blunt strike to the head with the hilt of Samui's tanto.

The next match was Shikamaru versus Kin Tsuchi of Oto, the new village. The match was won through only his wits by Shikamaru. He had made the girl to Bonk her own head against the wall using his shadow techniques.

The match after that was very efficiently won by Kabuto. He fought against the spiky haired Oto genin Zaku Abumi. Zaku relied too heavily on the wind producing contraption on his arm. Kabuto simply blocked all the venting holes on it with mud. After that it was only a few moments before the contraption blew up and Zaku was crippled.

The seventh match between Tenten and Kano Hoiiru of Iwa was the next. Kano was a pink haired girl with an equally pink outfit. Her speciality seemed to be her handling of her chakra infused clothes and hair. Too bad she was matched up against Tenten a weapon mistress. By the time Tenten had finished slicing up her opponent's sleeves Kano had forfeited.

That was the moment that Naruto chose to slip out. He didn't feel very welcome among the stares of the genin. So he killed what was the big fuss about that? His was not the first time. Even on his first time he didn't fuss much and he was eight or nine then. But then the focus that time was on escaping unhurt.

He smuggled himself and Tsurara outside the stadium. She was quite frustrated talking to him before. He didn't want that. He may be many things unspeakable but he has always been the best friend to those he considered a part of his life. And he knew the fact that Tsurara didn't need a lover at the moment. What she wanted was a loyal friend. Someone she can rely on, trust blindly.

"Hey, Tsurara what will you like to do if you were free? "

"Hmm, probably sleep in. "She non-committedly said.

"Other than that. I mean you must have some hobbies right? Some thing you would love to do but others will look upon it as a waste of time."

"I... like to make dresses." She squeaked.

"What!" Naruto stopped walking. He blinked his eyes for a few breaths not believing what he just heard.

"Come again. I think I had something in my ear for a second. "

"I will not repeat myself." Tsurara hugged herself and set out. She was stopped by a blonde haired hand.

"I didn't just understand. I didn't make you out to be someone who is a seamstress. I thought it will be something like cooking or having tea ceremonies. Would have been lighter on my wallet."

Tsurara giggled at his typical goofy response. She lightly slapped his chest in jest. "It was not a good idea to poke on that guy you know. But I liked it. "

"Well Konoha has made it known that it will bend over backwards for me but it will not let anyone know of it. Thought provoking Iwa would extract a little more from them."

"Somebody might get hurt. What if he attacks people who he suspects are close to you?"

"Who you? I will like to see him try." Naruto exclaimed as he imagined her going full nine-tails at the Inferno.

"No idiot. Easier targets like Tenten, Kurenai or that Lee guy. Hell he may even murder off your teammates thinking your close to them."

"I will kill him before that. Nobody hurts my precious ones and gets away scot-free. I am a man of my word." He declared.

"You are so adorable when you try to be tough." Tsurara giggled at him. "And he is still leagues ahead of you. He has more experience, higher rank and much more support in his home village. The last you didn't enjoy until a few weeks ago." She surmised his predicament.

"Would you like to make a work outfit for me? I want mine in orange. Please Tsurara." He hastily changed the topic. He hoped that it would work.

"I don't know about orange but your outfit is too plain. Black leather jacket and black pants really? An outfit if it is to be remembered has to be different. You always remember Anko's outfit or Kurenai's for that matter. Black is not really your color, Naruto. White, dark blue, turquoise, purple all those fit you well."

"Really? So what do you suggest? "

"Listen to me you will never go wrong. I would say white and blue. Blue has to be extreme either as light as the sky or dark enough yo be mistaken for purple. If the outfit serves a purpose in your skills repertoire then it is even more appreciated."

"I always liked the Nidaime's outfit."Naruto reluctantly agreed. He didn't want her to know he was a big fanboy of the dead Hokage.

Tsurara stopped and looked him from top to bottom and then again. She then licked her lips," You will look delicious in that with a few changes." She saucily told him.

"How much longer are you gonna be here? We can stay in my hotel room you know. I will make up some bullshit reason. "

"There is no need for that. There is a reason for why girlfriends, spouses and relatives are not allowed with you. It keeps you less focused. I can continue to stay here and yes I have enough money. Let us return to the interesting topic of your outfit. Why don't try out something like that of the Samurais over here? White robes, blue arm guards and a coolie hat to make you memorable. I can just imagine you swimming in your own created pool with the hat floating just like a shark's tail fin. Even better you can just fool people into thinking your under the hat underwater when your not." Her eyes went to the size of dinner plates when she started spouting all that.

Naruto smiled and looked to the sky. He didn't care about the outfit he preferred casual clothing more. But the orange was a psychological message to the others that up to this date only the Hokage had caught on to.

'Even in bright orange you can't see me. Would you like me to actually act incognito?' He was always underestimated in the name of stealth and he didn't bother to change it. It was all a matter of life or death as it was.

***The Delinquent***

They finally reached the restaurant 'Wasabi'. A sushi joint it was. Sushi was one of the things he could never have in Konoha both due to cost and treatment. He threw open the doors and slipped in. The sushi joint had just one other customer, a pale spectacles teen of his age. Paying him no mind, he sat down against the counter. Tsurara sat beside him.

"It is your first time in one, isn't it Naruto-kun? So let me do the ordering. " she offered to which he gratefully agreed.

"Hey! "She called out to the sushi man who immediately leapt to their attention.

"Give this savage a Chirashizushi of Beef and Octopus. I would like the Ikura(salmon) nigurizushi. After that my savage would like an assortment of Temaki sushi, less chance of him being messy with it." Naruto sweatdropped at the savage comment now she was gonna rub it in his face that he knew nothing of the so called civilized food Sushi.

The man looked at them both and then smiled," Good lady keep that punk in line. Otherwise he might hurt such a delicate flower as you."

"Oh! Don't worry he is such a big Teddy bear if you know how to handle him." Tsurara quipped.

"And your not much of a delicate flower yourself." Naruto gruffly retorted. "I will take that round roll like sushi. What is it called?"

"Maki sushi, And even in that it depends on whether you wanted the covering to be thick, thin or medium. Each leaves a distinct aftertaste, though hardly appreciated. Why my master used to say..."

"Thin, I want to eat sushi not seaweed. I will take the tuna of that and also the crabmeat." Naruto interrupted the man's speech.

"I was gonna recommend you that anyway. And I think the young lady would also like the same?"

"Yeah. And also some sake for us both. Bring it in large quantities getting my darling drunk is very hard."

"Ho! A ninja, your one of those aren't you? Typically they topple at the fourth pitcher, two more than the average man. So how much are you talking about?"

"Atleast more than five. He is very sturdy. And about the same for me."

"You don't look like a ninja. But whatever. You will get your food in fifteen minutes tops."

"Thank you." And Tsurara turned to look at her companion. He was daydreaming about something. "Hey Naruto, what are you thinking? "

"Would you have even made the effort to know me if we were not bound together?" He just randomly blurted.

"Probably not. I stay away from you ninjas. It is better to be safe than sorry. And your kind has an intense urge to tame me. Why can't I have my peace? But if we did meet by some chance I would give you the chance to escape me unhurt?"

"Thanks for being honest. And I am so glad that you did take the effort to know me. Most don't offer me the same courtesy. And for that I will love you always. Your not the demon they say you are. You are just a strong woman. A woman who leaves the men so behind that they craft tales about you to hide their jealousy in. And I have to admit I was a little jealous of you. So forgive me." He closed his eyes after that not wanting to see the potential blowup.

"I forgive you. For your human after all. All of us make mistakes and assume things without knowing facts many a times including me." She emotionally replied and leapt up on him. The very next moment they got hot and heavy with Kyuubi leading the exchange.

Naruto had firmly got hold of the chair so that they didn't fall. Tsurara gave him a longing kiss. It was one of those open-your-mouth-so-i-can insert-my-tongue kind of a kiss. He egged her on wrestling her tongue with his. He won. He let his hands wander towards her juicy butt. He squeezed it and moaning ensued from her.

"Ahem. There is a restroom you know." The ojisan gratefully informed the couple whose eyes widened and they immediately cooled down.

The smile on her face hadn't waned but. Now she knew the reason for his skittiness she wanted to laugh. She should have guessed it sooner. She was not exactly the friendliest woman you could find after all even if you didn't know her history.

"We will continue this later. In my room." She mouthed to her companion.

Naruto gave a foxy smile at that to her. Guess who was getting lucky today. Naruto fucking Uzumaki that's who.

***The Delinquent ***

Naruto stretched as he woke up quite late in the morning. He worked out a few kinks here and there. Last night he was up late into the night going for atleast five rounds with his lover. The last memory of his was slipping into blissful sleep as she traced her fingers on his chest.

A letter was stamped onto his arm. Trust Tsurara to do that. He opened the letter and read aloud the contents. He smiled when he finished.

The blonde ninja then came to the window where a cup of tea was kept for him. Yhe sipped it leisurely, reminiscing of the wonderful night he had yesterday.

Naruto decided to practise his new taijutsu style. He was still an amateur in it. He took his stance and started going through the motions. Bringing his forefingers in the cross seal he called forth a clone. The clone immediately took up position.

The clone rushed ahead and let loose a flurry of kicks. This was where the style truly shone. Naruto brought up his left and gently nudged leg sideways at the knee. The clone with its balance harmed could not counter the ensuing double punch from the right the jab followed by the cross. All of which was seamlessly finished by the forceful hook from the left and the clone disappeared.

The memories came back to Naruto and he smiled. He was progressing very rapidly there. Maybe it had to do with his life philosophy meshing very well with this taijutsu style. He never dodged the uncomfortable questions, only misdirected them.

And for that matter he never liked the styles taught in the Academy - Shotokan, Tiger and Turtle. All of them never seemed to agree with him. So he had taken up the free form style he had used until now.

Gai had diagnosed the problem right away. The Hapkido was one of the unfortunate four styles which were scrapped from the Academy syllabus five years before. The reason being there was no takers. Hardly surprising considering Hapkido was always prefered by shinobi who needed weapons training.

He set about the next set of Katas for half an hour on his own. Once he was done with it he performed the only jutsu Kakashi had taught him. The elemental Kage bunshin.

It was an advanced form of his favored jutsu. Adding the element to it gave it more stability but drastically increased the chakra usage. Kakashi could do only two per day. So he could probably do twice the number of that.

The new clone blinked his eyes at him confused.

"Really boss. I am a water clone."

"Yeah. Cut out the crap and take some good deserved beating." The clone shuddered.

After a refreshing soak in the cold water spilled by his clones the blue eyed blonde took a walk in the park. And there was Kurenai, sitting in all her glory against the park bench. Idly running a leaf through her fingers, she looked to be deep in thought.

Naruto inched forward and surprised her," Kurenai-sensei!"

"Kyaaa." She screamed and the leaf was gone with the wind. Looking up she saw who it was and got pissed off.

"Why the hell did you have to shout you whiskered asshole?" She shouted.

"Well looking at you, your beauty just made me enthusiastic as always." He extended his hand and let her climb up.

"Don't say things like that so openly. People might misinterpret what your saying." Kurenai managed to make that point across inspite of her atomic blush.

"So what are you doing here sensei? You looked unnaturally thoughtful. Any problems which I can solve?" Naruto genuinely asked this time.

"Nothing of that sort. Who was that woman with you Naruto yesterday?"

"She was my date. Why sensei, jealous of her?"He chuckled as he said.

"Hmmm. What if I said I was? What will you do?" It was now Kurenai who inched forward. Naruto fearfully stepped back. It was always him who flirted with all the girls. They usually shyly accepted or just gave in. Never did they flirt back. Never did he feel like a prey with a woman.

"I honestly don't know what I will do. Just go with the flow I guess. Why shouldn't I be your smart and beautiful. With enough assets in the front as well the back. Woman like you can make a man appreciate life."

"So you are attracted to your sensei. How scandalous Naruto-kun. Do you really want to give the general public of Konoha to talk so about you?"

Naruto closed the gap between them and soothingly said," And when has that stopped me or them. They talk about me without facts so I will as well give them something worthwhile to talk about. Like how Naruto the biggest delinquent landed the hottest and smartest woman of Konoha. That is a story which can inspire future generations of Konoha don't you think so?"

"Maybe. But you will have to make me believe in that story. And what will you do to make me believe in that story?"

"Heard there was a pub here where you can dance your worries away. Wanna come?"

"Maybe."

"How about after that I help you in whatever problem that seems to worry you."

"No Thanks. Though a sweet offer I hardly think you can help me here. But as for your earlier offer I accept." She smiled and made it known to him.

" Now I really want to know what is troubling you? You helped me out a lot, thought you should know. "

"Well. It has to do with Hinata. Kiba suspects Hinata is being abused in her home. The last time he went there he said the smell of blood was there on Hinata. I didn't bother much then as a girl can smell of blood in a lot of other ways." She blushed when she said that. The blonde told her to move on and he understood.

Thankful that he didn't bother to read much into it she continued," But yesterday I saw bruises on her arms. They were jyuken marks."

"And you are afraid of Hiashi. Of what he might do if you rat out what he does to his daughter. Or are you afraid of the Hyugas?"

"They are the single biggest political force in Konoha right now. I don't want you to interfere either. They will crush you. "

Naruto gave her a hug and rolled his fingers through her hair. When she was suitably calmed down he opened his mouth.

"You should know better by now that those things hardly matter to me. It was only during the Daimyo's visit that I understood. His advisors are my clansmen. Do you even guess how much power that gives me about here? No wonder Konoha tried to suppress me."

"What are you talking Naruto?"

"The will of fire never seemed to touch me. I was the demon brat. Look at me now. I am the honorable jinchuriki. That is my name!" He chuckled at the end.

"Public opinion can be swayed so easily I understood only after I saw Hokage-jiji in action. A decade of hate was dissolved in a matter of hours. The pen is really mightier than the sword. So turn public opinion against him. What is Neji's opinion to all this?"

"This is a Hyuga clan matter. Outsiders shouldn't butt their noses into it. Was his quote by quote words." Kurenai growled out.

"Then that means he is trying to help her but he hasn't succeeded. What is the problem anyway? Hinata is so shy and kind not at all like the other heiress that I know. Being a heiress I would think she would atleast be confident in her own skin."

Kurenai sighed and started reciting from memory all that she knew about her Hyuga student's circumstances. When she finished Naruto had a firm snarl on his face. And he shouted, " It is your fault."

"What! Excuse me." She snapped at him.

"I can't imagine how foolish you were. What Hiashi is doing is he is making her ready to be the leader of Hyugas one day. For that she needs to be assertive. He is hoping that one day she would counter him. I would he force her to attack her sister. He wants her to be ruthless to her enemies and not falter when looking at their faces."

"You bastard. That is still no way to treat a kind girl like Hinata. She should be encouraged to make a loving bond with all Hyuga members. What he is doing is turning her into his carbon copy. That is not the right thing!" She shouted back at him. Now their faces were against each other. Foreheads touching and teeth grinding.

"Her kindness is a strength only if she knows on whom to use it. If I had a daughter like her I would have taught her so. That is what exactly Hiashi is doing."

"No. Stop right there. If we had a daughter, I would help her to be most beautiful flower. She would be encouraged to be kind to all and not judge any one." Kurenai exhorted her views.

"That is foolish. You need to know whom to be kind to. Otherwise your a fool. And if you encourage her like that your a bigger fool."

"Care to repeat what you said?" Kurenai snarled through grinding teeth.

"What the truth hurts? Honestly has Hinata improved in anyway since she became your student. Your not the right one for her. Your too soft on her."

"I'll kill you." Kurenai said before sending a high-powered fireball at him. Naruto made the snake sign and performed the first water technique he had learnt.

"Mizurappa." Chains of water restricted the fireball's movement.

But kurenai had already changed tactics and dived into him from an another angle exploiting his change of concentration elsewhere.

Naruto saw it coming and countered with a rolling kick and then naturally slipped into his stance. He slid into her close quarters and grappled with her. With a considerable effort he threw her to the ground.

"Man you are quite heavy!" He said aloud, which was totally the wrong thing to say to a woman which has just been pointed out that she is wrong.

Kurenai immediately brought out her kunai and started assaulting the blonde bastard. She managed to claw out with her kunai at several places, leaving his shirt totally ruined.

Naruto eventually managed to lock her arms and disarm her. After that he threw her onto the ground and laid on top of her.

Then he felt his senses being assaulted by genjutsus upon illusions. Then he noticed a monster underneath him scratching him with its ten inch nails. He socked the monster in the jaw and it turned into Kurenai with a busted lip.

She hit him right in the sides of his abdomen and he doubled over. Now it was her chance to be on top. She then wailed on him a handful of open palm slaps. She then tried to sock him in the jaw just like he did but he stopped the hand before it collide.

Flipping her away he stood up right away with a turning motion. Kurenai got up and climbed up on top of him their faces facing each other. She tried to claw out his face but Naruto brought her both hands behind and tried to submit her.

"Admit it bitch. Your methods were wrong. "

"Never bastard. What will you do to punish me? I am your superior."

Smack.

Naruto had just smacked her ass.

And...

quite surprisingly...

She let out a moan.

***The Delinquent***

Quite a few hours after the excitement had died down the two Konoha shinobi could be seen having a quite lunch. It was painfully quiet. Like both of them wanted to say something but was afraid to take the first step.

Finally after chewing the asparagus leaves more than necessary Naruto thought it has crossed the line.

"Hey Kurenai, I am sorry. I didn't think the situation would escalate that much. Also I am sorry if I offended you with what I said in the way I said. I should have been more tactful." the blonde hoped she would accept his apology after all he had without permission smacked her.

"Apology accepted. "Kurenai then bent forward over the table so that they were closer to each other. "And you were right I think. But don't you ever repeat it to anyone. Got me?"

"Yes Kurenai. "

"What did you say?"

"Yes Kurenai-sensei."

She lowered her voice further and whispered to him,"I will kill if you say this to Anko but I liked the smacking. And do warn me the next time." She saucily winked as she finished her apparent tirade.

Naruto looked at her flabbergasted. He honestly didn't expect that. Why the hell did he always fall into such situations?

Taking advantage of the situation she gave him a light peck and sat down to enjoy her Okonomiyaki. She continued to give him glances as she tore into the meat. He drank the soup quietly. He snakes his legs under the table and poked her shin, playing footsie with her.

Kurenai smirked as she used her flexibility to pin his leg down.

"A Tonkatsu with tempura as a side dish for me." He barked out to the waiter who looked on amused at the two's apparent secret flirting. What they didn't know was ever since the woman kissed him all eyes were on them.

"That would be worth seven thousand ryo in all." The waiter said to the blonde.

"Make a bill. We get allowances for this."

"As you wish young sir. Have a good day with your date."

"The grilling is not as good as Yakiniku Q but still good. Didn't have to charge us this much though."

"We are tourists here so we will be overcharged no matter what. By the way how did you like my new combat style. I have to say Gai knows his stuff. I feel more confident than ever now that I have a style which works for me."

"Yes it was apparent. How are your preparations for the next round going? For your recklessness you could be held back. So it was imperative that you give a stellar performance in the finals."

"You are saying as if it is my fault for being the Butcher's son." Naruto said making air quotes as he said butcher.

"Kakashi has a sore back he may not be able to train anyone. How are you gonna manage?"

"I can't ask Gai as all his students passed. Asuma has two too. You have Shino in the finals. Maybe Anko?"

"No. Anyone other than Anko." She frantically exclaimed not wanting to witness the things the two might conjure if left alone.

"Shino is being trained by his father. So no worries there. I could train you if you want."

"But do you think I need it? After all I can fight on par with you and your a jonin. I would like to see any genin there on par with a jonin."

"I am hardly the model you should see for a jonin. I am one of the weakest jonins." She started but was interrupted in the middle.

"Nonsense. If your a jonin your a jonin. And if you still think you can't reach the level of Kakashi I will smack you. We will together be the strongest of Konoha. You the best illusionist they have ever seen and me an all-round strongest shinobi. Are you with me?" He extended his hand forward intent on her following through.

Kurenai teared up and nodded. For years she had thought it impossible that she would be uttered in the same vein as Kakashi Hatake.

But listening to him she wanted to believe that she could be talked about in that way. Her father had always told her to only give him a grandchild. And she always grew angry with that statement. Why did her father just see her as a baby making machine? Were women kunoichi sparse that her father didn't know the power of women? Was Tsunade Senju, Toka Senju, Mito Senju, Kushina Uzumaki not enough for her father?

She had then given her very soul into being the best kunoichi she could be. She racked her brains trying to devise the most effective genjutsu. She had broken her hymen in an effort to increase her chakra reserves by water-walking.

But still at every turn she lost to the naturally gifted ones. The bloodline wielding Uchihas and Hyugas who saw through her every illusion. The Kuramas who could conjure tricks more complicated in their sleep. She tried her hand in ninjutsu but she didn't have the reserves or density.

Years of finetuning her chakra control had affected its potency rendering ninjutsu less effective when performed by her. Every turn she was second best.

And this man told her she would be the best. Not just comforting her in a way her father used to tell her she was his favourite woman. No he said it with complete conviction in his words. He said it as if he already knew it will happen.

He said it as if he believed in her.

And for the first time in her life a Man believed in her and expected her to be the best.

Come heaven or hell she would make that man proud.

'Naruto miracles always follow you.' She lovingly thought.

"It is set. We will teach each other this month. A mutually beneficial deal. After this I expect you to be no longer a genin. Do you understand?"

"Yes Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai again slithered ahead but this time she have him a sensual liplock full of passion. Fluttering her long eyelashes she peppered kisses on the jaw as she pulled away. She stared him right at the eye and she didn't even need to open her mouth to let him know her next words.

"It is Kurenai-chan now, Naruto-kun."

***The End***

Phew! One more chapter hammered down your eyes. Do review guys, the number of reviews has dried up severely.

Am I not doing a good job? Is it so good that you don't think that you need to suggeat anything? What is the matter?

Do let me know through your reviews. :)


	9. Prepare for bloodletting

**Chapter Nine**

AN:

Thanks guys for the immense support you all showed for the Kurenai fluff. This chapter was a little hard for me. I was hit with a massive writer's block.

The Ten Commandments of Reviewing - created by FictionReader98 and Zoneshifter D. I found it as something for you readers to know. I regularly break some of the original commandments so I know you might break one of these but still, do try.

1) Thou shalt point out the parts you enjoy.

2) Thou shalt point out the parts you disliked, if any.

3) Thou shalt point out the parts you utterly hated and explain why.

4) Thou shalt write with good grammar!

5) Thou shalt not give anonymous reviews, for the authors might want to reply to thine criticism!

6) Thou shalt not flame.

7) Thou shalt write a four sentence paragraph minimum!

8) Thou shalt use constructive criticism!

9) Thou shalt review as much as possible, not merely once!

10) Thou shalt voice thine expectations.

***The Delinquent***

Chapter start, it picks up right up from the last chapter. This is the first of my chapters to beta read. Kudos to my beta Illuminated who probably broke his head trying to replace my 'amd's with 'and's. Thanks man I appreciate your effort.

Chapter was edited on April 21 1:05 am IST

Prepare for Bloodletting

Tetsu No Kuni

Kurenai Yuhi was his target. His master wanted to know what was the extent of her connection with someone who will be a pillar of Konoha's future.

Right now he was sitting in the small restaurant that she and Naruto Uzumaki was currently having their fill. The raven said something and the blonde blushed.

'But the books said it was the women who blushed. Why is he, a man blushing? I am never gonna understand emotions.' The young Root operative sighed.

"Good Sir, anything which you would like to have?" The pale waitress asked him. Sai looked at her. Pale smooth skin showing that she lived in a place where the sun was never too warm. Black, wavy hair reaching up to her back. She wore one of those deathwalkers that civilian women called 'heels'. Again he didn't know why they would intentionally do that. But this woman did and in his opinion women like that knew the answers to the question he was gonna ask.

"Hey lady, why is that blond blushing? Isn't the women supposed to?"

The lady looked at him like he was a caveman just venturing into civilized society. She made a sharp clicking sound and informed what his master wanted to know.

"He is blushing because probably the woman said yes to his proposal too enthusiastically. Or maybe she suggested something too raunchy for him. She does look like it, what with her bandages and all. Pretty sure she is into bondage. But why do you want to know?"

"I just wanna understand emotions." Sai truthfully said. Or just said what he was trained to do. No emotions basically meant no imagination. And no imagination literally meant no brain power to make lies or the willingness to do so.

"Well ain't you a sweetheart. I will bring you green tea, Mister author. It is very good for those who want to think." She giggled and promptly went away to do her self-appointed job. Sai was again befuddled and he wrote down in his notebook,

' Women have a very wide range of emotions often confusing. Only a woman can understand a woman. So with the help of waitress-san I found out Kurenai is very much in a relationship with Naruto Uzumaki. What is bondage? Does it mean wedlock? Has Naruto impregnated Kurenai? These are questions I lay before your indiscretion Danzo-sama.'

"What if Danzo-sama asks for proof?" Sai mentally asked. Maybe a visual recording will do?

And Sai started drawing a beautiful portrait of the two lovers. Now painting was something which demanded a lot from you emotionally and the fact that Sai an emotionless man could do it so perfectly was nothing short of freaky.

But what people didn't take time to notice was Sai never could draw emotions he just recorded them, then produced them from memory. He didn't understand what he was drawing. How sad could that be?

It was like the case of the deaf composer who could never hear his own mastrrpiece, Sai didn't know how powerful his portraits were.

"Oh! So you are an artist! Now I get it why you asked. You wanted to draw young Love." The waitress swooned as she got a deeper look at the romantic teenager in front of her. Though he was a little too pale for her tastes, she did like his heart. He wanted to understand love. Not like the other men who only wanted to understand sex. And to boot he was an artist. They were so rare nowadays maybe she should ask if he is single. She has never dated an artist and her mind wanted to know how that will turn out.

"How much was it? Waitress-san I asked how much was it?" She heard suddenly jolting out of her daydream. "Twenty five ryo Sir, would you like a pastry or a muffin? It is our specialty. "

"No. They went and I have to follow them." The artist said to her and went.

"Such dedication to his work of art. Shit! I never asked his name. "

"You are so smitten kitten." Her annoying colleague called out on her from behind her. Why the hell does she have to sneak up on her like that every time?

"I am not." She valiantly tried to deny to no result.

***The Delinquent***

'Fuck this shit. I can't take it anymore. Forgive me Tsurara.' A blonde shinobi groaned to himself, before leaning in to give his companion a peck on the cheek. She blushed and his heart fell. He didn't want to look like someone who used her. But now by cold hard facts he was looking exactly like that.

Now he will have to make it up to her. He didn't know why but Tsurara had explicitly told him not to tell anyone about her.

"So shy, Naruto-kun. I am not impressed. I would have thought you would have given me a kiss with some tongue by now." She said with a heartbreaking pout.

If he looked at her he may just do that, he needed to take her attention away. He didn't want to anger his goddess more than what he had probably done by now.

"Some other time. I really feel like training to burn out all those fat I ate. I don't know about you but I want to maintain my fit frame. I also want to stick to my training regime that I thought of inside the cafe."

"And what have you thought? "

"I will increase my water techniques' repertoire. 'Til now all I had was restraining jutsus so some more variety. I don't want the offensive jutsus. I have seen that the real strength of Suiton lies in supplementary techniques. I will explore some rarely treaded avenues of it. There was this nifty jutsu I saw which let you skate on water. An extension of the water walking jutsu. Any suggestions as to something else?"

"Genjutsu. Naruto-kun you need to learn Genjutsu. Or maybe some Futon. That is your primary element, you should pay attention to it. Stay safe, that Iwa-nin looked dead serious."

"Of course he would, I killed his sister didn't I? But I couldn't stop myself. Civilians hate me yes, but that at the least has something to do with my person. But this? Blindness. That is what it is."

"Somebody would say even the civilians that you mention of have this blindness. What do say to that Naruto-kun? " Kurenai wanted to know.

"Who cares? I don't wanna spend my life pandering to their wishes. I protect them and I get my money's worth. That is all there is to it. I may be tolerant but I won't cross the bridge and even go halfway down their road for reconciliation. "

Kurenai entwined her fingers and looked up at him. Her face was grim. He was shocked all of a sudden seeing the sad smile she gave him.

"Before you decide to blow up one day please do come to me beforehand. Is it understood?" She ordered. She just got an intimate glimpse into his soul. It was troubled, bottled up waiting to explode. And she would be damned if she let it explode on her home.

"Yes, Kurenai-chan. " Naruto squinted his eyes to look at her clearly. Through blurred reality, he went on, " And as you were saying, genjutsu I think i will give it a try." He wanted to distract her. He had let slip more than he was comfortable with. He didn't want to burden her with his emotional baggage.

"Yes. Genjutsu is the manipulation of Yin chakra. The antithesis of Ninjutsu which relies on Yang. Though a little Yang is necessary and also due to which every genjutsu is breakable. Yin gives form, Yang gives the substance which you have to form. Tell me, Naruto what are the Yang handseals then?"

"The five element seals? Tiger, snake, dog, horse and boar? Never thought of it in that way. And so I guess the other seven deal with giving the form. "

"No Naruto." Kurenai giggled." Though it does look like that at first glance. All handseals give form, for instance the Tora (tiger) seal. It translates to explode, expand and increase when used outside the ninjutsu sphere. I use it whenever I want to expand the sphere of influence. Now you get why it is used for Katon?" Seeing that he understood she continued.

"But points for trying. Normally we shinobi do not bother with the why, only wanting to know the how. We are assassins not researchers after all."

"And what makes you any different? " Naruto cheekily remarked.

"My father was a researcher in the Uzumaki tower. The Sealing tower was called that before your birth. He was a researcher in the handseals department. They were trying methods to incorporate some of the seals that can only be used in Fuuinjutsu into common ninja practises. He died in the Kyuubi attack."

"I am sorry. I didn't know."

"Why it is not like you have anything to do with that beast? He died happy, that is all that matters. I still remember the last words he told me before he went into the battle."

"Why does it look like you didn't like what he told you?" Naruto asked. The answer to the earlier question might anger her.

"He asked me to make sure to give him a grandchild. Why? Am I just useful as a childbearer? Did he expect me to only be a childbearer?" She grew irritated with that line. It was something which continued to irk her even now.

Naruto tenderly kissed her stooping her mid-thought. "Listen, we men don't think so hard before saying anything. " he tried to calm her by playing with her hair. That always seemed to do the trick with all the women he had known.

"But still. Did he have to say like that and at that time? Because of that, I have this compulsion to settle down when I want to concentrate on my career a little longer."

"And I wholeheartedly support. I don't want to settle down now. Pay those words no mind. It was just the general rambling of a dying man. " Her hair was now between his fingers. He combed it outwards trying in vain to straighten her naturally wavy hair.

"It feels good like this, doesn't it? Maybe this is what he meant to tell you. Try to find someone who loves you enough you want to have his grandchild with him. And for your father the grandchild was more important than your eventual husband so he worded it like that. It was his last moments anyways, why can't you forgive him?"

"I will try." Kurenai simply said due to her being blown away by his words. She had never thought of her father's words in that manner. Could it be her father had meant it like what Naruto had told her just now?

Maybe she should try to have a chance with the blonde. But only after knowing that Hinata had no chance at all. The girl was like a daughter to her. Dating Naruto would be like dating your daughter's boyfriend.

"Why don't we ponder a little more on your genjutsu? I am interested now. About your father, did he succeed?" Naruto really wanted to know how Mr. Yuhi did it.

"Not that I know of. The research was taken away by Orochimaru when he defected. But you said your interested in genjutsu, really?" Kurenai clearrd up jer mind to concentrate on giving a sermon to a genjutsu enthusiast.

"Why not? I have a month and in this month I want to learn everything I can. And if it is from you all the better." He said with a smirk.

"Okay Romeo, you asked for it. The good thing about practicing genjutsu is - you can do it anywhere and anytime. I want you to think of a hide your self in this crowded street. What method will you use and why?" She threw a bone. She first wanted to know how much was his mmental capacity. The road ahead depended on that.

Naruto gave a cursory glance to his surroundings. There were more people in the streets than in Konoha here during a festival. The capital of Tetsu no Kuni, Kyoto was a larger than Konoha after all. The Daimyo of Tetsu no Kuni stayed here so it had a feel of a proper city unlike the rustic feel of Konoha.

They were a few samurais here and there patrolling. White armour and the custom sword of Tetsu samurais adorned their person.

"A samurai is less conspicuous. But they may have some safeguards for that. A normal civilian is too conspicuous. A child perhaps."

"Good you are on the right track. Why didn't you think something like my pet dog or cat? That would be more conspicuous, hmm?"

"Maybe but I have no experience with a. house pet."

She smiled when she heard that, the blonde had got the first lesson all on his own and pretty quickly too."And there was your first lesson. Experience. You should know intimately about what your portraying. I have heard about your Sexy jutsu. Truly fantastic. Inspired from your neighbours wasn't it?" She smirked as she said that.

Naruto blushed," Yeah. There was this girl Akiko. I based most of it on her though everybody faints by thinking I really turned into a girl. The myths of Kitsunes being shapeshifters also helped a lot."

"And that was your second lesson. Beliefs, assumptions. You have to take advantage of people's superstitions, beliefs and general paranoia. There was this monk I once saw who incorporated an image of the Bodhisattva into his genjutsu. Making you feel like the Buddha himself is smacking you with his hundred hands. I want you to think about these and come with your own ideas about illusions tomorrow . Just about four of them. No need for the mechanics only the idea. And your first tutorial on making genjutsu is finished. The rest is your practice anyway. Try to get that water skating exercise done. It will give the required control. We will meet tomorrow smart time at the cafe."

She now believed iin Kakashi's prognosis that the whiskered genin could become a jonin in two years or even one. The Academy truly fucked up when it came to the Yondaime's legacy.

She leaned in and give him a light peck. Then she walked into their hotel, he didn't even know when they had reached their hotel while walking.

"Guess it's time for some one on one training. What should I try out now? Yes my Taijutsu still needs work. Maybe I should ask Tenten. I am fighting a weapon user after all."

***The Delinquent***

Konoha

"And again Jiraiya I am sorry. I can't bring him here. He is being well looked after by Kurenai-chan. If he wants some more help there is Anko over there. "

"You don't understand sensei. Akatsuki is after him. According to my sources, the leader seems to be Yahiko with a rinnegan and Konan is his assistant. When it was Nagato who had the eyes. Do you understand now? Yahiko likely killed Nagato, the kind boy for his eyes. And he is now the head of an international group of Nuke-nin bogeymen."

"And pray tell me how do you know them? "

"They were the group of orphans I trained during the second war. Remember I came late. I first thought he would be the one. But I got news around the time Hanzo died, that they were killed. Maybe it was a cover up by Yahiko. How do you endure it sensei? After Orochimaru..."

"One day at a time, Jiraiya. One day at a time. Can you give me a brief description of this Yahiko character? It will be good to know who we are facing."

"The brat had the silver tongue of the devil. Was a crybaby initially, but he quickly grew to be the leader of the group. Looks like Naruto with orange hair. Possibly of the Fuma clan, though can't say for sure. Thinking of it now it's scary to think how similar the two of them are. When can I meet my godson, sensei?"

"As soon as he is here. You both have been separated for enough time. It doesn't serve any purpose anymore. Danzo has been sniffing around take care." Looks like Jiraiya won't give his all if he ever fought this Yahiko.

"Thanks...I still think I should have taken him away from here. A life on the road would have done wonders for him. I could have taken Anko with me too. I have not given my favourite daughter much time lately."

"And what would we have done when Naruto refuses to come back to Konoha after the trip is done? The villagers would have been even more wary of him. At the least they know his character now, the impartial ones support him. "

"Couldn't you have just adopted him into your clan? You did look after him for the first five years. Thank God he doesn't have any emotional scars as an infant."

"The clans and the council refused. I am not young any more Jiraiya. Kumo is still amassing shinobis. Grafted right from Kiri. Gato was an option for us but your godson managed to void it. At the least we managed to cancel out the other villages' advantage too."

Jiraiya went to the window, the village was so calm. An innocent babe hardly knowing of the dangers facing it from every side.

"You want me to be Hokage? My first order would be to remove the shinobi attire for kunoichi. I will make them wear only Jiraiya approved apparel. I will make them wear heels, red no, no panties at all and lace..."

"Jiraiya stop. Your false show of perversity is not gonna make me change my mind. We still have time and one more candidate. Just make sure Danzo doesn't become Hokage. The Uzumakis were enough, if he gets more chances I fear what else he might do."

"Remember me to assasinate him the first thing I do when I ascend. Tsunade has racked up a debt worth a million. I think we should bring her back. Make her work in the hospital and pay off her debt. "

"A sound plan, go bring her back. I give you the authorization, authorization code Iron rope." Hiruzen grunted out the first thing in his mind. Thinking of Tsunade made him think of Nawaki whose name meant a rope.

"First let me visit the bathhouse. They miss me, the Great Jiraiya-sama of Myobakuzan." Jiraiya waggled his eyebrows comically and leapt out of the window.

"Neko. Bring me Rasa's files."

His end was near, Hiruzen could smell Death near him. Winking at him, smirking at him, beckoning him to its warm embrace. Rest, that was what death was to him. And rest was something he hadn't had in a decade nor will he get any further.

"Jiraiya, Tsunade I leave the village in your hands. Secure its happiness with your lives. Hope you both do a better job than I am doing at the moment. Konoha needs a better Hokage than I can be at the moment."

Hiruzen thought with all his memories choking his mind. The instances where he had to kill his morals, instances where he nearly killed his power-hungry teammates and Danzo. And most of all when he ruined Orochimaru's life. Everyone told him it was not his fault but he was the sensei. He should have thought before implanting that idea in his student's mind. An innocent observation of a myth told to Orochimaru turned him into a monster.

All his students had a very big fear of death. A shortcoming as a shinobi he should have nipped in the bud.

One tried to run away from her age. One tried to never die. The last one had the desire to be immortalized as the teacher of the child of prophecy.

It broke his little heart to see his students so afraid. Maybe if he led with example they will learn.

***The Delinquent***

One moment he was dreaming of making tender love to the formless ever changing shadow when the next moment he found himself back in the Uchiha compound. Bodies were strewn around just like that dreadful day when he was made an orphan. But that day had gone by. Why was he being shown this again?

He rushed towards his house at the least he will save his parents. This was his dream, he could change it into whatever he wanted. He kicked the door and came in, only to see they were already dead. And his brother stood there with his mocking smile. The black tanto if his Anbu uniform glistening with the blood of his clansmen. HE killed them all. Even in his dreams.

"You have become weak Sasuke. You haven't even awakened your Sharingan yet. And here I thought you could be better than our clansmen. I should kill you here right now, you're a waste of my time." The bastard told him this time.

Even in his dreams he couldn't stop him.

"Itachi I will kill you." He simply said. It was something he repeated everytime before he went to bed.

"Then wake up little brother." Itachi smirked and he felt a jolt running through his spine. He woke up. Scratching his eyes he sent the sleepiness in them away. But even then he got the shock of his life, when he opened his eyes wide. For standing in front of him in the living flesh was his brother.

Itachi Uchiha the reaper of the Uchihas.

Itachi surged ahead and put Sasuke in a chokehold, forcing his little brother's front to the bed he spoke," Still a heavy sleeper. I would have thought I nipped that habit in the bud that day, foolish little brother."

"You don't get to decide how I live. "

"Oh! You are mistaken there, I so have. Haven't I made you immerse yourself in hatred? Haven't I made it decided that you will be pampered in that pathetic village I left behind? All trussed up and dressed for my taking later. And now I am deciding that you shall get the Sharingan or die trying. Tsukiyomi." Itachi whispered but each word still grated on Sasuke. The red of Itachi's eyes bled into the black and changed into a Shuriken. The Mangekyou.

His bastard of a brother kept him alive so that he could replace his eye when the time came. Sasuke had heard tales of Madara the only one in recent history to have it. According to the myths he became blind gradually as the Mangekyou is cursed, a normal eye was not enough to hold its power. But did that stop Madara? No. The Konoha's first traitor simply took his brother's eyes to replace it and it worked. The blindness was kept away.

Blinking away tears Sasuke again found himself in front of the Uchiha compound on that fateful day.

Not again...was his life only meant to be as Itachi's eye donor? Ever since that day he was afraid of being helpless before his brother.

Was the gap between him and his brother always gonna be as wide as the Fire country? Was he always meant to trail behind the carnage left behind by his brother?

And Sasuke lost himself in the abyss of his inorganic fears. Fed by his own paranoia, jealousy, anger, self-pity and most importantly his hatred. He found himself in the deep depression that he had temporarily staved off. Alone in his own zone Sasuke was steadily losing his will to live. What purpose did he serve if he couldn't slay Itachi?

But suddenly he remembered him. His drive. His confidence and assuredness. Sasuke got up from his fall.

No.

Never will he doubt himself again.

And Sasuke began fighting his horrible memories.

***The Delinquent***

Itachi was waiting to pounce on his target. This was the only way he could notify Konoha. The Jinchuriki would also understand the graveness of the situation. Akatsuki was starting to mobilize. Orochimaru was prowling the Elemental Nations for a sharingan. He had already met with his brother. The plan there was all according to plan.

The blonde was starting to look more and more like his father as each day went by. With the spiky sunflower that he called his hair longer and the baby fat, which was there the last time he saw him gone, he looked exactly like the Yondaime in his youth. Save the ever-present whisker marks. He hoped he could awaken the same level of skill.

He could see from the reports that the blonde was indigenous and dedicated. But was sorely weak against some of the members of his organization. Kisame would use him as a toothpick. Kakuzu wouldn't even bother 'til the blonde was at the least worth half a million. Each and every one could deep-fry the blonde in their sizzling skills.

He had to warn him. Warn Konoha too in the process.

For he was the invisible sword of Konoha.

COUGH. Again blood. He really had to find out the secret to Tobi's good health. He gave himself three years to live and then he would be free. Just one step more.

One step for Itachi, a great leap for mankind.

Itachi broke into a flock of crows.

***The Delinquent***

Tetsu no kuni

The world is great and wide. Naruto was a believer of that. Happiness was a luxury nowadays. Along the banks of the Tetsu river he ran, a tributary of the Naka river which was revered by the Uchihas for some reason. In the sunset the river took on a silverish hue hence its name. It was a sight which warmed his heart.

The Uchihas believed that their origin was at the banks of the Naka river. It was one of the beliefs that the Uchiha held dear to them. Another being that they could produce inextinguishable black fires which gave no light. The ultimate form of the Sharingan's sole bastion. One of the biggest hoax stories he had heard of. He was itching to prove it wrong. It could be achieved in only one way.

And it warmed his little heart when he was at last given the opportunity of meeting face to face with Itachi Uchiha. It was a surprise but he was not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth. For walking towards him coolly without a care in the world was ...

"A pleasant morning don't you think Itachi?" He set the ball rolling.

"Yeah. Come with me peacefully Naruto-kun and this was won't end in bloodshed. Though I feel it very amusing that you seem to want to talk with me so informally."

"Gather what you will, your nothing but trash to me. Though I do have something of yours. And I have been waiting to give it back to you in the same way I found it." Saying that the blonde drew on a storage scroll from the seal on his weapons pouch. The seal opened and a ebony sword was released.

"Trapped in unwilling flesh. Taking away an innocent life. Itachi, you managed to sprinkle dust in everyone's eyes. But you forgot a little drawback to your plan of redeeming the Uchiha name. One word. One syllable. One vowel. I."

"Big words, Naruto-kun. But I didn't know you liked the Uchiha so much. My brother certainly does hate you." He wanted to know what was the equation between these two. His brother considered him as a rival and for the typical Uchiha like his brother that was the closest to having a best friend.

"You are mistaken. I don't care about your clan, only Mikoto. Your mother looked after me when I was down. She was there for me when everybody thought I was a lost cause. Now the only lost cause I can see is you. I will make sure that the Uchiha name is never redeemed. My gift to your clan for making an attempt on her life and enslaving her God knows how many years." As he finished Naruto rushed forward with the pitch black tanto poised to claim Itachi's life.

"Black days are ahead for you Naruto and black flames are just the starting." Itachi conjured the Amaterasu right at the whiskered challenger. The jinchuriki would survive unscathed due to the regenerative factors lent by his beast.

"Mikoto ninpo : Ao Taiyyo no Tate.( Guardian goddess technique- blue sun shield)" A large shield of blue pure chakra materialized from his finger tips. Using to cover his whole body Naruto waded through the flames unscathed. He walked right through the inextinguishable flames of Amaterasu like it was the morning fog.

Itachi broke out of his daze and shunshinned away from his own blade. How the blonde got his Anbu tanto was a mystery for another day. He again summoned the black flames upon Naruto. The blonde again waded right through it as if it didn't affect him in the slightest.

"Confounded ain't you Itachi? How could the academy dropout nullify my Amaterasu? How could a lowly genin beat me? Form all your bravado and denials of being the typical Uchiha you became one when it boiled down to the truth. Your struggle to free yourself from the clan's restraints became your very shackles."

"I have one more card to play. Don't write me off yet." Itachi refused to let the victory get to the blonde. "Tsukiyomi." He intoned. The legendary unbreakable illusion of the Mangekyo Sharingan. He will impress upon the victim such tragedy in a matter of seconds that...

What!

The blonde was smirking again. Another unbreakable jutsu to be countered by the blonde who had Senju blood from his father's side. Was this how the Uchihas always lost to the Senjus?

"Telling it is a genjutsu and then casting on the person has absolutely no effect, Itachi. Perhaps time away from Konoha has dulled you. Also the genjutsu was pathetic to boot. Make it believable next time around. The woman you bound and stabbed can kill you with just her nails if she so wished."

"What kind of a monster are you? I showed your loved ones die. I killed the Sandaime and your redheaded girlfriend in the illusion."

"Again you reiterate my point. Both of them are so beyond you Itachi that it is funny. Now please tell me why did you drop on my lap so conveniently? Surely the reaper of the Uchiha has more important tasks to do than meet with little old me. Unless you wanted to warn me and by proxy Konoha about something. State your purpose, Uchiha and I will leave you." Naruto was feeling a little good about himself as he saw the Uchiha was burning in the eyes. It was bleeding profusely and the blood had reached up to his shoulders.

"You were supposed to be weak in genjutsu. Hence Team seven to guide you in that. You were the deadlast."

" And you were supposed to be a cold-hearted assassin who didn't give two shits about Konoha. What is your point?" Naruto really wanted to finish this and shove the blade right in the Uchiha's gullet but his senses told him something big was being prepared by Itachi. Whatever it was, it was something new. Something he didn't have the prior knowledge of, which only meant he was not ready for it.

'Prepare to flee, Naruto.' Naruto discreetly made a shadow clone underground and send it far away. Time for information collecting. There was no time to waste, slipping into the 'awareness' stance of his taijutsu style he blindsided the Uchiha. Itachi sent a jab to his chin which he brushed aside. Naruto quickly followed up with a scrambling hit to the jaw.

Trapping it with his right forearm and using Itachi's trapped arm like a fulcrum Naruto threw the Uchiha to the ground. Pain shot through the forearm extensors of Itachi. The kneecap was used by Naruto to apply immense pain to the back to submit Itachi. Then he took the tanto and stabbed down with it.

The pitch black tanto was now embedded in his back right above the heart. Itachi had no choice now.

"Izanagi." Itachi intoned though he was gearing up to use the Susanoo.

Naruto was flabbergasted as the corpse below him vanished. He had killed that trash, might be one of those special Mangekyou Techniques. He encased himself in condensed water and waited for the weasel. He was now good enough with Suiton that he could breath in it. So he could still win this by drowning Itachi. And the chakra drained by it could be assimilated into his body. Water after all is the universal solvent.

Itachi materialized again but this time he had a companion.

A very tall man with sharklike features. In fact he had never seen taller than this man. Easily seven feet tall he was and with an equally large smirk on his face. The newcomer had a bandaged sword on his back which was again at the least five feet long. This could only be one man. Known across the Elemental Nations as the Tailless Bijuu. The Monster of Kiri. The man who massacred the Kaguya on the orders of the Mizukage. The man said to be the greatest swordsman to be ever born. His childhood idol.

Kisame Hoshigaki. Another fucking Akatsuki.

***The Delinquent***

Kisame had just decided to have some pussy and was busy shoving his monstrous pecker inside the moaning whore. He was proud of his his size and skill. He didn't approve of the modern shinobis who maintained a clean image. Shinobi were killing machines nothing else. The ultimate white shark.

Compared to him today's shinobi might as well be babies. The journey of the shinobi was a roller coaster if you took time to ponder on it. From the mass-murderers of the time of the Shodaime Hokage's time to the subtle maestros of the Nidaime's era to the speedy assassin's of the Yondaime Raikage and Hokage's time to the now toothless tigers of Chojuro and Zabuza's time.

Of this era there were very few who could stand up to him.

"I am gonna cum." He roared and ejected into his companion's womanhood. He grinned as he finished up. Tetsu had the second best women in the whole wide world. The first of course went to his home country. You simply didn't get women like that of Water country outside it.

Satisfied and eager to go, Kisame exited the establishment. He will have to wait for some time. His partner was gonna fuck around with his brother for some time. What should he do in the meantime?

How he wished he was paired with that clown Tobi. Now Itachi was a cool partner but he didn't dig stoic partners. In a bleary world such as his, stoicness was actually a curse than a boon. Also Itachi had other problems. He didn't know why but something was affecting Itachi. His appetite had reduced drastically. He took longer breaks, ran slower and most importantly he now fought solely using his illusions.

As if he was afraid of using his own chakra.

Aargh! Who cares? As long as it didn't affect him he will act as if he was blind to it. The tendency to write him off as a meathead was quite common in people due to his size. Why should he intentionally disprove it if not benefiting his needs?

He got a shock on his ring. Itachi was dead? Every ring had a pair and informed the pair of its owner's demise. So that way the partner can bail out his Akatsuki butt in case of trouble. Kisame rushed towards the general direction the ring showed him. There was no need to fight now, only to escape. He didn't even have Samehada with him.

He twirled around a side street, the second he saw the river he dived in it and followed his idiot of a partner. He overdid it most possibly and croaked.

He was just in time to see the target of his partner use a altered version of the Suiro no jutsu. Naruto Uzumaki, the son of his childhood crush Kushina Uzumaki. The idol of swordswomen and men worldwide. Another bloody Uzumaki. Ameyuri-chan used to have a shrine of hers. She even dyed her hair red to look more like her. He had to remind himself to kill off Raiga Kurosaki. The thief destroyed the sanctity of his illustrious squad.

Itachi had most probably activated some fancy jutsu of his to avoid his shortcoming. He sniffed and found the Uchiha. Then he grabbed him and ran away. The well-being of his partner was more important here.

***The Delinquent***

Kisame and Itachi shunshinned to a clearing far away from Itachi's failure. Well Kisame did and just brought Itachi along for the ride.

No sooner did they stop moving than Kisame slugged Itachi across the cheek. He was pissed.

"What the fuck were you thinking? Now look at you broken and missing an eye? If you had lost just your health then at the least we could have tried to get it back. But an eye how are we supposed to get a replacement for that?"

"I am already dying. The Mangekyou is a curse, the worst poison. It is even now as we speak sucking the life out of me. All my plans simply gone..."

"You are an idiot. I am pretty sure Leader knows something about this. He has a doujutsu even more taxing than yours. This is the problem with you. If you don't ask for my help why the hell were we made partners for then? "

"I killed the Uchiha on the orders of the Hokage."

"And I extinguished the existence of three whole clans before I left Kiri behind on the orders of my Kage. So was your confession supposed to change something? Your still my partner. We are both stuck in this dead end. We have both targets to one you let smack you around. As long as you don't interfere with me you are my partner."

"You don't understand."

"What? What do I not understand? The fact that you are killing yourself and too proud to admit it. Or Oh my fucking God!..." Kisame exclaimed when he saw the now completely blackened eye.

"I am assuming that is not another one of the power-ups of your eye but rather you have gone blind. Am I right or wrong?"

"That eye is useless now." Itachi still tried to maintain his stoic persona.

"Holy shit! He got you good. How are you gonna explain this to leader?" Kisame wondered. Maybe this will be the first time a member is punished. Maybe they will finally get to see Leader-sama's power. The power of the legendary Rinnegan.

"My target is much powerful and knowledgeable than the report said. He knows how to counter the Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi. Both jutsus whose knowledge we Uchiha have guarded with our lives."

"So who told him?"

"My mother."

"Woah! Naughty! Your mother had a boytoy. Now I really wish she wasn't dead. Why did you have to kill her?" Kisame said with a grin. He knew he was crossing a line but this opportunity was just golden to let go. Never did he get to tease Itachi so much. This was his revenge for all those times Itachi jibed him about his sword being his only willing girlfriend.

"Kisame shut up." Itachi growled in a rare display of anger.

Kisame opened his mouth wide and let it stay like that. He was right! Itachi got his mother's boytoy as his target. The irony! This little tidbit was gonna fetch him so much laughs. Kisame started giggling inside. Samechan was gonna be so happy when they finally get some ammunition against Itachi. Maybe he should ask her to finally start training on his Sage mode.

Holy shit! This was exactly like Icha Icha Volume 69.9 : Forbidden Love. Where Isamu's next target was his mother's boytoy and he has to fight both the mother and boytoy. Menma the boytoy finally kills his pursuer and he has doggy sex with his love who craves his cock as his semen deages her.

'Jiraiya-sama you are a God amongst man.' Kisame thought his mind's eye still having images of Itachi's mother getting fucked like a bitch in heat by the blonde jinchuriki.

"I don't blame him. Your mother was hot." He unknowingly said to his partner. The said partner's face cooked up a storm and left him behind.

Should he gift this volume to Itachi? Most probably but only after he completes reading it for the tenth time and can finally recite all dialogues by heart. He was gonna milk this for all its worth and then some.

***The Delinquent***

Naruto should have felt relieved that he fended off an attack by Itachi. But the feeling was not resounding in his belly.

It was a hollow feeling.

He paid it no mind and kept on towards the Hotel that he knew housed the higher representatives from Konoha. One Mr. Danzo Shimura had accompanied them instead of the Hokage. Maybe complaining to him of this assault will help him somewhat.

Making his way through to the now gathered Samurai contingent he asked to be escorted to Danzo Shimura.

After explaining just who attacked him in the relative obscurity of the training ground the Samurais agreed. A traitor of Konoha should be judged by Konoha or the world will judge them.

Naruto was quickly escorted to a teahouse where Danzo was having his evening tea with two of his guard. A brunette man and another Aburame by the looks of it. Aburame and Yamanaka were said to be his staunchest supporters.

Danzo was famous for his program of creating perfect killing machines with no remorse nor restraint. But the program fizzled out when the agents seemed incapable of doing basic functions of a shinobi like information gathering, sabotage or infiltration. The program was then blacklisted to be never tried again.

Only the above mentioned clans still supported the initiative due to their tendency to numb their own feelings while on duty.

Seeing him approach, Danzo stiffened. Looks like jiji has scared Danzo up too good that he was walking on eggshells around him.

"Naruto Uzumaki. The only Jinchuriki of our village. What can I do for you?" Danzo droned.

"Itachi Uchiha just attacked me. I would like you to inform Hokage-jiji."

"Proof?"

"Itachi now has the Mangekyou. He is blind in one eye. His body has deteriorated. He was all bones and no muscle when he confronted me. He is travelling with Kisame Hoshigaki. Both are wearing cloaks with red clouds as more a symbol than a pattern. Which screams Akatsuki."

"How do you know of Akatsuki? It is an A-rank secret no less."

"It concerns me so I know." Naruto lied.

"Good. Now I wasn't doubting you. I just got the message from your female teammate that your male one has been put into a coma by unknown forces. Most likely Itachi. I just wanted to know your opinion on the person."

"Why? I am hardly familiar with Itachi. I just know him like all of Konoha, as the murderer of the Uchihas. I don't think I can comment on him."

"But you have experience with another Uchiha. The unstable clan was what my sensei called them. I heard you consider my sensei to be your personal idol? Then take note of his words, Uchihas are never to be trusted once they gain their Sharingan."

Naruto sat down on the chair that was now put up for him. He pondered on the words.

"You want me to be wary of my teammate? He doesn't have the sharingan. Unless..."

"Yes he awakened his. And It's constantly active now that he is in a coma. Let me tell you a story which will explain to you the graveness of this situation."Danzo waited for the nod before continuing.

"Well, the person I am gonna talk to you about is Madara Uchiha the only other documented person to get the same eyes as Itachi. Now to awaken the Sharingan itself you need to feel loss and Madara felt that when his best friend turned out to be a the Senju heir his mortal enemy. For the Mangekyou he needed something more heartbreaking.

He killed his wife for it, then he made his brother kill his so that they both could get it.

They terrorized the Senju then for a conplete year. Winning a decisive battle too. But soon Madara started going blind. The Mangekyou is corrupting and a normal eye could not withstand its power.

He took his brother's eye. It wasn't enough. The eye still detiorarated(1). He then started taking his clansmens eyes. His tyranny was eventually stopped when the whole clan deserted him and ran to Shodai-sama for protection.

And this all started because Madara felt the need to have the strongest Sharingan."

"And why are you telling me this? It is not like Sakura is Sasuke's wife or something. Just between us men, I think he is gay." Naruto confided.

Danzo gave a chuckle.

"You are not seeing the bigger picture. It is the feeling of loss that awakens Sharingan's each power. Sasuke doesn't love anyone but he is friends with you."

"Bullshit. I hate the bastard and he hates me."

"An Uchiha's feelings are the most convoluted. I guarantee you he sees only you as someone who is worth his time. Doesn't he call you his rival?"

"Yes. And you are saying he may try to kill me just so he could awaken this Mangekyou. The same eye which has blinded Itachi in two years flat."

"Well the Uchihas were never said to be the most logical, rational or sane human beings. My sensei always used to tell me he would trust Kumo more than the sharingan-wielders."

"I will keep it in mind. Thank you for the warning , Danzo-sama. You are not as bad as jiji told me."

"Hiruzen thinks everybody is redeemable and thinks your Uchiha teammate will stay loyal. I disagree and our relationship has only soured from then. I want to promise to yourself Naruto-kun that, in the future if Sasuke does turn traitor kill him then and there. We don't want any more Uchiha traitors. One should have been enough."

"I think I can."

"Uchihas are the most despicable of humans. I had a subordinate by name of Shisui Uchiha. One of the rare dependable Uchihas. His only flaw was in the fact that he was the best friend of Itachi. He is now dead due to that flaw."

Naruto registered the words which were just told to him. Why did Danzo show the rare despair towards this particular Uchiha? At last he got it. The reason why Shisui was mentioned and his heart was hardened in matters concerning Itachi. A person who did what that Uchiha did was not worth even taking breath.

The bastard killed his friend for power. Damn him to the lowest hell.

"Shisui was killed by Itachi for the Mangekyou?" He blurted out in anger.

Danzo smirked. His desire of rooting out the Uchihas was now more or less fulfilled. The blonde sitting across him will make sure of that even after he is long dead. How easy it was to manipulate the youth!

"Does the Sharingan affect non-Uchihas? I have a Sharingan -wielding sensei, you know." Naruto fearfully asked.

"Not that I know of. Why thinking of getting one. We have a lot of sharingans freezed in our hospital facility on the Butsuma Senju street." That was no surprise nearly all the important streets were named after a Senju.

"What!" He was flabbergasted.

"The operation has shown only beneficial success solely in your sensei. Even then your sensei's stamina is horribly sliced up by the foreign eye. It won't work on anyone other than you. No other body will accept the strain without drawbacks."

"Are you by any chance a relation to Orochimaru, because that comment does make you feel like him." Naruto riposted out of reflex. It was an old habit of his, irritate when confused or undecided.

"It is the only option. By the decree of the Shodaime, the Senjus ceased to exist. They became Konoha. And you are the last known Uzumaki, the only pure branch of the founding family. It helps that your father had Senju ancestry. Now if we can trust such delicate artifacts with anyone it is you. The only piece of humanity that has a direct bond to our rightful founders."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, old man. Now excuse me I have to go and get back to my training. I will try to train with company always, from now onwards." He assured. He didn't want to be the monitored.

Naruto got up from the chair and went to the door to go about his day.

"Uzumaki take this with you." Naruto turned about and caught an immaculate if old book. Though its age was evident it was well taken care of. The cover was of white velvet. And each page made of the costliest parchment.

Naruto opened it and gasped. Each page was filled with formulae, handseals and their explanation, training procedures and what not. This book could be the highest authority on wind release. His long forgotten primary affinity.

"It is my notes on our shared primary elemental affinity. I don't boast so you can take it with full confidence that there will be no better book for you out there. I want Konoha to appear strong in this exam. And I don't think the strongest candidate training on his own is gonna achieve that." Danzo threw the bait.

"And what do you want in return?"And he took it.

"The Uchihas' demise." Danzo simply said.

The End

Woah! Another chapter down the drain.

1- There is no EMS bullshit in my story. The way to a healthy Mangekyou Sharingan is different in my story. It will be revealed in time. So yes fuck canon basically.

Now Danzo, according to me was the most hostile to the Uchihas. He also shared his sensei's view that an Uchiha was not worth the hassle if he awakened the sharingan. So that explains his behaviour here. So I call bullshit on the popular fan theory that the Sandaime's teammates were partial to Sasuke. If anything all of them dislike the Uchihas (even Hiruzen, as is told by Tobi).

Another thing I will like to clear is my thoughts on the Senju. My belief is that the whole village of Konoha are Senju which has people from different clans residing in it as naturalised foreigners. Senju is not a typical clan. It had started from just one line from Ashura and his children.

The rest followed Indra's children. So the Ootsutsuki are nothing but the previous avatars of the Uchihas.

The Senju grew by accepting talented people into them, each bringing their own varied talent. Hence they over time became the Senju or the thousand handed ones with a hand in every pie there was.

After founding Konoha the Senju conglomerate was disbanded. This gave us new families- Hatake, Morino, Yuhi etc. Senju became a title not a last name hinting at descent.

So Danzo, Jiraiya, Minato, Koharu, Homura, Kakashi are all Senjus. And many more.

About the Amaterasu, my belief is that Amatetasu is not actually fire but just pure Yin chakra which feeds on Yang to complete itself and transform into neutral complete chakra. Much like anti-matter or electrons and protons fusing to give a neutron. And yes Tsukiyomi is bearable but only for the strong-willed like Naruto or Tobi and maybe Jiraiya and Minato. That is people who are supremely confident in themselves.

I am also keeping it as breakable or reversible but as of until now nobody knows. Kurenai will but in due time. Why? Because I think she is hot, got any problem.

...

...

..

...

...

No. That is not at all the reason.

And guys please review, I am still short of the magic number of seventy five.


	10. Hate is inherited

AN:

Just wanted to clarify my view on Sai's character in this story. It will be like David of Prometheus: too curious for his own good.

Also I am pretty much possessed of a 'fuck you canon, this is my story' mentality. So, expect more deviations from canon, like in the case of our least favorite Uchiha. Oops, I just gave a spoiler.

Recently my friend, Tyrannitor and I had a major argument about Fascism, Nazism, et al, so I just wanna know your opinion on the matter. Why? I have set the story in a fascist society. All follow one person who represents all the good (or bad) characteristics about that society.

Children are taught to make friendships after looking at the foreheads of others. They are coerced into fulfilling the nation's ideals using all means. If you go against the flow, you are disgraced (Sakumo Hatake), assassinated (Kakuzu), or thrown out (Zabuza).

So what do you need to change such a system? Simple peace, as the moron called Kishimoto thinks, will not work. There should be no incentive at all for such a system to function.

These are just my views and if I say anymore, it will be spoilery, so I am stopping here.

A shout out to diegokpo30, the guy who, without fail, reviews every chapter since he has started reading my story, in Spanish! ! It adds a little more flavor to my review columns. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.

Chapter start

This chapter will have the commencement of the finals and the entry of the Sannin.

 **CHAPTER TEN**

 **Hate is inherited**

Tetsu no kuni:

Naruto asked with a straight face, "And what do you want in return?"

Danzo said, "The Uchihas' demise. I want both of them killed. One legally and the other whenever he gives us a reason, which I am pretty sure he will." Hiruzen might have confiscated his army, but this boy was willing to do his dirty work.

Jigsaw pieces of his redemption were scattered in front of his eye. Each one was as amorphous as the other in the molds of reason and logic.

"Some will say that I am as much a risk as the Uchiha. So why preferential treatment for me?" _'Just what was this old coot's game. The Uzukis don't have a good opinion of him, not even jiji or Kakashi,'_ Naruto wondered.

"Are you? Has the thought of betraying Konoha ever not failed to give you the creeps? Have you ever even considered leaving the village to get your own revenge on Itachi? I saw the sword long back and put two and two together." Danzo ended his sentence with that admission to show that he knew about the Uchiha matriarch.

Now Naruto knew that each piece, in its lack of shape, was a lie. Each one was a perfect black surface for traps and bondage. "No." Naruto mumbled out.

"Everyone has their own darkness they have to overcome. The trick is to not lose your humanity while doing so. You're Hokage material, Naruto. The Wave mission made me sure of it."

"What? Me Hokage? I don't think so." Naruto spoke out, unsure.

"You volunteered to stay back for the nation even though Gai said he would have to take Kakashi to Konoha. Leaving you alone to face the wrath of a horde of penniless savage bandits. Did fear at any point dictate your actions? Or did you expect anything in return?"

Smirking at the now-dumbfounded look that the blond gave, Danzo continued,

"You did the same thing that made Hiruzen the Hokage. That mission cost us a few kekkai genkai but it gave us you. The new Hokage candidate. One willing to sacrifice his own happiness for his ideals." Danzo stopped his tirade, as he gave a meaningful look to the blond. The unsaid message was clear.

"But it still sucks. Can't they see me for a moment as me and not as the Kyuubi? Is it so unbelievable to think that the Yondaime would faultily seal the beast in his own son!" Well, his father had done an excellent job, but that didn't count when the vessel didn't want to carry. The seal was mostly powered by his will and his will right now was to set her free.

"And can't you forgive your father? Emotions...I thought they held people back. But lately, I have been having second thoughts. A mix of both is what is needed. But I digress. Use my journal to hone your Futon. The affinity is very rare even in Suna. By the time you make chunnin, I want you to learn my vacuum techniques. After that, you can try your hand at something that few other than Hiruzen have mastered: fusing elements to form a sub-element, otherwise impossible without a kekkai genkai."

"What, I don't follow you?" Really, he didn't know what the old guy was babbling.

"Lava, mud, steam, all sub-elements known to Hiruzen without the kekkai genkai for it. It started as a challenge. Hiruzen challenged his first sensei, our Shodai, that he would learn the Mokuton. For a year he tried to do so, and finally managed to mix the concerned elements together. But what he got was mud, or in other words, a more fluid earth technique. There was something else that the Shodai had that made him unique."

"Life. Yang?" Naruto tremblingly asked. He was trembling because he was excited. If he was right, the third ingredient was there with him.

"Close but no. It was Sennin techniques, methods to absorb into yourself the world's life-force and turn it into chakra. This was used by the Shodai to power his Mokuton. But the fact stands, you are like Hiruzen when he was strong and young. Be that and I will be happy." He finished and looked into steeled windows to the mind of Uzumaki Naruto.

"You know, by the way jiji was talking about you, I would think you both were bitter enemies."

"Well, we are. But it doesn't stop us from accepting the other's strengths. We have our differences but we both want the same thing: Konoha to be the numero uno village. Mine is a little more intense, yes. I want it to be the only village left. Hiruzen talks of peace during the day and goes to sleep peacefully at night in his house with his family all safe. Is that not the peace he so wants? So what drives him to say peace has still not been found? Greed. That's what. I am not afraid to show my greed. I am greedy for my village to be the strongest. And greed has always been the driving force of all change." Danzo recounted without inflection.

"We are shinobi, but, what will you do if we don't fight? In the absence of enemies we will stagnate. Hasn't the firepower of shinobi decreased in peacetime? So you know what I mean." Naruto asked, wanting to know where this conversation was heading.

"If that happens, we will find new enemies to fight: people who are not shinobi, people who are not of this continent, people who are not humans. The distinctions will change, but we will always have enemies. Once we unite this continent, we can spread out. Spread our ideology around the world. They will either burn or embrace it."

"What? " Naruto was confused.

"We have found a continent to the west of ours. If we can find one, I am sure there are more."

It finally hit Naruto. The man was talking about all those places that Tsurara had told him about. The wizards, Benders, the Empire of Steel and all. He understood now why she hated shinobis. Shinobis were never meant to have peace, no, that was putting it mildly- shinobi abhor peace.

"Danzo-sama can I go? This has upset me. I need to think." Naruto excused himself in his typical sledgehammer fashion. Maybe this is why they all seemed to hate the old politician. He just described going through war as if he was planning to take an evening walk.

"Yes, off you go and don't forget to go through my book." Danzo waved him off.

Naruto looked at the blazing sun overhead as he stepped out. Why didn't the light of the sun enter the hearts of humans?

***The Delinquent ***

By the time he reached Tsurara's room, he was exhausted. The revelation he just had received was something he had always known in the back of his mind. But never, never did the weight thrash him like now. The orange sun was getting old. The yearling flakes were yearning for the tender caress of the beloved moonlight.

"Tired already? I would have thought you would be geared up to go out with your new smash piece," Tsurara came out from somewhere and accused him.

 _'So she found out.'_ "You know when you said to me how you hate shinobi. Do you hate the Benders and wizards and all those people too?"

"Slightly, but not as much as you people. And now you the most," she said, totally pissed off. She came forward and waved her hand over his temple. A haze lifted off the blond shinobi. "I was surprised when you didn't outright attack the man, considering you have a vendetta against him. It was only later I suspected hypnotization. So why did you linger there?"

"I just wanted to know why. And I think I want to change it. Shinobi are a curse on humanity."

"Humanity is a burden on the world, what is your point?" she retorted, still angry. She was angry about something else totally.

"We shinobi always need to fight otherwise we cease to exist. Is that not bad? We hate peace. Jiji always used to buff off people who used to say Konoha has grown weaker, saying that flames of peace are colder and the steel has to be smelted longer, but that will make it stay much longer. Even the peace-living Sandaime was looking for a war to stave off his boredom."

"You put the reason for my hatred in a nutshell. So what now, is my husband gonna be unemployed soon?"

"No. I have to get stronger, the Akatsuki remember. I won't let them separate us. "

"But you already did, Naruto-kun. You betrayed me."

There it was, the reason for her anger, Naruto realized he had fucked up. ' _A vicious Kyuubi was something which almost destroyed Konoha. Heaven and hell hath no fury like a woman spurned.'_ "I have no excuse. I really love her." Naruto closed his eyes and let the tears extinguish on their own. He really loved both of the women. He had heard from Mikoto that his father had been in a similar predicament, though Mikoto's feelings were never reciprocated. But in his mind, he did love Tsurara. At least, that's what he thought.

"I know and that's why I am breaking off our agreement. You thought it as an obligation to love me. I don't want that. "

Naruto stood motionless. Anything he said would only worsen the situation. This was just not his day.

"I will kill her. Nobody can have my man. Especially a kunoichi." Shinobi were the single most preferred receptacle for her hatred. And for a member of that group to snatch her man was unacceptable. It was like a personal insult.

"I can't stop you. That's the crux of the matter. But if you have to kill someone, let it be me." Naruto intensely gazed at her eyes as he finished his piece. He had to let her know he meant it. She may hate him now, but she would hate him more if he backed down. _'And Naruto Uzumaki never backs down.'_

She came forward, with a nodachi she materialized from thin air. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes. The sins of the father should not be borne by the son," he explained. Why should Kurenai suffer for his mistake? She didn't know about his agreement with Tsurara.

Tsurara blinked as she realized the gravity of the matter. Her husband had slipped away from her grasp. Had it deteriorated so much that she was worth less to him! Tsurara cringed. She had taken a leap of faith, and this is what she got. _'Why did I lose? Why did he love me less than that woman? Was it because the other woman was a human and I am not? No. He was not narrowminded like that.'_

"Know this, Tsurara. I never stopped loving you," he said with a painful smile.

She probably had gone about it in the wrong way. It was to time to correct that. Her blade became red-hot, and she plunged it right into his heart- right over the seal that she gave him. _'That idiot, why did he say that at the end?'_

***The Delinquent***

 _A thousand years of failure. A thousand years he bled_.

Zetsu, the enigmatic member of Akatsuki, was what you could call Nature's revenge on mankind. Even if you say it with a pinch of sarcasm, it will be true nonetheless. For years, he has plotted and stayed under the radar to eventually release his master, for his life was a failure. At the least in this way, he could atone for his foolishness. His shackles were taut and strong, even though they were wielded by a rusty man: a man he foolishly tried to kill, and to whom he bowed his head. The last preparations were done. The statue had got enough power to substantiate its rebirth.

"Master. Welcome back." He bowed low to the newly-risen figure.

The figure, a humanoid figure with white hair, was frowning deeply. The reason for that he quickly made known, through his gruff and echoing voice. His voice was deceptively baritone for a person who looked like an ancient quagmire. "Not powerful enough. Still missing much of my strength that bitch of a daughter of mine stole. What the hell were you safeguarding? One job, that is what I gave you."

"She isn't responsible for that. I hid the Gedo Mazo so that no one got it, but my descendant found out."

"And?"

"He was old, on his last legs. He leached vitality from you to stay alive. In exchange, he went along with our plan. Soon he brought along his disciple, and I reckon he leached some more. That is fine, they did help us greatly in our objective."

"Shut your trap. I got the general idea. Which of my children were sacrificed for this?"

"Saiken and Chomei."

"Saiken. That is sad, she would have supported me. Chomei, on the other hand- you're not totally useless after all."

"Obito, that is, the disciple, is indoctrinated to collect all the bijuus to revive you and put the world into an infinite Tsukiyomi. He wants a peace of that sort."

"Oh! The naive kind. Thinking that his fancy eyes entitle him to the world. He really is your descendant, Indra."

Zetsu squinted his eye, swayed a little on the balls of his feet. He was a little put off by that name. It signified all his stupidity, all the worst things he did as a young, foolish, hot-blooded man.

"I have not used that name for centuries. I would rather forget it," he truthfully requested. It was not much to ask, and it was in his master's interest that the request be followed through. After all, he was the secret weapon of the master in front of him.

The newcomer rolled the idea around in his head, then came to a quick decision. If anything, he had picked the right time to wake him up. His subordinate looked loaded in that uniform. He reckoned his 'Tongue' had actually made a group for him to lead.

"Request accepted. Now let me go outside. The caveman needs his fresh air," he chuckled, as he went out. Well, years in a cave did make you a caveman. So Shinju reckoned he might be the oldest caveman: an orthodox caveman, a being of violence and gore, a being which would not have second thoughts before killing off an annoyance. He was someone who bathed in the blood of others and was your worst nightmare, a thrice-damned demon. _'The road ahead will be interesting. My allies are few and weaker. It was good that Zetsu managed to spread the truth that the Uzumakis knew how to seal my kind. That ensured that all the bijuu were now taken care of.'_

However, a certain part of his mind refused to believe his daughter dearest was imprisoned. She was manipulative, cunning and a woman who knew her beauty. The one closest to how he himself thought. He would bet his tails that she was free in some form. _'What does Zetsu know about her? She did fool him for more than a year by just smiling at him.'_

He had woken up at the farther end of Tawa no kuni, just adjacent to Kaze no Kuni. It was time to send a message, a message which would show what he wanted to his opponents. "Mokuton: Nativity of a hundred trees," he intoned, while he poured his own life force into the arid soil. The desert turned into a thriving forest of life, life he borrowed long ago from the tree of life. He had snuffed it out to make himself the ruler of this world. He felt the shiver that ran down his spine due to excitement. A brave new world awaited his return.

 _The rabbit had turned into a jackal._

***The Delinquent***

His master had returned from his evening walk and appeared what could best be described as befuddled. Maybe the new world was a little too new for him. There were many things his master just had seen probably for the first time, like kunoichi, Zetsu observed.

"Zetsu, tell me about the unfortunate fools that have consented to join you. The world outside is quite different than I remember. I don't remember women being considered for duties outside the kitchen."

"Ah, kunoichi. The spread of chakra gave independence to women in a broader sense. They could in many ways work on par with a male on the battlefield. It was my foolish brother Ashura's handiwork. Something called as iryojutsu, meant to heal rather than destroy. Why, in our group of nine there are two."

"Interesting, and there was no one to oppose. Surely some faggot would have raised a hue and cry, saying that letting in women would distract the men."

"There were, but medical advances, due to the better chakra control of women, silenced them. Some even managed to control their periods using iryojutsu."

"Strange. And what of the political scenario? I wouldn't have thought that the samurai would surviv- the onslaught of chakra. The wandering tribes? I don't see them- instead, what I see are settlements, even in the desert."

"You are right, master. The tribes became clans, which became villages. The chakra wielders called themselves shinobi. They organized themselves into mercenary camps, each fighting for their own specified country. Now, shinobi are the mainstay of all armies. They work for a Daimyo, a sort of an oligarchic titular figurehead, who handles only the purse-strings of the nation. The sword is left to the Kage, who is the elected head of the shinobi."

"Woah! How is anything done in such murky waters? Your doing, Zetsu?"

"No. It happened on its own. The people here just seem to love their titular heads. It's even true in our own organization. There is an Uzumaki, who has somehow ended up with the rinnegan, who is the titular head."

The rest was unsaid. The rinnegan was something the Shinju had gifted his long-dead friend, the father of the one standing before him. Gifted was a strong word, actually, as he had simply made the man's body able to withstand the immense power of it. It was a fusion of his and Hagaromo's power that made it possible. So for such a phenomenon to be repeated...

"That old descendant's work?"

"Looks likely, as the disciple takes on the master's name whenever addressing the Uzumaki. Maybe it is to continue the illusion that Madara, that is the teacher, is still alive. Maybe they had a fight. Or maybe Madara gave his eyes to the Uzumaki."

"What is your job in this organization?" he asked, plans turning in his mind.

"I am the one in charge of recruits." Zetsu proudly said, getting an idea of what his master needed.

"Good. You have got yourself a new recruit. Take me to this Uzumaki."

"Now master, please be a little humble in front of him, he thinks he is a god." Zetsu started laughing, as he finished that he was joined in by Shinju.

"God!... What's next, he has an angel and a prophet?"

"Yes, master, he had both."

The two then began laughing harder.

The cave shook in the mirth of the orthodox caveman and the cannibal corpse. Both were not exactly fond of the Uzumakis, so they laughed with all their might at their idiocy.

No matter how big the balls are, they have to stay below the penis. He would have to teach this 'God' that simple truth.

***The Delinquent***

The Tsuchikage's retinue was fast approaching the gates of Kyoto, the Tetsu capital. Silence was the rule among them. Their feet stuttered as they warily let themselves inside the gates. The news from the ongoing chunnin exams were alarming. The Yondaime's son killed the Inferno's sister, escaped totally unhurt from the reaper of the Sharingan and the Monster of Kiri.

Konoha was readying itself for war. That was the message that Onoki got as soon as he learned who was attending as Konoha's representative: Danzo Shimura. The war hawk lived solely to burn down all of Konoha's enemies, and most of those would be ones he created. To Danzo, you are either Konoha, or you are scum.

'Tsuchikage' meant that you were the personification of rock, an immovable object stubborn to a fault. And in his stubbornness, Onoki had decided that he would not let the recent events go unpunished.

"Tsuchikage-sama, it's an honor to have you here for the exam. My father awaits you in the Three Wolves Hall. My father has allowed you to take two shinobi; I hope you didn't bring any ninja that is not welcome here," Mifune's whelp let him know.

Onoki just nodded his head as he strode ahead, intentionally mocking the youngster. That brat thought that he, Onoki the fence sitter, could be swung around by his words alone. The brat was a hundred years too early to try that.

"Han, come with me. Fuck their rules, have Roshi cover the gates. I have a premonition that only his presence at the gates will ensure our safe passage. Yuno, Moka and Uesagi, go help out the jonins with the training. Kitsuchi, gather information." The shinobi went to go about their assigned tasks. "For now, I will play along. Bring me to Towa."

***The Delinquent***

The aforementioned jonin was breaking bones trying to increase his speed while armored. Though his armor was quick-forming and afforded him protection from virtually all elemental attacks, it slowed him down to a tortoise mimic- which made most of his taijutsu moves null and void. 'Til now, he had escaped by various supplementary attacks to go along with it, like his lava dragon or the Lava Colossus he had used in the flagging end of the war, at the age of twelve. It was just a gimmick then, but now he had plans to make it a legitimate army killer. All these and many more were growing in his fertile, lush, violent mind; each one needed back-breaking training for it to work.

Dark circles had framed his eyes, as sleep was not on speaking terms with him. Sweat poured down his bare back as he tried to bake his armor faster, so that it was lighter but as strong as the other version. Flames of revenge were burning in the Inferno. His entire being worked towards a solitary goal, to make the Namikaze bend his knee to him. He wouldn't kill him just like that, no, killing him without inflicting collateral damage would be too kind to him. Towa would take every single thing the Namikaze held dear- one by one. The bastard would not have a single reason to live, then the bastard would just beg Towa to take his life- and Towa would be glad to do so.

The Namikaze had the Hatake and that red-eyed slut to help him along. But now, he himself had the most amazing woman helping him along. So, he was fully confident that he would win against the Konoha scum.

"Towa, look at this?! I think I finally got it. How do you like my lava meatballs?" She laughed maniacally, as she sent a salvo of lava balls at him. As it was her first attempt, it was quite small and he extinguished it without trouble.

"Be careful, Love, lava is a very fickle mistress. Make sure to expel whatever lava chakra you have gathered as it is a slow-burning poison."

"Don't be a baby. I know what I am doing. What have you thought up for dealing with the Namikaze?"

"For now, I will let him live. Let him bask in the protection and warmth that Konoha is showering on him. Then, I will snatch everything he holds dear; his girl, his sensei, his team. Konoha shinobi think of their team as family right? I think that is the place to start."

As she heard that, her face fell. It was just like she had imagined. He was changing and not for the better. "Towa... so much hate is not good. I did promise you that I would help you in your revenge. But to eat, sleep and spend every waking moment on it isn't good."

She appealed to his good sense, but to no avail. She should have guessed, for after all, this was the man who raped people at the tender age of twelve. She sometimes wished to know why she liked him at all. Maybe because all of his atrocities were due to his job, but outside of his job in his personal life, he was a very caring man. Only when the mission clouded his senses, did he turn into the monster called the Inferno. And in the foreseeable future, there was a helluva chance that it might happen. Towa might lose himself.

"Kuro...Stop fretting. You were the one to make me believe in myself, and now do you really need me to do the same for you? Come on Kuro, you are stronger than that. Go on, dress up, I heard your grandfather is reaching here."

"Then you dress up too; if he sees you shirtless and in your current state, he will think we are fuckbuddies or even worse, that I am pregnant."

"I will make him think that I genuinely love you. That is our goal after all, isn't it?" He smiled as he remembered the tender moments they shared. Each had told the other of their expectations in the future, and both the dark-haired shinobi were happy that children did feature in them. She wanted a wedding on the island that Iwa owned to the east, which he was happy to go along with. A man needed a life beyond his objectives, after all: a dream, something big and forbidden to him, so that he will work with his whole being towards it.

He swooped in on the blushing kunoichi, encasing her in his arms and lifting her up to her glee. He gave a passionate kiss to his only bride, who responded back. Both the lava users had a trail of saliva connecting their mandibles. He kissed her again, this time more tenderly, as he squeezed her asscheeks.

She moaned and snaked her hands around his neck. Lust had their mouths seeking out their counterparts. Their lips brushed against each other and each could taste the other. His warm, wet tongue invaded her mouth and proceeded to excavate her upper orifice with gusto. She pressed into the kiss, her lustfully half-lidded eyes enchanting him and driving him ahead.

Crossing the Rubicon, he removed her skirt, her most sacred place, leaving her naked and willing to be ravished by him. Her pussy was shaved down right to the last hair. The lips were neatly parted by him as he inserted a finger in her twat. "And you were the one who told me to dress up?" Towa accused, after he was given a hickey on the neck.

The pants were removed from his person in her bid to get them both to the same level. Now they were both naked from the waist level. Towa had never been a breast man and was not bothered by the fact that Kurotsuchi was lacking in that department.

After all, she had a nice juicy ass. He picked her up and proceeded to enter her standing. They fucked like rabbits, with him pounding away with reckless abandon. For an hour flat, they had sex, hot steamy sex. In that hour, they forgot that they were to have a visitor in the form of their Kage.

Little did they know that her grandfather had already come and gone. Hearing the sounds of copulating at the door, Onoki was overjoyed. He could now stay Tsuchikage for two more decades and then give the hat to his great-grandchild. He could go down in history as the only one to do so; the rest of the Kage being too long dead to witness the birth of their grandchild and some even their child. The life of a shinobi was like that of a mayfly, born through hazardous means and in a competitive climate. They toiled for twenty hours and then exploded in a glorious supernova at the end of their tether.

There were people who defied it, but they were few and far between.

***The Delinquent***

The day of the finals had finally come. Each of the participants was assembled and eager to go. All, that is, except our blond protagonist; for yesterday was probably the worst day of his life. He had woken up to see Tsurara gone and his seal destroyed. His life was oddly spared.

Thinking nothing of it, he went to his first battle, which was with Temari. His opponent was a blonde beauty, which in different circumstances he would have chased: she was the very symbol of the empowered woman. She was significantly more confident than the girls of her age in Konoha for some reason. If anything, she sounded like an Ino who actually gave a damn about her career.

"So Goldilocks, afraid of being defeated by a girl? Why are you so still?" She baited him.

"Just admiring your beauty from up here. If I didn't have a girlfriend, I would have already tried to ask you out. Too bad our first meeting is gonna be a fight at first sight, when I so wanted it to be love at first sight."

"Suna women do not fall for flattery, Naruto-kun. "

Naruto chuckled, her affectionate suffix was proof in itself. He would have to thank Jiji for his lessons on seducing Suna women. He had to be right, after all, the old monkey was talking from experience.

"When did I become kun?" he remarked, before swooping down on her. Bringing his hand in towards his lips, he blew out a salvo of three wind projectiles. Each one came at a varied angle, provoking her to swing her fan both outwards and inwards. Her reaction would be crucial to the step ahead. _'Great, she is a lefty and there was no slowdown when she brought the fan towards herself.'_

The reason why blades were always sharper on the outside edge was because the average warrior didn't have the strength or skill to stop a blow that forced his own weapon inwards, in time to avoid self-injury. The same principle applied here. Temari could, without slowing down, swing her fan in any direction. God help it if she and Tenten were ever to meet.

Blocking out thoughts that were farther along that road, and sure to lead to his now very much missed wife, he stomped ahead. Twirling a veritable doldrum in his hands, he sprayed the suiton jutsu far and wide, creating a makeshift Kirigakure no jutsu.

Temari swayed her fan again, creating an wind cloak for herself which would have to be replenished every five seconds or so.

Each of the Sabaku siblings had devised an ultimate shield for themselves, using whatever knowledge they had. Kankuro hid himself in puppets inside puppets. Gaara had his impenetrable sand defense, which had the added benefit of acting on its own. Temari had devised a cloak of cutting wind to encase her perimeter, which made it next to impossible for people to strike at her weakness and melee fight her.

Even by turning her head in all directions, she didn't catch sight of the blond. The mist jutsu was really effective. She summoned her Kamaitachi(1), which she had hoped to save for later for the much anticipated fight with the Uchiha.

"Sit tight, Temari-chan. This brave weasel will give his life to help a fair maiden like you." Her summon Issei said.

A loud rumble of laughter mocked her from all sides. "See, even those who are not human can understand your beauty, my delectable desert rose. You may have thorns but they barb with the poison called love," she heard. The infuriating blond had tried to play with her mind.

History said that his father was very shy around women, even after being Jiraiya's student. So his flirty nature must come from his mother's family. Weren't the Uzumakis said to have been polygamists? The blond certainly fit the image, she wondered.

"Temari-chan, I hope you find something really cool for our clan, or we would like to jump over to the blond. He looks to be a cool bro and appreciative of the female form," Issei said, with stars in his eyes.

"You idiot!" Temari screamed. "He is my opponent! I can't sweet-talk him."

"You can always flash your boobs, although he looks to be an ass guy."

Temari just sighed, not wanting to know how her summon knew that. She had been warned that the weasels and ferrets were a perverted lot, but never did she think it could be on this scale. But they were damn useful, so she let it slide each time. "Fine, We will talk later, but now please help me."

"As you wish, Temari-chan. I will engage the man who is a man like me. What a cruel beauty you are!" The idiot fake-sobbed and swung his kama letting out huge typhoons.

The mist dispersed only to reveal the blond riding on a water dragon. The dragon techniques were the easiest to visualize, a snout and elongated body was all you needed. This made it the first jutsu of visualization to be learnt by aspiring ninjutsu specialists.

"I haven't got a summon, but I have got a cooler ride. Wanna explore the elemental nations with me on this magnificent dragon?" Naruto jokingly asked, as the dragon drew up on her with him at the helm. This was the advantage of using such jutsus with either water or earth chakra. You could travel on it as long as it held the shape. It was a handy tool when your opponent was capable of changing the battlefield at will. Tendrils of water rose up from the dragon's head to secure the whiskered blond, as he soared towards the quad-tailed blonde from Suna.

Memories flew through his mind of the way he had woke up.

(AN: I hate putting notes in the middle of the chapter, but this is necessary. The bold and normal fonts represent situations in two different scenes: one in which Naruto is performing, and the other that he remembers. Done only for the convenience of the reader.)

 **There was a sickly purply line across his seal. The Hakke Fuin was made up of four parts, hence the name four trigrams- each to bind, purify, assimilate, and lastly resolve.**

He twisted and twirled the dragon, as it maneuvered in the dust storm sent in by the Wind mistress.

 **It was the pinnacle of the modular sealing style of the Uzumakis. And the line dissolved it. She couldn't have given a more clearer message.**

He finally managed to crash land his jutsu on Temari. The suiton jutsu sufficiently drained her to make her weak in the knees. The water then flawlessly morphed into a prison for her, from which she couldn't break out. Her summon dispelled to save himself.

 **And as if to spite him, there was a message written on the wall of his hotel room, "My name is not really Tsurara."**

***The Delinquent***

"And the winner is Naruto Uzumaki, the water dragon from Konoha. The wind mistress ultimately bites the sand." The speaker crooned enthusiastically. And it wasn't a surprise, as all the entertainment was drafted straight from Konoha. A few months back it would have been fake, but now the sentiments were genuine. The Hokage had really won them over. The old Sandaime had shown why he was considered the best politician a shinobi could be.

Up in the stands, with a bitter-sweet feeling, sat Danzo Shimura. Though saddened at the loss of a tool, he rejoiced that the weapon was intact. And in the longer run, it was beneficial for Konoha to have Naruto Uzumaki as its weapon than his tool. It didn't change the fact that his operation was uncovered, leaving him with only the ones that he had sent out on a mission. Hiruzen had played public opinion against him well.

"The Namikaze sure is strong, why wasn't he promoted earlier? Couldn't get a much bigger platform for you tree-huggers to boast about?" Onoki enquired.

"The Uzumaki didn't take very well to academic pursuits. He has always been a man of action. And I think you can see the proof."

"So what, he is even more stupid than the average Konoha shinobi?" Onoki snidely countered.

"Considering that you're all called rockheads, it is taken with all the seriousness I can offer," came the smart retort.

"Calling names? Don't you tree-huggers mature after you leave behind the academy, or do you keep your brains locked up and secure in the academy for emergency use?"

"Considering that even the academy is not safe from Kumo, we don't. We don't want Kumo to get smarter by kidnapping our valuable brains. We just use them when it is called for. Sadly, when we encounter a non-Konoha shinobi, that is not needed."

"Yeah, that's true, most of the problems of Konoha are well within Konoha. Poor Uchihas. That is why we have been quiet. We are just waiting for you all to just collapse over the side-bend." Onoki continued the back and forth ribbing.

"And your most well-known clan can be considered most of the time as... civilians. So I understand your jealousy. The Ino-shika-cho, Senjus, Hyugas, and Uchihas have been at the forefront of our shinobi tale even before the making of the hidden villages."

"Enouggggggh..." the Raikage roared out at last, banging his ham-sized fist on the table.

"Please, Ai-dono. Let the old men have their last fun. Our times are near anyways." Mifune calmed down the Raikage.

"I didn't come here to watch a war of words between ten year-olds. "

"Considering the fact that you were too muscle-headed to war with your tongue even at the age of ten. I will pass." Danzo egged on the pro-wrestler Raikage.

"Naruto-kun has developed in ways different than his father ne, Danzo-san." Mifune tried to defuse the situation by pandering to the one with the sharpest tongue here. He really wished to know where Rasa the Kazekage was. The guy didn't even come for his daughter's match.

"Yes. But it is good, and I believe he can be stronger than his father. He has already chalked out variations of the Rasengan. There is a seallthat ess, pure chakra manipulation set of attacks he calls the Mikoto techniques. He says it is his guardian deity."

"An aspiring poet like your Hokage, is he?"

"Nothing of that sort. It is just he spent too much time with Hiruzen as a young boy. The boy does tend to wax on about the moonlight and spring air because of that."

"A girly scribe. What a role model he will be for future Konoha shinobi, following a monk, a prude, a poet, and a fashion model. What an assortment of Hokages we have over here. Tell your blond brat to take up painting or singing, seeing as those roles are free."

"It talks about culture and sophiatication, Raikage-dono. Something you have not even met once in your lifetime on friendly terms." This was, surprisingly, Onoki.

"I am a painter myself. Why my painting was bought for thirty thousand ryo by a Tea country merchant last month. My masterpiece is of course, the Bijuu Brothers, which sold for half a million." There came the reason.

Mifune just sighed and let the children have their schoolyard fight Below, the next fight had started. It was between Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuga. Neji was a heavy favorite to win, too. The Nara lost, but not before giving him a tough fight. If he had surrendered in that fashion to a foreigner, he would have likely been reprimanded. But considering it was a Konoha nin, most likely he would be considered for promotion.

***The Delinquent ***

The second fight had started, and Ino was biting her nails in tension. It was regretful that the otherwise perfect heiress bit her nails like an uncivilized child, but Shika was such an annoying bum. Her father still joked about the time when, as a kid, Shika didn't defecate due to laziness. He had to be admitted in the hospital due to that.

"Shika will manage," Choji optimistically said. The smiling giant was always supportive of the shadow user.

"Yeah, he will manage to lose, and in a way that is just enough to remain as a genin. Wasn't this the guy whose ambition was to retire as a chunnin? Chunnin! Even forehead-girl wants to become a jonin. I am telling you, he will be chunnin in his forties and then promptly retire, citing age. That lazy bum! If he throws this fight, I will throw him to the wolf." She smirked evilly.

Down in the stands, the deer was already fleeing the sunflower. But the deer was thoughtful in laying traps for the pale-eyed ninja to fall into. It was an exercise in futility, as the byakugan was not called the 'all-seeing eye' for nothing.

Shikamaru dodged a fingerstab to the temple from the enraged Hyuga. The Nara promptly ran around like a deer. Perching on a tree, he waited for the Hyuga. The shadows here were strong enough for him to restrain. But that plan was blown to smithereens as Neji made a chakra string to launch a kunai at his ass. Like an improved version of the kyoketsu-shoge knife(2), the kunai bended and tricked his shadows. The reach gained by the Hyuga with this contraption was around ten metres: less than the Nara's range, but the Hyuga was certainly more mobile.

For fifteen minutes the fight went on, but at last the Hyuga wore down the Nara. He had steadily increased the strings, even attaching paper bombs at the end of some. Even the Nara followed suit. But as they say, the master is useless without the blaster. The brawn won over the brain. One of the chakra strings managed to connect to the Nara. The string then pulled the spiky-haired bum to the Hyuga, who finger stabbed him in the hips and made him unable to move for a few seconds.

This was enough for the Hyuga to brutally break the jaw of the Nara. But after that, the Hyuga stopped, as he was now in the grasp of the Nara's shadow. "I quit," Shikamaru said in a muddled voice. A broken jaw does tend to do that. At this, Ino had started yelling bloody murder at the Nara. Shikamaru endured the whining for a few minutes before shutting her up with the bait of Sasuke's match being next.

"Winner by forfeit- Neji Hyuga, the terror of the main branch Hyugas. The cadet branch who puts the main branchers to shame. His eyes can see the whole world. His eyes are his whole world," the smarmy announcer gave out with a flourish.

Neji silently acknowledged it as he went to the stands, with the air billowing his stark white cloak. Shikamaru smirked as he watched the irritating, avidly-watching blonde. Guess what? He bluffed.

The next match was between Shino Aburame and Samui from Kumo. Again the rookie gave a good fight, but bugs were just not good against the fire and lightning combo of Samui. He eventually forfeited, but with his head held high. He was another prospect for promotion, but the opponent's nationality might be a hindrance.

Three fights gone by and Konoha had two contestants passing in total. The next three were won by an Iwa genin and the two remaining Suna genin. Choji was done in by a red golem wannabe. The guy was good, but not exceptional: nifty with the rock wall technique and proficient in using explosive seals. The Iwa lad almost killed Choji with shrapnel. Either this was an average guy with a vicious streak, or a genius with a shy complex. The Suna nin were also people worthy of note: the puppet guy was sneaky, and the other was a psychopath, no question about it.

Now it was intermission and all remaining participants were given a break.

***The Delinquent***

Naruto sat on the table tinkering with the seal/tattoo on his chest. Now that he noticed it, that seal was unaffected. And it was a seal he got the day he unsealed her. Trying hard, he clenched at the chakra inhabiting the seal and pulled it out. He was wrong about it being chakra: it was two books. Now normally, if someone gifted him a book he wouldn't pay attention, but this was from Tsurara and the titles were very eye-catching.

'All You Need to Know about Genjutsu' by Mangetsu Hozuki.

'Genjutsu Guide for Those with Large Reserves So that They Don't Cheat on Their Wives' by Tsurara Kitsune.

He picked up the second book, smiling. A note fell out. Reading it, his smile threatened to split open his face. She was willing to forgive him, for a price of course. She was a demon after all. _'Now what could be the price?'_ He assumed he would have to find it out on his own. The note was a bingo book entry about Hashirama Senju with the words, "Beware the Mokuton."

Zetsu- he remembered the name invoked by her in a fit of insecurity. _'Zetsu, sorry dude. A cheating husband wants to make amends, and you are in the way.'_ Now all he needed to know was this Zetsu and his connection to the wood style of the Hokage. It was one more name added to his death list, which now totalled five. That made him remember that Danzo had just signed his death warrant. _'You don't fuck with my free will and get out unharmed. The bandaged rotting man will never see the gates of Konoha again.'_

Jiji would understand. In fact, wasn't it Hokage-jiji himself who warned him against Danzo? One more match to go, before the exhibition match for the top three. Danzo's death could be arranged then. He folded the note neatly and kept it aside. Opening the book he walked back towards the stadium Kakashi-style. _'Tsurara if you can hear me, know this. You will always be Tsurara to me.'_

A warm embrace shrouded him, or it was just his mind playing tricks? Not knowing that she could still hone in on his thoughts, he moved ahead blissfully.

Far away, at the foothills of the Unraikyo mountains, a red-head smiled truly from the bottom of her heart. Her plan had worked. Years in the seal had rusted her skills slightly. Otherwise, she wouldn't have lost to a kunoichi, of all people. She, the ultimate trickster, was tricked by her husband's innocence. She should have killed him, but she couldn't. The idiot had made her fall in love with him, she relaxed, and then the bitch came and seduced her husband. How dare she take what is hers? _'She should be killed.'_

How dare that excuse of a man try to control what is hers? ' _I should roast his wrinkled, bandaged ass._ How dare Konoha try to mollycoddle who should be free with her? _'Now I really wish I had destroyed it that day.'_ How dare the worst father of the world just wake up now to interfere with her love life? _'Couldn't he have stayed asleep for a few more years. I would have found out a way to destroy the statue in that time.'_ Fuck them all. The World could be hers to mold if she put in the effort.

 _'You passed the test again husband.'_ She blinked away tears, because she had to do that. _'You faced me without fear. You dared to defy me in the face of death.'_ Perhaps she should cut him some slack until they could be together again. She was a demon, so she shouldn't expect total fidelity from him. She didn't want it. She had just dropped in on him unannounced and then expected him to love her more than any other woman. She was wrong in her approach after all. A few months apart will make him long for her more, she rationalized. "No. I don't like to share, sorry, Yuhi-girl. You're just a cheap copy of me anyway."

***The End***

(1) I just got to know Temari has a summoning contract with weasels. Did you really think only the Toads could be weird?

(2) the weapon used by Raizo in Ninja Assassin or the chain weapon in Shadow fight.

Phew... finished at last. I wanted to finish the chunnin exams in this chapter, sadly it couldn't happen. Of late, I have lost faith in writing those exams. After fighting Itachi, no genin is gonna be interesting, unless I can sneak in the Towa angle. Sadly, I already killed his sister. Kurotsuchi is gonna stay alive for a little longer and so is Kurenai.

But I have set the discord right. I can now weaken the nations nicely and truss them up for Tobi, Zetsu, Shinju, Pein, Orochimaru, Tsurara or whoever feels so inclined.

So guys how did you like the trash talk? I have never seen that happen in canon so I thought of putting it in here.

Reviews have again dried up. Was the chapter too bad to warrant a review from your side, or was it so good you were speechless? How the fuck am I to know? Coz you didn't review. Reviews are the fuel needed for a good chapter. So please fill my tank.


	11. Arc 2: You have done nothing

**Pravus**

 **Arc Two: The Depraved**

 **Chapter eleven**

 **You have done nothing**

 **By mushy guillotine**

AN: Missed me and my story did you? I did. Rewriting this story only produced a new story. Immersed in folktales of Susanoo with a dab of Egyptian influences and marinated in the belief that Uzushio, the Nation of Uzumakis might have been akin to Imperial Britain. I know what you are thinking. "How did that monster come up?"

The story is a lot different than this but it is as much good as this one. In some places even better than this. Give it a try and do review it. Your opinions are what drives me forward.

This chapter will be kind of a filler to let me get back into the groove of this story.

Also a shout out to my beta Illuminated who diligently walks through my stories and cuts out the unwanted lard in it in spite of being a busy family man. Your the best editor I could hope for.

So wasting no more time and space let the chapter begin.

Naruto groaned as he rubbed open his eyes. Stretching his long limbs he threw the bedsheets away. His mind was for some reason very elated. And he was more sweaty than normal. He took a deep breath as he saw that he was naked.

The inhaling air only brought with it the unmistakable scent of a woman. It was Kurenai's musk perfume. Mixed in with the rose oil she scented her hair with when off duty. He wore the clothes of his that were beside the bed.

The actions of yesterday slowly jammed his brain. He had won the chunnin exam. The final was with Gaara Sabaku. The Sand demon was difficult to deal with but he managed. It was easy once he soaked up the Suna ninja in water and wailed on him with the Chakra shield.

Sasuke was almost killed against Gaara. Fortunately Hatake saved him in time. Princess was mighty pissed about it. But princess had impressed everyone with his courage. He had not backed down when his strongest attack didn't seem to have any effect on Gaara the first time. The second time he managed to pierce Gaara's hand. He and Sasuke were both promoted to chunnin.

"Sleep well Naruto-kun?" A teasing voice came across the bedroom from the kitchen. _Kurenai_

After he had won, Kurenai had pretty much confessed to him. And he had kissed her, then made out with her. The action had then spilled all over the night. With regret, Naruto had to admit it was better than with Tsurara. Probably because the great Kyuubi was a shy maiden goddess.

"Are you awake, my fishcake? I have made pancakes for breakfast. "

" The first time I am at your house and you make me pancakes. I thought boyfriends got better food than that on their first day at their girlfriend's place?"

"I am not gonna make you Ramen for breakfast, Naruto. It is unhealthy to eat three times a day. And I will let you know Anko swears by my pancakes. "

" She will even eat garbage if it is sweet enough. "

" Now that is not nice. "

" It is the truth. As much as I know you may be fattening me up for the war. I know tensions with Iwa have only risen with my win. And I won't be running away from something I am partly responsible for. "

" You are incorrigible. You might die out there. Now that they know they will send assassins after you. Not to mention Inferno. Look at what happened to your girlfriend? "

" What? " Now Naruto was confused. What happened to Tsurara?

"I thought you knew." Kurenai thought he had been so forward yesterday because he was heartbroken.

"I have not talked to her after she broke up with me almost a month ago. " which was more or less true.

" Her body was found burned to a crisp. The coroner identified because the hair was still Crimson, a hair color only ten females have here. What clinched it was the pendant on her. It had your name on it. We all surmised that Inferno took his anger on her. "

Now Naruto was frightened. Tsurara could never die. It was a simple fact.

On top of that burnt body was a temporary one. She was anything but vain and proud. So she wouldn't have anything but the most beautiful physical shell if she ever wanted one.

She also considered red to be her color. As if it and anything red belonged to her. That was the reason he had to wear nothing but red at his house. If she made a new body it would have to be a redhead. But what did her destroying her old body mean? Obviously she sent a message. To him. And to anyone in Konoha who cared to look underneath the underneath.

 _She had burned everything that tied her to Konoha or to her past. The next thing she will burn will be..._

"Kurenai what was the color of her kimono?"

"Green and red. It was a very ugly and distasteful kimono. I thought she had better fashion sense. No I know she had better sense. Yugao was always saying how she wanted clothes like her. "

 _The next thing the fucking Kyuubi burns would be Konoha for its audacity to stand up to her. She didn't burn the pendant which meant two further messages._

 _He was the only thing she would spare and also the only one she expected to challenge her to stop._

She really liked to give him a hard time didn't she? What a demanding wife she was?

"What happened Naruto? Why does the color mean so much to you? "

" It was something I brought her when we started dating. You know she was not from here and she complained that she didn't feel she was Fire country enough to be my girlfriend. So I brought her kimono in those colors. God was she pissed when she saw the horrible colors. From that day I couldn't even buy my own underwear. " he quipped at the end. Half of it was true, the other a figment of his imagination.

" I am sorry. I didn't want to... " But before she could say anything he silenced her with a kiss.

" Don't feel sorry or guilty. She was my past and I don't dwell in the past. I only look forward to the future. And you. " he lied for the contentment of the both of them. Don't we lie to ourselves many a times just to make us feel better?

Kurenai gasped. His words implied that she was his future. Was this a proposal? Kami he was infuriating as always. Why did she even fall in love with him when she knew that will have to live with the guilt that she was stealing him from two very good women?

He believed in her. Yes that was it.

She overcome with emotions hugged him. He bent back as if laden but he only smiled.

"Till death do us part?" he asked.

"Yes. And don't die first, I am older. " she said with dark humor lacing her every word.

" And what? No I will die first so that I don't have to live without a woman as perfect as you. "

" Flatterer. But the thoughts are what counts. Yes till death do us part. "

He nodded. Death it would be. In the form of a red-eyed, red-haired spurned woman. Hell hath no fury like a woman spurned. Did it apply to female demons? He didn't want to find out.

***Pravus***

At about the same time, Sasuke Uchiha was having a ceremony in his clan temple. It was to honor his dead ones. Usually it was ancestors but due to his special circumstances it was his contemporaries as well.

"O Fugaku Uchiha, the tenth head of the Uchiha military police, the eleventh head of the Uchiha after the founding of Konoha and 465th in total and my father, I beg your attention.

I Sasuke Uchiha have made my ancestors proud by graduating at the top of my class. I was third in the Chunnin exams recently. I held my ground against a sand demon. He could not be set aflame by our righteous fire but I shocked him to the core.

Kakashi Hatake, the prize student of the Yondaime Hokage has agreed to take me on as his apprentice. He is even there in the running for the Hokage. Think of it my glorious father, your son may just be the apprentice of a Hokage.

Have I not made you proud? Am I not worthy enough to be clan head? Have I not done everything you expected of me? Yes I have. So by the rights accorded to me I appoint myself as the next head. I will bring glory to this clan my father. "

Sasuke then put on the black kimono which was worn by the clan head. A chunnin could be clan head. So he was made one by the council yesterday. He took the lion's sceptre that was the symbol of power of the Uchiha clan head.

He was now in all things that mattered the next head of the Uchihas or whatever was left of it. Very happy he left the temple

But as he left the place in his mind he could hear a voice mocking him.

"Sasuke Uchiha you have done nothing. Nothing. " and it was his father's voice.

Sorrow and agony started creeping up on his psyche. He was always troubled by that fact. He had really done nothing. His brother slaughtered his family, his clan. He left Sasuke Uchiha the Uchiha without a sharingan at thirteen to mock everyone.

And what did he do in response? Played around with these kids, got jealous of everyone who was stronger. His brother was a tokubetsu jounin, an Anbu intern by this time.

He really had done nothing. The great Sasuke Uchiha, the object of desire of every girl less than eighteen and envy of every boy of the same age group had done nothing.

Absolutely nothing!

"Sasuke-kun. Why are you crying? " the voice of his annoying teammate came to his ears. Leave it to her to stalk him even if he went to a holy place.

Breaking tradition he replied with emotion ringing in his words," Because I have done nothing. My father looks at me with displeasure as he sees me playing around in this village. My mother weeps as she sees me enjoying my life like a child when I should be more responsible. Did you know our fucking teammate fought my almighty brother? And guess what he emerged victorious amd unharmed.

This has been repeating ever since we left the academy. He takes the cake and I am left with the crumbs on the plate. Haven't I been training hard? My sensei can't be bothered to come on time for my training. But he visits and enquires about the dope. Kakashi knows his jounin girlfriend would train him and I have no one. But I am left to my devices. " he clenched his hands so hard that blood seeped through his palm.

" I can be your strong all-knowing girlfriend. " she weakly ground out.

" Strong and you? Sakura you are the weakest among the genius of our group. You don't have any offensive jutsus. You don't even know your affinity. You... " he stopped as she started healing his hands.

" know iryo-jutsu. I don't think any of our age group knows that. "

" Was that the Shonen jutsus? (I hope I am writing it correct it is the Mystical palm technique.) How? That is an advanced technique of that art. When? "

" It was not hard. Once Ino showed me notes of a medic nin from her clan it peaked my interest. I have perfect control and my nature is earth if you wanted to know. It is perfect even Tsunade Sama has the lightning one. The doctor at the hospital that I could even surpass Tsunade in healing at the least. "

" I can't believe it! You are strong. " and just like that Sakura Haruno had won a place in his heart.

He continued talking," Say Sakura if I told you to come with me away from the village, will you come with me? Will you leave behind your parents and all those who you know? "

" If you want to, yes I will. I love you more than anything in this world. I will do anything you want. Just love me. "

" If that is your answer, I will. Leave behind your abusive home and live with me from tomorrow. "

" How did you... "

" I am an Uchiha. " he said simply with a smirk. And with a lightened burden he walked hand in hand with the pink teammate of his who was strong.

Maybe from tomorrow he will start to do something with his life. Maybe he should accept the offer of the white haired bespectacled medic.

The house of the clan head was visible to him from the temple. A grisly reminder of what he had to do. He had never cleaned the room where his parents were killed. He wanted it to remind him.

So when he opened he didn't expect four people to be sitting in a clean room. Four people in purple having the insignia of the Sound village. Orochimaru had delivered!

"So the princess is home at last. Orochimaru wanted us to train you and here we are. " The man with six hands spoke." At the end if you are worthy you will be branded like the rest of us. And if you are strong enough you will survive or... I heard there are man-eating plants in the Forbidden Forest. I would like to try it using your cold dead corpse. "

" I assure you I am an Uchiha. I do not die so easily. He said all the while looking at the red-headed girl quite suspiciously. He had read up on the Uzumakis.

They were a clan which even the Uchihas called arrogant. Just lets you know the gravity of it. But what his ancestors all agreed in was that the arrogance was earned.

So it was not entirely impossible that Orochimaru would try to get one or clone at least one. For looking through violet eyes of the Uzumaki was the face of a long dead woman. Someone he knew without doubt was an Uzumaki.

She was darker than that woman but Sound was sunnier than Konoha. She was about his age and not everyone was like the busty Hinata. Maybe the redhead was a few years older.

Then he got it. She was the same age as Naruto. The effing redhead who served the snake Sannin was the same age as Naruto. The fucking redhead who served Orochimaru, who coincidentally was Naruto's mother's doctor in the absence of Tsunade was the same age as Naruto!

She was a thrice damned clone of either Naruto or his mother. His money was on the mother though. Just when had Orochimaru's duplicity started? It was folklore here how the respected Orochimaru was only turned after he had the medical duties that Tsunade had left behind when she retired. The experiments he carried out made him a demon in human flesh.

But this new fact indicated that the snake was duplicitous even before. Suddenly he didn't like the idea of serving him. What is to say the snake won't have clones of him by the end of this weekend?

"Sakura go to my room in the second floor. The one with the purple door. Amd don't come out until I reach there. "

" Don't be hasty Sasuke-kun. We have ample of time. Go to your room with your flatboard of a girlfriend and do whatever that your throbbing senses tell you. For tomorrow's training will be hell on earth. "

" I won't have it any other way. " Sasuke simply said before he took Sakura by the hand and took her to his room. Bolting the door he forced Sakura to go under the bed with him. It was the only soundproof place in his room. He had tested it on Itachi.

" Sakura are you skilled enough to do a genetic test? "

" Well yeah. I would need a specimen of the person's body but. Strands of hair, drops of blood something like that. Why do you ask? "

" Listen Sakura. I have realized that living in Konoha is a waste of my time. I am going and I want you to come with me. "

" Yes. I happily will Sasuke. "

" We are going to Orochimaru but. " he stopped to let her understand the gravity of the decision he wanted her to make," Will you still come? "

" Yes I will. But what does this have to do with a genetic test? "

" I think Orochimaru cloned Naruto's mother to make the redhead downstairs. My mother was a great friend of his. Many a times I have seen my mother crying with the photo of hers in hand. So I know how she looks like. Also the fact that she smiles in the same infuriating way that he does. I don't want Orochimaru to do the same on me. "

" Sasuke you can count me on. "

" Yes I know. I trust in you because I think I can love you. "

And so began the tale of the renegade couple. For a long time they were a pest to Konoha. Nothing more. For their story was always bound to have a sad ending. Because after all Sasuke Uchiha had done nothing!

***The End***

Please Forgive me for the short chapter but this is like a prologue for the next arc. The first arc was the Delinquent arc where a petty Delinquent grows up. Then this one where we will see the depravity of almost all characters.

Next I will be working on Dawn. Don't worry that is a fill chapter not a prologue.


	12. Five minutes to midnight

Welcome back!

I know it has been some time. I have even started some new stories after this. But I have not left this story. Pravus is what launched my fanfiction career. I can't just abandon my cash cow just like that!

It's just that I needed some time before I started a new arc. And here I am back with the new arc. But before we start, there will be a surreal moment. A dream which explains part of this arc. It is not to be taken in the narrowest of literal manners. It is all after my attempt to emulate Franz Kafka.

So let us start with some philosophical quotes

 _To Be is to Do- Socrates_

 _To Do is to Be- Plato_

 _Do Be Do Be Do- Frank Sinatra_

 **Pravus**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Five minutes to midnight**

 **By mushy guillotine**

Naruto groaned as he stretched and woke up on his own bed. There is always a certain satisfaction and contentment at getting up on your own bed. Maybe it was the realization that you have achieved enough to buy yourself whatever you need. Or something else altogether. That was there here too. Naruto reflexively turned his neck in all sides to the limit that it could. That broke out a few niggles in his neck muscles.

As light finally was let through his eyes in the right manner he was alarmed. For he was in a room he has never been. A glass room with all the walls in clear glass overlooking a stark white snowy landscape. He had never even seen snow in his whole lifetime. The blonde scanned his surroundings.

There was a T. V set in his room. Jiraiya the Toad Sannin had over the last few decades revolutionized the lifestyles of everyone. With his expertise in fuuinjutsu and civilian background, the Toad Sage knew exactly where innovations was needed. Clothes cleaning seals, drying seals, radio sets, color T.V sets, cameras where all made possible one by one by the brilliant man.

All this made him practically the richest man in the world. Movies, news, war documentaries and even sports were shown on T. V. What struck him odd was that in the T.V in front of him, it was he himself that was there. Naruto Uzumaki was there on the idiot box!

His field radio set rang informing him of a new order. The blonde Uzumaki flipped it open to hear his orders.

"Where are you?" Kakashi asked from the other side.

"Here."

"Where?" Kakashi asked patiently not at all bothered by Naruto's morning impoliteness.

"I don't know but I am on the idiot box."

"Which channel?"

"No idea. It is a news channel and I am the prime news. Did some mission go wrong? I am in some snow-clad land. There is only snow everywhere. I really dunno where I am." Naruto said worried.

"Strange. Describe the surroundings more. I may be able to help you out a little." Kakashi offered. It was true too. With a sharingan in his socket that could permanently memorize what it saw it fell in the realm of possibility for Kakashi Hatake.

"Just snow and snow everywhere. There is some patrol coming. Brown suits. Iwa! Where the fuck am I?" Naruto panicked as he realized he was behind enemy lines. That too an enemy that hated his very breath.

"Stay put. Don't panic. Take a smoke. Drink a few bottles. I will be there in no time." Kakashi reassured. Getting to Iwa was child's play after all. Iwa was Konoha's perennial enemy. So the green city had over time devised all kinds of ways to undermine it's enemy.

"Can't wait. My throat's parched. I need a cigarette. Bye." Naruto cut the connection and started rummaging through the room. Only empty packets of cigarettes were lying about. Each of the twelve in the room where empty.

At the end of his tether and at wit's end, he settled for a vodka bottle. Naruto sipped and gazed again at the T. V. The news channel was still hovering over his location.

"Naruto Uzumaki is now in the house. Let us see what is his choice?" The lady news reader in the idiot box wondered. Naruto looked again and saw the camera panning outside towards a bathtub. A bathtub in the middle of the snow.

Naruto had his eyes out as his wife was in it. Tsurara was in it, bathing in rose petals as red as her own hair. The camera then zoomed out to show that there was one more woman beside her, that was his red-eyed lover. With a pack of cigarettes in her hand. The item he needed at the moment desperately.

The blonde took his vodka bottle and broke the glass walls, ceiling and windows everything. Cracks spiderwebbed throughout making it easy for him to break out.

Alarms broke out and a pair of Iwa shinobi materialized before him. "Purpose?" was their first question.

"Cigarette. I need a cigarette." Naruto answered their rightful questions.

"Name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." saying that he left them behind in a full tilt sprint. The two guards chuckled amongst each other and remarked, "Bloody smoker." The celebrations were premature as they were brought to attention by their superior. One of the rising stars of Iwa. Towa Takamatsu. The Inferno.

"Sir!" They both saluted the Inferno. They were really afraid of him. A fearsome jounin of Iwa thought to have harnessed the power of bijus. Also one of the favourites of the Tsuchikage. It was very inadvisable to appear like a buffoon in front of the Inferno.

"Idiots. Do you know who that was? That was Naruto Namikaze. The only surviving legacy of that butcher. Kill him." Towa raged on at the two hapless guards.

"He is running towards the bathtub. Shoot at the woman holding the cigarettes."

"Why Sir? If you are smart, you will choose the bathtub. The Bathtub has everything you need. What does the pack have that the tub doesn't?" One of the guards enquired.

"Freedom. Now chase him before I decide to roast the both of you here." The inferno answered in a roundabout way.

The two guards ran towards the blonde and let loose a salvo of kunai. None of which hit the Uzumaki. The Inferno sighed and gave chase himself. Readying a ball of lava in his hand, he threw it towards his nemesis in a overreaching arc.

Naruto gasped as a lava ball hit him squarely in the back. He rolled in the snow to extinguish it before it is get him. Kurenai gasped in shock seeing her beloved get a nearly fatal shot. Naruto smiled up at her and soldiered on through the pain. Zigzag going through kunai volleys, he made the distance between Kurenai and himself almost null.

Just a few steps before he could reach her, he was hit again. This time in the liver with a flame bullet. This was a Death shot. Naruto was dying. Naruto fell to the ground. Another kunai hit him, this time hitting a certain nerve in the back that promised loss of mobility. Groaning in pain and loss, the blonde chunnin crawled towards the pack of cigarettes.

Kurenai cried and dropped the pack, choosing to tend to his injuries. Tsurara too, got out of the tub to peer across at him. Shaking her head ruefully at his erstwhile stupidity she sank back into the luxurious bath she had made for herself. One would think her as almost... Callous.

"Idiot, why didn't you jump into the bathtub? You would have been safer." the dark haired kunoichi sobbed as she explained.

"I needed a cigarette." Naruto snaked his free hands to his pockets to search for a matchbox. By that time, Inferno had already reached him with an attack ready to kill him.

Naruto smiled politely at his assailant, "Matches?" He asked hoping for the best.

"I will just burn you." finishing the words of the Inferno was a ball of fire sent straight into Naruto. Naruto groaned in pain and shrieked in agony. But his cigarette had lit itself.

So he smoked it away dying...

Naruto woke up screaming from Kurenai's bathtub. He had again dozed off in the tub. And again he got the same dream. The dream was particularly ridiculous because he didn't smoke. And the first bathtub he had seen was in here. In Kurenai's house.

"Naruto?" There was banging on the door. "Open the door, Naruto." Kurenai was most probably concerned.

"I am fine." Naruto put on a towel around himself as he walked towards the door. Steeling himself, he threw it open. Naruto smirked as he saw the worry in her eyes. This was why he loved her. Kurenai hid her feelings so much that when it showed outside, it exploded.

"I was fine. Just that stupid dream again." Naruto assured her. "This time too I leapt towards you." He did tell her about the dream. But her determined belief was that it meant something more than simply him choosing her.

"You should meet someone about this. I don't want to come across as a coward but I fear it." Kurenai gave her reasons.

"Me too. But not now. Now get ready, we have that meeting. I will be given my chunnin team after all. It is an important day for me. And for you as well." He said referring to Shino's promotion.

"Don't take long." Saying that she went inside her room to get ready for tonight.

Naruto closed the door and looked in the mirror. He was as usual looking good. Streamlined torso sporting an eight-pack abs, each of his abdominal muscles honed to perfection. Forearms and triceps chiseled by swimming for an hour each day. The only mar to his body was an ugly black blotch of ink right above his heart.

A reminder that she didn't like what he did.

But...

"Nobody tells me what to do."

Naruto said to the mirror. "Nobody tells Naruto Uzumaki what to do." He repeated.

The man in the mirror repeated the same with the same gusto. People say anything to be set in stone just needs two witnesses. Now there were two- one his self and the other his clone.

***Pravus***

"Chug Chug Chug... " Went the party anthem for the new chunnins and old ones. A freshers' party was organized for the newly promoted chunnins of Konoha. Herein they were supposed to forge out their chunnin teams. Many a chunnin joined a team which has a vacancy in this party by impressing the team captain.

At the moment, Naruto trying his best to be a party animal and chug as much of the sake into his body. And it was working like none other. Naruto 7had quickly made a name for himself in this party. Some jounins were allowed to come but only if they have a student who is a recent chunnin.

As Shino had been promoted Kurenai could come along with Naruto. Ino had proclaimed herself Shikamaru's date and entered uninvited. The Yamanaka was a party girl through and through. And Naruto was ashamed to say the girl with which he had a lot of problems months ago was now his dancing partner for the past two hours.

"Naruto, you dance good." Ino slurred in a drunken mess. "I wanna kiss you." She stretched her neck outwards so that she could do as she said.

"You are drunk and I don't like you that way." Naruto said while keeping a hand on her mouth pushing her head backwards. He then crazed hus head forwards so that he could whisper. "Besides, I love someone already."

People would think it was a foolish move to say that line to Ino, the gossip queen. But the blonde Uzumaki had a definite and devious plan involving Kurenai. Kurenai had come along with an ultimatum that their relationship was to stay a secret. She cited many of her worries as the reason.

Naruto called bullshit on it. Kurenai just wanted to keep up her prim and proper image that she had cultivated around the village and which only he knew wasn't true. This was him playing spoilsport in her risk-averse strategy. It was time she let her hair down a bit.

"It's Kurenai-sensei isn't it?" Ino was smart after all! Naruto wanted to congratulate her.

"Yes." He winked before he could say the rest, "But don't say it to anyone, okay?" He trailed off in the end into a husky whisper to let her remember it. Ino nodded and went away to another chunnin to dance.

Rubbing his hands in a prankful glee, Naruto walked with a swagger to his girlfriend. She was sitting alone at a table with a glass of water set before her. He slid the chair of her table so that he could sit comfortably on it.

"Is that a specialty of this bar?" He asked teasingly, "Coz I really think you should have something stronger."

"Had fun with the girl your age?" the beautiful raven brittlely asked. And Naruto was brought back to the earth. He had of course forgotten about her insecurities. Not just forgotten, he didn't even recognize it's existence.

"Kurenai-hime, you worry too much?" the newly promoted chunnin clasped her hands in his and brought it to his lips. He kissed them before he continued to reassure her, "Ino has nothing on you."

Naruto adjusted his chair so that now instead of sitting at opposite ends they were now sitting side by side."I will find out a way to share my longevity with you. I mean my mother must have found out some way for such a situation. Or my father. And frighteningly, maybe even Orochimaru."

Kurenai looked up in fright as she worked her brains to the possibility. Numerous sightings of the missing-nin had been recorded. And each time irrespective of the time he was described as the same without an increase in age.

"Don't go rogue for me, Naru-kun?"

"Whoever said I was going to? Just you wait and see. I will be able to pursue Orochimaru in the coming few years with the Hokage's permission." Naruto grinned lopsided in a way that showed he knew something that others weren't privy to.

Kurenai was cut short in her musing as Anko, Yugao and many of her Era came flocking to the table. Anko cackled as she told everyone to seat themselves on the table for some party games.

"Here's the deal. Let's play 'spin the bottle'. It will be clockwise okay?" Anko declared. And she turned the bottle around. The bottle span and rested on herself. So Yugao sitting beside her could now ask her anything embarrassing or tell her to do something embarrassing.

"Anko, I want you to dunk your head in sake." Yugao declared quite childishly. Anko did it anyway as restraint and shame were a foreign word in her dictionary. Laughter broke out at her promptness of action. The bottle again span and this time it stopped at a chunnin Kurenai knew was not bald five years ago.

He was told to tell who looked the sexiest on the table. He agreed on Anko. On and on they played bottle spinning to let more get drunk.

The bottle again span and this time it rested on Kurenai.

"Anko, were you invited to this party?" Kurenai asked as a way to get out of potential trouble.

"Nope. You do know that it is an old practice of mine, don't you? Yugao snuck in saying she was the blonde's bodyguard." Anko said with a feline smile. The one a cat makes after stealing cream or fish from some vacated house.

"I snuck in saying the T&I dept has got clues that a infiltrator will be here in this party." Anko explained further.

Kurenai rubbed a migraine coming in her forehead. Leave it to Anko to come uninvited to any party. It was a habit she had learned in the womb. That's the excuse Anko makes referring to her illegitimate status.

"Kurenai, I really want you to do something which I know you won't do. I mean we all know you're an old no-fun woman who just looks young. I mean who drinks water in a bar other than old people?" Anko asked rhetorically to the ones on the table. Nods of approval came like a lightning. "I want you to let your boy toy over there to have you on his lap and motorboat your not-so-majestic-as-mine boobs. Then I want you to yank his head out with your hand and give him a make out session that will make him see stars."

"Anko!" Kurenai exclaimed. "How much did you drink for tonight?"

"Not much Nai-chan. Just a peg." Anko assured. Her impish smile refused to subside but.

"She drank five bottles of whisky and two of vodka before I caught her with a fire sake up her nostrils." One of the tattle-tale Queens over there had busted her out.

"No wonder, you are acting like this." Kurenai ranted.

"Hey, Kurenai why did you say it now when it is specifically your turn? " Anko questioned back." You are a sissy, Nai-chan. Isn't it Naruto?"

"Nope, She is just a tad bit shy. Why do you think her favourite student is Hinata?" Naruto pointed out. Anko nodded out in glee as more fodder was added to her accusation. The others in the table started nodding in agreement.

Kurenai narrowed her eyes and glared with a withering look upon the blonde Uzumaki. Naruto sheepishly smiled back. He knew that she knew what he knew would happen if he supported Anko in Kami knows what her scheme was. But he needed bragging points among his friends.

Kurenai Yuhi pinched him under the table. Naruto bravely soldiered on through the pain that her immaculately painted upon fingernails inflicted upon him. Otherwise he reckoned it was the sofa for him tonight. After a few moments she took her hand away, her momentary vindictiveness subsiding.

"Naruto look here." Kurenai ordered. "Naruto, you bastard face me." she now almost shouted. When he complied she sat on his lap facing him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and dipped her face. Her hair covering her face, her feathery tresses falling like a waterfall lent her a very seductive look. She came forward and made her chin touch with his.

Naruto felt his heartbeat shoot up like hell. It felt to him as if his heart was boring a hole out of his chest. Kurenai had never played the seductress card in him. Mostly, because it was always him that initiated the first move. He had to say he did find this woman in front of him... Irresistible.

"Are you hmmm... aroused?" She questioned in a soft whisper, giving her pelvis a little jig to torture him more. She smiled when he looked back in a pained manner. She now knew he found her arousing in this state. His red hot election said so to her very clearly.

Kurenai plunged in for the kill and locked lips with him. Call her old-fashioned but it will never faze her. She was of the opinion that all sexual should start with a kiss conveying how much both of them wanted the other. Like a signal to their significant other.

Feeling satisfied with his enthusiasm, she broke away. Keeping a hand on his head, she yanked him to her breasts. Proceeding to do what Anko had demanded.

"Oh my Kami! I can't believe my eyes!" Anko exclaimed.

"You should have seen his eyes. Little Naru-kun gas grown up. Where is my little Naru-kun that used to bug me to let him touch my sword?" Yugao teased.

"Well, he grew one himself but will only allow Kure-mommy to touch it. You are so out of luck Yugao-chan?" One of the party-goers crassly remarked. Though in the present context it was taken in good taste.

In all this commotion, the drunks failed to see what was going on between the blonde Uzumaki chunnin and the Yuhi jounin.

Naruto looked at her smoldering eyes. The red bled into her eyes. The black mark set right in the middle gave it an ethereal feel. "Hime, I feel horny."

Kurenai swat her forehead, "I was too but you ruined it. Did you have to be so crass about it?" She sharply whispered each word like a whip whistling through the wind.

"Iunno, I am a socially inept orphan who got by his bright personality and roguish good looks. I was hoping this woman that I liked would help me along. She is smart, sexy and one of the most understanding women I have ever seen." Naruto made up on his misstep.

Kurenai smirked at his cover-up, "That woman thinks you are improving but will need some private lessons to help speed up the process." Kurenai retorted without missing a beat. This was the horrible flirt she had fallen in love with. Someone who wasn't inhabited by either his surroundings or lot in life.

Naruto got up from his chair, the Yuhi still connected to him. "Are you a good sensor?" She asked out of the blue.

"Better than average." He shrugged as he really hadn't tested it. His sense of smell was just too developed to make him rely on his sensor abilities while on the battlefield.

"Let's put it to the test, shall we? Take me home and don't you dare stop." She purred and kissed him fiercely again. Naruto closed his eyes due to the heat of the moment. He opened his senses out and made his way to his house.

Anko continued to cat-call from the party. After the two fled, she grinned and sighed.

"Now Nai-chan would be a lot less annoying and cranky. I would thank him more but that little bugger had made my life as a genin absolutely unbearable." Anko recollected her memories down from the memory lane. Naruto was an extremely hard child to manage. With ravenous appetites, unrelenting stamina and a mischievous nature that could match hers, Anko had a tough time in her D-rank missions.

Her mind went back to the time when her sensei was still a Konoha shinobi. She was happy, her life was content and things rosy. She was respected then as well.

Everything had to come crashing down all of a sudden. Then she had a premonition before Orochimaru did the deed and killed her as well as part of his experiments. That was the only reason why she wasn't a trusted up doll in some medic's lab. She didn't knew why but...

Her mind was giving those premonitions again. It was why she had come to the party in the first place. Naruto or Kurenai was in mortal danger. She wanted to know which one had more dangers up ahead. It was Kurenai.

Her only reliable friend was knocking on death's door.

And she was scared. She didn't want to lose the only she has made since her dear sensei screwed her over. But what could she, Anko Mitarashi, bastard daughter of Jiraiya do when the premonition warned her that she couldn't do anything.

"Take care Kurenai Yuhi. Hold him close. He may very well be the only one able to get you out of whatever it is. " She whispered to herself.

She couldn't do anything so she did the next best thing. Anko made someone get very close to Kurenai who could.

Not knowing how right she was. Naruto was the only person who could have helped Kurenai.

***Pravus***

Naruto pushed her to the door trapping her between the Birchwood door and himself. The human body liked to be restrained when in sexual bliss. Not bandage but just restraining of movement did the trick. As it was a natural instinct of the body to squirm while in the throes of a organs.

Still playing tonsil wrestling with her, he opened the door with his keys. Closing the door behind him, he crashed to the wall. Banging her to a wall, he stretched her hands outwards such that now all the initiative was back with him.

Kurenai with her legs expertly lowered his dress pants. "You have a narrow waist and thin thighs. Take me I am already wet." She explained in a low tone. Naruto turned her around such that now her front and face was trapped. Lifting her bandage skirt, he lined himself at her dripping entrance.

Utilizing the previous logic he proceeded to make love to her. With sure and deep thrusts he buried himself in her. The raven beauty extended her hand and held his hips in place. She then used her Kegel muscles to the fullest. She milked him for all that he was worth.

"Kurenai. Are you a Kami?" Naruto groaned in ecstasy.

"Maybe. You tell me." Though trapped with barely any movement allowed, she had still won this battle.

He closed his eyes and moaned as he came into her. Naruto opened his eyes as he found himself releasing much earlier than he was used to. He looked down at her in suspicion. "Did you use Chakra?"

"Yes, you dope. A skill all Kunoichi are taught for possible seduction missions."

Naruto sighed. It would be some time before he got hard again. "It has always irked me. Do you know who goes on such kind of missions? Do you think any of my class can go for it?"

"For what?"

"You know... seduction missions." He shyly said.

"Maybe Sakura would have if she didn't improve. Or the other dozen Kunoichi that failed the team tests and are now on the reserves." Kurenai shrugged.

"You need help?" She asked her own question.

"Yes."

"Then drop me." Kurenai ordered. Naruto complied and placed her down.

"I don't know if it's the Kyuubi or something. But you are very virile and excitable." She purred the last words with a lick to the base of his member. Her pointed tongue traced its way from the base to the tip. She flattened her tongue on his glans and lapped at it.

Naruto had his face scrunched up in arousal. She now started to dirty talk with him.

"Do you like me licking your cock, Naru-kun? Then you may particularly like what I have stored for you next." She then gave his whole member a tongue bath. Taking her tongue around him in circles she lubed him up well.

"What do you want me to do next, Naru-kun?"

"Suck me." He moaned out each syllable.

"What? I didn't hear you beg for my mouth to service in a way that you haven't till now. Just because I love you doesn't mean I will listen to your every whim." She explained never stopping with treating his disk like a lollipop.

Naruto took back his ego, "I am sorry Kurenai-Sama for ever doubting you. You are a total fun to hang out with. You are just reserved not.. Aah... Shy. Totally not shy." He blurted out stopping in between since she started pumping him.

"Looks like you would have to satisfy yourself with just a hand . I was looking forward to it too. As it looked like the tastiest cock I have ever seen."

"Kurenai please... Please give me head. Please suck me." Naruto killing his ego at the spot begged.

"Good boy." She grinned like a loon and kissed his tip. She then dropped her mouth and went in till her throat hit the tip. She was deep-throating him! And he lost himself.

"Kure-Hime... "

Kurenai just replied to him in the form of vibrations to his member. She retracted her head, pulling back for the next motion. Naruto felt like his dick was gonna explode right then. There was a world of a difference between a hand job and blow job. The suction the latter offered just couldn't be replicated by the former. Even though both worked on the same principles.

He had lost utterly this battle with his lover. Though advantageous at the start, she fought too well. He just couldn't match her. But he was lucky that he had almost a relentless stamina. He could at the least fuck her into submission.

The Yuhi again sucked him as she took back her head. This time she added vibrations to the mix. At the tip, she did something and he was again on the brink of orgasm.

"You don't play fair, honey." Naruto accused.

Kurenai removed her mouth from the treat. But she did continue to jerk it so that he didn't lose his election, "It is easier for a woman to get off a man than the reverse. And child's play for a Kunoichi. You are just biologically under equipped."

"Look at you smug and all. I will fuck you bowlegged just you wait. Kami! Just like that." He was again cut down to size as she again attacked his lower brain. Burying him in her throat, she used her throat to force him to cum for the second time. He was putty in her hands.

He blasted into her mouth his white sticky discharge. Not letting a drop fall, she stood up and whispered to his ear, "I think it's time you fulfilled your earlier promise."

"Yeah." He said dumbly. He fumbled around as he stripped her and pushed her to the bed. Looming over her, he shed his shirt and became completely naked before her. Their previous activities had already produced a thin screen of sweat on their bodies. And he was determined to make the screen thick.

He got them into the missionary position. He rammed in like an animal not letting her get an inch of a breather. He had to make her cum this time before him! Otherwise he would have to walk with a bruised ego. Her legs wrapped itself around his hips so that it was a tighter fit.

Naruto decided to try out something with his Chakra this time. Swirling his Chakra at his fingertips he lightly brushed her clit with it. He was delighted when her moans increased in volume. He had just invented the only way to make her cum before him. His only weapon against her.

He continued on with his research of the technique. He swirled the Chakra on top of her nipples stimulating it in ways that mere touch could not. Seeing that he was successful he cupped her breasts and repeated the technique again. This time on her whole tits.

His lover, Kurenai Yuhi exploded in woman's cum all over his dick. Her womanly cavern sucked his member in its throes of orgasm. It wasn't much time before he exploded into her as well. Naruto patted himself on the back but couldn't shake the feeling he just had.

He had a strong suspicion that the technique he used could be used for a jutsu. The Chakra did cover her whole boobs. If he increased the speed of the rotation and also the directions he was pretty sure he may create a grinding jutsu.

Wasn't this like some jutsu he had heard much about? Swirling ball of Chakra. Grinding jutsu. Pure Chakra manipulation.

Fucking shit he had just recreated the Rasengan! His father was really the student of the Super Pervert, womanizer extraordinaire Jiraiya.

He and Kurenai went to the bathroom to clean themselves up before sleeping. Naruto was sure he would get a killer hangover tomorrow.

***Pravus***

Hangover was truly a bitch. That flew about in his head as Naruto held his in his arms in the Hokage's command room. He was getting his first mission as a chunnin. He was successful in making his relationship go public. Kurenai retaliated by choosing his team herself.

Hana Inuzuka, heiress to her clan. An apparent all rounder with basic skills of a medic and tracker. Tai jutsu was her Forte. She was also the first in many years to have tamed more than one ninken. She was the captain of the team.

Hayabusa Gekko, a Ken jutsu expert just like his elder brother. The most experienced in the team at twenty five. Naruto noted that the swordsman wasn't much to look at. Willowy build and non-descript brown hair. Shaggy beard that appeared to only make him seem older. All in all the swordsman cut a very sorry picture.

Lastly, Kagura an orphan and stealth expert. It was she who had requested him to Kurenai. She was a pretty sight to gaze upon. With green eyes that looked as if cut from a priceless sapphire and hair that looked as if it would go on forever she looked a million bucks. The only thing worrying him was her giggling.

He looked around to see that all had a sly grin on their faces. Which was really unsettling.

"What?" He hotly enquired.

Hana's sly grin grew into an annoying knowing smirk. "There." She pointed to a spot on her neck. Naruto touched the spot on his own neck to feel... Love bites.

 _Shit!..._

Yesterday's activities had left behind an unmistakable mark. He scratched the back of his nape in embarrassment. "She was quite forceful."

"Now I know why she was so adamant with regards to you." Kagura remarked. "Do you really wanna come? Because we won't insist on ruining your honeymoon."

"Naru-chan, are you cross with me? Then why didn't you tell me?" This was Sarutobi.

"It's nothing like that jiji. It just happens."

"I understand. Young love! It makes you a little headed. Just call me for the marriage, will you. My eldest doesn't want me and my youngest wants to elope. How can I experience being the father of the groom then?" Hiruzen teased the Uzumaki further.

"I came for the mission Hokage-Sama." Naruto ground out half annoyed and the other half embarrassed. The Hokage liked how he handled it and decided to tease him some other day. When all the near and dear ones were present.

The Hokage then demanded attention. "Now listen carefully. You will be rotated around a little before your team is fixed. Chunnin Team Delta six your mission is to infiltrate Getsu country and find the temple of the Three Maidens. Among the smaller countries, it is one of the rising ones. Hana and Naruto, you both will stay at the Getsu King's court. Find out its dynamics and relay this treaty. Kagura and Hayabusa you are to make contact with the priestesses."

"Primary mission?" Hayabusa asked politely.

"Find out a safe route to Kiri and find out if Getsu would help us in reaching there." Hiruzen answered.

"Secondary?" Hana asked.

"The Eastern archipelago is the watershed of our civilization. The ends of which I am sure are a gateway to something more. Find out if there are sailors traveling beyond the Elemental Nations to Lands unknown to Konoha. Find out if Getsu is a protectorate of a force outside or inside the continent." Hiruzen cleared out the mission parameters.

"The clans of Asou, Tsukimori and Jimegawa are the important ones there. Iron out cordial relations with them. Also find out if Jiraiya has traveled there."

"Jiraiya-sama the Sannin? Why did he go rogue?"

All the inhabitants of the room started looking at Naruto as if he was stupid. Naruto on the other hand thought it was a valid point.

"No. He is on a trip in the archipelago. Order him to come back soon to Konoha. Konoha needs his services immediately. There are things only he can accomplish." Hiruzen said with a smile.

"Understood. I am sorry for misunderstanding. It's just that we have not seen him in Konoha like forever." Naruto apologized.

"Apology accepted. Now go."

The four filed out of the door in a single file. Naruto was the last. Just as he was to exit the door he turned back, "When I come back I want to say something to you. It's personal."

"Sure, ears are always open. Beware of Danzo. He has at the least one spy in that team. Eliminate it."

"Understood." Naruto racked his brains to get a clue as to who it could be. No results. All of the three were a bundle of emotions. Very unlike the Root drones.

Naruto went away, below the floor he saw Sasuke with Sakura. He smirked. It was time to rub his promotion in the Uchiha's face.

"Looks like the dobe beat you princess. Again if I have to say so. Maybe I am an Uchiha, not you."

"Every dog has his day, dobe. This is yours."

"It has been a whole month for me now, princess." Sakura looked about to explode but Sasuke clipped her hands to quiet her down.

"Haruno? Didn't know your standards fell down. Whatever have fun getting a mission. I think you are in for a surprise." Naruto left in a sunshine just to spite the Uchiha.

"He is a baka, Sasuke-kun. Let's just rake our C-Rank." Sakura reasoned.

They both entered the Hokage room as they used to do when they were Team seven prior to the exams.

"Uchiha-San and Haruno-san I am a little busy. " the pipe smoking Hokage politely brushed them off.

"I want a C-Rank. Call Kakashi."

"I think both will be impossible at the moment. Kakashi has got back to the Anbu and you are two members short. Your new instructor will come to collect you from the academy tomorrow evening." Hiruzen gave his reasons. "Also the missions are allocated at the mission desk at the ground floor. Not here. Please don't interrupt this old man's only break time."

Sasuke had a raging fury build up inside him all the time he and Sakura were led out by the chunnin guard. The guard had the audacity to order him not to repeat the stunt! The Hokage allowed it before as Kakashi and Naruto were friends of his. Now he had no reason.

He was an Uchiha! The Hokage should line up the strongest jounins to teach him. He needed the power. He needed to accomplish something. Oil was added to the fire when he got to know about his future sensei. Aoba Yamashiro, a recently promoted jounin with only genjutsu as his saving grace.

"Sakura did you pack your bags?"

"I have ever since you told me about it." Sakura answered. She liked it that she was the one Sasuke chose.

"We are going today. Five minutes to midnight. I will burn the district down to create a diversion."

"But that's your home."

"Not any longer. Konoha has decided that they don't like the Uchihas' strength. I will hurt them where it hurts the most."

"As you say Sasuke-kun." Though Sakura knew Sasuke was acting childish she went along with it. "We may be followed. Our friends will be heartbroken."

"Your friends. I am friendless here. Konoha never mattered to me. Only Itachi does. I graduated at the top of the class. I should be able to at the least match him. But no Naruto beat me there. He got promoted first. He has the love of the entire village. I only it's well-wishes. I don't even have a decent sensei any longer."

"Orochimaru is a Sannin." Sakura realized.

"Yes, he is the strongest if them all as well. He may be treacherous be so am I."

"Sasuke-kun you are a good man." Sakura reassured.

"Not any longer."

***The End***

Explanation for the dream-

It was neither about his love or smoking.

 _Then what is it about?_

Read the last two dialogues of Naruto on the scene and you would understand most of it.

I still feel uncomfortable writing lemon scenes. This may be the last one for some time.

Thank you

I know I have not updated since like forever. This is a new chapter from my side after almost a month. There are two solid excuses for that. One is personal, another professional.

The personal one was guilt.

My best friend had a very abusive boyfriend. He used to treat her like a doormat and our group of friends even caught him cheating on her on numerous occasions. We all advised her to let him go. I was one of the most voracious one for this. Coz I have had a psycho bitch for a girlfriend and it really isn't good.

We were successful and my best friend broke up with her boyfriend. Things were rosy and bright until the stupid fucker got himself drunk and killed himself on the Bandra-Worli Sea link.

My friend blamed herself for his death and went into shock and got a cardiac arrest. Sadly she was just recovering from yellow fever. Her twin maladies worked in tandem and killed her. So yeah, I would have to be a complete arsehole not to feel a tinge of guilt in all this drama. Well I did start it right? I could have just shut up and continue to let her be abused.

The thing which frustrates me is she still loved her abusive boyfriend. Gandhi was right, the Human mind is really the most open of all.

Do any of you have abusive spouses or lovers? Did you leave him or her? If not what was your reason. Coz I really can't understand that logic.

The professional reason is relatively benign. I was making a whole new arc. An arc where I have Naruto with his wings open. No more is he the outcast that had only Kurenai as the only Konohan woman paying attention to. He is hot shit now!

Due to his guaranteed relatively long lifespan, Naruto never faced any age worries from Tsurara. But Kurenai will be another matter. So yeah I want to show her insecurities as well as I did with Tsurara.

No matter who you are you will have some or the other insecurity. Regrets, whining, wishes, jealousy are all part and parcel of growing up, isn't it?


	13. Not a chapter

**Attention**!

 **This is not a chapter**

Readers, Fans and overall fanfiction enthusiasts. This is Mushy guillotine with two requests.

The first one is pretty straightforward. I need a reliable beta. Anyone interested please pm me. Or if you can recommend me someone please pm me their names. Or if you want my LINE account id is austinthekk69.

I want someone who can iron out the grammatical errors. I don't necessarily want someone who gives me ideas back. But he or she should really know when to say an idea is ridiculous.

Have someone in mind? Or you willing? Please let me know.

Right now, I am writing the next chapter of Dawn of the whiskered Dayne. It is called the Lumber wars. But the next request is not related to that.

I want to start a new story... I am not abandoning anything other than To Dream of Uzu. That I am keeping on hiatus. Have a few stories in mind. The problem is I write a few paras then I scrap it.

So I want to know what you want to read...

Options are

1\. A crossover of Naruto with Percy Jackson. Partly inspired from the Leo Tolstoy story 'What Men Live By' where Michael is banished to Earth to learn and right three wrongs he did. The same concept here, just that Artemis is sent to Naruverse.

2\. This one is something I have always wanted to do but don't know how to approach it. A negative lead hero. A negative Naruto who is a bounty hunter.

My response to those wimpy kids who write Banished, exiled, abandoned, neglected stories (with exclamation marks after each of the words above kind you).

Naruto will leave Konoha along with Kakuzu when he is young only to come back later to escape the Akatsuki. There he seduces Ino into his plan of appearing as an innocent to these people. After all he is the Spitting snake, a Mercenary wanted in many countries.

3\. This one is a remake of A Punk's Life by Adoredra Fal'naelra. I begged her for permission after she abandoned her story. She agreed and expressed a desire to read the remake. But I have not been able to fulfill her wish so far.

Mainly because I want to change some things around. Some things like the Namikaze clan or the eight Hokages and shit. I wish to change that. Let the Fourth be the clanless inspiration to all Hokage aspirants.

So what do you all think? I have a poll constructed on my profile page to help me know your opinion. Please be generous and cast a vote. I will remove this after two weeks when I get enough votes to make a decision.


End file.
